Fleur de sang
by lynara
Summary: On m'a menti, manipulé et ce depuis mon enfance. Avant, j'étais aveugle...je ne voyais pas l'horreur de mes actes...maintenant, je vois et je vais tout faire pour leur faire payer...ensuite...ensuite, je serais tranquille. Je m'en suis fais la promesse!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant éprouvé de difficultés à commencer à écrire quelque chose. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que j'écris quelque chose. Ce sera mon troisième roman après tout. Mais celui-ci a pris une tournure beaucoup plus personnelle. Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire ma propre histoire.

Cependant ces derniers temps, j'en éprouve le besoin grandissant. Cela va certainement provoqué plus de dégât qu'autre chose. Aussi, je ne suis même pas sûr de le publier. C'est surement pour cela que j'ai autant de mal à le commencer. Mais j'ai heureusement beaucoup de soutien derrière moi. Quand j'ai dit ce que j'allais faire à mon amant et à mon meilleur ami, ils ont tout de suite accepté les conséquences que cela aurait sur leur vie. En même temps, la réalité a beaucoup changé par rapport au fait que je vais reporté dans ce bouquin. Après tout, ce sont des faits qui ont eu lieu, il y a plus de 50 ans maintenant.

Alors qui que vous soyez, si vous lisez cette histoire. Pardonnez nous et prenez cette histoire comme elle est. La simple histoire d'un homme que dépose sa vie à vos pieds sans rien espérer en retour. Jugez là comme vous voudrez. Condamnez-nous pour les crimes que nous avons commis ou pardonnez-nous, cela ne changera rien à la réalité que nous vivons.

Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le titre maintenant. Et ce titre traine dans ma tête depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Elle correspond parfaitement à notre histoire. Comme quoi, même dans les pires situations, on peut en ressortir grandit et plus fort encore.

_**Les Fleurs de sang.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Bon, il est évident que certains des personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Cette histoire est une sorte de renaissance de 'tentation du mal'. J'espère que cela vous plaira.  
>Rq: les phrases en gras sont les paroles d'Harry, je pense que vous allez vous en rendre compte. Cependant les souvenirs qu'il met sur papier n'est pas toujours la vérité, c'est pourquoi ce qu'il dit n'est pas toujours identique aux phrases en italiques qui est la réalité.<br>Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>La tragédie de la mort est en ceci qu'elle transforme la vie en destin<em> - **André MALRAUX**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

**Je pense que cette histoire se doit de commencer à mes 5 ans. Après tout, c'est les plus anciens souvenirs que je possède...et je crois que c'est les seuls d'une époque qui est révolu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Parfois, j'en viens même à me demander si cette époque existait bel et bien. Cependant, j'aime à penser qu'elle était vrai. Juste pour nourrir l'espoir que je n'ai pas toujours était l'être que je suis actuellement. J'aime à penser qu'il y a eu une période où je possédais l'innocence d'un enfant.**

_Lily a toujours été une jeune femme qui attirait le regard, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait ou portait. Il faut dire que ses cheveux roux étaient tellement brillants qu'à la lumière on aurait pu croire qu'elle l'avait trempé dans le sang. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà venu lui demandé où elle avait réussi une telle coiffure...Quand on venait le lui demander, elle éclatait de rire, un rire cristallin et enivrant, puis répondait d'une voix douce et nullement vexé que c'était sa véritable couleur._

_Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas la couleur de ses cheveux, pourtant, pour le moins inhabituel, mais celle de ses yeux. Après tout, la pureté de cette couleur n'était pas quelque chose d'ordinaire. Bien sûr, il y avait d'autres personnes qui avaient les yeux verts...mais pas d'une telle intensité et d'une telle pureté. Plusieurs hommes, et même des femmes, les comparèrent à des émeraudes et les glorifiaient en lui offrant ces pierres précieuses...qu'elle ne mettait jamais. Elle n'était pas de ces femmes qui aimaient se parer de bijoux tous plus chers les uns que les autres._

_Non, loin de là. Elle était l'une de ses femmes simples et sans complexe qui savouraient la vie à pleine dents, sans même faire attention à sa beauté et à l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur les autres. Elle avait fait des études et était devenu médecin dans un petit hôpital de banlieue. Pourtant, on lui avait offert beaucoup mieux. Mais elle avait préféré reprendre l'hôpital du quartier où elle avait grandi et, elle l'espérait, ses enfants grandiraient à leur tour. Si elle avait su ce qui l'attendait._

**J'ai très peu de souvenir de ma mère. Elle est morte très tôt. Peut-être même trop tôt...je ne le saurais jamais. Tout ce dont je me souviens est ce dont mon père a bien voulu me parler et de la seule photo qu'il me reste d'elle. Enfant, j'aimais à penser que mon père aimait tellement ma mère qu'il lui était pénible de m'en parler...il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que mon père n'éprouvait rien de tout cela en réalité. Il n'était pas du genre à éprouver des sentiments, surtout vu la façon dont il m'a élevé à sa mort.**

**En fait, la seule histoire qu'il m'ait racontée fut l'histoire de leur rencontre...mais maintenant, maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'en viens à douter de la véracité de cette histoire. Mon père est le genre d'homme qui aime à se glorifier de ses conquêtes.**

**Dans son histoire, il l'avait rencontré lors d'une soirée organisé par le clan dans le but de collecter des fonds pour une association...bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une couverture pour que les flics aient du mal à mettre le nez dans nos histoires...enfin dans leur histoire. Pour ce faire, ils avaient demandé à plusieurs éminents médecins de se joindre à eux. L'un d'eux avait amené l'une de ses plus brillantes élèves, ma mère. Celle-ci était tombée sous le charme de mon père dès le premier regard.**

_Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'elle dirigeait ce petit hôpital de quartier sans aucun problème. Mieux que cela encore, elle adorait littéralement son métier et le contact avec les gens. Même en dehors de cet hôpital, les gens l'accueillaient toujours avec le sourire, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir un peu de nourriture pour la remercier de ses soins. Pourtant, elle ne cherchait pas la reconnaissance, loin de là. Elle ne faisait seulement que son métier de la meilleure façon qu'il soit...en étant à l'écoute des gens, tout simplement._

_« Mademoiselle Lily, mademoiselle Lily. » cria une voix aigue derrière elle, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle se tourna et sourit à l'enfant qui courait dans sa direction._

_« Anatol. Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas courir avant la semaine prochaine. Si tu continues, je vais me fâcher toute rouge. » le gronda-t-elle, en affichant un air sévère totalement feint. L'enfant de 7 ans rougit brusquement avant de pencher la tête, une moue boudeuse sur le visage._

_« Allez, c'est bon pour une fois. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? » demanda-t-elle en se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant._

_« Rien, je voulais seulement vous dire bonjour et maman m'a demandé de vous inviter à venir manger à la maison. Elle a même dit que vous étiez obligé de venir manger sous peine de la voir débarquer chez vous pour vous tirer par la peau des fesses. » dit l'enfant en lui présentant un sourire édenté. La jeune femme éclata de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux courts de l'enfant._

_« C'est d'accord, je passerais. Je vais seulement prendre une douche chez moi et puis je viens. » dit-elle. Après tout, la mère d'Anatol était tout à fait capable de venir chez elle et de l'embarquer sur son épaule...de plus, elle était ce qui s'approche le plus d'une amie. Chose que son métier lui laissait peu de temps pour avoir._

_« D'acc', je vais la prévenir. » dit l'enfant en repartant en courant, tout content de la réponse._

_« Sans courir, sans courir. » soupira le médecin avant de retourner à son appartement._

_Elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de ressortir. Dieu seul sait si son amie ne l'attendait pas déjà en bas de chez elle. Elle n'avait aucune patience. Et heureusement qu'elle s'était dépêché, car la voiture de son amie l'attendait au pied de l'immeuble. Lily soupira avant de rentrer dans la voiture._

_« Tu sais, je pouvais très bien trouver le chemin jusque chez toi. »_

_« On ne sait jamais. Le quartier n'est pas sûr en ce moment. » dit son amie avant de fermer la voiture par le verrouillage central._

_« Allons bon, je n'ai jamais connu un quartier aussi tranquille. »_

_« C'est que ton appartement est bien insonorisé. Parce que je ne compte plus les fois où un coup de feu m'a réveillé. »_

_« Si on changeait de sujet. » grogna la jeune femme avant d'enchaîner sur les progrès du petit dernier. L'atmosphère se fit toute de suite beaucoup plus léger et ne fit que s'alléger durant le repas et au fur et à mesure que la bouteille de vin se vidait._

_Si bien que Lily fut légèrement ivre à la fin du repas et préféra rentrer à pied...surtout que son amie était même dans un état encore plus avancé que le sien. Mais une fois qu'elle fut dehors, seule dans le noir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir des propos de son amie...autant dire qu'elle n'était absolument pas rassurée. D'un geste nerveux, elle mit son sac contre sa poitrine et le serra de toutes ses forces. C'était ridicule, une balle n'aurait aucun mal à la traverser de part en part...et si on lui demandait son sac, elle se ferait une joie immense de le donner sans faire d'histoire, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir._

_Puis, comme si son imagination donnait vie à ses pires cauchemars, elle entendit des coups de feu dans une ruelle, à quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle étouffa un cri de panique avec sa main et alla se cacher derrière une benne à ordure. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à voir des points blancs tout en priant pour qu'on ne la trouve pas. Ses prières augmentèrent en intensité quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais heureusement, qui que ce soit, il ne s'approcha pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et au bout de dix minutes dans un silence angoissant, elle décida de sortir de sa cachette, histoire de se réfugier dans son appartement et de s'enfermer à clé et même de mettre le guéridon qu'il y avait dans l'entrée devant la porte. Cependant quand elle passa devant la ruelle, elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter et pousser un petit cri._

_« Qui que vous soyez, je vous préviens, je suis armée et je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de mon arme. » cria-t-elle, ne réalisant même pas ce qu'elle venait de dire en réalité. Parce que si on venait à l'agresser, ce n'est pas avec le poids de son sac qu'elle pourra assommer assaillant._

_Mais seul un rire étranglé et de faible intensité lui répondit, suivit par une quinte de toux. Intriguée, elle fit fie de sa peur et entra dans la ruelle pour essayer de voir à qui appartenait ce rire._

_« Oh, mon dieu. » s'écria-t-elle, quand elle trouva l'objet de sa recherche._

_Là, à moitié allongé sur le sol, un homme se tenait le ventre, une grimace de douleur inscrit sur son visage. Cependant, il se mit à sourire en voyant la jeune femme...comme si c'était une situation parfaitement normale._

_« Bonsoir, gente dame. Je m'excuse pour la frayeur qu'on a du vous causez. » dit-il en plaisantant...étrangement, elle n'avait aucunement envie de plaisanter, mais plus tôt de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule._

_Cependant, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'approcher de l'homme pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait dû recevoir une balle ou deux dans l'estomac. Aussitôt, ses instincts de médecin reprirent le dessus._

_« Enlevez vos mains. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. L'homme la regarda avec surprise avant d'obéir et d'enlever ses mains. La chemise blanche était humide et teinté de sombre au niveau de son abdomen. Elle enleva sa veste avec rapidité et la pressa contre la blessure, avec force, si bien qu'elle arracha un cri de douleur quelque peu féminin._

_« Quel douillet. Maintenez la veste contre votre ventre et levez-vous. Je vous emmène à l'hôpital. » dit-elle sans départir de son ton impérieux. Le ton qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle était dans une situation de crise...quoiqu'elle avait rarement des blessures par balles._

_« Pas l'hôpital. Mon portable, il suffit d'appuyer sur la touche un et d'appeler. »_

_« Hors de question. Je suis médecin et l'hôpital dont je parle m'appartient et se trouve à proximité. Alors debout. » dit-elle en le prenant par les aisselles pour le forcer à se lever. L'homme dut déclarer forfait parce qu'elle eut beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à le soulever. Puis, difficilement, elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital. Celui-ci était fermé durant la nuit, mais elle avait toujours les clés sur elle, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à entrer et à déposer sa charge sur un brancard._

_« Bien. Allons dans mon cabinet. »_

_« Je vous remercie pour ce que vous faites pour moi. »_

_« Je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je le fais pour moi. Je suis médecin, j'ai signé un contrat quand je suis devenu médecin, celui de soigner toute personne sans chercher à juger la personne. »_

_« Je vois...Donc, vous êtes une sorte d'ange gardien...un magnifique ange gardien. » dit l'homme avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur...Lily n'eut aucun mal à le lui enlever...en arrachant d'un geste brusque sa chemise._

_« La douleur vous fait délirer. Maintenant, serrez les dents parce que je dois allez chercher la balle mais je n'ai pas d'anesthésiste sous la main. » dit-elle en préparant une seringue sous les yeux hagard du blessé._

_Sans attendre qu'il se reprenne, elle planta l'aiguille dans la blessure et injecta l'anesthésiant. Celui-ci n'avait qu'un effet localisé mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. L'homme cria de douleur mêlé à de la surprise avant de se reprendre et de serrer violemment les dents. Lily soupira avant de prendre le matériel dont elle avait besoin pour extraire la balle et ensuite pour recoudre. Heureusement pour elle, la balle était dans un endroit où elle ne pouvait toucher le moindre organe vital. Cela aurait été plus problématique si la balle avait touché autre chose. Elle n'avait pas les appareils pour faire des radiographies ou même des scanners._

_A l'aide d'un scalpel, elle découpa la peau, puis les muscles, afin de pouvoir mieux recoudre par après. Ensuite, avec une pince à bout plat, elle récupéra la balle et tira doucement pour ne pas la perdre et pour ne pas léser d'autres tissus._

_« Voilà, j'ai la balle. Encore un dernier effort et ce sera terminé. Je dois recoudre le tout. » dit-elle en regardant l'homme allongé sur le lit. Celui-ci était blême et n'affichait plus son sourire en coin comme quelque instant auparavant. Ses yeux noisette hurlaient toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'instant. Pourtant aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche pendant toute l'opération. Quel genre d'homme pouvait se retenir ainsi de crier ou même de rester conscient alors que tout son être hurlait sa douleur._

_Elle se tourna pour prendre le premier paquet de suture. Le plus rapidement possible, tout en restant professionnelle, elle finit de recoudre, avant de mettre de l'antiseptique et une compresse._

_« Voilà, c'est terminé. » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement._

_L'espace d'un instant, quand elle avait commencé l'opération, elle avait cru que jamais elle ne pourrait s'en sortir seule...elle qui avait toujours des infirmières autour d'elle pour l'aider. Pour tout dire, elle était même fière d'elle._

_« Merci » chuchota l'homme avant de tomber dans les pommes. Ben tiens, il avait bien choisi son moment celui-là. Enfin bon, elle n'y pouvait rien et se contenta de le vêtir d'une blouse d'hôpital avant de le conduire dans une pièce qui servait de chambre. Elle lui enleva aussi son pantalon. Ce faisant, elle remarqua que celui-ci vibrait. Surprise, elle faillit le lâcher, avant de se souvenir que l'homme avait un portable sur lui. Rapidement, elle le retira de son pantalon et décrocha._

_« Allo ? »_

_« Bonjour, je suis bien sur le portable de James ? » demanda une voix rocailleuse et froide._

_« Euh...Je... »_

_« Allo ? Bon, passez-moi le propriétaire de ce téléphone. »_

_« Je suis désolé mais cela ne va pas être possible. Il est actuellement inconscient. On vient de lui tirer dessus. » dit Lily en regardant le jeune homme qu'elle venait d'opérer._

_« Comment cela, il s'est fait tirer dessus ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien de James Potter ? » demanda la voix de manière empressé._

_« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai trouvé ce portable dans le pantalon de l'homme que j'ai soigné. Quant à savoir comment il s'appelle...il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille. Je suis désolée. » dit-elle avant de raccrocher. La journée avait été plus que longue et elle rêvait de rentrer chez elle pour prendre une douche et dormir._

**Par la suite, il me raconta que ma mère n'avait pas arrêté de lui téléphoner et de lui envoyer des lettres si bien qu'il avait accepté de la revoir par après. Au départ, il avait pensé qu'elle ne serait qu'une bonne maîtresse, histoire de prendre du bon temps. Finalement, vu qu'elle avait été insistante et pas désagréable à regarder, il avait décidé de l'épouser.**  
><strong>Oui, mon père possède un cœur qui déborde d'un trop plein d'amour et cela se ressent dans ses propos.<strong>

_Le lendemain, deux hommes habillés d'un costume de couleur noir...genre garde du corps arrivèrent à l'hôpital pour prendre ledit James qui avait déjà charmé les deux plus jeunes infirmières. Et malheureusement, il s'était aussi cassé les dents sur Lily. Ce genre d'homme ne l'intéressait aucunement. A son réveil, elle avait compris. L'homme était un charmeur. Il aimait voir les femmes se pâmer devant lui. Un homme totalement faux qui ne faisait que s'amuser. Si certaines femmes se laissaient prendre au piège, ce n'était certainement pas son cas...même si elle devait bien se l'avouer, il n'était pas moche à regarder._

_Musclé mais tout en finesse. Les cheveux bruns foncés qui partaient dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu'un s'y était accroché de toutes ses forces. Et ses yeux noisette qui pétillaient à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'une femme. Mm, oui, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était moche mais son caractère de m'as-tu-vu gâcher l'ensemble._

_« Mademoiselle. Je vous remercie pour l'aide que vous avez apportez à mon chef d'entreprise. » dit un homme la faisant sursauter._

_Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue de sa présence. Pourtant, il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on pouvait ignorer...surtout dans ce quartier. Il portait un costume italien de couleur gris qui devait être fait sur mesure. Sa chemise de couleur parme ne devait surement pas de la soie. Autant dire qu'il était magnifique. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui faisait froid dans le dos...Surement ses yeux bleus clair qui la fixait avec froideur et d'un air calculateur sur le visage. Comme si il cherchait à voir ce dont elle était capable...étrange et flippant._

_« Je n'ai fait que mon métier. La prochaine fois, qu'il évite de se faire tirer dessus. » dit-elle avant de se retourner vers une enfant qui venait ici pour une forte fièvre._

_« J'aimerais vous offrir quelque chose pour vous remercier. » dit encore l'homme_

_« Je n'ai besoin de rien. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai du travail. » dit-elle d'un ton sec, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers son patient._

_« Je vois. Mademoiselle. » dit-il avant de partir en compagnie du blessé et de ses gardes du corps. C'est à se demander quelle entreprise il pouvait bien diriger, pour avoir des hommes pour le protéger. Enfin bon, toute cette histoire était finie, elle allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie comme elle était avant._

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Parce que le lendemain, elle était à peine rentré dans la salle d'attente que les infirmières lui sautèrent dessus en piaillant comme des moineaux sans cervelle qu'elles pouvaient être de temps en temps...surtout quand un beau mâle se trouvait dans les parages. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier un tel remue-ménage ?_

_« On se calme. Est-ce que je pense savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Vous avez reçu un cadeau. Un homme habillé en noir est venu le déposer ce matin pour vous. Vous avez un admirateur... » dit la plus jeune d'entre elle, en se retenant à peine de battre des mains comme une collégienne. Lily se retient de soupirer devant tant d'enfantillage._

_« Bon, le paquet se trouve où, qu'on en termine avec cette histoire. »_

_Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on la prenait par la main pour l'amener devant son bureau où l'attendait un petit paquet avec un bouquet de rose rouge. Elle déteste les roses rouges. C'est tellement cliché. Elle prit le vase et le tendit à une infirmière._

_« Distribue les dans les chambres occupés. Cela les égayera quelque peu. »_

_« Mais...c'est votre bouquet. »_

_« Faites ce que j'ai dit et mettez vous au travail. » dit-elle sèchement._

_Les infirmières sursautèrent avant de vider les lieux. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle ouvrit le paquet qui la narguait. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi superficielle que les autres, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi curieuse que les autres. Elle fut stupéfaite par la beauté du collier. Un tour du cou en dentelle noir avec une émeraude en son centre. Vraiment magnifique...mais elle ne pouvait pas porter une telle chose. Elle prit la carte qui accompagnait le bijou, et soupira. C'est décidé, elle ne le mettrait certainement pas. Elle allait même le remettre à l'envoyeur...du moins, si elle savait où le renvoyer...Et puis, ce bijou était si beau...Et puis, il ne demandait rien d'autre qu'un repas avec elle, cela n'avait aucune conséquence..._

_Cependant, elle avait sous-estimé le pouvoir énervant de ce type. Jamais, elle n'avait passé une soirée aussi...il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire la soirée qu'elle avait vécu. Si on lui demandait, elle pouvait décrire en long et en large les soi-disant qualités de James Potter. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment qu'elle avait apprécié. James l'avait amené dans un restaurant Japonais de grande qualité. Un délice pour son palet...mais, c'était la première fois pour tous les deux, autant dire que le maniement des baguettes avait été folklorique. Pour la première fois, James avait perdu sa superbe et s'était montré attendrissant. Par la suite, il avait repris son caractère de m'as-tu-vu et la soirée s'était progressivement dégradée._

_« Pourrais-je vous revoir ? » demanda-t-il à la fin du repas_

_« Je...je ne sais pas si... »_

_« S'il vous plait. J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée. »_

_« Je...je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Après tout j'ai mon travail à l'hôpital. Cela me prend beaucoup de temps... » dit-elle en espérant qu'il laisserait enfin tomber._

_« Je vous rappellerais alors pour prendre rendez-vous, alors. » dit-il avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Lily soupira._

_« Écoutez. Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle soirée avec vous. Le début vous très plaisant, jusqu'à ce que vous vous mettiez à ne parler que de vous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à faire, mais si c'est pour me remercier, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » dit-elle d'un ton froid avant de prendre le taxi. Elle était certaine qu'avec cette phrase-là, elle s'en était débarrassée._

_Pourtant le lendemain, James l'appelé pour lui demander un nouveau rendez-vous le samedi soir._

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

_« Ne me mentez pas. Vous savez, je n'ai pas oublié la remarque que vous m'avez sorti hier soir. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour cela. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas ce type de femme. »_

_« Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. » dit-elle sans être réellement vexé par cette remarque. De toute évidence, James avait beaucoup de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Cela en était presque charmant._

_« Je...non, écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je voulais seulement dire que...Écoutez, je n'ai jamais côtoyé une femme de votre classe et de votre intelligence. Je suis quelque peu perdu en votre présence...mais vous me plaisez beaucoup. S'il vous plait, acceptez de me revoir. Je vous promets de m'améliorer. »_

_« Bon, mais c'est la dernière fois. Si je refuse de vous revoir après cela, vous me laisserez tranquille. J'ai votre parole ? »_

_« Je vous le promet. Je passerai samedi chez vous ? » demanda le jeune homme._

_« Venez plutôt à l'hôpital. Je dois faire de la paperasse le samedi. » dit-elle, bien que ce soit surtout une excuse. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il sache où elle résidait. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en la parole de cet homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui faire confiance._

_Et contrairement à toutes ses attentes, la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Et celles qui suivirent aussi. James avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne souciait pas du tout de sa carapace et avait décidé de lui montrer sa véritable personne. Et cette personne était tout à fait adorable et charmante et attentionné. Elle avait fini par succomber à son charme et à apprécier sa présence, voire même à regretter son absence._

**C'est tout ce que je sais de leur histoire. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est passé leur mariage ou l'entrée de ma mère dans le clan. Mais c'est aussi ma faute si je n'en sais pas plus. J'aurais dû insister. Il m'aurait peut-être dit la vérité. Mais, c'est trop tard maintenant. Je me vois mal aller chez mon père pour lui demander cela. En fait, maintenant que je suis en train de vous en parler, je réalise que cela a peu d'importance. La rencontre et le mariage entre mes parents n'a pas fait de moi ce que je suis actuellement.**

**Ce qui a fait de moi, la personne que je suis, parfois froide et amère est surtout due à la mort de ma mère. C'est à partir de là que tout a changé...que tout s'est dégradé**.

_Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'elle connaissait James et qu'elle le fréquentait. Ce n'était pas toujours facile. Elle avait l'hôpital et lui son entreprise...enfin ce qu'il appelait son entreprise. Elle avait fini par apprendre la vérité. Une vérité qui ne fut pas facile à comprendre et à accepter. Mais, quand elle apprit cette vérité, elle aimait beaucoup trop James pour partir...aussi affreux et laid que soit la vérité, elle avait James et cela lui suffisait._

_Elle avait vendu la clinique à un médecin qu'elle connaissait, puisqu'elle avait été son maître de stage, puis elle était partit vivre avec James, au sein même du clan. Elle avait appris à connaître les membres du clan, petit à petit et a en apprécier quelques-uns._

_Elle vécut un an dans un brouillard rosé qui lui fit oublié la réalité des choses. Mais une petite créature se chargea de déchirer ce brouillard. Une adorable petite créature qui avait ses yeux et son sourire._

_SON fils. Son adorable enfant._

_Il était né en juillet, le 31 à trois heures du matin. Et elle l'avait accouché seule. James ne s'était même pas déplacé pour assister à la naissance de son héritier. Il s'était contenté d'envoyer son second avec une peluche pour le nouveau-né et une carte disant qu'il était fier de son épouse. Celle-ci s'était surtout sentit humilié par cette carte. Comme si elle n'était qu'une quantité négligeable. Sentiment détestable._

_Mais connaissant son métier, elle lui pardonna une nouvelle fois d'avoir raté le moment le plus important de toute la vie d'un parent. Après tout, elle l'aimait et c'était réciproque, elle en était certain. James n'était pas un homme à faire autant d'effort pour rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en convaincre maintenant. Et c'était ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à faire._

_« Bonjour, Lily. Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Albus en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle venait à peine de rentrer de l'hôpital avec son petit Harry et la première personne qu'elle rencontrait à son retour, n'était même pas son mari...mais l'amant du dirigeant du clan. James allait s'en prendre une quand il allait rentrer. C'est à croire qu'il croyait qu'elle était une de ses épouses soumises qui n'osaient plus se rebeller contre son époux. Il allait faire une drôle de tête quand il allait se prendre une gifle dans la tête._

_« Je vais bien, merci. Encore un peu fatigué par l'accouchement mais j'ai une véritable petite perle pour me soutenir. » dit-elle en couvant du regard le poupon qui dormait paisiblement dans le couffin à côté d'elle._

_Le vieux homme s'en approcha et eut un sourire attendrit. Il caressa le visage de l'enfant qui ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient déjà pris la couleur si surprenant de sa mère. Un petit tapis brun parcourait son crâne. En un mot, il était adorable._

_« Il est magnifique. Vous savez, le fait de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant a toujours été mon plus grand regret. » dit le vieil homme tout en souriant à l'enfant qui se mit à gazouiller en essayant d'attraper son doigt. Il eut un petit rire._

_« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à adopter ? » demanda la jeune femme, tout en s'amusant des pitreries du vieil homme. Elle pouvait déjà dire qu'il deviendrait un papy gâteau adorable._

_« Gellert n'ai pas un grand fan des enfants. Je respecte cela même si cela me fait un petit pincement au cœur quand je vois un enfant. » répondit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire triste._

_« Vous savez, je n'ai plus de parents et ceux de James ont coupé tous liens avec lui. Je serais très honorée si vous voulez bien prendre le rôle de grand-père au près d'Harry. » dit-elle en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras et en le présentant à Albus qui, après un moment de surprise, le prit dans ses bras avec une maladresse propre à tous les hommes._

_« Je...j'essayerai de ne pas trop le gâter. » dit-il en plaisantant._

_A partir de ce jour, sa relation avec Albus, déjà très bonne au départ, prit une tournure plus profonde encore. Et heureusement qu'elle avait ce vieil homme pour la soutenir parce que sa relation était au plus bas avec James...sans qu'elle comprenne réellement pourquoi. D'après Albus, il était simplement stressé parce qu'il avait une très grosse affaire en cours, mais elle n'y croyait plus vraiment. Pour elle, il était devenu clair qu'elle avait rempli son rôle en mettant au monde Harry. Elle avait donc plus d'utilité...si ce n'est en tant que médecin. Dès que quelqu'un était blessé lors d'une mission quelconque, on l'amenait au dernier étage pour qu'elle puisse le soigner. Bien qu'elle en soit heureuse, elle se rendait compte de l'horreur de sa situation et cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche._

_« Docteur Potter, on a besoin de vous à l'infirmerie. » dit une voix à l'entrée du salon... chose qui l'agaça particulièrement. Elle avait pourtant ordonné à ce qu'on ne le fasse plus...mais est-ce qu'on l'écoutait ?_

_« Demande à ce qu'Albus vienne garder Harry. » dit elle en se relevant. Elle était en train d'apprendre à marcher à son enfant. Cela faisait un 1 an et quelques mois maintenant qu'il était né et il était son joyau. Son petit ange. Son seul réconfort puisque James jouait de plus en plus les fantômes._

_« Je suis désolé mais cela ne va pas être possible. Monsieur Dumbledore est absent pour le moment. »_

_« Je vois. Est-ce que James est libre pour prendre soin de son enfant ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de rancœur dans la voix._

_« Euh...désolé mais...c'est...l'une des personne qui se trouve à l'infirmerie. »_

_Lily eut un coup au cœur en entendant cela. Elle empoigna son enfant et se dirigea d'un pas pressant vers le dernier étage, suivi de près par l'homme qui était venu la prévenir._

_« Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé. » dit-elle d'une voix impérieuse._

_« Je ne pense pas... »_

_« Je vous demande pas de penser mais d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

_« On était en train de faire une ventre d'arme de grande ampleur avec un partenaire...jusqu'à ce que la concurrence n'arrive et que la vente ne tourne en un règlement de compte. On s'est fait canarder comme des chiens...James et plusieurs de nos hommes se sont fait touché »_

_« Je vois. » dit-elle en resserrant son emprise sur son enfant._

_Et elle voyait parfaitement, il n'y avait plus de brouillard devant elle...il n'y avait plus que la réalité brute et sale devant. Une réalité qui l'angoissait et l'enrageait parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Surtout, elle voyait le futur de son enfant et aucune mère sensée ne voulait une telle chose pour sa progéniture. Quelle mère pourrait supporter le fait qu'elle pourrait un jour retrouver son fils dans un des lits de l'infirmerie ? Un monstre très certainement. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle se le jura quand elle vu le carnage..._

_Sur l'un des lits, un jeune homme, encore un adolescent, était en train de vivre ses derniers instants. Il ne lui avait suffi que d'un regard pour comprendre et savoir qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui...tout au mieux, demander à un des hommes de lui tirer une balle dans la tête pour abréger ses souffrances. Il avait une large tâche rouge au niveau de son thorax et des bulles de sang se formaient déjà au niveau de sa bouche. On lui avait percé un voire deux poumons, et cela elle n'avait pas les compétences pour le soigner...si, encore on l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, il aurait eu une chance...mais cette option était hors de question au sein du clan._

_« Docteur, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ? » demanda une jeune femme qui s'agrippait avec la rage du désespoir à la main du jeune homme._

_« Je suis désolé mais son cas n'est pas dans mes compétences. » dit-elle tout en tendant son enfant à l'homme qui l'avait accompagné._

_Celui-ci le prit avec difficulté et s'éloigna pour aller le déposer sur un lit libre, avec un air de profond soulagement sur le regard. L'enfant regardait avec curiosité la jeune femme qui éclata en sanglot sur le corps de son amant. Lily soupira avant de passer à un homme différent. Elle ne dut que remonter le drap sur son visage. Voilà un aspect de son métier qu'elle détestait de plus en plus._

_« Bonjour, ma douce. » dit une voix étranglée par la douleur. Elle sourit avec beaucoup de difficulté._

_« James. » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de s'occuper de la blessure qu'il avait au niveau du bras. Cet homme avec une chance de cocu. Il s'agissait d'une simple éraflure. Quelques points de suture et tout serait terminé._

_« J'adore réellement me faire soigner par toi, mon ange... » plaisanta James, tout en grimaçant sous la douleur de l'aiguille._

_« Si tu le dis. » se contenta de dire la jeune femme avant de passer à un autre patient. Elle ne s'aperçut pas du regard méfiant que James lui adressa, à cause de sa froideur._

**J'avais 5 ans quand ma mère est morte. 5 ans, c'est jeune...j'aurais dû oublier la vision de son corps étendue sur le sol. J'aurais dû oublier la douleur de cette perte. Ne dis pas-t-on que le temps efface les douleurs. Jamais dicton n'a été aussi faux ! Il est vrai que je ne me souviens pas de ce que je faisais avant de la trouver. Par contre, je me souviens exactement de sa position sur le sol du salon, de son corps mutilé et de ses cheveux roux étalés dans le sang.**

**Je me souviens aussi du cri de mon père et celui d'Albus et de son odeur quand il me prit dans ses bras pour m'épargner la vision de ma mère...trop tard. Quand j'y repense, je peux encore entendre les pleurs de mon père et les murmures d'Albus contre mon oreille.**

**Plus tard, mon père m'expliqua la raison de ce massacre. Mais, je sais maintenant que ce n'était un mensonge, un effroyable mensonge pour que je rentre dans son jeu morbide. Selon lui, le clan avait abrité un espion de la police qui avait décidé de mettre le clan en péril en éliminant leur seul médecin. Et pendant un long moment, très long moment, cette simple explication nourrit un noyau de haine au sein de mon âme. Une haine qui demandait de la violence et du sang. Une haine principalement tourné vers la police. Une haine que mon père renforça et utilisa sans aucun remord.**

_Peu de temps après le massacre de l'entrepôt, Lily se fit contacter par un policier. L'espace d'un instant, elle pensa avertir James de cette histoire, mais une phrase retient son attention et sa langue. Il se passa une semaine avant qu'elle ne se décide à entreprendre une action qui allait changer sa vie et celle de son enfant. Mais le danger qu'elle encourait par ce fait était important et lui tordait les entrailles de peur._

_« Mademoiselle Evans, je suis heureux que vous aillez décidé de nous aider. » dit l'inspecteur qui l'avait abordé alors qu'elle promenait Harry dans le parc._

_« Inspecteur Weasley. » se contenta de dire la jeune femme tout en regardant autour d'elle, certaine qu'on allait découvrir qu'elle était en train de trahir le clan._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mes hommes sont autour du café. Si jamais l'une des personnes du clan s'approche trop près de cet endroit, nous serons toute de suite avertit et on vous mettra dans un lieu sûr, vous est votre enfant. » dit l'inspecteur en comprenant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme._

_L'homme lui sourit avec gentillesse. Arthur Weasley était un homme débonnaire d'une grande gentillesse. Son physique enrobé et ses cheveux roux ne l'aidait pas à se rendre crédible auprès des criminels, mais il n'avait pas son pareil avec les témoins._

_« Je vous remercie. » dit la jeune femme en savourant pour la première fois son café._

_« C'est tout naturel. Votre aide nous sera d'un grand secours, il est donc tout naturel qu'on vous aide en retour. » se contenta de dire l'inspecteur._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à faire ? » demanda Lily._

_« Ce que vous pouvez. Des noms importants, des rendez-vous ou lieu de rendez-vous...ce genre de petite chose. »_

_« Je vois. » dit-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils, endormi sur ses genoux. Celui venait de fêter ses trois ans et était un véritable ange._

_« Vous voyez, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Acceptez-vous le marché ? » demanda Arthur, tout sachant qu'il avait déjà gagné la partie._

_« Puis-je avoir une feuille de papier ? »_

_Ce marché dura deux ans. Deux ans à vivre dans la peur d'être découverte et, évidemment, se faire tuer pour cela. On ne trahit pas le clan sans en payer de sa vie. Et c'est une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Car, qui allait prendre soin d'Harry si jamais elle n'était plus là. Elle avait déjà dû se battre contre James qui voulait lui donner des cours de combat rapproché. Si elle n'était plus là, son mari aurait tous les droits sur son enfant, son petit ange...et cela l'effrayait encore plus que sa propre mort._

_« Lily, est-ce que je pourrais te parler, un instant ? » demanda James en entrant dans le salon où elle enseignait les lettres à son enfant._

_« Euh, oui. Attends deux secondes, que je mette Harry dans son parc. » dit-elle en soulevant l'enfant._

_« Ce ne sera pas la peine. Cet homme va le conduire à Albus. J'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas présent pour cette conversation. »_

_Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Lily comprit que c'était la fin. Elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Elle pouvait le lire dans le regard de son époux...et elle allait avoir le privilège douteux de se faire tuer de sa main. Elle serra Harry contre son corps, lui faisait silencieusement ses adieux avant de le tendre à l'homme de main de James qui partit aussitôt, laissant les deux adultes seuls._

_« Est-ce que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler ? » demanda James en s'asseyant sans la quitter du regard._

_« Je m'en doute. » se contenta de dire Lily, fière que son ton était resté uniforme. Elle allait mourir certes, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'elle partirait la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes._

_« Je vois. Est-ce que tu répondras à mes questions sans que je doive utiliser la violence ? » demanda-t-il en sortant une lame qui n'était pas uniquement là pour faire joli._

_« Cela va dépendre des questions, je pense. »_

_« Je vois. Si seulement tu avais tenu ta place... »_

_« J'aurais pu tenir ma place, je pense...si il n'y avait pas eu Harry. Ce n'est pas une vie que je veux pour mon enfant, même si pour cela, je dois me battre et en mourir. »_

_« Pauvre Lily, autant de labeur pour finalement n'obtenir que la mort. C'est pitoyable. » grogna James en se levant et en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui se tient droit sans un geste de recul, même quand la lame effleura son visage._

_« Peut-être mais au moins je mourrais la conscience tranquille. »_

_« Ma si belle Lily...quel dommage de gâcher autant de beauté. » Dit James en entaillant la peau de son visage._

_Lily eut un cri de douleur et recula en se tenant le visage. Cependant, James ne la laissa pas aller plus loin avant de ré attaquer, encore et encore...si bien que son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien. L'un des coups de poignard avait perçait l'une de ses yeux, le rendant vitreux. La douleur l'avait fait tituber un instant avant de la faire tomber au sol, évanoui. Son cerveau n'avait pas supporté l'importance de la douleur._

_James se chargea rapidement de la réveiller avec un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. La jeune femme toussa et ouvrit péniblement son œil valide. Son époux se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage se retrouve dans l'angle de vue de son épouse. Elle avait perdu toute cette beauté ensorcelante qui l'avait tant plu._

_« Tu sais. Au final, ta mort ne sera pas vain. Elle va même me servir grandement. »_

_« Je...je ne comprends pas. » dit-elle avec une voix haché et tremblante. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais qu'elle avait peur de comprendre._

_« Quand tu seras morte, je vais crier aussi fort que possible et bien sûr Albus ne tardera pas à venir avec Harry...que penses-tu que je dirais à notre fils ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant sur l'une de ses plaies. La jeune femme étouffa un cri de douleur en se mordant violemment la lèvre._

_« Je vais me servir de ta mort pour créer un meurtrier parfait. Aucun remord, aucun regret, juste une soif de violence et de vengeance... » dit-il avec un sourire radieux._

_« Non... » murmura Lily._

_« Je vois que tu as deviné l'identité de cet assassin. Notre fils sera parfait dans ce rôle. » dit James avant d'embrasser Lily sur le front._

_« Je t'aimais, tu sais. » murmura-t-il avant de l'égorger sans plus de cérémonie. Cependant, il prit garde à ce que la blessure ne soit pas trop profonde, pour que sa mort soit longue et pénible. Il voulait qu'elle se noie dans son propre sang. C'était sa marque de fabrique. La jeune femme hoqueta et porta une main tremblante à sa gorge et regarda avec effrois le visage de son époux, constellé de tâche de sang...son sang._

_« Adieu ma Lily. » dit James une dernière fois avant d'aller prendre une douche_


	3. Chapter 2

Je n'aime pas tellement ce chapitre. Cependant, il est nécessaire, car présente certains personnage qui auront de l'importance par après. Mais bon.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe. N'étant pas heureuse de la tournure de ce chapitre, j'ai préféré ne pas le relire...sinon, je serais encore dessus à le changer pour le rechanger et ainsi de suite. Ce qui n'est pas très productif^^. Si quelqu'un a l'envie de corriger mes fautes, je serai heureuse de recevoir un mail de demande...plus qu'heureuse même, soulagée^^.

Rq: l'histoire se situe au niveau de Londres. Cependant je ne connais pas cette ville, n'y aillant jamais mis les pieds. Donc, je vais faire référence à certaines rues de Londres en leur attribuant certaines caractéristiques qui ne sont pas exactes. Veuillez m'en excuser.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Notre vie est un livre qui s'écrit tout seul. Nous sommes des personnages de roman qui ne comprennent pas toujours bien ce que veut l'auteur<em> - **Julien GREEN**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

**La mort de ma mère fut un tournant important dans ma vie. Elle marqua la fin de mon enfance, même si je ne l'ai compris que bien plus tard. Pour tout dire, je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il y a put se passer après la découverte du corps de ma mère. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai encore concernant ce fait est l'enterrement. Je me souviens d'avoir pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir dans les bras d'Albus. Le vieil homme était l'équivalent d'un grand-père pour moi. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs, malgré nos différences actuels.**

_James regardait le tombeau de sa défunte de femme, en se retenant difficilement de sourire. Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Gellert n'avait rien dit pour le meurtre de Lily, vu qu'il ne voulait pas abriter de taupe au sein du clan. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu empêcher la police de faire une enquête au sein de l'immeuble. Après tout, sa mort n'avait rien de...propre. Elle avait même était particulièrement violente._

_La police avait enquêté pendant pratiquement une semaine avant de déclarer forfait. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucun indice et n'avait que de fortes présomptions envers le clan... Après tout, tous étaient au courant du double jeu de la jeune femme. Mais on ne peut arrêter personne sur le simple fait de présomption. De plus, ils n'avaient pas seulement enquêté sur la mort de la jeune femme. Ils avaient aussi cherché après des armes ou même de la drogue...sans rien trouver. Ils avaient choux blanc sous le regard amusé des membres du clan._

_James porta son regard autour de lui et nota avec un certain amusement qu'ils étaient entouré par la police. Gellert, qui était à ses côtés, l'avait noté aussi. Il se pencha vers lui tout en faisant mine de le soutenir dans sa peine._

_« Il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen de se débarrasser de ces vermines. Leur présence n'est pas bon pour le commerce. » dit son patron avec une pointe de colère dans la voix._

_« Je suis désolé. J'ai déjà prévu de régler le problème...si vous acceptez de perdre un homme sans grand importance. » dit James en gardant son regard fixé sur la tombe de sa femme._

_« Je vois. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Mais je veux que dans une semaine, le problème soit réglé. C'est clair ? » _

_« Très clair » dit James avant de s'avancer pour jeter une rose blanche dans la tombe. _

_Il ne put retenir un petit frémissement sur ses lèvres. Même ainsi, il arrivait à apposer sa signature sur ses méfaits. En se retournant, il porta son regard sur son fils qui sanglotait dans les bras d'Albus. Il eut une moue de réprobation. Bien que l'enfant ait 5 ans, c'était un comportement qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter chez un membre de sa famille, d'autant plus qu'il était son héritier. Lily en avait une mauviette, il allait devoir le travailler au corps pour en faire un homme digne de la famille Potter._

_Une semaine plus tard, on pouvait apprendre dans le journal que la police avait arrêté un certain Yohann Travis pour le meurtre de Lily Potter. Il s'agirait d'une vengeance personnelle. La jeune femme, médecin de son vivant, n'avait pu soigner son fils, si bien que celui-ci mourut des suites de ses blessures. Autant dire que Gellert était plus que satisfait de cet article. De un, il était enfin débarrasser de la police, ce qui allait lui permettre de se remettre à ses affaires et de deux, l'acte passait pour un acte isolé, sans rapport d'aucune sorte avec le clan...Donc personne ne serait qu'il y avait eu une taupe._

**Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'habituer à la disparition de ma mère que mon père me propulser dans le monde des adultes, d'une façon très particulière. Sous le couvert de cours, il allait faire de moi un homme. C'est ce qu'il me sortit avant de me confier à Minerva McGonagall. Un professeur d'une sévérité à toute épreuve et qui attendait beaucoup de ses élèves, mais qui nous as aimé particulièrement, bien que d'une manière étrange. Mais l'enfant que j'étais n'a pas su le comprendre assez tôt. Elle est morte quand je compris enfin que son enseignement et sa dureté était avant tout là pour me protéger. Elle fut et sera toujours mon unique regret...**

_Minerva attendait en bas des escaliers. Elle avait été prévenu par le grand patron que James devait venir accompagné de son nouvel élève. N'étant pas idiote, elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait du fils de James. Un homme qu'elle n'appréciait guère, voire pas du tout. Quand elle était arrivé ici, soit voilà maintenant plus de 15 ans, on lui avait appris la réelle identité de cet homme et de la tradition familial..._

_Mais, même en sachant cela, elle fut surprise de voir l'enfant. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans...et on voulait qu'elle lui enseigne son art ? Même elle qui n'avait pourtant pas de morale, était plus que réticente à lui enseigner quoique ce soit._

_« James Potter. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un ton froid et sec, ne leur permettant pas d'aller plus loin. Elle était maître de ses lieux et personne ne viendrait lui dire le contraire, même monsieur Grindewald en avait pris son partit._

_« Je viens vous amenez un nouvel élève. Je pense que vous avez été prévenu, n'est-ce pas ? » dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Il arborait un air supérieur qu'elle détestait particulièrement._

_« Bien. Laissez le moi. » se contenta de dire Minerva en regardant l'enfant qui était au bord des larmes. Ses grands yeux verts faillirent l'attendrir mais elle se reprit rapidement._

_« Au revoir. Conduis-toi correctement. » dit James avant de tourner les talons et de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Quand Minerva fut certaine d'être seule avec l'enfant, elle se permit de lui sourire afin de le rassurer. Elle ne pourrait pas lui enseigner quoique ce soit si l'enfant était terrorisé comme à l'heure actuel._

_« Bonjour, je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall et je serais ton professeur jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu en sais suffisamment. Je te préviens que les cours ne seront pas facile et j'attends beaucoup de la part de mes élèves. Est-ce que tu veux toujours apprendre, Petit ? » demanda-t-elle, en espérant susciter quelque chose, autre que la peur, chez son élève._

_« Je suis pas Petit. Je m'appelle Harry. » dit l'enfant en relevant la tête, emprunt d'une certaine arrogance. Une arrogance qui était amusante de la part d'un enfant de cinq ans._

_« Soit, Harry. Bienvenue dans mon antre. Je vais de faire visiter et t'expliquer quelques règles avant de te présenter à deux ou trois personnes. Suis-moi. » dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer plus en avant dans les sous-sols. Elle entendit l'enfant la suivre. Elle se fit la note mentale de travailler sur la discrétion...bien que ce ne soit pas avant quelques années. Il était encore trop jeune. Dans 3 ans, il serait assez assuré sur ses jambes pour travailler la-dessus._

_« Comme tu peux le voir, le sous-sol est disposé sur deux étages. Jusqu'à tes dix ans, tu ne travailleras que dans le premier sous-sol. Le deuxième t'est formellement interdit._

_Le premier sous-sol est en fait une sorte de grand gymnase. Tu y passeras la plupart de ton temps. Il y a aussi une autre pièce qui nous servirons de salle de classe. » dit-elle en ouvrant les portes coulissantes menant au gymnase. _

_Celui-ci était constitué d'une grande pièce, divisé en trois. Une partie complétement fermé par des murs de type japonais en papier de riz. La deuxième partie avait le sol couvert de Tatamis, alors que la dernière était couvert de parquet. Minerva sourit avec fierté. Elle avait suivi la construction de cette pièce et celle qui était en bas depuis le début, ils étaient ses enfants en quelque sortes._

_« Est-ce que tu as des questions pour l'instant ? » _

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre ? Je...mon père ne m'a rien dit. » murmura l'enfant d'une petite voix. Il était vraiment adorable._

_« Tu va apprendre à te défendre. Notre monde n'est pas des plus faciles à vivre, je suppose que la mort de ta mère te l'a enseigner. Cela se fera progressivement et sous forme de jeu. Ce sera pas aussi contraignant que tu le pense. _

_Tu apprendra plusieurs manière de se défendre mais il n'est pas utile de t'encombrer la tête avec cela aujourd'hui. Tu ne commenceras réellement demain. Va t'asseoir dans la petite salle et attends moi. Je vais aller chercher les personnes avec lesquelles tu va suivre les cours. » dit Minerva avant de se diriger vers une porte dérobé._

**Elle ne fut pas la seule personne à entrer dans ma vie, ce jour-là. Je fis aussi la rencontre de deux autres personnes qui allaient devenir importante par après. La première personne que j'ai rencontré fut Théodore Nott.**

**Il s'agissait d'un enfant de 12 ans quand je l'ai rencontré. Il était beaucoup plus costaud que l'enfant que j'étais à l'époque...et cela n'a pas changé au fil des années. Il avait les épaules carrés et une taille imposante pour un enfant de cette âge. Ses cheveux étaient blond foncé et coupé court. Disons pour faire simple qu'il est un peu brute de décoffrage mais est particulièrement protecteur avec ceux qu'il aime. Pendant longtemps, il a agit comme un grand frère avec moi, chose que j'ai adoré pendant longtemps.**

**La deuxième personne était le petit frère de Théodore. Alec Nott. Il avait 8 ans et bien qu'on s'entendait assez bien ensemble, il y avait une certaine distance entre nous. Je crois qu'il était jaloux de l'attention qu'on pouvait me porter. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son grand frère mais il était beaucoup plus fin que lui...beaucoup plus fragile...en apparence. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très dangereux.**

_Minerva ne tarda pas à remonter du deuxième étage, accompagné de deux enfants, d'âge différente mais très semblable. Son regard étaient froids et emplis de colère. Elle avait pourtant été très claire sur l'accès du deuxième sous-sol. Aucun enfant de moins de 10 ans pouvait se trouver en bas. Et cela même si l'enfant se contentait de rester dans un coin, comme c'était le cas, avec Alec. Elle avait demandé de Théo de terminer ses tirs et de les rejoindre dans le SAS. Ensuite, elle avait pris Alec par l'oreille pour le trainer dans le SAS. Il s'agissait d'une pièce où les hommes rangeaient leur arme d'entraînement et leur casque. Ensuite, pour aller plus loin, ils devaient posséder une carte magnétique, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir donner._

_« Messieurs...j'espère que cette erreur ne se reproduira plus, sinon je devrais sévir. Si je revois Alec au deuxième étage, je vous retire votre carte magnétique. » dit Minerva avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Heureusement pour son humeur, l'enfant Potter était tranquillement assis dans un coin...presque prostrée...Etrange. _

_« Monsieur Potter, je voudrais vous présenter Théodore Nott et Alec Nott. » dit Minerva en faisant entrer les deux enfants. Ceux-ci restèrent proche de la porte, ne sachant pas comment réagir avec le nouveau._

_« Allez vous asseoir. L'arrivé de monsieur Potter va changé quelque peu notre emploi du temps. »_

_« Pourquoi ? On est beaucoup plus avancé que lui. Ce n'est pas juste ! » dit Alec en grognant. Il n'avait pas aimé se faire tirer l'oreille devant tout le monde._

_« Alec, il suffit. Rappelle-moi la règle de mon enseignement. » dit-elle en dardant l'enfant d'un air mauvais. Il était de plus en plus insolent avec elle et cela commençait à l'agacer._

_« Vous êtes la seule à décider du déroulement de notre enseignement. » dit-il d'un ton boudeur._

_« Bien, tâche de ne pas l'oublier. Tu suivras le cours théorique sur les armes à feu avec Harry, ainsi le combat à corps à corps pour l'instant. Théo, tu suivras le même cours que lui concernant les armes blanches. »_

_« Oui madame.. » dit Théo avant d'adresser un léger sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit timidement._

_« Ah, j'allais oublier ! Théo, je veux que tu ailles chercher Harry tous les matins. Vous devez être ici pour 8h30, sans faute. Est-ce que tout est compris ? » _

_« Oui, madame. » dirent les trois enfants d'un même ensemble._

_« A demain alors. »_

**L'entraînement fut difficile, surtout pour un enfant de 5 ans. Mais j'aimais ce que j'y faisais. Minerva était sec et en attendait beaucoup mais savait rendre ses cours intéressants et ludiques. Elle était aussi accompagné d'une de ses anciennes élèves. Cette jeune femme était magnifique et beaucoup plus maternel que Minerva mais elle n'en était pas moins impitoyable avec nous.**

**Elle était typé asiatique, avec des yeux noirs bridées et de longs cheveux noires. Elle était assez petite et menue si mes souvenirs sont exacte. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre un homme de plus d'un mètre 70 au sol, sans en éprouver la moindre difficulté. Elle fut mon héroïne pendant plus de 10 ans. Mon héroïne et mon amie.**

_Le lendemain, elle fut particulièrement contente de voir que les enfants étaient présent et qu'Harry était en tenu de sport...James n'avait pas oublié son entraînement. Elle se dirigea vers une de ses amies qui allait l'aider à entraîner les enfants. L'asiatique lui sourit et s'avança._

_« Bonjour. Harry et Alec, vous allez travailler avec Cho Chang ici. » dit Minerva en laissant la jeune femme se charger de se présenter et de prendre soin des enfants. Elle était parfaitement compétente pour cela._

_« Venez avec moi. Pour cette matinée, nous allons courir un peu. Mais d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Cho Chang et je vais vous enseigner l'art du combat à main nu. Mais je vous expliquerais cela en rentrant. Allons-y. » dit la jeune femme avant de sortir, en compagnie des deux enfants._

_Ils allèrent jusqu'au parc le plus proche en marchant. Celui-ci était vide en cette heure de la matinée ce qui arrangeait tout le monde. Harry et Alec, pourtant en âge d'aller à l'école, n'était pas scolarisé et ne le serait certainement jamais. La responsabilité des enfants né au sein du clan était à la charge des parents. Certains décidaient de les mettre à l'école...mais d'autre comme James Potter et Ethan Nott préférait leur enseigner à la maison. C'était une façon pour eux de s'assurer que personne ne connaissait l'existence de leur enfant et donc personne ne pourra se servir d'eux contre le clan. Il faut dire que ces deux hommes étaient très haut placé dans la hiérarchie et ce serait donc un désastre si on venait à se servir de leur progéniture._

_« Bon. Nous allons courir autour du lac pendant une demi-heure. Harry, tu donnes le rythme. »_

_L'enfant hocha la tête, tout en paraissant incertain. Ensuite, il se mit à courir de façon quelque peu maladroite. Alec le suivit et alla même jusqu'à le dépasser, avant de se retourner pour le regarder. Il se moquait de lui. Harry fit une moue boudeuse et accéléra le rythme, augmentant son instabilité. Cho eut vite fait de lui agripper l'épaule pour le retenir avant la chute. Elle pesta contre ce petit arriviste d'Alec. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle enseignait à cet enfant et le trouvait de plus en plus insolent avec le monde qui l'entourait. Il avait l'air de croire qu'il connaissait tout mieux que tout le monde...C'était particulièrement irritant._

_« Alec, puisque tu veux courir, fait. » dit-elle, « moi, je vais continuer au même rythme qu'Harry. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure. Mais, je te préviens, si on te double, tu auras droit à trois tour de plus. Tu veux toujours courir aussi vite ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin._

_« Beuh...Comme si j'allais me faire doubler par un bébé. » dit l'enfant de 8 ans avant de recommencer à courir comme un dératé. _

_« C'est ce qu'on verra » cria Cho avant de recommencer à courir en compagnie d'Harry qui pour la remercier lui prit la main, un instant. _

_Il ne fallut pas plus de 15 minutes avant qu'ils ne rattrapent Alec et 5 minutes de plus pour qu'ils ne le dépassent. Cho se permit un sourire moqueur en voyant l'air haletant et fatigué du gamin. Il avait présumé de ses forces et n'avait pas su évalué le temps. Cho le savait parfaitement et lui avait donc joué un petit tour, histoire de lui faire comprendre que son apprentissage n'était pas encore fini. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un gamin de 8 ans._

_« C'est bon, Harry. Tu peux prendre une pause, le temps qu'Alec fasse ses deux tours supplémentaires. » dit Cho d'une voix plus forte pour qu'Alec, qui arrivait l'entende. Celui-ci se contenta de passer devant elle en boudant. La jeune femme eut un petit rire avant d'aller s'asseoir au côté d'Harry qui respirait avec difficulté._

_« Alors, comment tu te sens. » demanda-t-elle._

_« Fatigué. Et mouillé. » murmura Harry en se redressant._

_« La fatigue disparaitra avec le temps. Tu as le temps de te reposer pour le reste de l'après-midi. Je dois expliquer la suite du programme, cela me prendra le reste de ma matinée...Donc tu peux te reposer. » _

_« Non, c'est pas la peine, je suis fort ! » dit Harry, avec un sursaut de fierté qui amusa Cho._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ce qui était prévu au programme. » rit Cho en se relevant. Alec était en train de revenir_

**Elle m'a apprit beaucoup. Je me sers tout les jours de son enseignement. Bien sûr ce ne fut pas tous les jours amusants mais je n'ai jamais regretté. Chaque jour était une nouveauté intéressante et amusante. J'avais l'impression de jouer tout les jours...Comme si la journée n'était qu'une immense récréation.**

**Mais le soir, C'était complétement différent. Le soir, je subissais mon père. Il n'était pas aussi tyrannique que cela, mais pour l'enfant que j'étais, les cours qu'il me donnait étaient une malédiction. Je détestais, et je déteste toujours d'ailleurs, la politique et la comptabilité. Pourtant, je devais tout connaître sous le bout des doigts sous peine de me voir puni. Priver un enfant de dessert, c'est monstrueux et cruel.**

_« Encore une fois, Harry. Tu dois connaître cette liste par cœur. Récite-la encore une fois. » dit James d'un ton exaspéré._

_« Oui papa. » dit Harry du bout des lèvres. Il inspira profondément avant de réciter à nouveau la liste des hommes affiliés au clan, tout en ayant un haut niveau d'accréditation dans la hiérarchie politique._

_« Ok, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Demain, on attaque les hommes politiques dit neutre. On verra aussi comment on peut faire pour les amener dans notre camps. Va te coucher maintenant. » dit James en se tournant vers ses propres dossiers. _

_L'enfant rassembla ses affaires avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau avant de se coucher. Il prit un livre de contes pour lire un peu. Une heure plus tard, son père vient le voir et éteignit la lumière. Son fils n'eut d'autres choix de dormir. James se tient un instant sur le pas de la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres. Son fils était son parfait petit héritier et un jour, il allait accéder au plus haut rang du clan...Gellert le lui avait promis._

_Il faut dire qu'Albus avait adopté son gamin comme l'un de ses petits enfants et l'adorait plus que tout. Vu que son amant désirait lui faire plaisir encore et encore, il avait déclarer à un comité assez restreint que sont ses trois lieutenants, qu'il comptait faire d'Harry son héritier. Cela n'avait pas plus à Ethan, qui pourtant avait aussi deux enfants, mais il avait fini par comprendre que le jeune âge de l'enfant était plus d'un avantage. D'autant plus que la tradition familial était déjà en train de le préparer pour devenir un homme des plus redoutable. Le jeune Harry était plus à mène de devenir un grand dirigeant, il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à placé ses enfants dans la meilleure position possible. _

_James ferma la porte en douceur, fier comme un coq. Son fils serait le prochain dirigeant du premier clan de toute la grande Bretagne._

**10 ans plus tard**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de m'appesantir davantage sur mon entraînement. Cela n'en faut pas la peine et n'apporterait rien de nouveau à cet histoire. Je me dois seulement vous dire ce que cet entraînement a fait de moi.**

**J'ai apprit à me servir d'armes à feu, d'armes blanche (mes armes préférés). Je sais maintenant maîtriser un homme de deux fois ma taille, voire même de le tuer. J'ai l'agilité et la discrétion d'un chat. Je suis ce qu'on appelle communément un tueur à gage, un assassin. La première fois que j'ai mis en pratique mon enseignement, j'avais à peine 10 ans.**

_Harry attendait dans le froid que sa victime ne sorte. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il allait le faire mais savait qu'il allait rendre fier son père s'il réussissait sa mission. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il avait froid._

_Sa victime était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, officiant en tant que juge fédéral. Il s'était spécialisé dans les crimes organisés...et était donc devenu un problème pour le clan. On avait demandé à Harry de le tuer de la façon dont il voulait. C'est pourquoi l'enfant avait étudié le dossier très complet que son père lui avait fournit. Et c'est pourquoi il l'attendait ici. Ce quartier était très lumineux, bien que ce soit de la lumière artificiel et agressif pour ses yeux fatigués. Cela faisait prêt de 4 heures qu'il attendait dans cette ruelle. Autant dire qu'il était plus que fatigué._

_Heureusement pour lui, il vit son homme sortir du bar d'hôte où il était depuis de 3 heures. Auparavant, il était resté près d'une heure dans une sorte de Sexe-shop qui fournissait aussi des vidéos. Le sac neutre qu'il tenait à la main signifiait qu'il avait acheté quelque chose...Harry eut un frisson assez déplaisant. Cependant, il devait effectué sa mission._

_« Monsieur...monsieur, tu veux jouer avec moi ? » dit Harry avec un sourire innocent. Il alla s'accrocher au bras du juge et se pressa contre le corps de l'homme de manière ingénieux. Il leva ses grands yeux verts vers l'homme qui regarda autour de lui comme s'il attendait à ce que la police ne débarque aussitôt. Harry eut un petit sourire en coin. Vu le tremblement de son bras, il avait gagné la partie. _

_« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » demanda l'homme avec un léger sourire, rassuré de voir que la police n'arrivait pas._

_« Oui, tu ne veux pas ? »_

_« Si mais...combien cela me coûtera combien ? »_

_« Je...ne comprends pas ? Je veux seulement jouer. Tu ne veux pas ? »_

_« Si, bien sûr. Viens avec moi, on va trouver un endroit plus approprié pour nos jeux. » dit l'homme en entourant les épaules du jeune homme pour le dissuader de revenir sur sa demande. Mais Harry était loin de vouloir faire demi-tour...après tout, il allait le tuer avant que ce porc ne le touche plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité._

_L'homme se dirigea vers un hôtel dont le personnel savait parfaitement fermé les yeux sur leur client. Il aurait été de mauvais goût qu'on sache qu'il allait dans ce genre de motel...surtout avec un enfant de 10 ans. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose de répréhensible. L'enfant était consentant et ce n'était qu'un jeu innocent. C'est beau l'auto-persuation, n'était-il pas. Il prit une chambre pour une heure et monta rapidement. Finalement, il allait pouvoir tester son jouet plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La journée s'annonçait plus que merveilleuse. Il avait d'abord trouvé un jouet qu'il voulait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Ensuite, son hôte préféré était libre et plus que ravi de le servir et de l'accompagné. Et maintenant, alors qu'il pensait rentrer chez sa femme, un jeune homme avec d'adorables yeux se jetaient dans ses bras pour jouer avec lui, sans qu'il n'est même besoin de dépenser le moindre centimes._

_« Tu es toujours d'accord pour jouer avec moi ? » demanda l'homme en commençant déjà à enlever ses vêtements, une lueur affamé dans le regard._

_« Oui...mais...je voudrais aller prendre un bain avant de...jouer... » murmura Harry en se dandinant._

_« Pourquoi pas ? » dit l'homme en imaginant ce petit corps en train de laver le sien dans les moindres détails. Il eut subitement un coup de chaud._

_« Je vais préparer le bain. Prends ton temps pour te préparer et rejoins-moi. » ajouta le juge avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. _

_Il termina de se déshabiller et alluma l'eau chaude et y rajouta des sels de bains. Il se mit à genou et plongea sa main dans l'eau afin de vérifier la température. Lorsque l'eau fut assez haut à son goût, il se plongea dans le bain en attendant l'enfant. Son esprit se mit à divaguer sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec ce corps prometteur et souple. Son esprit était tellement perdu dans ses pensées indécentes qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il ne le remarqua qu'en sentant la morsure froide de la lame au niveau de son cou...C'était déjà trop tard._

_« Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas jouer avec toi. » murmura Harry, avant de retourner dans la chambre._

_Maintenant qu'il avait terminé sa mission, il devait masqué son crime...Rien de plus facile. Il tira les couvertures pour les jeter par terre, avant de se mettre à sauter sur le lit. Ainsi, on aurait l'impression qu'il était venu pour s'amuser et que toute cette histoire avait fini par mal tourné. Quand il eut fini cela, il remarqua les affaires de sa victime. Curieux, il ouvrit le sac et un splendide sourire s'arrima sur son visage. Cela allait rendre l'affaire encore plus sordide...et donc éviter que la police s'avance trop dans leur investigations._

_« Allo Papa ? J'ai terminé, tu viens me chercher ? » dit Harry, après avoir terminé sa mise en scène. _

_« A tout à l'heure. » dit-il avant de raccrocher et de sortir de cette pièce où il venait de perdre définitivement son innocence._

**Mon premier meurtre...je me souviens encore de la réaction du clan quand je suis rentré. Gellert m'attendait avec ses hommes les plus importants. Il y avait aussi Théodore Nott. Je me souviens toujours de la peur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il avait peur de moi ou peur pour moi...et cela mit un léger froid dans nos rapports, du moins au début.**

**Mon père, par contre, rayonnait de fierté. C'est la première fois que je le voyais avec un tel sourire. C'est aussi la première fois qu'il me prit dans ses bras. Je me souviens aussi de la manière précautionneuse qu'il a eu quand il a découpé l'article de journal parlant de ce meurtre. Maintenant que j'y repense, il me fait pensé à un adolescent qui découpe la photo de son idole pour en faire une sorte de cahier.  
><strong>

_« Le monde de la justice entaché par la mort._

_Hier soir, Le Juge Crivey, célèbre pour l'affaire 'Gellert Grindewald', a été retrouvé après deux jours de disparition. Sa femme avait signalé sa disparition en début de semaine, après que celui-ci ne soit pas rentré. La police, dans la crainte de voir le juge utilisé pour libèrer certains prisonniers très dangereux, ont aussitôt commencer les recherches. Nous vous rappelons, chers lecteurs, que normalement, on doit attendre 48H pour déclarer une personne disparut._

_De nombreux inspecteurs furent mis sur cette affaire, si bien qu'il ne fallut que deux jours pour retrouver le corps du juge dans un hôtel minable du quartier de Old Street...réputé pour être un quartier 'chaud' ou la prostitution y est maître. On peut, dès lors, se demander pourquoi le juge se trouvait dans un hôtel où on peut acheter une chambre pour quelques heures. Voici ce qui a été dit dans un communiqué de la police._

_"Beaucoup d'entre vous savent que le corps du Juge Crivey a été retrouvé dans un hôtel de passe dans le quartier de Old Street. Nous sommes aujourd'hui en mesure d'expliquer cela. D'après la femme de ce dernier, le juge était quelqu'un de profondément chrétien et son mariage n'était qu'une façon de se protéger contre le péché. Le Juge Crivey était ce que l'on peut appelé un 'homosexuel refoulé'. Cependant, à cause de la pression que son travail apportait, il allait de temps en temps dans ce quartier pour y boire un verre en compagnie de jeune homme. Toujours d'après sa femme, le juge Crivey n'a jamais été plus loin que de boire un verre.  
>On suppose qu'il était ivre et a donc décidé de se reposer dans cette hôtel. Ce qui correspond à la somme versée.<br>La plupart de leur client paye pour une à deux heures, au maximum trois heures. Mais le Juge a versé assez d'argent pour une nuit complète. Nous avons donc retiré l'hypothèse du crime perpétré par un prostitué, avide d'argent."_

_La police a étayé le communiqué en nous présentant certaines preuves qui corroborent leur hypothèse. Ils aurait retrouvé son portefeuille dans une poche de son costume avec une somme de 50 livres à l'intérieur et un ticket pour le café où le juge aurait l'habitude de se rendre.  
>Cependant, nous avons reçu des informations contradictoire de la part d'une source anonyme. Certaines photos nous sommes parvenue, montrant le lit défait de la chambre et la scène du crime. Le corps du juge a été trouvé dans une baignoire, égorgée. Quel homme ivre irait prendre un bain avant de dormir?<em>

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé dans cette pièce? Est-ce que la police arrivera à trouver le responsable du meurtre du meilleur juge en ce qui concerne les crimes organisés? Le serons-nous un jour?  
>Tel est la question."<em>

**Mais peu importe les réactions de fierté qu'il y avait autour de moi, cela ne changeait en rien ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi. Je me détestais pour ce que j'avais du faire pour arriver à voir de la fierté dans le regard de mon père.  
>Pendant plus de trois mois, je n'ai pas réussi à me regarder dans le miroir plus d'une dizaine de minutes sans ressentir un violent dégoût et une intense envie de vomir. Au bout de trois mois, on me redemanda à nouveau de tuer...et je comprends enfin ce que je devais faire...<br>**

**Je me suis formé une carapace. Je me refusais d'éprouver le moindre sentiments afin de ne plus ressentir ce dégoût. Cependant, sans que je m'en rends compte, je mis une barrière dans mes relations avec les autres. Je refusais de m'impliquer avec quiconque et il fallut presque 5 ans pour m'en rendre compte.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Je sais que ces deux premiers chapitres ont pu vous surprendre. Après tout, cela change quelque peu de 'tentation du mal'...mais c'est une volonté de ma part. Nous restons avec deux clans ennemis, les _Jedusorts_ et les '_Dumbledore_' (bien que Gellert soit ici encore en vie.)  
>Cependant la rencontre entre le clan Jedusort et Harry prendra un peu plus de tôt que prévu. Donc pour toutes les personnes qui sont encore sur 'tentation du mal', oubliez cette fics...car bien que celle-ci sera assez proche, elle reste très désespérante<p>

Un autre point, après je vous laisse tranquille.  
>Cette petite note au-dessus, je l'ai rajouté après avoir lu une review...cependant, j'ai un petit problème avec cela. Je ne les reçoit pas sur mon adresse E-mail. Je suis obligé d'aller les lire comme si elle provenait d'une histoire qui ne m'appartient pas. Chose qui m'agace particulièrement. Si quelqu'un sait comment arranger cela, qu'il me le dit. Merci à tous.<p>

* * *

><p>Amour. A proscrire complètement. Il ne va jamais sans émotions. les émotions nuisent à la régularité.<br>_VIALATTE Alexandre_ extrait de:_ Petit dictionaire de la beauté_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**

**Les années ont passé et rien ne changeait réellement dans ma vie. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'école, je n'ai jamais vécu comme un enfant 'normal' mais j'étais entouré d'une famille sur laquelle je pouvais compter et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Cependant, cela n'avait pas le même goût que la relation que j'ai éprouvé avec Cédric.**

**Cédric était le secrétaire de mon père. Il est arrivé quand j'avais 15 ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père le prit pour être son secrétaire, surtout qu'il venait à peine d'entrer dans le clan. Normalement, il aurait du commencer en bas de la pyramide. Visiblement mon père s'était pris d'affection pour cet homme, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.**

_James parcourait les rues avec ses hommes. Il avait quelques entreprises appartenant au clan à visiter, comme toutes les semaines. Il était plus que content. Ses hommes tenaient plusieurs valises à la main. La récolte avait été plus que bonne et cela était en croissance, ces derniers temps._

_Depuis qu'Harry était rentré sur le circuit, les gens avaient peur du clan et cela se ressentait dans les affaires. Dire qu'il était fier de son fils aurait été un euphémisme. Il avait réussit à se faire un nom dans le métier, à un tel point qu'on le redoutait encore plus que la 'rose noire' qui appartenait au clan Jedusort. Celui-ci avait pourtant plus de meurtre à son actif que son fils... Rien que pour cela, il était fier de lui._

_« Monsieur, on devrait se dépêcher de rejoindre la voiture. Les rues ne sont pas sures en ce moment. » dit l'un de ses hommes tout en mettant sa main sur son revolver. Il regardait autour de lui, sur ses gardes._

_« Calme-toi. Que veux-tu qui nous arrive ? Nous sommes dans le territoire du clan. On est trop puissant pour que quelqu'un s'attaque à nous ici. »_

_« Je sais, monsieur, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » répondit l'homme en continuant à regarder autour de lui._

_« Ridicule. » rit James, rapidement suivit par ses autres hommes. _

_Cependant, il aurait du prêter plus attention aux sentiments de son homme de main. Il avait à peine tournée au coin qu'on les canardait. James se fit touché au niveau de son bras, l'empêchant de prendre son arme. Il se jeta sur le côté, se cachant derrière des caisse et laissa ses hommes le défendre. Il était là pour cela après tout. Mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à voir d'où provenait les tirs. Ils durent se contentait de tirer au hasard sans faire mouche. La retraite était la seule solution...surtout qu'il venait à manquer de munition._

_« Retraite ! » cria-t-il en reculant jusqu'à arrivé une porte branlante. _

_Il donna un violent coup de pied et entra dans la bâtisse en ruine. Il ne savait pas si ces hommes étaient en train de le suivre mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Il avait pensé à prendre la valise contenant l'argent avant de s'enfuir. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait baisser les bras et se laisser faire par une bande de petit con qui pensaient pouvoir jouer avec le plus grand clan de la Grande-Bretagne. Maintenant, qu'il était plus ou moins à l'abri, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir de façon à prendre ces salopard à revers. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une porte de secours. Quelqu'un lui sauta sur le dos, le faisant tomber et le plancher craqua sur leur poids, les envoyant dans un bruit de tempête au sous-sol. _

_« Putain, c'est quoi cette connerie ? » jura James en reprenant quelque peu ses esprits. _

_Il se dégagea difficilement du poids qu'il y avait sur son dos et se releva avec raideur. Dans la chute, il s'était foulé la cheville et avait perdu son arme avec toute cette histoire. Autant dire qu'il n'était d'humeur pour faire dans la finesse. Il écarquilla les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui lui était tombé dessus mais la noirceur était trop profond pour qu'il puisse voir quoique ce soit. Soudain, une main moite se plaqua contre sa bouche._

_« Taisez-vous, ils sont juste au-dessus de nous. » murmura quelqu'un tout l'entraînant encore plus dans l'ombre. Alors qu'il cherche à se débattre contre la prise de cet homme, il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux ainsi que des cris. Visiblement, les hommes qui l'avaient agressé un peu plus tôt était en train de le chercher, histoire de terminer leur travail._

_« Merde, les gars, on ne peut pas aller plus loin, il y a un énorme trou. Il doit être monté dans les étages. Dispersez-vous, on doit le retrouver, ou il nous fera la peau. » cria l'un d'entre eux, avant que les bruits de pas s'éloignent de l'endroit où il était caché._

_« Suivez-moi, on va sortir d'ici. » dit son agresseur en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. James retient un cri de surprise avant de suivre cet inconnu. Il resserra sa prise sur la valise...c'était la seule arme qui lui restait si jamais l'homme cherchait à le tuer. Même si son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, il ne lâcherait cette valise pour rien au monde. Mais heureusement pour lui, son agresseur le conduit à l'extérieur de cette baraque avant de le lâcher. James se retourna pour faire face à celui-ci qui l'avait sortit de cette situation mais celui-ci ne le regardait même._

_« Aaaah, il va falloir que je me trouve un autre endroit. Fais chier. » dit-il en passant une main de ses cheveux._

_Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme...encore un gamin. Il avait une taille en moins que James et sa carrure faisait concurrence avec une crevette. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation pour lui sauver la vie. Il lui avait sauté dessus, le plaquant au sol avec rudesse pour ensuite le tirer avec brutalité vers l'extérieur._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda James, ne comprenant pas pourquoi un gamin interviendrait-il dans une telle situation pour lui sauver la vie. La plupart des personnes qu'il connaissait et côtoyait étaient pour la plupart, de parfais égoïstes._

_« Hein ? » dit le jeune homme en se retournant vers lui. James fut frappé par la finesse de ses traits...pour un peu, on aurait un riche héritier...s'il n'était pas couvert de crasse. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche ?_

_« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? »_

_« J'aurais du vous laisser mourir ? » _

_« Non...mais vous auriez pu être blessé, même pire. » dit James proche de taper du pied, face à l'attitude du jeune homme, plus qu'étrange._

_« Ah...tiens, je n'y avait pas pensé. Vous êtes blessé donc vous aviez besoin d'aide, c'est aussi simple que cela. » dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules._

_« Tu me plais. Suis-moi, je vais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais. »_

_« C'est à dire...je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre des inconnus. »_

_« Je suis James Potter. »_

_« Cédric Diggory. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Où on vas ? » _

_Non, vraiment. Ce gamin atypique lui plaisait énormément. Avec un peu de pratique, il serait un parfait protecteur. Il était temps pour lui d'avoir un secrétaire...Attention, il entendait par là, un homme qui lui obéirait à l'œil et qui se jetterait sans difficulté entre lui et les balles...Oui, il sera parfait dans ce rôle._

**Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai été frappé par l'étrangeté de ses yeux. Au départ, je pensais même qu'il s'agissait de lentilles. Il faut dire qui pourrait avoir des yeux de couleur améthystes. Les traits de son visage était fin et son corps était très agréable à regarder. C'était la première fois que je ressentait cette chaleur au niveau de mes reins. Je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire à l'époque...et je prit cela pour du ressentiments et de la colère. Autant dire que je n'ai pas été des plus amical avec lui, pourtant, il ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur.**

_« Ah, Harry. Entre, mon fils. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. » dit James en voyant son fils dans l'embrasure de la porte. _

_Son secrétaire se retourna, surpris que son patron ait un fils. Mais, il faut dire qu'il ne connaissait pas la vie de son patron. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était arrivé ici. Et il doit dire que c'était bien mieux que son ancien squat...en plus, il était même payer. Cela lui permettait de s'acheter de la nourriture et même des costumes de grand couturier. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il aurait gagné en fessant de petits boulots. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il devait faire pour James. L'homme ne lui avait encore rien demandé. Il se contentait de lui enseigner des choses sur la comptabilité. Jamais, il n'avait autant de chiffres...Penser que c'était en réalité de l'argent lui donnait des sueurs froides._

_Un jeune adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année entra dans la pièce. Cédric écarquilla les yeux. De plus en plus surprenant. Il ne dirait pas que James était quelqu'un de moche mais il était plutôt banal. Alors qu'il avait un fils d'une telle beauté était plus que surprenant. Il sentit une bouffée de désir pour le jeune homme. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années._

_« Je te présente Cédric. Il est mon nouveau secrétaire. » dit James en entourant l'épaule de son enfant. Ainsi à côté, Cédric remarquait mieux leur ressemblance. Mais Harry restait beaucoup plus fin et étroit que son père...plus fragile en quelque sorte._

_« Je t'ai fais appelé parce que j'ai besoin de toi. D'après Minerva, tu es le meilleur dans le corps à corps et dans le maniement des armes. J'ai besoin que tu me l'entraîne. » _

_Cédric le regarda sans comprendre. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement qu'il était rentré dans une entreprise plus que douteuse...voire même criminel. Donc, il était plus que normal qu'il apprenne à se défendre...mais demander à un enfant de 15 ans à peine...C'était incompréhensible. Il ne pouvait être le meilleur de tout le clan. Ce n'était qu'un gamin ! James était peut être trop fier de son fils. Enfin, bon. James l'avait sauvé donc il alla garder ses remarques pour lui. Le gamin le regarda droit dans les yeux et eut une réaction des plus amusante du point de vue de Cédric. Il rougit légèrement, avant de le fusiller du regard, comme si c'était sa faute. En voilà, une réaction des plus amusante...et intéressante. Surtout intéressante._

_« Bonjour, je suis Cédric Diggory. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » dit Cédric en tendant une main au gamin. Celui-ci la serra brièvement avant de la relâcher. James ne parut pas s'en rendre compte mais pour Cédric, cela était plus que révélateur._

_« Enchanté. Soyez dans la salle de gymnastique à 5 heure demain matin. » dit l'enfant avant de tourner le dos et de sortir de la pièce. Cédric resta un instant sans réagir...en fait, jusqu'à ce que la phrase fasse tilt._

_« 5hoo du matin ? Il est sérieux ? » s'écria-t-il en regardant James._

_« Oui, toujours ! » rit James avant de se remettre au travail._

_Autant dire que le lendemain, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Les yeux à demi fermé, le teint blafard et une irrésistible envie de dormir. Mais quel idée de le faire se lever à 5h00 du mat'. Il faut être fou pour cela. Dormir est important pour le corps humain. Il soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Il se laissa même tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. Le sol était très agréable. Cependant, il ne put s'endormir car quelqu'un le frappa violemment au niveau des côtes._

_« Hey ! Non, mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête. » s'écria-t-il en se redressant. Devant lui, se tenait Harry. Le jeune homme le regardait comme s'il était qu'un insecte méprisable._

_« Debout. Tu n'es pas là pour dormir. » dit Harry en s'écartant de lui._

_Cédric se leva et se mit face à Harry. Il n'avait que très peu apprécié se faire frapper au niveau des côtes, même si ces pieds étaient nus. Il se frotta le torse pour faire disparaître la douleur. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour...bien que son entraîneur soit particulièrement mignon._

_« Tu aurais pu choisir une autre heure. Normalement, les gens dorment à cet heure-là. » grommela le secrétaire._

_« Je n'en ai rien à faire. » dit Harry, avant de se mettre à attaquer Cédric qui écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la rapidité des mouvements du gamin._

_Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver au sol. Il n'avait absolument pas comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'était pourtant pas un manchot en art martiaux. Ses parents avaient voulu à ce qu'il sache se défendre contre tout type d'agresseur. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fallut dix minutes à un gamin de deux fois moins sa taille pour le mettre au sol...impressionnant. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner. Il était quelqu'un de persévérant et de particulièrement entêté, ce qui lui avait fallut d'être mis à la porte...et donc d'en arriver là._

_« Waouh. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi doué. On recommence ? » dit-il en se relevant. Harry, cependant, ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre en place avant de l'attaquer. Si bien qu'il se retrouva par terre, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire 'ouf'._

_« Hey ! C'est pas du jeu ! » grogna l'homme, en frottant la joue. Le coups de poing de ce gamin était plus puissant que sa carrure ne le laissait supposer. Le dicton « l'habit ne fait pas le moine » était tout à fait fait pour Harry. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru._

_« J'en ai rien à faire ! » dit-il en essayant de le frapper alors qu'il était au sol. Cédric réussi à l'éviter de justesse. Il n'avait jamais vu un pied aussi mignon...et destructeur. Son 'professeur' n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Cédric avait intérêt à investir dans des bandages et crème pour les contractures...voire pour une tombe...vu la colère qui brûlait dans les yeux d'Harry, ce qui les rendait encore plus beaux._

_« Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? » dit une voix féminine. Cédric se retourna pour observer la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle avait l'air jeune, aussi jeune que lui...et plutôt joli, pour une asiatique, même si présentement, elle était rouge de colère._

_« Je fais ce que mon père m'a demandé. » se contenta de dire le jeune homme d'un ton fade. Toute sa colère avait disparut pour un masque d'indifférence qui fit peine à Cédric. Ce jeune homme était de plus en plus étrange et Cédric était quelqu'un qui adorait les énigmes._

_« Je ne pense pas que ton père t'ai demandé de le tuer. » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je...je... » bredouilla Harry avant de prendre la fuite, le rouge aux joues._

_Cédric se releva tout en regardant la porte par laquelle Harry venait de partir. C'était bien la peine de le réveiller à 5 heures si ce n'est que pour une heure de cours. Sale gosse._

_« Je suis désolé. Harry est quelqu'un d'assez particulier. C'est bien la première fois qu'il agit de cette manière avec quelqu'un. Au fait, Tu es ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui._

_« Cédric Diggory, secrétaire de monsieur Potter...le père. » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et en tendant une main pour la saluer. La jeune femme rougit légèrement et lui serra la main d'une poigne franche et délicate._

_« Je m'en doute. La fonction d'Harry ne lui permet pas d'avoir d'hommes à ses ordres. Je suis Cho Chang, professeur d'art martiaux. »_

_« Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends plus rien...Harry a bien 15 ans, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui et ? » demanda la jeune femme. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir...pourtant, cela lui paraissait évidemment. Décidément, les gens étaient bien bizarre dans cette 'communauté'._

_« Je veux dire...il a quinze ans, donc normalement, il ne devrait pas avoir de responsabilités...seulement se consacrer à ses études...du moins, cela me paraît logique. »_

_« Cela ne marche pas comme cela. Les lieutenants sont des personnes à part dans le clan...cela coule de source que cela fonctionne pareil avec leur enfant. Harry a un poste très important dans le clan mais c'est un travail en solitaire. Il est notre tueur à gage perso, dirons-nous. » dit-elle avec une pointe de rire. Cependant Cédric ne trouvait pas cela amusant, loin de là. Bon, d'accord, le monde dans lequel il venait de rentrer était loin d'être innocent et empli de bisounours. Mais de là à ce qu'un enfant de 15 ans soit un assassin en puissant ? Cela lui paraissait tellement...tellement...il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement._

_« Je vois...je comprends maintenant pourquoi on lui a demandé de devenir mon professeur. » dit-il du bout des lèvres, histoire de ne pas mourir trop tôt. Il n'est pas certain qu'ils apprécient de voir leur clan remit en question._

_« On lui a demande d'être votre professeur...voilà qui est étonnant. En vue de son implication dans le clan, on lui demande rarement d'interagir avec les autres. Je suppose que James a une bonne raison pour faire cela. » dit Cho, plus pour elle-même que pour Cédric._

_« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il cherchait plus à me tuer qu'à m'enseigner quoique ce soit. » plaisanta Cédric._

_« Il devait vous enseigner... ? »_

_« Le combat aux corps à corps et le maniement des armes...il me semblait. »_

_« Je vois. Bien, je vais prendre sa place et il gardera le droit de vous tester quand il le souhaite. On gardera cela pour nous. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry est des problèmes avec James par votre faute » dit Cho d'un ton ferme qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Cédric le comprit parfaitement et en même temps, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il était certain que s'il arrivait à s'imposer contre Harry, il pourrait entrer dans sa carapace et donc, arriver à ses fins._

**Au début, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui avait une quelconque importance pour moi. Et cela m'allait très bien. Il déclenché en moi des sentiments que l'adolescent que j'étais ne connaissait pas et mettait mal à l'aise. Maintenant que j'y repense, ces souvenirs me font bien rire. Dès que je le croisais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir et je détournais la tête aussi. Mais quand je me retrouvais enfermé dans une pièce avec lui...seul...je crois que, jamais plus, je ne serais capable d'être aussi rapide pour mettre quelqu'un à terre et K.O.**

**Mais, ma relation avec Cédric finit par changer. Non pas que ces étranges sensations disparurent, loin de là. Cependant, il arriva un moment où sa présence devient une nécessité pour l'adolescent que j'étais. Je ne pouvais me lasser de le regarder. J'étais comme une midinette face à son idole. C'était tel que je n'arrivais même pas à parler en sa présence.**

_Cédric avait la banane. Cela faisait pratiquement deux mois qu'il subissait l'entraînement de Cho Chang tout en mangeant régulièrement le sol quand Harry venait voir l'avancé de cet entraînement. Deux mois sans entendre le moindre son de la part de cet adolescent. Il n'était pas muet, il l'avait entendu à son premier cours et l'entende quand il parlait à Cho...mais jamais quand il était à côté de lui. Il aurait pu s'en vexer, mais il avait eu assez de relation avec des 'bleus' pour savoir décoder le comportement du fils de son patron...et il savait surtout s'en amuser._

_Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il avait un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Deux mois qu'il préparait cette victoire. Deux mois qu'il attendait l'instant idéal pour avancer dans sa relation...ou manque de relation, en réalité. Un mois et demi auparavant, il avait commencer à parier à chaque fois qu'il se battait contre Harry. C'est ainsi qu'il s'est ridiculisé auprès des hommes en se baladant, habillé comme une sorte de putain...encore heureux qu'Harry lui a permit de remettre son costume s'il devait sortir...et surtout il avait été très content que James soit absent. Mais aujourd'hui, il était certain de son coups._

_« Bonjour Harry. Tu viens vérifier mes compétences ? » demanda Cédric avec une pointe d'insolence. Il dut se contenter d'un hochement de tête de la part du petit brun. _

_« Si je gagne, je veux une journée avec toi en dehors du clan. Si je perds...Que dirais-tu d'un tatouage de ton choix au niveau de l'aine. » dit Cédric. _

_Harry écarquilla les yeux et une lueur d'intérêt s'inscrit dans son regard. Dire qu'il était surpris et excité par cette idée aurait été un euphémisme. Cependant, il se tient sur ses gardes. Tout le monde savait que Cédric vouait un culte à son corps et que jamais il ne le 'massacrerai' selon ses mots en se faisant tatouer. Il cachait quelque chose...et cela lui donnait un coup de fouet qui se logea assez rapidement au niveau de ses reins. Il hocha la tête et se mit en position. Il attendait à ce que Cédric l'attaque, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Mais Cédric se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire amusé sur son visage. Harry, pas réellement fier de sa personne, était quelqu'un qui supportait mal qu'on se moque de lui. _

_Vexé, il perdit son flegme et attaqua. Cependant, celle-ci manquait de précision et Cédric, fort de son entraînement et de sa conviction, l'évita et alla même jusqu'à le frapper au niveau de ses fesses. Le visage d'Harry était impayable. Jamais Cédric pensait voir une telle teinte de rouge sur son visage. Il étouffa un rire et fit un signe de la main pour inciter le petit brun à attaquer à nouveau. D'un geste très enfantin, Harry tapa du pied avant de réattaquer à nouveau. Cédric, un peu trop sur de lui, se ramassa sur le sol, une marque rouge sur le visage. Cependant, il se releva bien vite et alla chercher deux bâton longs. Il en lança un à Harry avant de l'attaquer aussitôt. Il était hors de question que sa proie cherche à se dérober en prétextant une malfaçon._

_Harry, surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque, recula de quelques pas. Cédric s'enfonça dans la faille et se mit à l'attaquer encore et encore, jusqu'à Harry ne chute en s'emmêlant les pinceaux. Cependant il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il donna un violent coups dans les jambes de Cédric avant que celui-ci ne lui assène un coup sur la tête. Autant dire que la chute fut rude. On lui avait pourtant appris à tomber dans toutes les situations...la leçon n'était visiblement pas encore acquise. Il n'eut que le temps de faire une roulade avant que le bâton d'Harry ne se casse sur le sol...Cho n'allait certainement pas être contente..._

_« Je dois dire que tu es en forme...mais remarque une petite chose...tu es désarmé ! » dit Cédric en fanfaronnant légèrement. _

_Harry se contenta de lui rendre un regard froid, peu impressionné par ce fait. Son adversaire, vexé, l'attaqua sans faire attention à ses gestes. Harry eut un sourire en coin, tout en évitant avec facilité ses attaques. L'homme était en train de disperser son énergie à tout va...une bonne chose pour lui. Mais, alors qu'il pensait gagner la partie, Cédric utilisa son bâton comme une épée d'escrime et l'enfonça avec une brutalité dosée dans son estomac. Le plus jeune tomba à genou sous le choc et il en profita pour terminer la partie en lui assénant un coups sur la tête l'assommant._

**Maintenant que je reparle de mon premier amour, l'histoire des paris me revient en tête. En fait, un seul pari est resté dans ma mémoire...le tout dernier. Il avait gagné une journée avec moi...une journée comme je n'en avais jamais vécu auparavant. Il était même inconcevable pour de prendre une journée à zoner hors du clan. Ce fut une journée magnifique mais mon plus beau cadeau fut les deux tatouages qu'on a fait en souvenir de cette sortie. J'aime encore regarder le mien avec nostalgie.**

_Cédric regardait l'adolescent qui le tenait par le tissu de sa chemise. Il semblait assez effrayé de se retrouver dans cette rue marchande à l'heure de pointe. Cela le rendait attendrissant...et cela avait un petit côté pathétique. Mais il comprenait qu'Harry n'était jamais sortit, s'il voyait la difficulté qu'il avait eu à convaincre James de laisser son fils tranquille pendant une toute petite journée._

_« Ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Il y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. » dit-il en allant même jusqu'à prendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il ne se souciait pas du 'quand-dira-t-on', après tout il ne reverrait plus jamais ses gens. Harry se cramponna à cette main comme sa vie en dépendait._

_« On est bientôt arrivé. On commence par là parce que c'est le seul moment où il pouvait nous prendre. C'est un ami, tu verras, il est super sympa. » continua Cédric, dans un monologue qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas pour le moment. Cependant, il espérait bien décoincer Harry dans la boutique. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de passer sa journée avec un pantin articulé._

_« Tiens, regarde, c'est là. » dit-il en désignant une petite boutique qui sortait du lot par sobriété et son aspect plutôt sombre. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres gothiques étaient peintes en rouge et formaient le nom tatoueur. _

_Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et furent accueillit par un jeune homme du même âge que lui. Harry le regarda passer au-dessus du comptoir pour venir serrer Cédric dans ses bras. Il serra les dents mais se tût. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être énervé parce que son ami enserre quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi cette douleur dans la poitrine. D'un geste discret, il porta sa main à sa poitrine et frotta pour effacer cette sensation. Le propriétaire de la boutique était un homme de couleur avec des dreadlocks qui descendaient en-dessous de ses omoplates. Pourtant il n'avait pas les yeux noirs comme la plupart des personnes originaires d'Afrique. Il avait de splendides yeux bleus, de la même couleur que celle de l'océan. Il n'était donc pas moche à regarder, loin de là...mais était-ce une raison pour le tenir plus que nécessaire dans ses bras...Harry toussa légèrement, attirant l'attention sur lui. Étrangement, les deux hommes le regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu les amuser ainsi._

_« Lee, laisse-moi te présenter Harry. Harry, voici Lee. Il va faire nos tatouages. » dit Cédric, plus qu'heureux de la réaction du plus jeune. La jalousie est un excellent sentiment quand on cherche à établir une relation avec quelqu'un._

_« Tatouage ? » murmura Harry tout en gardant un oeil sur Lee qui avait repris ses distances avec Cédric. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il devait relâcher son attention. De plus, il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi ils étaient dans cette boutique et surtout pourquoi Cédric connaissait un tatoueur. Pour quelqu'un qui ne supportait le tatouage, cela était surprenant._

_« Oui, même si tu as perdu, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de cadeau. » dit Cédric, avant de se tourner vers un carnet assez petit. Il était différent des trois grandes fardes rouges sur le comptoir de la boutique. Harry se rapprocha pour regarder avec Cédric...un frisson parcourut son corps quand il sentit la chaleur et l'odeur qui émanait du corps du secrétaire de son père._

_Le carnet contenait des dessins qui s'entrelaçaient. Il n'y avait pas de réelle signification dans les dessins. Ils étaient plus abstrait qu'autre chose mais cela rendait bien. Tellement bien._

_« Choisit celui qui te plait le plus. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Harry tout en prenant le cahier que lui tendait Cédric. Il n'y avait que très peu de dessin. Une petite dizaine, tout au plus. _

_« Ce cahier est assez particulier. Je ne le donne qu'au couple qui veut un tatouage en preuve de leur amour. » dit Lee en regardant le jeune homme avec attendrissement. Les joues de celui-ci se colorèrent vivement avant de fermer le cahier d'un claquement sec._

_« Nous ne sommes pas en couple...et certainement pas amoureux ! » dit-il en déposant le cahier comme s'il lui avait brûlé les doigts. _

_Lee le regarda surpris un instant, avant de se tourner vers Cédric. Il était pourtant convaincu qu'ils étaient en couple. Quand son ami lui avait dit au téléphone qu'il voulait un tatouage, il avait comprit qu'il parlait de la promesse qu'il lui avait fait à son ouverture..._

_« Disons que nous ne sommes pas ENCORE en couple, on prends juste un peu d'avance. » dit Cédric, d'un ton convaincu. Pour un peu, les deux hommes auraient pu voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles d'Harry. Cet adolescent était particulièrement amusant._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire qu'on sera un couple ? » dit Harry en bougonnant._

_« Simplement parce que je te trouve mignon et parce que tu es attiré par moi. » répondit Cédric avec une certaine désinvolture._

_« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. J'aurais du rester à la maison. Si tu veux bien m'excuser. »_

_« Deux secondes, Tu as promis de passer la journée avec moi...tu ne va quand même pas mentir à ta promesse. »_

_Harry grogna mais revient vers le comptoir et reprit le cahier avec une certaine brutalité. Il l'ouvrit et regarda les dessins. Mais plus il les regardaient et plus l'idée de former un couple avec Cédric faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Finalement cet idée de tatouage n'était pas déplaisante...Il y avait cette chaleur qui grandissait au niveau de sa poitrine. _

_« Celui-là. » dit-il comme à contre-coeur._

_Le tatouage était très simple dans son ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un triskell de couleur jade entouré d'une langue à l'apparence elfique._

_« Je peux modifier la couleur des deux tatouages et tu peux choisir la signification du deuxième cercle. » dit Lee, en sortant son dictionnaire elfique._

_« Tu veux quelle partie ? » demanda Cédric, assez ravi de ce tatouage. Il était très discret par rapport à d'autres._

_« Le...la phrase en elfique...de la même couleur que le centre... » dit doucement Harry, encore quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées...et très fortement perturbé par la main de Cédric sur la sienne. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement. _

_« Il n'y a pas de soucis. Quel sera sa signification ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_« Je...euh... 'Le rêve et l'espoir sont les épines qui entaillent mon âme. ' »_

_« Ok...pas très joyeux tout cela. » dit Lee, avant de passer à la traduction._

**Ce tatouage entoure toujours mon poignet droit. Je n'ai jamais oublié la signification. Elle résumait le vide que je ressentais à cet époque. Vide qui disparaissait en présence de Cédric. Il a vraiment été un grand secours. Il m'a surtout appris à gérer certains sentiments et à apprendre à gérer mon corps...S'il n'avait pas été là, je crois que je serais toujours aussi innocent...comme un enfant. Le clan n'avait pas ce genre de préoccupation dans leur priorités.**

_Cédric regardait le corps nu qui était allongé sur son lit. Il avait enfin réussi à ses fins. Il lui avait quand même fallut presque un an et demi pour y arriver. Deux mois pour avoir un seul rendez-vous qui, bien qu'amusant, avait fini par se montrer décevant. Harry n'était pas un grand parleur...Il avait du se faire une raison. Puis petit à petit, il avait réussi à faire un trou dans la carapace du garçon, jusqu'à arriver à aujourd'hui. Il l'avait enfin convaincu qu'il pouvait avoir une vie en dehors des meurtres qu'il faisait pour le clan._

_« Tu es magnifique. » murmura-t-il en rejoignant Harry dans son lit._

_Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire pour l'amener ici. De nombreuses fois, le jeune homme avait fait demi-tour et il avait fallut à Cédric beaucoup de tendresse pour arriver à ses fins. Même si le brun arrivait à se détendre en sa compagnie et qu'il acceptait des marques de tendresses, Harry restait toujours coincé au niveau des sentiments. Cela venait très certainement de son apprentissage. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour un enfant d'à peine 10 ans de commencer à tuer..._

_Harry détourna la tête et remonta la couverture, sous lesquelles il s'était caché dès qu'il s'était déshabillé...Non, pour dire la vérité, il s'était déshabillé sous la couverture. Dire qu'il était mal à l'aise aurait été un euphémisme...pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si les deux hommes n'avaient rien fait. Depuis deux mois, Harry avait déclaré que Cédric n'avait plus besoin d'entraînement. Mais celui-ci n'en avait rien dit à James et ainsi prenait ce temps pour côtoyer un peu plus Harry...Bon, Cho n'avait pas tardé à les renvoyer de la salle, après les avoir surpris en train de s'embrasser dans une position plus qu'équivoque...il faut dire que la main de Cédric était glissé dans le pantalon de son professeur et que celui-ci avait les joues rougit de manière assez mignonne._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher avec moi. » dit Cédric en le rejoignant sur le lit. Il tira doucement la couverture, dévoilant le corps du petit brun petit à petit. Harry le laissa faire tout en se cachant le visage, complétement rouge._

_Adorable. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Cédric. Mais il préférait quand il voyait son visage...ses yeux verts embrumé par le plaisir était le meilleur aphrodisiaque qu'il connaissait. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu absorbé ses deux orbes dans cet état, il avait caressé Harry entre deux portes. Il s'en fallut de peu de se faire repérer par James. Il était clair pour Cédric que ce serait pas une très bonne façon pour introduire leur couple auprès de son patron. Aussi, il avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse de venir dans sa chambre pour franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur couple. Et il en était là._

_Il avait réussi à tirer toute la couverture au pied du lit, dévoilant la merveille qui se cachait en dessous. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Harry totalement nu et il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Le corps d'Harry était musclé mais donnait plus l'apparence de la musculature d'un félin...tout en finesse. Un peu comme une panthère, si belle et si dangereuse à la fois. Cédric allait se faire un plaisir de la faire ronronner de plaisir. Doucement, en déposant de délicats baisers le long de son corps, il remonta jusqu'à recouvrir le corps d'Harry avec le sien. Le désir faisait qu'il avait une conscience presque anormal du corps sous le sien, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à rester calme. Pourtant, il le devait s'il ne voulait pas effrayé sa panthère._

_« Tu es tellement beau. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Harry se prêta volontiers au baiser, bien qu'il était plus que mal à l'aise d'être nu sous son petit-ami. Cette sensation de peau nu contre la sienne était déroutante...la chaleur qui se dégageait lui tournait la tête et le rendait fébrile. N'arrivant pas à rester en place, il se mit s'agiter sous le corps de Cédric, se frottant sans même le vouloir. Une chaleur dérangeante naissait au niveau de ses reins, une chaleur qu'il ne comprenait pas, une chaleur qu'il aimait tout comme il la détestait. Il avait l'impression d'enfreindre une règle, de faire quelque chose de mal._

_« Harry...Si tu continues à t'agiter comme cela, je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps... » murmura Cédric à son oreille, la mordillant légèrement au passage._

_« Je ne comprends pas. » dit difficilement Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque...qu'il allait mourir._

_« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Tu dois juste ressentir et aimer...Je vais te montrer. » murmura Cédric en l'embrassant rapidement. _

_Ses mains se montrèrent plus présentes et caressaient ce corps si délectable, découvrant les pleins et les vides, appréciant ses courbes et la douceur de cette peau. Sa bouche ornait le visage d'Harry de délicats baiser tout en descendant dans son cou. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était enivrante et lui donnait envie de mordre jusqu'au sang. Il se contenta de mordiller la peau et de la suçoter jusqu'à laisser une empreinte rouge sur cette peau d'albâtre. Cédric la regarda avec fierté. Ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'Harry lui appartenait, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Harry appartenait au clan et seulement au clan._

_« Cédric ? » haleta Harry, sursautant en sentant cette bouche indécente descendre le long de son torse pour se refermer sur l'un de ses tétons. Il tira sur les cheveux de son amant pour le déloger de là...il avait honte du plaisir qu'il ressentait par ce simple geste...Cette sensation déplaisante augmenta quand la main de Cédric se referma sur son intimité. Cela lui fit une sensation de décharge électrique. Il essaya de se dégager mais ses gestes étaient bien trop désorganisés et sans force pour avoir un quelconque impact. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas...enfin si, peut-être...il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait plus rien... Il ne contrôlait plus rien et cela lui faisait peur...le terrorisait même. Il aurait voulu comprendre...mais il n'arrivait plus a parler, il ne pouvait émettre que des sons inarticulés. Sans le vouloir, il se mit à sangloter._

_« Tout va bien, Harry. » dit Cédric, sans vraiment faire attention à son amant, plus perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait à le toucher et l'anticipation qui courrait dans ses veines. I_

_l prit la main de son amant et l'amena jusqu'à son sexe. Il était hors de question qu'il soit le seule à procurer du plaisir. Ici, dans ce lit, il était son professeur autant que son amant. Il y avait une dominance qui l'excitait énormément. Harry se tendit mais ne chercha pas à se débattre, il restait passif, un peu déconnecté. Cédric noua leur deux mains et lui enseignait la manière la plus agréable de donner du plaisir à un homme. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa Harry le faire seul...et il le faisait avec une timidité touchante. _

_« Je t'aime ! » murmura Cédric avant de jouir dans un son rauque. Il se laissa retomber sur le corps d'Harry qui tremblait tout en regardant sa main tâché du sperme de son amant. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement avant d'essuyer sa main dans un geste compulsif. Il se sentait honteux...honteux d'avoir aimer cela...et surtout, d'en avoir encore envie. Son sexe en était même douloureux._

_« Cédric... »murmura-t-il, doucement. Ses joues le brûlaient. Mais son corps refusait de le laisser tranquille. Voyant que son amant ne bouger pas, il décida de prendre son problème en main...il ne fallut pas 5 sec pour qu'il entende un petit rire de la part de son amant. Vexé qu'il se moque de lui, il lui asséna un coup de poing et chercha à se dégager pour sortir du lui._

_« Ok, ok. Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je suis désolé de mettre laisser aller sans penser à toi. Tu veux continuer ? » demanda Cédric en caressant la cuisse d'Harry._

_« Non ! » répondit-il en tapant sur cette main._

_« Ok. » dit Cédric avec une moue déçu. Il avait jouit certes mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voyait cette nuit. « tu restes dormir au moins ? » ajouta-t-il en remontant difficilement la couverture. Il avait dans la tête d'amener son amant dans de meilleures conditions plus tard dans la nuit. La seule réponse d'Harry fut de se tourner sur le côté et de fermer les yeux._

**Il fut un bon professeur, au-delà d'être un bon amant. Il m'a tout appris, de l'art de faire plaisir à un homme...que ce soit avec mes mains ou ma bouche, mais il m'a aussi appris à être passif comme actif. Deux à trois fois par semaines, je me faufilait dans la chambre de Cédric...à sa demande. En réalité, je n'en éprouvais pas de réelle désir. Cédric était mon petit-ami plus parce qu'il l'avait décidé que par réel envie.**

**Il eut, cependant, l'avantage non-négligeable de me permettre de me détacher du clan...de prendre une certaine autonomie. Il m'a apprit que j'avais le droit de penser par moi-même. Cela créa une brèche dans la carapace que je m'étais construis après mon premier meurtre. Une brèche qui s'agrandit à la suite d'un meurtre assez étrange.**

**Ce n'était pourtant pas le premier meurtre que je faisais, j'en avais mis plus d'une dizaine à mon actif. J'avais même réussi à imposer mon nom dans le milieu pour la plus grande fierté de mon père. Mon nom découlé d'une signature ancestrale. La famille était connu pour créer de parfaits assassins...mais aussi pour déposer une rose blanche sur ou proche du cadavre...le must était de la déposé dans le sang, afin que ses pétales rougissent...Je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi. Je me suis contenté d'obéir à mon père.**

_Arthur regardait l'immeuble où 13 ans auparavant, il avait trouvé le corps de Lily dans un bain de sang. Il se souvient encore du regard vide de son cadavre et de l'odeur métallique qu'il régnait dans cette pièce. Tout le monde avait oublié cette mère de famille qui cherchait à sortir son fils de cette association. Mais pas lui. Sa promesse le hantait toujours. La culpabilité le rongeait petit à petit, sous le regard attristé de sa femme et de sa fille. _

_Celles-ci avaient pourtant essayé de lui faire oublier toute cette histoire. Elles avaient peur pour lui. Elles en savaient assez pour craindre pour sa vie. Personne ne pouvait affronter le clan sans en payer le prix fort. Pourtant, il continuait, une fois par an, à se rendre devant l'immeuble et demandait à voir le patron de l'entreprise, James Potter._

_« Bonjour, je voudrais parler avec James Potter, s'il vous plait. » dit-il à l'interphone._

_« Avez-vous pris rendez-vous ? » dit une voix quelque peu déformée._

_« Non. Est-ce que pouvez au moins lui dire que c'est Arthur Weasley, il acceptera surement de me recevoir. » dit l'inspecteur de police avec conviction. _

_James n'avait jamais refusé de le recevoir, cependant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le convaincre de laisser son fils sortir du clan, histoire qu'il puisse vivre normalement et sans peur. C'était la dernière fois qu'il essayait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi James refusait de voir sa progéniture en sécurité, loin de la violence et du sang. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait une place importante dans le clan. Certes il était le patron de l'entreprise Dumbledore, écran du clan. Lily lui avait eut le temps de fournir une liste des personnes haut placé dans le clan...et certains de ses noms correspondaient avec les informations que possédait déjà la police._

_« Inspecteur Weasley ? Montez, il vous attends. » dit à nouveau la voix, le sortant de ses pensées._

_« Merci beaucoup. » répondit le policer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il eut à peine le temps de franchir le hall qu'un homme vêtu d'un costume noir vient l'accueillir. Il était évident qu'on n'allait pas le laisser errer seul dans le bâtiment sans surveillance._

_« Monsieur Weasley. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. Je vais vous conduire au patron. » dit l'homme._

_Le trajet se passa dans un silence effrayant mais Arthur en avait l'habitude. Il travaillait avec des criminels depuis plus de trente ans maintenant, il savait comment cela fonctionnait. Heureusement, le trajet fut court. Le physique de cet homme était tellement imposant que sa présence le mettait mal à l'aise. L'homme ouvrit la porte du bureau du directeur et fit signe à Arthur qu'il pouvait entrer. L'inspecteur hocha la tête envers l'homme de main avant de rentrer. Le bureau était assez simple. Le sol était blanc avec un tapis en laine épaisse noire. Sur ce tapis, il y avait un bureau en bois d'ébène avec deux chaises simples et une chaise de bureau en cuir. Contre tout un mur, il y avait une immense bibliothèque remplis d'ouvrage qu'il aurait difficile à se payer même avec trente ans de paye._

_« Inspecteur Weasley. Je me disais bien que je devrais bientôt vous voir arriver ici. Comment allez-vous ? » demanda James avec un sourire en coin._

_« Monsieur Potter. Je vais bien. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. » dit Arthur, n'ayant pas tellement envie de rester plus que prévu dans cet immeuble._

_« Bien sûr. Vous êtes ici pour chercher à me retirer mon fils. » dit James, plus amusé que colérique. Ce qui était étrange, parce que la manière dont il l'avait dit avait même réussi à le faire culpabiliser...une première. Ce James était étrange et cachait quelque chose...mais qu'il soit devin si il arrivait à deviner de quoi il pouvait s'agir._

_« Vous pouvez le voir comme cela. Cependant, je ne vois que la promesse que j'ai faite à votre femme. Je veux protéger votre fils de cette violence qui se dégage de cet endroit. Je pense à la mémoire de votre femme. Pour amour pour elle, aidez-moi à sortir votre fils de cet enfer. » dit Arthur en s'enflammant...Comme à chaque fois que cela touchait des enfants._

_« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la dangerosité de votre intervention ? Selon vous, nous sommes dans un clan mafieux. Et vous me demandez, sans aucun détour, de trahir mes supérieurs ? Désolé mais je ne compte pas me faire tuer pour vous. » dit James, sans perdre son sourire._

_« Je...je sais que je vous demande beaucoup mais vous devez aussi penser à Harry. Pensez vous vraiment que ce soit une vie pour votre enfant ? » _

_« Mais c'est mon fils et je ne peux me séparer. Je pense que cette conversation est clause. »_

_« Je ne pense pas..._

_« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Veuillez sortir de mon bureau s'il vous plait ! » dit James en perdant de son sourire._

_Arthur était bien décidé à rester sur place, cependant, James appuya sur un bouton et il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour qu'un homme de main, du genre costaud, ne rentre dans la pièce._

_« Raccompagne monsieur l'inspecteur à l'extérieur, s'il te plait. Notre entretient est terminé. » dit James en se levant. Il accompagna les deux hommes à l'extérieur de son bureau._

_« Au revoir, monsieur Weasley. » dit James avant de tourner les talons et de monter dans les étages. Arthur fut tenter de le suivre mais la poigne de l'homme de main ne lui laissait aucune chance. Il dut se contenter de le suivre._

_« Il commence à être quelque peu embêtant. » dit Gellert alors que James entrait dans son bureau. Toute la conversation avait été entendu par le haut patron...Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans le bureau de James. Celui-ci était assez pratique pour permettre au clan une certaine sauvegarde. Beaucoup de personne pensait que James était le plus haut gradé, ce qui permettait à assurer la sécurité de Gellert._

_« Il devient de plus en plus agressif. Je pense que l'on doit se charger de lui au plus tôt. » dit James, le visage fermé. Cette histoire les mettait sur les nerfs._

_« Il en sait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Visiblement Lily lui a donné certains informations assez brûlante. C'est étonnant que cet inspecteur ne semble pas savoir qui tu es en réalité. » dit Gellert avec un sourire en coin._

_« L'amour, quel connerie ! » répondit James_

_« Bah...je dois dire que j'y trouve mon compte avec Albus. Demande à Harry de régler cette histoire au plus vite. Je vais demander à notre informaticien d'effacer ce qu'il a réuni sur notre clan. Tu demanderas aussi à Harry de fouiller dans le domicile de l'inspecteur...histoire d'effacer toutes données sur notre clan. »_

_« On fait page blanche. » dit James avec un sourire carnassier._

_« On fait page blanche ! »_


	5. Chapter 4

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent. Bisous à tous.

* * *

><p><em>Tout ce qui peut interrompre une tradition oblige à repartir de l'origine. Et toute origine est sanglante.<em>  
>Escolios a un texto implícito, traduit par Michel Bibard (2002)<br>Citations de Nicolás Gómez Dávila

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

**Ce n'était pas mon premier meurtre, loin de là. C'était devenu une telle habitude que je ne me souviens même pas de leur noms où de leur visage. Je me souviens uniquement de la manière dans je les interpellais. La plupart était des hommes qui n'avaient rien contre un peu de plaisir avec un enfant. D'autres voyaient en moi, un acheteur ou un futur investissement. Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu mes victimes comme une personne innocente...et cela m'aidait grandement à m'en détacher, à rester insensible à leur supplications quand ils ont avait.**

**Mais lui...Il n'avait rien de pervers...ni d'un dealer ou d'un proxénète. Et ce meurtre créa une profonde déchirure en moi.**

**Il me montra que le clan pouvait détourner la vérité à leur propre compte...et moi...moi, je me retrouvais prisonnier de leur vérité, sans pouvoir choisir ma voie. Et ce jour-là, j'avais tué la seule voie de secours qu'on me proposait.**

_Arthur était tranquillement chez lui. Sa femme avait réussi la mission quasiment impossible de lui faire prendre quelques jours de congé...et maintenant qu'il jouait avec sa plus jeune fille, il remercia profondément sa femme. Ginny avait 14 ans...et il avait l'impression qu'elle avait grandit en une seule fois. C'est peut être pour cela qu'elle donnait l'impression de s'ennuyer alors qu'auparavant elle adorait jouer au monopolis. Il aurait peut être du la laisser faire les boutiques avec sa femme... Mais c'était son dernier enfant qui était encore à la maison, il voulait donc en profiter._

_Rien que cette pensée le vieillit de dix ans d'un seul coup._

_« C'est bon. Tu peux aller sur l'ordinateur ! » soupira-t-il alors que Ginny martelait le plateau de jeu avec son pion. Un soulagement son nom apparut sur le visage de sa fille qui partit aussi tôt sur internet._

_« Je dois vieillir. De mon temps, on appréciait jouer à un jeu de société. » lança Arthur, plus pour se moquer de lui même que par colère._

_« Je suis désolé mais j'avais rendez-vous avec Aline. Je lui ai promis. Tu ne veux quand même pas que je rompe une promesse. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu m'as élevé. » dit Ginny, très pince-sans-rire._

_« Oui. Tu es une merveilleuse petite fille...mais n'aurais-tu pas rompu cette promesse en allant faire du shopping avec ta mère ? » dit-il avec un petit rire dans la voix._

_Ginny se tourna violemment et le foudroya du regard. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose quand la sonnette se mit à sonner. Son père se leva et lui sourire._

_« Sauver par le gong ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée._

_Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre à la porte. Malgré son salaire important, il ne roulait pas sur l'or pour se payer une maison plus conséquente. Elle avait été trop petite pendant quelques années, avec leurs enfants. Ils avaient quand même eu 7 enfants avec la petite Ginny. Il ouvrit la porte, en pensant que c'était sa femme...elle devait avoir les bras chargés de courses. Cependant, ce n'était pas elle...mais une surprise, une étrange surprise._

_Un jeune homme, âgé de 17-18 ans à tout cassé, se tenait devant la porte. Dès qu'il le vit, Arthur sentit son instinct de flic refaire surface. L'enfant semblait si minable dans ses vêtements deux fois trop grand. Il portait un sweat avec une capuche et un baggy de couleur kaki. Il avait l'air d'un paumé, d'un camé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ?_

_« Oui, c'est pourquoi ? » dit-il en portant sa main à sa hanche, cherchant son arme par réflexe._

_Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas mais leva la tête. L'attitude d'Arthur changea du tout au tout. Il se redressa et sourit avec tendresse à l'enfant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le reverrait à nouveau. Cependant, jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette intensité de couleur de yeux._

_« Harry Potter. » murmura-t-il, comme s'il venait de voir une illusion, un rêve._

_« Bonjour. Vous avez demandé à me voir, d'après mon père. » dit le jeune homme, d'une voix éteinte. Il remarqua alors une différence évidente avec Lily. Ses yeux verts étaient éteints, il lui manquait la lumière qu'il y avait dans les yeux de sa mère._

_« Oui. Bien sûr. Entre. Je t'en prie. » dit précipitamment Arthur en se décalant pour le laisser entrer. Harry entra dans la maison, les mains dans les poches. Malgré sa réjouissance de voir enfin l'enfant de sa protégé, son instinct de flic ne le laissait pas en paix. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent dans le salon où Ginny était en train de jouer sur son ordinateur._

_« Ma chérie. Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls, s'il te plait. » dit aussitôt Arthur, guidé par son instinct. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la tension qu'Harry avait éprouvé en voyant la jeune fille. Il était hors de question pour lui qu'il tue une gamine. Il commençait déjà à avoir des scrupules à tuer Arthur maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était père..._

_Mais il était à l'origine du meurtre de sa mère, selon Gellert et James. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Il allait devoir se faire violence mais il allait mourir aujourd'hui._

_« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »demanda Arthur, en regardant dans le couloir pour vérifier que sa fille était bien montée._

_« Vous asseoir pour le moment. » dit Harry en sortant, de sa poche kangourou, un flingue. _

_Arthur le regarda, interdit...avant de lui obéir. Son esprit était blanc...il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se ferait braquer par le fils de Lily, le gamin qu'il avait connu quand celui-ci avait 5 ans...Harry sortit une bobine de fil de pêche et attacha rapidement Arthur, avant de s'asseoir devant lui._

_« Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai quelque questions à vous poser. Répondez sans vous faire priez et rien ne sera fait à votre fille. » dit Harry, sans montrer un quelconque remords. Il avait déjà du interrogé d'autres personnes avant lui. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne devait montrer aucun remord, s'il voulait avoir des résultats._

_« Pourquoi tu fais cela Harry ? » demanda l'inspecteur, cherchant à gagner du temps. Sa femme devait rentrer sous peu._

_« Parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Je me contente d'obéir à mon père. » dit Harry. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et supprima la page de Ginny pour ouvrir les dossiers de l'ordinateur. Il se devait de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas des infos dessus. Cependant quand il voulut ouvrir un dossier, choisi au hasard, on lui demanda un mot de passage._

_« Quand je pense que ta mère cherchait à te sortir de là. » soupira Arthur, comprenant l'horreur de la réalité. Le gamin qu'il cherchait à sauver depuis la mort de Lily avait subi un lavage de cerveau et le clan l'utilisait d'une manière abjecte pour le père de famille et le flic qu'il était. Comment peut-on laisser son fils devenir un nettoyeur ? Ce James Potter n'avait-il donc pas d'honneur ?_

_« Je ne pense pas que vous aillez le droit de parler de ma mère. C'est de votre faute qu'elle est morte ! Quel est le mot de passe pour ce dossier ? » demanda Harry en haussant légèrement la voix quand il parla de sa mère. Cette perte était encore douloureux pour le jeune homme._

_« Je suis désolé. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Cependant, elle connaissait et avait accepté les risques que sa position encourrait. » dit l'inspecteur...pourvu que sa femme arrive rapidement._

_« Sa position ? Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. En tant qu'épouse d'un haut lieutenant, elle ne risquait rien. Mon père aurait tout fait pour la protéger. Quel est le mon de passage ? » demanda à nouveau Harry en commençant à s'énerver._

_« Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était épouse d'un haut lieutenant...et merde ! » grogna Arthur, comprenant qu'il s'était livré à James en pensant qu'il n'était qu'un homme sans grande importance...et par sa faute, sa famille était en danger._

_« Je vois... » dit Harry en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle Ginny était partit. Arthur écarquilla les yeux et se mit à se débattre, ne se souciant pas de la douleur qui cisaillait ses poignets._

_« Attends, reviens. » cria-t-il en cherchant à voir le jeune homme. Celui-ci revient se mettre en niveau de la porte._

_« Est-ce que tu vas me donner le mot de passe ou dois-je aller chercher ta fille ? » demanda-t-il en jouant avec son arme._

_« Ok, ok. Poils de carotte en un seul mot. » dit rapidement Arthur, dont le coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Mais que faisait sa femme ?_

_« Merci. » murmura Harry avant de noter le mot de passe sur l'ordinateur. Le dossier s'ouvrit alors et dévoila de nombreux dossiers...dont certains sur le clan. Harry ne prit pas le temps de les lire. Il les copia sur une clé USB avant de les détruire de manière définitif les notes de l'inspecteur. Il referma le dossier et remit la page web._

_« Merci beaucoup. Une dernière question. Est-ce les seuls dossiers que vous avez ici ? » demanda Harry en rangeant la clé. Arthur allait dire la vérité avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait signé son acte de mort...il devait gagner du temps..._

_« Non. J'ai des dossiers dans ma chambre. Détache-moi et j'irais les chercher. » dit Arthur, certain que le jeune homme le détacherait. Il était encore jeune. Il ne devait pas faire ce travail depuis très longtemps. Il ne suffirait d'un seul moment d'inattention pour renverser la situation._

_« Merci pour l'information. » se contenta de dire Harry avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'étage. _

_Arthur eut beau crier qu'il avait mentit, que c'était faux, qu'il devait revenir...Harry continua son chemin. Il ignora les cris de l'homme et monta à l'étage. Ginny qui se demandait pourquoi son père criait de cette manière, passa la tête par la porte. Elle blêmit violemment et se mit à trembler violemment. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à se retrouver nez à nez avec un canon d'un fusil. Lentement, elle se redressa et lâcha la porte qui s'ouvrit avec lenteur._

_« Bonjour, jeune demoiselle. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. » dit l'invité de son père, alors que celui-ci continuait à s'époumoner. Elle se mordit les lèvres, proche de se mettre à pleurer de peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait...si ce n'est qu'elle risquait de mourir, comme l'héroïne de True Blood...mais elle, n'avait pas de petit-ami vampire pour venir la sauver._

_« Si tu obéis sans faire d'histoire, tout ira pour le mieux. Est-ce que c'est compris ? » demanda Harry._

_« O...oui » dit-elle en hochant vivement la tête et d'une voix tremblante. Elle était en train de voir toute sa vie défilée...des pensées incongrues étaient en train de passer dans sa tête, comme le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé de garçon...qu'elle ne s'était pas marier alors qu'elle rêvait de la robe blanche en dentelle..._

_« Gentille fille. J'ai besoin de trouver la chambre de tes parents. »_

_Elle gémit quand elle comprit qu'elle allait devoir se lever pour le guider, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris pour se faire oublier. Cependant, quand son agresseur se mit à se montrer pressant avec son arme, elle se leva difficilement et sortir de sa chambre, en priant que ses jambes ne cèdent pas sous leur poids. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et monta à l'étage. La chambre de ses parents était installé sous les combles pour bénéficier de plus de place et d'intimité._

_« Va t'asseoir sur le lit et ne bouge pas d'un doigt. » dit Harry avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les armoires. Il lança les vêtements sans faire attention au désordre qu'il mettait dans la pièce. Il vida toutes les armoires et même un coffre qui contenait des livres de photos, sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Pendant ce temps, Ginny s'était recroquevillé sur le lit de ses parents, attendant que la crise de folie de ce type soit terminé. Il ne fallait pas oublier qui tenait le flingue._

_« Debout, on descend. On va voir ton cher papa. » grogna Harry en constatant qu'il n'y avait absolument rien dans la chambre. Il n'appréciait que très peu de s'être fait floué. Cela se ressentit dans ses gestes. Il empoigna violemment l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la pousser en avant. Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers et furent trop vite au goût de Ginny devant son père. Du sang coulait de ses poignets mais il paraissait pas en avoir conscience._

_« Ginny ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant abstraction du flingue d'Harry qui se portait sur sa tête._

_« Papa...je...s'il te plait... »bégaya la jeune fille, le visage en pleurs._

_« Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien se passé, je te le promet. »murmura Arthur en y mettant toute la conviction qu'il possédait. _

_« Je ne pense pas. Je supporte mal qu'on se moque de moi. Alors je réitère ma question. Possédez vous encore des documents qui m'intéresse. » demanda Harry en caressant d'un geste lent la nuque de son otage._

_« Non, non. Je...tous mes documents étaient sur l'ordinateur. Je vous en supplie, pas ma fille. » dit Arthur en se débattant pour essayer d'atteindre sa fille qui tremblait de plus en plus._

_« Bien. Il donc temps de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. Cependant, j'ai un petit problème...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de cette jeune fille ? » demanda Harry en regardant Arthur dans les yeux. Il refusait de tuer une autre personne, surtout une personne innocente. Déjà qu'il avait des doutes sur Arthur..._

_Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les paroles que le policier lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Mais il était difficile de croire que Lily ait pu trahir le clan...On lui avait dit qu'elle avait été tué par un homme appartenant à la police pour empêcher James d'établir un important contrat. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire._

_« Ne la tue pas. Je t'en supplie, ne la tue pas. » cria Arthur, blanc de peur._

_« Je veux bien...mais elle pourrait parler...Non, je ne peux pas la laisser. »_

_« Elle ne dira rien. Je te le promet, elle ne dira rien. »_

_« Je ne peux te croire. »_

_« Elle ne dira rien. N'est-ce pas Ginny ? Dis le, promet-le. » cria Arthur en se tournant vers sa fille qui secouait la tête, en pleurs._

_« S'il te plait, ma puce. Promet de ne pas en parler à la police quand ils viendront. J'ai besoin que tu le promette. Je t'en prie. » dit Arthur en se rapprochant au maximum de sa fille. Celle-ci gémit et hocha la tête._

_« Je te le promet. » dit-elle d'une voix lamentable._

_« Bien. Tu devrais monter, maintenant. » dit Harry, refusant de s'attendrir devant cette scène...et surtout, il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille soit témoin de cela. Elle ferma les yeux fortement avant de regarder son père. Celui-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête. Arthur savait qu'il allait mourir mais au moins, sa fille était sauve, c'était tout ce qui contentait pour lui. Harry attendit qu'elle soit partit pour se tourner vers l'inspecteur._

_« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver, comme je l'avais promis à Lily. Je suis profondément désolé. J'aurais du te sortir de là. » dit Arthur alors que le flingue se tournait vers lui. Seul une détonation lui répondit._

**Cette mission créa une fracture dans mes liens avec mon père, si on met de côté mes doutes, par le fait que je n'avais pas exécuté les ordres comme je l'aurais du normalement. J'avais joué sur les termes du contrat, si on peut dire comme cela. Je n'aurais jamais du laisser la petite Ginny en vie. Pour James, j'aurais même du mettre feu à la maison pour effacer toute trace de mon passage...Cela a quelque chose d'atroce pour le jeune homme que j'étais, la perte de confiance de la seule famille qu'il me restait.**

**Mais autant je perdais la confiance et la fierté de mon père, autant je me rapprochait d'un homme qui restera mon mentor pour toujours. J'ai peut être tourné le dos à ma famille, oui mais il reste ce qui se rapproche de plus d'un grand-père pour moi et sa présence me manque encore et toujours. Encore plus maintenant qu'il est mort. Je n'ai même pas pu assister à son enterrement. Je n'ai même pas pu le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, pour le soutien qu'il me montra dans le 'procès' qui suivit le meurtre d'Arthur.**

**Le clan ne pouvait me pardonner le fait que j'avais laisser une gamine, aussi innocente soit-elle, en vie.**

_C'était la première fois qu'Albus assistait à une telle chose. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'on puisse faire un procès pour ne pas avoir assassiner une enfant. Pourtant, il était bien obligé d'admettre la vérité. Le clan avait monté un véritable procès envers Harry. Il était dans le grand bureau...bureau dont la police ignorait l'existence et qui appartenait à Gellert. Un bref instant, il se remémora la manière dont l'homme avait baptisé le bureau derrière lequel il se tenait actuellement. Derrière lui, ses deux premiers lieutenants se tenaient, le visage fermé et avec une point de mépris dans le regard...même James regardait son fils avec une déception qui fit mal à voir. Comment peut-on mépriser son enfant pour une erreur aussi minime. Albus ne comprenait pas et avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter._

_« Bien, je pense que l'on peut commencer. » dit Gellert, une fois qu'Harry soit entré dans le bureau et se soit assis au milieu de la pièce. S'ils avaient voulu faire plus intimidant, ils n'auraient pas pu faire mieux._

_« Nous sommes ici pour décider de la punition d'Harry Potter suite au meurtre d'Arthur Weasley. Bien que celui-ci soit mort, comme demandé, le sus-nommé a laissé la fille de l'inspecteur assisté à la scène et la laissé en vie, alors qu'elle connait son visage. » dit Ethan Nott, le père de Théo et d'Alec. _

_Harry se contenta de le regarder sans rien laisser paraître...on aurait presque dit une poupée de cire. Albus se souvient du bambin qui riait aux éclats en jouant avec ses cheveux long et retient un soupir. L'enfant avait bien changé et il le regrettait parfois. Lily devait être très déçu de son enfant..._

_« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? » demanda Gellert._

_« Non. C'est la vérité. J'ai refusé de tuer Ginny Weasley, après lui avait fait promettre de taire mon identité. » dit le jeune homme en regardant le 'patron' droit dans les yeux, chose qu'Albus approuvait et admiré. Il savait combien il était difficile de soutenir le regard de braise de son amant...sans aucun parti pris, cela va de soit. Cependant, il aurait peut être été préférable de jouer la carte de l'humilité._

_« Je vois. Tu as donc refusé d'exécuté les ordres demandés. » dit James d'une voix tremblante de colère._

_« Non. » répondit laconiquement Harry. Chose qui surprit tout le monde dans le bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry assistait à ce genre d'assemblée, lors de son intronisation au sein du clan par exemple. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il tenait tête à son père. D'habitude, il se contentait d'hocher la tête avant de la baisser et de regarder ses pieds...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette maison pour que le jeune homme change autant aussi rapidement._

_« Non ? Explique toi » dit James en haussant le ton. Chose que Gellert n'apprécia guère et lui le signala d'une main levée._

_« J'ai tué Arthur Weasley et détruit toutes les preuves qu'il y avait dans la maison. J'ai donc rempli la mission qui était demandé. Je n'avais aucune raison de tuer cette gamine. »_

_« Aucune raison. Elle a pourtant vu ton visage et connait ton nom. » dit Ethan, surpris par ce début de rébellion. Harry s'était montré pourtant plus docile qu'aujourd'hui._

_« Cette responsabilité n'incombe que moi. Elle ne connait pas mon implication dans le clan. Celui-ci n'est donc pas mis en danger par cette erreur. » répondit Harry en gardant son regard rivé sur celui de Gellert qui hocha la tête._

_« Je vois. Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser cet erreur impuni. » répondit l'homme. Albus retient sa respiration et alla même se mettre derrière Harry pour montrer, en posant une main sur son épaule, qu'il avait tout son soutien. Son amant comprit la demande implicite mais ne montra rien dans son comportement qu'il allait en tenir compte. Harry, quand à lui, fut surpris par ce geste et se raidit. Le vieux homme en fut quelque peu attristé._

_« Pour le moment, tu sera assigné à résidence pour une durée de deux semaines durant lesquels tu devras enseigner à certains de nos hommes. Tu n'as aucun droit de refuser ces élèves, Minerva sera , bien entendu, mise au courant. Au bout de ces deux semaines, je déciderais si tu peux récupérer ton ancien poste. Il va sans dire que je n'accepterais aucune autre erreur de ta part. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » demanda-t-il. Son ton ne laissait aucun choix, aussi Harry accepta la décision. Tout comme Albus qui en fut soulagé. Son amant s'était montré magnanime avec l'enfant. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser passer la moindre erreur. Il avait donné la mort pour beaucoup moins que cela. Un sourire lubrique s'inscrit sur son visage. Il devrait le remercier correctement ce soir._

_« Ce sera tout. Sortez tous de mon bureau. » dit Gellert en se levant. Les deux lieutenants penchèrent la tête avant de sortir. Albus se décala et sourire à Harry avant que celui-ci ne sorte...en lui retourna son sourire. L'espace d'un instant, il avait retrouvé le pétillement dans les yeux qu'il avait quand il était bébé. Cela lui réchauffa le coeur et c'est d'une humeur câline qu'il entoura le corps de son amant de ses bras._

_« Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte que c'est pour toi que j'ai laissé passé. » dit Gellert tout en sirotant l'alcool qu'il venait de se verser._

_« Je sais et je serais comment te remercier ce soir...encore plus si tu m'accordes une petite volonté. » dit Albus en embrassant ce cou si délicat, laissé à sa disposition par son propriétaire._

_« J'écoute. »_

_« Ne lui donne plus de mission qui comporte un risque de ce style. Cet enfant ne pourra jamais tué d'êtres innocents que sont les enfants »murmura Albus contre sa peau, se délectant de cette douceur. Jamais il ne pourrait en être rassasié et il savait que c'était la même chose pour son amant, son compagnon._

_« Tu me rends faible. J'espère que tu te rends compte de ton pouvoir sur moi. » dit Gellert en se retournant, un sourire taquin inscrit sur son visage._

_« Tout comme toi tu es ma faiblesse. » répondit Albus avant de l'embrasser comme au premier jour._

**De plus, j'avais un compagnon adorable qui me soutenait dans mes actes. Lui avait été plus que fier de mon action. Je me souviens de la nuit qu'il m'a offert quand il apprit que j'avais laissé Ginny en vie.**

**Cependant, cette nuit marqua aussi la fin de notre tranquillité. Cela devait arriver, mais c'est une chose qu'on se refuse à penser pour profiter pleinement de sa relation.**

**Cette nuit, mon père appris l'existence de mon couple avec Cédric...d'une manière...un peu honteuse pour moi...et pour lui aussi.**

_« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » murmura Cédric tout en embrassant la nuque d'Harry, qui était logé contre son corps. Son amant venait de se faire sermonner par son père. Tout le monde au sein du clan était au courant que le 'nettoyeur' avait failli. Cela faisait bien rire.  
>Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Cédric. Lui était fier de son compagnon. Qu'il tue, c'est un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer, ni même ignorer mais s'il avait tué cette gamine...il n'est pas certain qu'il aurait pu toucher encore ce petit corps délectable.<em>

_« Alors pourquoi père ne le comprends pas ? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui. Le secrétaire inspira profondément, se laissant un instant pour chercher ses mots. _

_« Parce que ton père est...un homme qui a perdu...son coeur, dirons-nous. Il est tellement enfoncé dans le clan qu'il en a oublié certaines choses. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. » répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Cédric passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis il décida de ne plus prendre de gants pour expliquer la situation à son amant. Celui-ci était en train de prendre ses distances avec son père et le clan. Quelque part, un espoir fou était en train de voir le jour dans l'esprit de Cédric. Oh, il aimait ce qu'il faisait pour James...la plupart du temps, c'était un boulot de comptable, mais il ne voulait pas terminé sa vie ici...et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry perde son âme à force de tuer encore et encore._

_« Ton père s'est tellement plongé dans les affaires du clan qu'il en a perdu des notions de la réalité. Il a oublié que la vie ne se résume pas à la corruption, la violence et le sang. C'est pourquoi, il ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as eu autant de scrupules à tuer une personne innocente. De plus, il vit avec la peur constante, même s'il ne le montre pas, de se faire prendre ou tuer...et cette gamine est un risque non négligeable pour lui. » dit Cédric...tout en se fermant. Il avait l'impression de défendre son patron, et cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche._

_« Je vois...enfin, je crois. Cependant, il n'était pas là. Il n'a pas vu le regard de cette gamine quand elle a promis à son père. Je ne pense pas qu'elle dira quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle vivra toujours avec la peur que je ne revienne pour terminer le travail...C'est la première fois que je me dégoûte... »murmura Harry en baissant la tête. Cédric décida de lui changer d'idée et en même temps de le féliciter pour son bon coeur._

_Il picora le cou de son amant de baiser tout en se dirigeant vers sa bouche. Une fois qu'il l'eut atteint, il l'embrassa avec violence et passion. Harry se laissa faire avec un gémissement sourd. En pratiquement 3 ans, il avait eu le temps de s'y faire. Cédric avait souvent des accès de ce type de passion...et Harry avait appris à aimer cela. Lentement, il entreprit à déshabiller son amant, tout comme lui le déshabillait, avec quelques caresses qui eurent tôt de leur faire monter le sang à la tête. Leur baiser se firent de plus en plus profond, tout comme leur caresse, mais cela ne leur suffisait plus. Ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à perdre conscience de la réalité._

_« Harry, mon bel Harry. » murmura Cédric, avant de se pencher pour descendre le dernier rempart de tissu, et faire face à sa splendide intimité. _

_Il se lécha les babines avant d'embrasser la tête de cet entre-jambe qui promettait une nuit de folie...Cette nuit, il avait envie d'en profiter au maximum._

_« Nnh, Cédric... » murmura Harry en empoignant les cheveux de son amant. Il tira dessus, jusqu'à ce que son amant lève la tête._

_« Ensemble... » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. Cédric se releva rapidement pour se déshabiller complètement. Qui était-il pour refuser un 69 proposer par cet adorable créature ? Certainement pas un saint._

_« Ensemble. » répondit-il avec un doux sourire. _

_Le timide Harry avait bien changé et pour le mieux. Oh, bien sûr, le plus jeune était encore un peu coincé...surtout au niveau des sentiments. La dernière fois que Cédric s'était risqué à dire ' je t'aime ', Harry s'était complétement renfermé sur lui-même et était même partit de la chambre. Dire qu'il avait été frustré ce jour-là...bel euphémisme. Alors, il avait arrêté de parler d'amour pour se contenter de profiter de ce que le jeune homme voulait bien lui donner._

_Cédric se coucha nu sur le lit, amorphe. Cette nuit était celle du petit brun...et il allait en profiter au maximum. Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de se tourner pour embrasser son intimité dressé. Il lapa son érection comme un chat...un délicieux félin qui savait se montrer très câlin si on le caressait dans le sens du poils...  
>Cédric mit un instant avant de reprendre ses esprits et de répondre à ses caresses. Il était rare qu'Harry prenne l'initiation, timide comme il était, mais à chaque fois, c'était un pur délice. Il le suça un moment, jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop pour lui. Le plus jeune était doué, trop doué pour son bien. Il alternait douceur et pression, et des coups de langue à peine appuyé de façon particulièrement bien placé. Cédric ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il s'accrocha à son fessiers, écartant les fesses du petit brun. Geste qui fit gémir Harry...gémissement qui eut un écho chez Cédric.<em>

_Voyant qu'il avait un moyen pour retourner la pareille à son amant, il ne se gêna pas pour jouer avec son adorable petit cul. Harry tremblait et avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer son jeu avec le sexe de Cédric...chose qui l'amusait profondément. Ce n'était pas marrant s'il perdait l'ascendant sur le plus chose. Il tenait beaucoup à son rôle de professeur._

_« Cédric... » grogna Harry, comme agacé par son manège. Pourtant, cela en était arrivé à un tel point que le brun s'empalait de lui-même sur ses doigts, vision plus qu'érotique._

_« Chevauche-moi...J'ai envie de sentir ta chaleur autour de moi » gémit Cédric, sans arrêter son geste. _

_Harry grogna avant d'avancer en tremblant. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Cédric se releva de moitié et aida le brun à s'empaler sur son sexe en le guidant par les hanches. Ses doigts se resserrent violemment quand il fut entièrement enfermé dans l'étroitesse de son amant. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser. C'était tellement jouissif de posséder une telle créature. Surtout une créature aussi indécente que pouvait Harry en ce moment même. Il ne s'était même pas pris un temps pour s'habituer à la présence inhabituelle du membre de Cédric. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé quand le brun se mit à bouger...Il se redressa totalement et lui mordit violemment l'épaule pour reprendre constance. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, appréciant le coup de fouet que cela déclencha en lui. Il avait fini par apprécier un peu de douleur dans leur rapport intime._

_Cependant, il n'appréciait vraiment pas la vision qui se trouvait devant lui quand il releva la tête. Il ne réagisse pas quand Cédric lécha la marque pour se faire pardonner. L'immobilité de son amant, pourtant si fougueux l'interpella._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en regardant dans la même direction que son amant...et aussitôt son teint bronzé pâlit considérablement. Voilà, une chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Même dans ses pires pensées, il n'aurait jamais cru que cette scène soit possible. Par pur réflexe, il prit le drap et les recouvrit alors qu'Harry se décala pour s'asseoir à ses côtés...autant dire que leur effet était complétement coupé._

_James, quand à lui, ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il était venu voir Cédric pour parler d'Harry, vu que le secrétaire était le plus proche de son fils. Il n'était pas rare qu'il le voit dans la chambre de son secrétaire, en jouant aux cartes ou même en lisant. Il avait été surpris par cet amitié...vu que son fils était quelque peu asocial, chose qu'il avait veillé à faire. Après, c'était plus facile pour un nettoyeur de ne pas avoir d'attache...Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru que cette 'amitié' soit...cela en réalité._

_Il foudroya le couple avec un regard empli de dégoût._

_« Harry, je te laisse dix minutes pour te vêtir et venir dans mon bureau. Cédric...je te vois demain. » dit James en tournant les talons, et en claquant la porte pour faire bonne figure. Moins d'une minutes après, Harry sortait en courant de la chambre, totalement débraillé. Son teint était toujours pâle et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un hibou qui aurait croisé les phares d'une voiture. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de son père en tout rectifiant sa tenue, autant dire que beaucoup de personne se retournèrent sur son passage, surpris de voir le brun dans cette tenue. Ils avaient plus l'habitude de le voir comme une statue de marbre qu'ainsi. Harry arriva rapidement devant le bureau de son père. Il prit un moment pour se réajuster. Il s'était déjà assez couvert de honte pour l'année à venir. Il inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte._

_« Entre, Harry. » dit James d'une voix froide. Oui, il n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Autant dire que la discussion allait être haut en couleur. Harry entra et resta à la porte, attendant l'invitation de son père. Il n'allait certainement pas commettre un nouvel impair devant lui._

_James était assis derrière son bureau, en essayant de rester le plus calme possible, histoire d'asseoir son autorité sur son fils. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre l'air avec son pied. Toute cette histoire était en train de le rendre malade. Il ne pouvait pas avoir surpris son fils, son propre fils, sa fierté en train...en train...De se faire ENCULER par un petit arriviste comme la dernière des...Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il releva la tête pour observer son fils...et dut admettre l'inadmissible. Il avait bien surpris son fils en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son secrétaire._

_« Assis-toi. » grogna-t-il en se levant. Il alla ouvrit la fenêtre même si le temps à l'extérieur était exécrable. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air..._

_« Cela dure depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il après un moment. Il ferma les yeux assez fort pour voir des points noir. Finalement, il ne voulait pas savoir._

_« Presque 3 ans. » répondit Harry._

_Oh le con ! Il allait le tuer. Il allait tuer ce petit arriviste de Cédric. Il en revenait presque à regretter de l'avoir amener ici. Certes, il avait été d'une grande aide en tant que secrétaire mais...jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir détourné son fils de son chemin. Il était hors de question que son fils soit un pédé. Il se devait de poursuivre la tradition familiale. Il aurait un fils...ou une fille mais un seul enfant. Ensuite, celui-ci serait élevé pour devenir un nettoyeur de grand renom. Il n'y avait pas de place pour un compagnon...En même temps, quel homme pourrait accepté de se faire...NON, il ne voulait même pas imaginé._

_« Comment tu peux...N'as-tu donc aucune estime pour toi et pour ton corps ? Tu me fais honte...te compromettre avec un homme ? » s'énerva James en se tournant vers son fils qui le regardait sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Il n'avait donc aucun regret d'avoir...avec un homme ? Il n'aurait jamais cru que son fils soit un tel dépravé !_

_« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? » demanda-t-il à deux doigts de le gifler pour le lui faire comprendre l'horreur de cette situation._

_« Je ne comprends pas. Je veux bien que la façon de l'apprendre manque cruelle de...délicatesse...mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver. » répondit Harry en reprenant ses esprits. Il avait enfin passé la honte qui l'avait envahit en voyant son père à la porte...et c'était surtout due à l'incompréhension et la colère qui prenaient place en lui. Ce n'était pas pour l'aider à reprendre confiance envers son père._

_« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est une horreur ? Je vois...tu es malade, il n'y a que cette solution. » dit James en saisissant Harry au niveau de la chemise. Il se retenait de le gifler encore et encore pour lui faire comprendre à quel point cette relation était dégoûtante. Seulement son fils n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre son opinion. Il le regardait avec colère et dégoût ? Chose que James n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi le dégoût semblait être diriger vers lui...ce n'est pas lui qui s'est enfermé dans une relation anormale et hors nature._

_« Lâche-moi ! » grogna Harry en serrant le poignet de son père. Celui-ci émit un ricanement, avant de le lâcher._

_« Tu cessera de voir Cédric ! Tu n'a pas le choix. Et sache que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. N'oublie pas de qui tu es le fils ! » dit James avec un rire désagréable._

_« Je ne pense pas que Gellert soit d'accord avec ton opinion...de même qu'Albus. Alors si tu oses m'interdire de voir Cédric, je pense que ma bouche va fourcher en leur présence...ce serait dommage, n'est ce pas ? » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin._

_« Tu me menaces ? » demanda James en le regardant, surpris de voir son fils lui échapper...ce qui était totalement hors de question._

_« Comprends-le comme tu le souhaites. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller retrouver mou amant. » dit Harry en sortant du bureau sans attendre la réponse de James qui était estomaqué._

_Sa colère était immense. Elle était logée dans sa gorge et lui donnait envie de hurler et de casser quelque chose...de préférence, la tête de ce petit con qui avait monté son fils contre lui. Chose qu'il ne lui pardonnerai jamais...et il savait déjà comment il allait régler toute cette histoire. On ne cherche pas impunément James Potter sans en subir les conséquences. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, la partie la plus facile, il en était certain._

_« Alec, j'aimerais que tu viens dans mon bureau. Ce n'est pas la peine de prévenir ton père. » dit James après dix minutes. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à aller contre son fils. C'est incroyable comme celui-ci avait réussi à se mettre tout le monde dans la poche. Surtout, il avait réussi le plus incroyable, mettre Albus Dumbledore dans sa poche. _

_L'amant de Gellert Grindewald ne s'était jamais intéressé aux membres du clan. Il préférait rester en dehors des affaires de son mari, ce qui était, pour James, tout à son honneur. Il considérait cet Albus comme une sorte de poupée dont le grand patron se servait à bon escient. C'est aussi pourquoi il n'avait aucun mal à être sous les ordres de Gellert, celui n'étant pas réellement gay..._

_Albus était l'héritier de la plus grande entreprise du pays. Elle générait plusieurs millions d'argent et était donc une merveilleuse source de blanchiment, mais aussi une couverture parfaite._

_Alec arriva rapidement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tellement changé depuis ses années. Il avait grandit mais restait plutôt fragile, tout en ayant une volonté énorme de faire ses preuves. C'est cette volonté qui allait servir James aujourd'hui. _

_« Bonjour, jeune homme. Tu es venu rapidement. » dit James avec un sourire en coin._

_« Vous savez pourquoi. » répondit le jeune homme en le foudroya du regard._

_Malgré tous ses talents qu'il avait pu montré pendant ses cours, son père n'avait aucune confiance en ses capacités et donc le laissait en dehors des affaires, alors que Théo était le second nettoyeur du clan et était même pressentit pour être le second du deuxième patron du clan. Comment ne pas être jaloux ?_

_« Et si je te disais que j'avais peut être une affaire pour toi ? » dit James avec un sourire en coin. Le regard pétillant que lui rendit Alec était de très bonne augure. _

_« J'écoute ? »dit Alec en s'asseyant confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il ressemblait à un requin ayant senti du sang. Ce gamin lui plaisait beaucoup._

_« Est-ce que cela te dirait de devenir mon secrétaire ? » _

_« N'en avez vous déjà pas un ? » demanda Alec, en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Oh, comme si cela de l'importance. Si tel est le cas, je pense m'être trompé sur ton compte et je te demanderais donc de quitter mon bureau. » dit James avec une moue de déception sur le visage._

_« Je vois. Je dois donc m'en débarrasser. » dit Alec en se levant._

_« Oh ! Un instant. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je souhaite. » dit James avec un sourire en coin. Il était maintenant certain qu'Alec marcherait dans son plan. L'avidité était toujours un excellent moyen d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait._

**Autant dire que cette discussion avec mon père créa un fossé entre lui et moi...J'obéissais aux ordres que des hommes de mains me fournissait, sans poser de question mais je ne vivais plus chez mon père. Le jour même, je m'étais empressé de prendre mes affaires pour m'installer dans la chambre de Cédric...qui m'accueillit avec les bras ouverts...et une idée profondément installé dans sa tête. Une idée qui m'angoissait autant qu'elle me faisait envie.**

_« Et si on quittait le clan et qu'on partait au loin..très loin. » dit Cédric tout en lui caressant le dos. Ils venaient de vivre une séance de sexe des plus débridé et le jeune homme n'allait certainement pas abandonné une source de plaisir aussi intense. _

_James avait déjà commencé une session de sape envers lui. Ses hommes ne lui obéissaient plus...Déjà que James l'avait consigné à l'entreprise en lui donnant de la paperasse tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyante. De plus, il l'empêchait de voir son fils en envoyant celui-ci faire missions sur missions, même s'il s'agissait de mission de deuxième zone que des personnes beaucoup moins expérimentés. Il était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il ne comptait plus les nuits, voire même les journées où le plus jeune entrait dans la chambre pour s'endormir sans même se changer ou prendre une douche, à un tel point que Cédric le lavait en veillant à le laisser dormir au maximum._

_« Partir...Je...je ne sais pas. » dit Harry, une réponse à laquelle Cédric s'y attendait particulièrement. Le plus jeune n'avait jamais rien connu, autre que le clan._

_« Oui. J'aimerais te faire connaître l'extérieur. J'aurais des lieux à te faire visiter...des îles paradisiaques, où la mer est presque verte...Je pense que cela te plairait énormément. » dit Cédric, les yeux dans le vague. Harry releva son visage et lui sourit avec amusement. Il embrassa son amant avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Cédric, réveillé de ses rêves par ce délicat baiser. Son amant savait se montrer tendre, chose qui avait tendance à le rendre chose. Peut être qu'un jour, quand ils seront loin de toute cette violence, il lui dirait 'je t'aime.'_

_« Je n'en sais rien. Cela reste ma famille, même si mon père n'est pas celui que je croyais. » dit Harry en tournant le dos à son amant qui soupira. Visiblement il était trop tôt pour qu'Harry puisse seulement imaginer une vie en dehors du clan. Cependant, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sans un bruit, il se leva et alla à son bureau. Il en ressortit deux ou trois revues qu'il avait été cherché dans une agence de voyage._

_« Tu sais...on pourrait déjà prendre des vacances...une semaine ou deux, voire un peu plus. Sans pour autant quitter le clan. On pourrait aller au Japon, s'aimer dans une source d'eau chaude... » murmura Cédric en se calant contre le dos de son amant. Il passa un bras au-dessus et lui présenta la première revue. Elle montrait des magnifiques images de maisons tout droit sortit d'un film bordé d'érable japonais au couleur rougeâtre. C'est entre autre pourquoi il avait choisi ce dépliant. Il était plus facile de convaincre quelqu'un avec des images._

_« Ou on pourrait partir sur une île paradisiaque, on ira se baigner nus au clair de la lune. Ta peau sera magnifique sous les rayons de la lune. » ajouta Cédric en ajoutant un nouveau dépliant, montrant la nouvelle Polynésie. Les couleurs étaient si intense que cela semblait retouché, irréelle._

_« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, une nouvelle fois._

_« Je...c'est...intéressant. Mais...ce serait seulement des vacances, n'est-ce pas. On n'est pas en train de trahir le clan, hein ? » demanda Harry en se retournant pour lui faire face. Son visage criait sa crainte de trahir son clan, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. _

_Cédric avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre un tel attachement. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel attachement, si ce n'est pour le petit brun. Ses parents n'avaient eu aucun once de pitié quand ils l'avaient mis à la porte, après avoir appris qu'il préférait suivre sa voie plutôt que celle qu'ils avaient décidée pour lui. Alors pourquoi éprouvé un tel attachement pour des parents qui manipulaient plus qu'ils n'aimaient. Cependant il n'était pas Harry et s'il voulait garder celui-ci, il doit le comprendre et l'accepter surtout._

_« Oui, ce ne serait que des vacances. Après notre séjour, on reviendrait ici et tout recommencerait encore... » termina Cédric d'un ton fataliste._

_« Alors pourquoi pas. » dit Harry en se boudinant contre le corps de son amant qui soupira, dépité par une telle loyauté. _

_Ce qu'ignorait le couple, c'est que toute cette conversation n'était pas resté entre les murs de leur chambre. A deux étages au-dessus d'eux, quelqu'un avait suivit toute cette conversation depuis le tout début. James avait profité d'une absence des deux hommes pour s'introduire dans la chambre avec deux hommes de confiance dont Alec et avait placé des micros de haute technologie. Alec quand à lui, fouinait autour d'Harry, sans succès. A sa plus grande colère, le brun effectuait ses missions avec une efficacité presque...mécanique. Oh bien sûr, Gellert ne lui avait plus donné de mission qui comportait le risque de voir un enfant sur la scène du crime. James ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une demande d'Albus. Ce type était beaucoup trop protecteur envers son enfant...un peu comme son ancienne femme...cependant, il ne pouvait pas le tuer comme il l'avait fait avec Lily. _

_« Des vacances...mais bien sûr. Je crois que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. » dit James avant de laisser éclater sa joie._

_En mettant ses micros, il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir découvrir une telle pépite. Il en avait même oublié la nausée qu'il avait eu à l'écoute de leur ébats. Il avait même failli éteindre le poste mais maintenant il se félicitait de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il éteignit le poste et se leva. Il avait une visite à rendre. Sans avertir personne, il quitta l'immeuble et alla chez son contact. Personne ne savait qu'il connaissait une telle personne et personne ne devait le savoir. Il toqua à la porte, selon un code connu d'eux-seuls et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt._

_« James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne devait pas se voir avant une semaine, non ? » demanda un homme, assez petit et rondouillard._

_« J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois me débarrasser un petit con qui ose tourner autour de mon fils. »_

_« En quoi puis-je t'être agréable ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire qui dévoila deux incisives plus longue que la normale l'aurait permit._

_« Alors, écoute... » dit James en se rapprochant de lui._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Ce qui sera abordé dans ce chapitre est l'une de mes plus grandes blessures et même maintenant qu'une vingtaine d'année se sont écoulé depuis toute cette histoire, j'ai du mal à laisser resurgir ce moment.**

**J'avais dix-neuf ans quand cela s'est déroulé. Je le sais parce que mon père a eu un humour quelque peu douteux et a tout programmé pour que cela tombe le jour de mon anniversaire. Autant dire que cela marqua une scissure nette de nos relations...qui était déjà mal en point.**

_« Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? » demanda Gellert en relisant les papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de lire._

_Il s'agissait d'E-mail pour la plupart mais aussi d'un relevé de compte qui était quelque peu troublant. Les E-mails étaient les papiers les plus importants et surtout les plus agaçants. Il parler de la plupart des missions et affaires dont James avait la main mise et certaines de ses missions s'étaient très mal passé. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi cela s'était passé ainsi. Et tout cela ne sentait pas bon._

_« Oui. Je le trouvais étrange, ces derniers temps, alors j'ai regardé dans ses dossiers et son ordinateur. Voilà ce que j'y ai trouvé. » dit James en soupirant, comme s'il était plus déçu qu'énervé._

_« Je vois. Nous allons devoir avoir une petite conversation avec ton secrétaire. Tu sais, je pense que tu as une part dans toute cette histoire. » dit Gellert en le regardant droit dans les yeux. James grinça des dents avant de baisser la tête. Il savait que tout cette mise en scène aurait une répercussion sur son influence au sein du clan...mais il faisait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait récupérer son fils coûte que coûte._

_« Je suis désolé. » dit-il des bouts des lèvres._

_« Tu es celui qui l'a fait entré dans le clan. Tu aurais du vérifier ses antécédents plus en profondeur. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Je veux le voir dans mon bureau demain à la première heure. » dit Gellert avant de faire un signe de la main pour le faire sortir de son bureau, chose que James fit sans discuter. Il savait qu'il était sur la sellette maintenant mais cela fallait le coup._

_« Alors ? » demanda Alec qui attendait juste à côté de la porte. Il emboîta le pas du premier lieutenant._

_« Il a tout gobé. Cédric ne sera bientôt plus qu'un ancien souvenir. » dit James avec un sourire en coin, particulièrement vicieux._

_« Vous n'allez pas lui faire écouter la conversation ? » demanda le jeune homme, avide de mettre Harry plus bas que terre. C'était son seul intérêt dans cette histoire. Il voulait que le clan voit la pourriture qu'il était réellement. Il voulait le détruire._

_« Non. N'oublie pas qui Gellert a comme compagnon. »_

_« Et alors ? » demanda Alec..James soupira. Il allait devoir touché deux mots à Ethan concernant l'éducation de son dernier enfant. Il y avait vraiment des lacunes._

_« Gellert sort et aime avec un homme...si jamais il lui arrive aux oreilles que je vais tout cela pour empêcher que Cédric soit avec mon fils...ce n'est pas sa tête que va tomber mais la mienne. » _

_« Il suffit de couper certains morceaux pour arriver à ses fins. » répondit Alec en haussant les épaules. Comme si c'était aussi facile..._

_« Je ne pense pas que cela irait. Je préfère le garder pour plus tard...quand j'aurais Cédric en face de moi...histoire de lui asséner le coups de grâce si on veut. »_

_« Et Harry ? »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il sera là et il payera pour sa trahison envers sa famille. » dit James_

_Dire qu'il avait attendu l'heure du rendez-vous avec une certaine impatience aurait été un euphémisme. C'est à peine s'il n'avait pas sauté sur Cédric quand il était entré dans son bureau avec un sourire trahissant ses activités nocturnes. Cependant, il devait attendre pour faire les choses dans le bon ordre. Gellert était très sévère dans les affaires et avec ses hommes. Il n'était pas rare qu'il en tue un qui avait désobéi à ses ordres. Cependant, il refusait qu'on tue quelqu'un sans raison valable._

_« Bonjour Cédric. » dit Gellert_

_« Bonjour. » dit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans ce bureau en compagnie du grand patron et de James. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans ce bureau et tous ses sens lui hurlaient qu'il y avait une anguille sous roche. Et le sourire qu'affichait James n'était pas pour le rassurer. Loin de là._

_« C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, n'est-ce pas. Je me présente. Je suis Gellert Grindewald. »_

_« Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes le fondateur de cette famille. Vous dirigez le tout sans jamais vous montrer. »_

_« C'est exact. Mais même si je ne me montre pas, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne dirige pas ce clan. » dit Gellert en regardant Cédric droit dans les yeux._

_« Je...je ne comprends pas. » dit Cédric en se redressant. Le ton que venait d'employer Gellert était assez inquiétant pour lui redresser les poils de son corps. Un frisson d'angoisse remonta le long de son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ici pour que son instinct lui hurle de se tirer d'ici le plus loin possible ?_

_« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, monsieur Diggory. Cependant, il n'est pas toujours facile d'avouer la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez moi vous aider. » dit Gellert en tendant une série de papier. Cédric les prit sans comprendre ce qu'on cherchait de lui. _

_Il les lit rapidement et son teint blanchit de plus en plus. Une sueur froide et désagréable apparut sur son visage alors qu'il essayait vainement de ne pas montrer le tremblement de ses mains. Ce qu'il tenait entre les mains étaient son arrêt de mort. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire n'y changerait rien, James avait décidé qu'il devait mourir de toute façon. Cependant, il ne serait pas dit qu'il allait se laisser faire sans se battre un petit peu._

_« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne les ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. » dit Cédric en remettant ces papiers sur le bureau de Gellert qui le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Visiblement son comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu._

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit exactement le cas. Mais bon, je conçois qu'on ne puisse pas avouer sa trahison aussi facilement qu'on dire 'bonjour' » dit Gellert en se penchant vers l'avant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette histoire. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas clair. Il en avait déjà vu des cas de trahison depuis la formation mais jamais l'un de ces hommes avaient osé le regarder droit dans les yeux comme le fessait celui-ci. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune preuve du contraire...et c'est ce qui était le plus embêtant dans toute cette histoire. Il ne connaissait pas assez ce gamin pour prendre son parti dans toute cette histoire._

_« Je ne vous ai jamais trahit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. » s'insurgea Cédric en se levant._

_« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux faire confiance à une personne dont je ne connais rien. Est-ce que tu as des éléments me prouvant ta loyauté au clan ? » demanda Gellert en soupirant._

_« Je...je...non mais...jamais je ne trahirais le clan. » s'exclamant Cédric. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver une issue de secours...Il allait mourir à cause de l'idiotie d'un seul homme._

_« Ce n'est pas suffisant...je le crains. »_

_« Pourquoi je trahirais le clan alors que j'y ai trouvé tout ce que je cherchais. » dit Cédric en se rasseyant, soudainement beaucoup plus calme. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait perdre Harry. Il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant que son amant allait se retrouver seul...sans lui...Il foudroya James du regard. Étrangement celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir un citron. Visiblement cela ne semblait pas lui plaire._

_« Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Tais-toi, espèce de petit salopard, tu essayes de nous embobiner pour sauver ta vie ! » s'écria James en se rendant compte que la situation était en train de lui échapper._

_« Un instant ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il entend par là. » dit Gellert en levant la main pour interrompre James. Sa réaction démesurée l'intriguait assez par ailleurs._

_« Mais.. » dit James en se penchant vers Gellert. La main se fit plus présente._

_« Silence. Parlez. » dit Gellert en se tournant vers Cédric._

_« Je...j'ai trouvé un excellent compagnon qui est très attaché au clan. Jamais je n'irais à l'encontre de ses désirs...en tout cas, si je veux le garder. » _

_« Je vois. Je dois dire que c'est intéressant. » _

_« Allons, patron. Vous n'allez pas croire ce charabia. Il cherche à s'en sortir sans se faire tuer. Cet homme est un espion pour le clan Jedusort. Vous les connaissez pourtant. Ils sont sans limite. Patron ! » dit James avec conviction._

_« Mm, je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. Les papiers que j'ai devant moi sont plus équivoques que ces simples ouï-dires. James...Est-ce que tu pourrais t'en occuper, s'il te plait...avec l'aide d'une personne impartial. Je veux le nom de cette personne avant que tu ne commences, est-ce que c'est clair ? » dit Gellert en appuyant sur un bouton. _

_Aussitôt, deux hommes taillé comme une armoire à glace entrèrent dans le bureau et vinrent encadrer le jeune homme qui soupira. Il était fini...le regard glacial que lui adressa James était plus que significatif. Les deux hommes entourèrent ses bras et l'obligèrent à se lever._

_« Emmener le dans la maison rouge. » se contenta de dire Gellert avant de se détourner de Cédric qui fut emmené manu militari. _

_Il ne fallut pas deux jours à James pour obtenir tout ce qu'il avait souhaité. Cédric était enfin à sa merci et comble des merveilles, Gellert avait accepté qu'il soit secondé par Alec...que demander de plus...si ce n'est de voir Harry revenir dans les bonnes grâce de sa famille. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait régler ce petit problème...avec la bénédiction du grand patron, en prime._

_« Bonjour Harry. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver cette endroit ? » demanda James avec une certaine excitation. Il faut dire qu'il avait travaillé sa mise en scène pour que tout soit parfait._

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda Harry en regardant son père avec suspicion. Son père préparait quelque chose. Harry était certain qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de Cédric. Il lui suffit de se souvenir de la réaction des hommes de James quand il avait demandé après son amant. Il se passait quelque chose qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire._

_« Tu comprendras assez vite. Allez, viens, je dois te présenter quelqu'un. » dit son père en entrant dans la maison._

_Vu de l'extérieur, il s'agissait d'une petite maison de banlieue sans histoire... le genre de maison qu'on voyait un instant avant de l'oublier. C'est à se demander pourquoi le clan avait une telle maison. Il comprit quand il fut à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucun meuble. Cela ressemblait à une maison abandonné, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'extérieur entretenue. Il y avait aussi d'étranges tâches brunâtre sur le sol et les murs. Cela donnait une atmosphère typique à un film d'horreur. James n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers le salon. Celui-ci était assez étrange. Il y avait une chaise au milieu de la pièce, une table assez proche et une baignoire en zinc._

_« Je te présente la salle de torture du clan. Nous avons choisi cette maison parce qu'elle est assez éloigné des autres domiciles pour que personne n'entende quoique ce soit. » dit James en embrassant la salle en écartant ses bras._

_« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda Harry. Certes, il était un nettoyeur mais, depuis ses 10 ans de carrière, on ne l'avait jamais amené ici pour nettoyer. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas._

_« Pour me prouver ta loyauté au clan et à ta famille. Alec. » dit James en se tournant vers une porte qu'Harry n'avait pas vu jusque là. Elle s'ouvrit sur Alec qui entra en compagnie de...Cédric?_

_« Pourquoi est-il là ? » demanda Harry en s'avançant en sa direction mais James ne le laissa pas faire et vient encercler le corps de son enfant pour le retenir. Celui-ci se débattit en constatant que le corps de son amant était perclus de bleu et de blessure. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ?_

_« Espèce de Salopards. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'amener Harry pour le détruire. » murmura Cédric en regardant James droit dans les yeux...jusqu'à ce qu'Alec le frappe au visage pour le faire taire. L'homme tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd._

_« Cédric ! » s'écria Harry en se tendant au maximum vers son amant. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père soit aussi fort._

_« Reste tranquille. Cédric a été jugé comme un espion du clan Jedusort. Le patron nous a demander de le punir correctement. » dit James avec un ricanement._

_« Tu mens ! Je n'ai jamais trahit le clan...seulement, j'étais trop envahissant pour que tu me laisse en vie. » dit Cédric alors qu'Alec le relevait pour l'asseoir sur la chaise branlante._

_« Bien sûr que c'est cela. Tu as touché à la seule chose que tu n'aurais pas du. » dit l'homme en caressant la joue de son fils. Celui-ci commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Son père était en train de le priver de la seule liberté qu'il avait dans la vie. Il avait beau essayer de se débattre pour échapper à son père et sauver Cédric, la poigne de James était beaucoup trop puissante._

_« Alec. S'il te plait. » demanda James. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche un magnétophone. Il appuya sur le bouton et le couple reconnut la conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plutôt...dans leur chambre._

_« Espèce de...Tu as osé mettre des micros dans notre chambre. Tu es à ce point pervers que tu dois nous entendre nous envoyer en l'air ? » cria Cédric en se levant de sa chaise...avant d'y retourner après un coup d'Alec. La chaise partit en arrière et tomba sur le sol, coupant le souffle du jeune homme. _

_« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Harry n'aurait jamais quitté le chemin que j'avais prévu pour lui. C'est pour cela que je l'ai amené ici. » dit James. Harry, surpris, arrêta de se débattre pour regarder son père. Celui-ci eut un sourire tendre à son égard. Mais ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. James le lâcha légèrement pour prendre son arme qu'il tendit à Harry._

_« Montre ta loyauté à ta famille. Tu dois régler cette histoire. » dit-il alors qu'Harry prit l'arme par réflexe. _

_« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Harry en regardant l'arme qui semblait si lourd dans sa main. Il n'aimait pas les armes à feu, préférant les armes blanches._

_« Tue-le ! » claqua la voix de son père. Harry regarda Cédric sans comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui demander de tuer quelqu'un...mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il se refusait à le faire..._

_« Je... » murmura Harry en s'avançant d'un air hagard vers Cédric. Il tendit l'arme, alors que son esprit était en train de se déchirer. _

_Une part de lui cherchait toujours à satisfaire son père et qui n'aurait aucun mal à appuyer sur la détente...après tout, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour Cédric, il n'était qu'un moyen de se divertir...n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire ? Pourquoi son coeur lui hurlait de tourner l'arme contre son père et de partir avec Cédric ? Il ne comprenait plus._

_« Harry... » murmura Cédric avec un sourire tendre en sa direction. Un sourire qui coupa les forces du jeune homme qui tomba à genou, les bras ballants._

_« Je ne peux pas. » dit-il. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un coup de poing l'envoya sur le sol._

_« Je ne penses pas avoir éduqué une telle mauviette. Je te laisse une dernière chose. Appuis sur cette détente et tue-le ! » dit James en le foudroyant du regard._

_« Non ! » cria Harry en jetant l'arme sur son père...qui ferma les yeux._

_« Je vois. Alec. » murmura-t-il, avant de se détourner. L'enfer pouvait commencer._

_Jamais Cédric aurait cru pouvoir encaisser autant de douleur. Pourtant, il devait en endurer encore...Jusqu'à ce que son persécuteur décide qu'il en avait marre avec lui et ne l'achève Ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment. Alec était en train de s'amuser avec un couteau sur l'ensemble de son corps. Ces vêtements n'étaient plus qu'haillons tâché de sang...de son sang. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal...non, la source de sa souffrance se trouvait en face de lui, en pleurs et attaché à la chaise, où il se trouvait un peu auparavant._

_James avait quitté la maison après avoir attaché son fils à la chaise. Il ne lui avait laissé qu'une porte de secours...le tuer...avant de les laisser avec ce monstre. Il était loin l'image du petit Alec qu'il lui avait montré. Il s'était battu avec lui pendant ses cours et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être ainsi...Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était en train de le coupe de manière superficielle...si on veut. Tout son corps le brulait atrocement et il n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses cris de douleurs...ce n'était même pas la peine de parler de ses larmes...son visage était complétement inondé._

_« Pauvre, pauvre Cédric. Souffrir de la sorte. Tu n'as pas de coeur Harry. » dit Alec en allant derrière le jeune homme. Il lui tira violemment la tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse le regarder. Son sourire avait tout de celui d'un fou._

_« N'as-tu donc aucun coeur ? Tu pourrais lui éviter toute cette douleur. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il, lèvre contre lèvre. Harry secoua la tête autant qu'il pu. De colère, Alec l'embrassa avec violence, lui ouvrant la lèvre, avant de le frapper._

_« Alors je continue. Je te plains Cédric, avoir un amant aussi insensible. » murmura Alec avant de lui assener un profond coups de poignard au niveau de l'épaule. Le plus vieux cria sa douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, colorant le sol de son sang._

_« Je suis désolé. » murmura Harry en se penchant vers son amant._

_« Ne le soit pas. Sache que je t'aime. » répondit Cédric en lui souriant. Il tendit le bras pour toucher son amant mais son bras fut shooter par Alec qui revient avec un appareil qui n'aspirait rien de bon._

_« Pas d'effusion de sentiments dégoulinant et mielleux en ma présence, merci. Non mais vraiment, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul tous les deux un instant. »_

_« Espèce de Salopard. »_

_« Si tu veux. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que ce petit appareil va faire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir l'utiliser. » dit Alec avec un sourire qui aurait plus la place sur le visage d'un enfant que sur le visage d'un monstre comme cette homme._

_Il déchira la chemise de Cédric sans prévenir avant de caresser la peau qui se révéla à lui. Oh n'allez pas y voir quelque de sexuel...non, il était plus comme un artiste qui caressait son œuvre. Dire que Cédric avait peur aurait été...un magnifique euphémisme. Surtout que le plus jeune était en train de lui mettre des pinces crocodiles au niveau de ses tétons. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir supporter ? Il leva son regard pour croiser celui d'Harry. Celui-ci était paniqué et suppliait Cédric de l'aider. Il lui sourit tendrement en retour. Il se refusait à demander à Harry de le tuer. Il se refusait à tuer l'âme de son amant. Quel personne pouvait faire une chose pareille ?_

_« On va commencer tout doucement...Histoire que tu comprennes ce qui va t'arriver. Savoure. » murmura Alec avant de se reculer et d'allumer l'appareil._

_Jamais Cédric n'avait ressentit une telle chose...une telle douleur. Il n'avait même plus conscience de son corps. Son esprit était tellement blanc. Son corps était en train de se tordre sur le sol alors qu'une odeur âcre s'échappait de son corps...Il avait perdu tout contrôle._

_« ARRETE ! » cria quelqu'un au lointain et tout cessa, le laissant haletant sur le sol. Son esprit était en train de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ses tétons se rappelèrent à son existence et la douleur lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant._

_« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour cela, fils à papa. » dit méchamment Alec en passant son poignard sur le visage d'Harry. Il était quelque peu énervé qu'on l'interrompt dans son spectacle. _

_« Jamais. » murmura Cédric avec difficulté._

_« Jamais ? Tu es bien présomptueux. N'as-tu compris ce que tu viens de subir ? » demanda Alec en shootant dans les pieds de Cédric qui réussit à le foudroya du regard. _

_« Je vois. Je vais donc t'expliquer. Ce petit appareil est un générateur pouvant monter jusqu'à 50V. Oh, il pourrait monter plus haut mais cela risque de te tuer et ce n'est pas ce qu'on cherche, n'est-ce pas. » dit Alec avec un rictus en direction d'Harry qui gémissait comme un chien qu'on venait de mettre à la porte._

_« Non, pitié. » murmura-t-il en regardant Cédric._

_« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour cela. Une balle dans la tête et tout sera fini, plus de douleur. » murmura Alec d'une voix douce et câlin mais emplit de fiel._

_« Harry, ne l'écoute pas. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promet... » dit d'une voix haché Cédric. Alec se tourna vers lui et appuya sur son torse avec son pied...comme s'il n'avait pas assez de mal à respirer. Il arracha les pinces sans douceur, faisant crier le plus vieux. Une perle de sang apparut sur sa poitrine._

_« Quel vilain mensonge ! » murmura le jeune homme avant de le shooter au niveau du visage, laissant Cédric, K.O et la mâchoire déboitée, ensanglantée._

_« Oh non, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir aussi facilement. » ajouta-t-il avant de remettre les pinces au niveau des mains, cette fois-ci. Vu qu'il allait augmenter le voltage, il fallait une plus grande surface de circulation, histoire de ne pas le tuer...trop vite._

_« Non...non...non, s'il te plait. » murmurait inlassablement Harry en se mettant à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Alec le regarda avec un sourire en coin, il avait enfin sa revanche sur le petit génie...et c'était tellement plaisant. C'était bien plus amusant de le regarder pleurer et sombrer dans la folie, plutôt que regarder le corps qui convulsait sur le sol tout en hurlant sa souffrance. Les yeux de Cédric roulaient dans ses orbites et une bave mousseuse apparaissait au niveau de sa bouche._

_« Mm, il ne va pas tenir longtemps, je pense. Je crois qu'il a déjà du perdre l'esprit...Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il doit subir par ta faute ? » soupira Alec en arrêtant le générateur. Les cris cessèrent pour être remplacé par une respiration haletante et les pleurs d'Harry. Celui-ci était à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il baissa la tête et hocha la tête. Il avait cédé._

_« Tu deviens enfin raisonnable. » s'exclama Alec en détachant le jeune homme et en lui remettant le pistolet assez violemment dans les mains. _

_Harry le prit avec maladresse et se leva pour se laisser tomber à côté de Cédric qui le regardait sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout son être criait sa douleur, si bien que son esprit n'arrivait pas faire le lien avec la présence d'Harry aussi prêt de lui. Harry caressa le visage de son amant avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse pour un dernier adieu. _

_« Je suis tellement désolé. » murmura Harry en posant son front contre le sien._

_« Harry » gémit Cédric avant de fermer les yeux. Étrangement, il leva sa main pour la poser sur la tête d'Harry qui sanglota encore plus. Son amant venait de lui donner son accord pour ce qui allait suivre mais cela ne soulageait aucunement sa conscience. Lentement, il amena le flingue au niveau de la tempe de Cédric et ferma les yeux. Le resta se passa dans une sorte de brouillard cotonneux._

_Il y eut une détonation qui lui semblait bien lointaine et une substance lui sauta au visage, une substance chaude et légèrement visqueux._

_Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter violemment. Lentement, il releva son visage et regarda Alec. Celui-ci avait un sourire assez déplaisant sur son visage, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il était complétement déconnecté de la réalité._

_« Je te félicite. Je vais aller prévenir James. » dit-il avant de se lever et de sortir de la maison par l'arrière. _

_Il rejoignit sa moto et partit aussitôt, sans voir qu'une personne se trouvait devant la maison...un gamin sans histoire qui faisait du porte à porte pour les scouts. Il avait prit ses jambes à son coup quand il avait entendu le coup de feu. Il avait assez de jeu vidéo dit 'violent' pour reconnaître ce bruit. Hors, on n'était pas dans un jeu vidéo...il alla à la première maison voisine et ceux-ci prévinrent la police...Rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient voir en entrant dans cette maison. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent furent un bruit de pleurs déchirant, entrecoupé d'une litanie. La deuxième chose était une odeur, l'odeur âcre d'urine avec une odeur de brûlé et celle métallique du sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans cette maison ?_

_Ils eurent rapidement leur réponse. Dans le salon, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine était en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière, comme l'aurait fait un autiste, tout en tenant fermement le cadavre d'un autre homme. Les pleurs provenaient de cet homme qui répétait encore et encore _

_« je l'ai tué...je l'ai tué... »_

**Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là. D'après le psy qui venu me voir le lendemain de mon arrestation, je fais un blocage sur cet événement. Je n'étais pas en état de témoigner, je suis resté dans un état second, reniant la réalité. Cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas avoir tuer mon amant...mon âme en quelque sorte. J'ai mis un moment à me reprendre.**

_« Affaire 3015, Ministère contre Harry Potter pour meurtre avec torture. » dit un homme d'une voix atone._

_« Que plaidez-vous ? » demanda le juge en regardant l'accusé. Celui-ci avait le regard dans le vide et semblait tellement fragile qu'il avait un peu de mal à croire ce dont on l'accusait. Mais en même temps, il en avait vu des choses étranges dans sa carrière._

_« Non coupable, monsieur le juge. » dit son avocat._

_« Bien. J'estime la caution à 12 000 dollard. Affaire suivante. »_

**Mon procès se passa dans une sorte de brouillard épais. Si je me rappelle bien, je n'ai même pas assisté à tout mon procès. La mort de Cédric était encore trop présent dans mon esprit pour réussir à rester impassible comme on le demandait...De plus, je préférais le silence et la noirceur de ma cellule à la lumière aveuglante de la salle de tribunal.**

_Il y avait beaucoup de monde en ce matin du treize juillet. Le juge soupira en pensant déjà à la difficulté de ce procès. Pourtant ce n'était pas une célébrité qui était jugé ou autre...seulement, les journalistes avaient fait de cette affaire un feuilleton à scandale. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Il s'agissait d'un meurtre d'une rare violence dont le coupable présumé était son amant. De plus le coupable était...enfin, comment dire... tellement fragile et délicat, il était difficile même pour lui de croire qu'il avait pu faire une telle chose. Alors, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il y ait autant de badaud, attiré par cette histoire macabre._

_« Levez vous pour saluer l'entrée de monsieur le Juge » dit le policier alors que le juge était en train de rentrer dans la salle. Les jurés se levèrent avec un silence tout relative. Le coupable se leva avec les autres avocats...et le juge fut surpris par l'intensité de ses yeux. Pour un peu, il aurait cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer._

_« Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Nous sommes ici pour juger monsieur Harry Potter pour meurtre. » dit le juge, lançant le début du procés._

_« Je demande l'entrée de monsieur André Delacour, scientifique de la police. » dit l'avocat de la défense, après qu'on est précisé les enjeux de cette affaire et l'attitude que devaient adopter les juristes tout au long de ce procés._

_Un homme dont la stature sportif commençait à se laisser aller et dont les cheveux grisonnants se clairsemait de plus en plus. Il jura sur la bible avant de s'asseoir, prêt à répondre aux questions des avocats._

_« Mon sieur Delacour, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, expliquer les tenants de cette affaire à la cour, s'il vous plait. » dit l'avocat de la défense en se tournant vers les juristes._

_« Bien sûr. Nous avons été averti par un gamin de 5 à 6 ans qui se rendait chez ses grand-parents. Il était en train de passer devant la maison, quand il a entendu ce qui lui semblait être un coup de feu. Il s'est arrêté un instant avant de courir jusqu'à ses grand-parents où ceux-ci, une fois avertit, ont appelé la police._

_Nous sommes rapidement arrivé sur les lieux mais la maison était calme. Nous avons quand même décidé de rentrer pour vérifier toute la situation. Nous avons été attiré par des pleurs. Nous avons découvert le suspect au sol, le visage tuméfié en train de pleurer sur la victime, morte. » dit le police d'une voix très professionnelle._

_« Merci beaucoup. Ci-joint, l'enregistrement de l'appel de téléphone des Obson. » dit l'avocat de la défense. Un policier leva un sachet contenant une cassette audio et la présenta à la greffière pour qu'elle l'enregistre au dossier._

_« Pouvez-vous nous parler de la victime. » poursuivi l'avocat. C'était la première étape du procès, établir les faits afin que les jurés sachant ce qui s'était réellement passé, pour qu'ils puissent prendre un jugement en adéquation avec les faits._

_« La victime s'appelle Cédric Diggory, 29 ans. Il était secrétaire dans l'entreprise Dumbledore, James Potter, le père de l'accusé était son patron. On en a déduit que c'est de cette manière qu'il a fait la rencontre d'Harry Potter, ici présent. Par nos interrogatoires, nous avons établit que les deux hommes entretenaient une relation intime depuis près de trois ans maintenant. »_

_« Pourquoi avoir fait une telle recherche ? » demanda l'avocat, interrompant l'agent de police. Celui-ci n'y prit pas ombrage, habitué à ce fait._

_« Cela fait partie de la procédure. Nous devions établir le lien entre les deux hommes. De plus, nous devions comprendre pourquoi le suspect réagissait de cette manière. »_

_« C'est à dire ? » _

_« Quand nous l'avons trouvé, le jeune homme était en état de choc et pleurait sur le corps de la victime. Il gémissait comme un animal blessé. Il murmurait aussi qu'il l'avait tué encore et encore. De plus, quand nous avons voulu reprendre le corps, il s'y est agrippé de toutes ses forces et hurlait avec violence. Nous avons du demander à une ambulance de venir afin de lui injecter un calmant. Par la suite, Harry Potter est resté prostré dans sa cellule. » dit le policier._

_« Je vois. Revenez sur la victime s'il vous plait. »_

_Il fallut un instant avant que le calme se refait parmi les jurés. Le fait que le coupable est éprouvé de tels remords et ait été en état de choc posait un sérieux doute dans sa culpabilité. L'avocat de la défense eut l'air, un instant, d'avoir avalé un citron en entier, à la plus grande joie de l'avocat de l'accusation._

_« Le corps de la victime présentait de nombreuses lacérations faite à l'arme blanche, des coups d'une grande intensité. Son abdomen était noire dû aux coups qu'il a reçu. L'autopsie a révélé que les coups qu'il avait reçu lui avait cassé deux cotes, percé un poumon et créé d'importantes hémorragies internes. De plus, nous avons dénoté des marques de brûlures. En retournant sur les lieux, nous avons retrouvé un générateur... » dit le policier avant d'être interrompu par des pleurs. Tout le monde se retournèrent vers l'accusé qui avait la tête entre les jambes et dont les épaules tressautaient violemment._

_« Monsieur, je vous demanderais de calmer votre client, ou je devrais le faire sortir. » dit le juge, n'arrivant pas à savoir si son attitude était feint ou non._

_« Oui monsieur. » dit l'avocat en se tournant vers son client. _

_Mais, Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il était en train de revoir la scène encore et encore. Il était en train d'étouffer sous la douleur...il manquait d'air. Il devait...Il se leva brusquement, sous le regard surpris de son avocat et du juge. Celui fit un signe au policier qui se trouvait près de lui qui se dirigea vers Harry...qui était en pleine crise de panique. Sans faire attention à son environnement, il alla vers la porte d'où il venait. Il voulait retourner dans sa cellule et oublié ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi facile que cela. Il eut à peine fait le geste de partir que le policier lui sauta dessus et le maitrisa au sol. Son avocat s'écria pour cette violence sans but mais cela ne changea rien au fait qu'on ramena Harry très vite dans sa cellule, en le laissant menotté. Par la suite, le juge eut beaucoup de mal à ramener le calme dans la salle du tribunal. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi le coupable avait réagit de cette manière à l'énoncé des blessures qu'avait subi la victime. C'était bien la première fois qu'un coupable agissait de cette manière...bien qu'on ait déjà vu des coupables s'énerver contre la victime...dévoilant leur crimes de manière...quelque peu absurde, dirons-nous._

_« Silence, je vous prie. Poursuivez ! » cria le juge en jouant de son marteau._

_« Euh oui...Quel est la cause de la mort ? » demanda l'avocat de la défense, quelque peu perturbé par la mise en scène de son adversaire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on utilisait cette méthode._

_« Il y a beaucoup de cause. L'hémorragie interne est l'une des causes probable de sa mort. Cependant, la première cause est une balle dans la tête. » dit le policier, tout aussi surpris que l'avocat._

_« Est-ce que cette balle pourrait être, en fait, un moyen d'éviter à la victime trop de douleur ? Une sorte d'euthanasie. » demanda l'avocat de l'accusation, histoire de diminuer la peine de son client. _

_« Euh, oui cela se pourrait...mais s'il avait appelé une ambulance, ce jeune homme serait resté en vie. »_

_« Je vois. Merci. Plus de question. »_

_« Moi non plus. »_

_Par la suite, les jurés purent entendre le discours du psychiatre qui avait examiné Harry quand celui-ci était arrivé à la prison du commissariat. Ce récit avait semé le doute parmi eux. Tout ce meurtre avait été barbare et assez méticuleux...reflet d'un esprit froid et calculateur. Cependant le suspect était manifestement très émotif et en état de choc. Le psychiatre avait même évoqué la possibilité d'une dépression latente. Il avait même peur que le suspect ne se suicide. Pourtant quand l'avocat de l'accusation émit l'hypothèse d'une maladie mentale, histoire de voir si l'hôpital psychiatrique n'était pas une meilleure option que la prison, l'homme réfuta totalement cette hypothèse. Même si le suspect était rongé par les remord au point de s'enfermer dans une spirale destructrice, il n'en restait pas moins logique dans son raisonnement. Beaucoup de jurés, après ce récit, ne savait pas quoi en penser...Est-ce que le jeune homme qui avait éclaté en pleurs dans ce tribunal était réellement coupable ou avait-il agit pour éviter trop de douleur à son amant ? Ils étaient divisé._

_« Bien. Les jurés vont maintenant se retirer dans l'arrière-salle pour délibérer sur cette affaire. La séance reprendra le lendemain matin » déclara le juge en se levant. Il alla dans l'arrière-salle avec les jurés. Il avait l'obligation de leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer maintenant._

_« Bon. La délibération va commencer. Vous allez remettre vos portables à cet agent qui restera derrière la porte. Vous n'avez droit à aucun contact avec l'extérieur. C'est pourquoi il resta à votre disposition pour ce qui concerne la nourriture ou même pour les commodités. Comme on vous l'a expliqué auparavant, vous resterez en 'confinement' jusqu'à ce qu'une décision unanime a été décidé en ce qui concerne cette histoire. Sur ce, messieurs, dames...je vous laisse. » dit le juge avant de quitter la pièce. L'agent s'avança avec une boite en carton où tout le monde déposa leur portable avec réticence._

_Il y avait parmi les jurés, quatre femme et six hommes, leur avis était très partagés. Certains ne croyait pas à la culpabilité du jeune homme ou lui trouvait des circonstances atténuants mais d'autres, dont certains étaient des homophobes convaincu, jugeait que ce n'était que de la comédie et que l'homme n'était qu'un psychopathe bon pour la perpétuité. La discussion allait se montrer plutôt ardu, surtout qu'on devait avoir un vote unanime. La plupart s'était déjà préparé à rester dans cette pièce tout le reste de la journée et même une bonne partie du lendemain. _

_Il faut dire que personne ne s'était attendu à ce qui allait arriver un peu par après._

_Cela faisait même pas une heure qu'ils étaient assis autour de la table à discuter sur cette affaire. Il y avait déjà eu trois tours de table pour statuer sur le sort du coupable. Bien que tout le monde soit d'accord sur le fait qu'il est tiré la balle, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur la gravité de son action et donc sur la durée de sa peine. Tout le monde essayait d'argumenter pour gagner le rester du monde à sa cause. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le garde qui leur avait prit leur téléphone entra dans la pièce._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » s'écria le premier juré, sorte de maître de cérémonie._

_« Vous allez comprendre. » dit le policer en déposant un téléphone sans fil au centre de la table. _

_« C'est bon, monsieur. » dit-il à haute voix avant de ressortir sans plus un mot...sous le regard déconcerté des jurés. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?_

_« Bonjour à tous. » dit une voix s'élevant du téléphone faisant sursauter et s'écrier certains._

_« Puis-je savoir qu'est-ce que toute cette histoire et votre identité, monsieur. » demanda le premier juré. Il avait déjà été choisi comme juré dans une autre affaire et une telle chose n'était pas arrivé dans l'autre procès._

_« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, Monsieur Edgard. Vous avez seulement à m'écouter et obéir. » dit la voix. Le premier juré blanchit brutalement. _

_« Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Votre charmante femme est adorable. Alors êtes-vous prêt à m'écouter? » demanda l'inconnu. Bien que la conversation semblait anodine, personne n'avait pu manquer le ton de menace sous-jacent._

_« On devrait prévenir quelqu'un. » dit l'une des femmes en baissant la voix._

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit conseillé, miss Alamors. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que votre enfant de 5 ans en paye les conséquences. » dit l'inconnu, suivit d'un rire méprisant._

_« Mon bébé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à notre enfant ? » s'écria la jeune femme en se levant brutalement._

_« Rien pour l'instant ! Il ne tient qu'à vous qu'il reste tranquillement chez votre mère. Oh, au cas où quelqu'un en douterait...je vous connais tous...je suis sur que vous comprenez ce que je vous dit, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_La jeune femme se rassit, en pleurs, les trois femmes, mères, elles aussi, comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et vinrent l'épauler dans sa détresse. A part ses pleurs, c'était le calme complet dans la salle. Tout le monde était en train de penser à ses proches qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur et menacer par un fou. Ils se tournèrent vers le premier juré qui soupira._

_« Je vous écoute. Quel est votre revendication ? » demanda-t-il, tout en se demandant quand même pourquoi quelqu'un s'intéressait tellement à une telle affaire...somme toute banal._

_« Vous allez déclarez le suspect coupable du meurtre »_

_« Hein ? Si c'est seulement pour cela que vous menacez nos familles, c'est ridicule ! Il est évident que c'est lui qui a tiré. » s'écria la première femme. Cependant, l'inconnu se contenta d'éclater de rire...un rire sinistre et glacial...Tout le monde déglutit et attendit la suite. Il y avait surement une suite à cette demande._

_« Si j'étais vu, je me calmerais avant de prononcer des paroles malheureuses. Je supporte très mal la critique. »_

_« Nous nous excusons profondément. Quel est la suite de vos revendications ? » dit calmement le premier juré en fusillant la jeune femme du regard qui eut le bon sens de baisser la tête._

_« En voilà quelqu'un d'intelligent. » dit-il sur un ton narquois. Le premier juré serra les dents. L'autre était en train de jouer avec eux et pour le chef d'entreprise qu'il était, c'était une sensation qu'il appréciait guère, ayant l'habitude de tout contrôler._

_« Vous allez le déclarer coupable avec la peine minimal pour ce genre de cas. »_

_« La peine minimal ? Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Ce gamin a torturé ce pauvre être sans aucun remord. » s'écria un homme, profondément catholique. Bien qu'il ait du mal à accepter que les deux protagonistes de toute cette histoire soient gay, il n'en restait pas moins que le gamin avait commis un crime d'une sombre horreur._

_« Monsieur Deberda. Si j'étais vous, je me tairez. Je plains votre pauvre petite fille. »_

_« Espèce de Salopard ! Si vous osez la toucher... »_

_« Je vois... » dit l'inconnu. _

_Peu de temps après, le gardien entra dans la pièce et lui tendit son portable. L'homme le prit en tremblant. Qu'est-ce que cela voulez dire ? _

_« Allo ? » demanda-t-il quand il se rendit compte que son portable était en communication avec quelqu'un._

_« J'ai pensé que vous aimerez entendre une dernière fois la voix de votre enfant. »_

_« QUOI...Connard, ne touche pas à ma fille ! » cria l'homme en se levant brusquement. Tout le monde étouffa un cri de stupeur. Cela ne faisait aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer._

_« Papa...papa, viens me sauver s'il te plait. » pleura une voix cristalline, brisé par les pleurs. Soudain, alors qu'il allait rassuré sa petite fille, il entendit un bruit sourd avant que ce soit le silence le plus complet. La conversation continua encore quelques minutes avant de couper la conversation. L'homme se laissa tomber sur le sol complétement abattu._

_« Ne croyez pas que je ne sois pas sérieux. » reprit l'inconnu dans le téléphone posé au centre de la table._

_« C'est compris. Harry Potter sera condamné pour meurtre avec circonstance atténuants et prendra entre 6 et 8 ans. Est-ce que cela correspond à votre demande ? » demanda le premier juré, en s'efforçant de rester le plus calme possible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cet homme assis, prostré sur le sol et de se dire que ce n'était pas sa famille qu'on venait de détruire._

_« Parfait. Je savais bien qu'on allais y arriver. Oh Mr. Deberda, votre fille en est quitte pour une grosse frayeur...à moins bien sûr que vous y retrouver quelque chose à redire. »_

_« Elle est en vie ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintif...comme celle d'un enfant..._

_« Appelez chez vous et vous serez fixé. Sur ce, messieurs, dames, bien le bon soir. »_

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour à tous.<em>

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard aussi important, ce n'était pas voulu, loin de là. Je suis toujours dessus mais le destin a voulu que je sois sans internet jusqu'au premier septembre plus ou moins...et comme j'avais droit, oh joie, oh bonheur, à une deuxième sess'..._

_Enfin bon. Voilà, j'espère qu'elle continue a vous plaire. Et sachez que ceci est un chapitre de transition.  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Je pense que vous l'aurez compris maintenant. Ce livre n'est pas aussi empli de douceur et de chaleur que cela aurait été si j'avais vécu dans une autre famille...quoique je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réellement le savoir. Toute famille a ses emmerdes. Finalement, je ne peux pas réellement dire que ce fut aussi dramatique que cela...si on oublie la mort de Cédric...et le fait que je n'étais qu'une marionnette au sein du clan, quand bien même, Gellert voulait faire de moi son héritier. Quel plaisanterie ! Je me rends aussi compte, en relisant les quelques chapitres, que ce bouquin a fini par être plus qu'un simple livre... il est un exutoire dans lequel je crache mes déboires sans aucune honte. Je me demande s'il sera lu par quelqu'un et ce qu'il en pensera. Ce n'est qu'un projet vain de tout sens.**

**J'attaque maintenant une partie de ma vie sur laquelle, je pense que je vais m'attarder un peu plus longuement sur cette partie de ma vie. Autant celle d'avant était vague dans ma tête, vu que j'ai toujours préféré oublié ces instants, autant celle-ci est encore vive dans ma mémoire. C'est étrange comme la mémoire cible certains épisodes pour en oublier d'autres. Quelque fois, je me dis que j'aurais préféré oublier certaines parties de ce passif-là.**

**La prison...un drôle d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je suis arrivé au petit matin dans un bus aussi sécurisé que celui du pape. J'aurais pu trouver cela amusant...si je n'étais pas attaché à mon siège dans une sorte de comédie SM et si je n'étais pas à côté d'un homme qui ressemblait plus à un ours mal dégrossi qu'à un homme. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi il était enfermé mais cela ne changeait rien à la peur que je ressentais à ses côtés. Rien que son odeur était vicié. Un relent âcre de sueur et du parfum bon marché des savons que nous offrait cette excellente prison du tribunal. Fenrir Greyback, un nom qui ne s'oublie pas.**

_Harry regardait l'immense bâtiment qui se profilait dans le décor. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'ils étaient sur la route, le lendemain de l'annonce de sa sentence. Il était plus qu'heureux de voir son but final même si c'était la prison. Il faut dire que son voisin avait une odeur corporel tout à fait abominable. Il se prit un coup de coude...pour la sixième fois au moins. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Il n'allait certainement pas déclencher une bataille pour un regard de trop. Surtout que l'homme à ses côtés faisait au moins trois fois ta taille._

_« Tu en as pris pour combien ? » demanda soudain son voisin. Harry se tourna vivement pour le regarder...un peu comme un hibou venant de se faire par la lumière des phares._

_« Euh...7 ans. » murmura Harry en se collant contre la paroi du bus...enfin, autant que sa chaine lui permettait._

_« Quel dommage. Tu sera dans le bloc B...mais bon, on ne sait jamais, on pourrait se croiser à un moment ou un autre. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Harry qui, justement, comprenait que trop bien à quoi il venait d'échapper._

_« Pauvre petite chose. Si tu étais resté à mes côtés, je t'aurais protégé...Là, tu va te faire dévorer toute crue. » dit l'homme avant d'éclater d'un rire grave et surtout graveleux. Un frisson désagréable parcourut le corps d'Harry qui retourna au décor...qui avait énormément changé. Ils venaient d'entré dans la prison. Adieu verdure et c'était rien de le dire._

_Jamais il n'avait vu autant de béton rassemblé en un unique endroit. Cela rendait l'endroit froid et inamical, mais bon...C'était le but recherché. Comment faire de cet endroit quelque chose d'accueillant avec autant de barbelés et d'homme armé jusqu'aux dents. Cependant, quand on voyait le genre de personne qu'il y avait dans le bus...on peux comprendre._

_« Ok, les filles. On est arrivé. Une fois que libéré, vous allez vous lever et vous mettre sur une file. Cela ne sert à rien de déclencher une bagarre. Un prisonnier en moins ne fait aucune différence pour nous. » cria un gardien, tout en restant derrière la vitre blindé qui séparait le conducteur des détenus. Un bruit sourd signala l'ouverture de leur chaîne et tout le monde obéit tranquillement, bien qu'Harry ait eu peur à un instant que son voisin ne décide de le goûter avant de sortir du véhicule._

_« Bon. Vous allez descendre dans le plus grand calme. Le premier qui fait le con ira faire un tour au mitard. » cria à nouveau le gardien avant de descendre et d'ouvrir la porte aux détenus. Tout le monde descendit pour se retrouver dans une haie formée par des gardiens._

_« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le directeur de cette prison. J'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire. Nos gardiens n'auront aucun scrupules à vous mettre au mitard. Passez un excellent séjour. » termina le directeur d'un ton narquois et moqueur. _

_« Pauvre con. » murmura l'homme juste devant lui. _

_Pauvre de lui, il s'était fait entendre par un gardien qui n'hésita pas un seul instant avant de lui donner un violent coups de crosse. Le prisonnier se releva avec un grognement presque animal avant de suivre le mouvement et d'avancer vers le bâtiment. Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui...Oh, pas pour s'échapper, loin de là. C'était simplement de la curiosité. Ils traversèrent un couloir entre deux sortes de cours...Certains prisonniers se rapprochèrent de la grille et se mirent à charrier les nouveaux...autant dire qu'Harry reçut sa dose de réflexions salaces et même quelques invitations à faire plus amples connaissances. Ses joues chauffèrent désagréablement quand il entra dans le bâtiment. Un gardien se présenta devant lui, tenant un bloc de feuille dans les mains._

_« Ton nom, détenu. » dit-il d'un ton platonique. Il aurait parlé à son chien qu'il aurait utilisé le même ton._

_« Harry Potter. » _

_« Bloc B à droit. » dit-il en barrant quelque chose sur sa feuille avant de passer au suivant. Harry le regarda un instant avant d'obéir. Il rejoignit une file qui commençait à se former devant un comptoir. Il n'eut pas longtemps à comprendre qu'on était de leur donner leur uniforme et leur linge pour le temps de leur séjour. Ensuite, il fut dirigé vers une salle où il dut se déshabiller avant de se faire fouiller...de manière assez intime. Il dut se retenir de lui foutre une baffe quand sa main s'attarda un peu trop sur son fessier. Quand ce fut enfin fini, il put s'habiller avec son uniforme et fut ensuite conduit dans son nouveau logement...sa cellule._

_« Bon séjour parmi nous. » dit le gardien avant de fermer la porte et de faire demi-tour._

**Ah, les gardiens...quelle joie ! Un sourire ne ferait que leur écorcher les lèvres et c'est fragile, ces petites bêtes là. On ne voudrait pas qu'elle souffre. La prison était la plus grande du pays et surtout la plus sécurisé. C'est à se demander ce que pensait le clan en m'envoyant ici avec les hommes les plus dangereux de cet état...et même d'ailleurs. La prison se basait sur trois étages. **

**Le rez de chaussé ne comportait que trop peu de cellule. La plupart des locaux étaient pour l'administration, la salle de surveillance et les vestiaires des gardiens ainsi qu'une salle qui servait à l'accueil des nouveaux (ainsi qu'aux départs...qui étaient trop peu nombreux). La salle des visites étaient, quand à elle, complétement séparé du reste du bâtiment...pour plus de sécurité pour la famille et les gardiens. Ainsi, ils étaient certain que personne n'entrerait dans le bâtiment principal avec une arme, même minime. Par ailleurs, tous les détenus et visiteurs étaient fouillé à l'entrée et à la sortie. Les quelques cellule de cet étage accueillaient les peines minimum mais c'était loin d'être ses détenus privilégiès.**

**Le premier étage était réservé aux peines moyennes à longues, c'est-à-dire les peines allant de 6 ans à 20 ans. Elle contenait aussi une bibliothèque assez imposante et relié à internet...quel modernité, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait aussi des douches qui étaient en communs. Toutes les cellules étaient composé d'un lit superposé et des commodités séparé par un petit muret, mais je peux vous jurer que cela ne change rien à l'histoire. Une fois en cellule, vous pouvez oublier tout intimité et...vous vous habitué à des odeurs...qui vous aurez donné la nausée en temps normal. Je me souviens encore de mon sourire quand je suis rentré dans une toilette propre à ma sortie de prison...Je me souviens même avoir sniffé l'odeur chimique du désodorisant pendant 5 minutes.**

**Le dernier étage est réservé aux peines à perpétuité. Autant dire qu'il ne fait pas bon monter à cet étage. Même les gardiens n'aimaient pas aller à cet étage. Vous auriez du voir leur tête quand on leur annonçait leur quart là-bas. A croire qu'on venait de leur annoncer leur mort... Mais bien qu'ils soient dangereux, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils étaient cloîtré dans leur cellule. Ils avaient droit de descendre au premier étage pour profiter, entre autre, de la bibliothèque. Mais ni le premier étage, ni le deuxième pouvait descendre au rez de chaussée. Nous avons seulement le droit de sortir du bâtiment pour aller au réfectoire, 20 prisonniers par 20. Toute une histoire. Le deuxième descendait avant le premier selon l'ordre des cellules et on avait tous droit à une haie de gardiens armé jusqu'aux dents... Si l'un des détenus faisait le moindre geste de travers, sans pour autant chercher à fuir, il était descendu au sous-sol dans des cellules d'isolement. Une pièce de 9m carré, avec un unique matelas au sol et un seau comme sanitaire. Autant dire qu'il ne faisait pas bon de se faire enfermer la-dedans plus qu'un mois.**

_« Salut. » dit quelqu'un en entrant dans sa cellule. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était arrivé dans cette prison et c'était la première personne qui lui parlait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une prison soit aussi vide. Il se redressa pour regarder son interlocuteur._

_Celui-ci était assez, flirtant avec les mètres 90 et un corps qui aurait fait pâlir tous athlètes. Il aurait pu être magnifique s'il n'y avait pas eu cet énorme balafre qui parcourait tout son visage pour descendre le long de son cou et se perdre dans son uniforme. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la beauté de ses yeux. D'un bleu nuit reposant et envoutant en même temps._

_« Je suis Sirius, ton compagnon. » dit-il en entrant dans la cellule. Harry se leva et se recula aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans paraître avoir peur. Il savait que la peur pouvait être une arme qu'on pouvait retourner contre lui pour le détruire._

_« T'inquiète gamin, je te ferais rien. Je n'ai aucune attrait pour les mômes. » dit l'homme en entrant dans la cellule, pour aller se taper sur le lit du haut. Harry retourna sur le lit pour se rallonger. Sirius le regarda faire avec amusement. Il savait qu'il allait avoir un compagnon de cellule mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle créature. Un gamin fragile avec des grands yeux verts qui lui mangeaient tout le visage. Un homme de sa stature aurait vite fait de le casser en deux. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on attendait à voir dans ces lieux. C'est à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire ici._

_« Au fait, pourquoi tu es là ? » demanda-t-il en passant la tête pour le regarder. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir une telle réaction. Le gamin avait blanchi violemment avant de détourner la tête. Ses épaules tressautèrent, signe qu'il pleurait...quel détenu pleurerait si on lui demander la raison de sa présence en ses lieux ? Toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait aurait sauter sur l'occasion pour se vanter de leur crime, voire se faire mousser auprès des autres._

_« Ok...fait comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je peux connaître ton nom ? » demanda une nouvelle fois en descendant pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui. _

_« Harry Potter. » dit le gamin d'une voix égale, comme s'il n'était pas en train de pleurer. Pourtant, il ne se détourna pas du mur. Sirius soupira...si on ne lui avait pas demander de faire connaissance avec son compagnon, il serait en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son amant, sans se soucier de personne..._

_« Hey, Sirius. Il paraît que tu as un compagnon. C'est fini la belle vie, hein ! » dit un homme en se tenant à la porte de la cellule._

_« Hey, Dean ! » dit Sirius en se décalant pour regarder qui était son interlocuteur. Celui-ci entra dans la cellule et vient se mettre à côté de Sirius pour regarder Harry, de la même façon qu'on regarderait un animal dans un zoo. Le gamin avait eu le temps d'essuyer les quelques larmes qu'il avait versé et regardait les deux hommes en attendant quelque chose. C'était un environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment réagir quand on ne connait pas encore les règles. Et s'il faisait une connerie...Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, il tenait à sa vie._

_« Salut, moi, c'est Dean, un pote de Sirius, je suis dans la cellule, juste en face. »_

_« Moi, c'est Harry. » dit le gamin une nouvelle fois. Il serra timidement la main du nouvel arrivant qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire._

_L'homme était un peu plus petit que Sirius et plus fin mais Harry n'aurait quand même pas voulu se retrouver entre ses mains. Celles-ci ressemblaient à des battoirs de porte qui pourraient assommer un homme avec une simple gifle. Sa peau était aussi noir que l'ébène et ses deux noirs brillaient d'amusement en regardant le gamin...comme s'il venait de raconter une bonne blague. Mais bon, il s'agissait de Dean._

_« Ce soir, on te présentera à Seam' quand il reviendra. » _

_« Ou il est encore passé ce con ? » dit Sirius en se bougeant faire une place à Dean sur le lit. Il avait fort à parier que sa cellule allait bientôt devenir leur quartier général...bah, ce n'est pas comme si cela changeait beaucoup de chose._

_« Il est sur le toit...il est convaincu qu'il a prit du poids donc il est partit faire des haltères. Que veux-tu, cette brindille est un acharné de la maigreur...C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit déjà pas enfermé pour Anorexie. » répondit Dean en haussant les épaules._

**La vie de prison était ainsi faite. On avait le droit de monter sur le toit (une sorte d'immense cour avec salle de muscu en plein air et terrain de basket) l'après-midi jusque 5 heures plus ou moins, ensuite on devait rester dans nos cellules. Le matin, pour ceux qui le voulait et qui désirait se faire un peu de fric, il y avait des petits boulots...le nettoyage des fringues, barbier...ce genre de boulot...mais c'est vraiment si on avait besoin d'argent et si on ne connaissait pas du beau monde. Les repas étaient à heure fixe. On était enfermé dans nos cellules un peu avant pour le comptage. Si bien qu'on était compté matin, midi et soir. Ce qui réduisait d'autant la chance de s'échapper.**

**Autant dire que si on aimait l'action...c'était loin d'être un endroit très palpitant. Heureusement qu'il y avait la bibliothèque dans mon cas et qu'elle était plutôt bien fourni. Sinon, il y avait toujours les partis de carte. Autant dire que le Poker était un jeu qui régnait en maître ici bas. Même les gardiens s'y mettaient de temps en temps. Il faut dire que Sirius avait une capacité certaine à mettre les gardiens dans sa poche. C'était, ma fois, assez amusant de plumer les gardes sans qu'il puisse y redire quoique ce soit. Mais tous les gardiens n'étaient pas aussi complaisant, malheureusement.**

_Sirius était presque en train de courir pour aller au réfectoire, sous le regard surpris d'Harry et celui amusé de Dean et du fameux Seamus. Celui-ci était un irlandais de pur souche. Il avait de long cheveux roux qui aurait du voir un coiffeur et une barbe qui paraissait avoir deux ou trois jours._

_« T'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Il va retrouver son chéri. » dit Seamus avec un sourire amusé. Tout comme Dean, il donnait cette impression de n'être qu'un clown, amuseur la galerie. _

_« Son chéri ? » demanda Harry tout en continuant à avancer._

_« Ouep, Sirius a un amant dans le deuxième étage. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais on a le droit d'aller au deuxième étage, tout comme eux, ont le droit de venir nous rendre des petites visites. » expliqua Dean._

_« Mais...il faut comment pour...enfin...ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'intimité. » _

_« Disons qu'ils ont l'appui des puissants . Ça aide pas mal quand on veux avoir la paix. Et puis...les hommes ont l'habitude...même si on préfère éviter de le crier sur tous les toits. » dit Seamus, tout en entrant dans le réfectoire._

_Celui-ci était un simple cube avec une dizaine de table, pouvant accueillir 15 à 20 personnes. La nourriture était distribué à la manière d'un self service. Chaque prisonnier prenait son plateau pour aller ensuite s'installer. Mais ce qui était le plus intriguant et curieux, était cet estrade situé dans le fond de la salle._

_« L'estrade, c'est pourquoi ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il prenait son plateau comme les deux autres. Sirius était déjà à l'avant de la queue, son plateau déjà rempli. Il ne les avaient même pas attendu, c'est pour dire son empressement à retrouver son amant._

_« Oh, ça. C'est rare qu'on l'utilise mais je pense que ce sera le cas, ce soir. » dit Dean en prenant son plateau. Comme c'était jour d'arrivé, il y avait des frites au dîner avec une belle pièce de viande. C'était rare d'avoir un tel repas. Uniquement en cas d'arrivé, car chaque prisonnier en plus était une somme d'argent en plus._

_« Chaque fois que des prisonniers arrive, le directeur fait une annonce...histoire que tous les détenus sachent à quoi s'en tenir. C'est juste barbant, au delà de tous mots. » soupira Seamus en slalomant entre les tables. _

_Ils avaient assez de passé pour avoir leur table attribué. Aussi personne ne fit de réflexions quand Harry s'installa auprès de Seamus. Sirius était assis à côté d'un homme au moins aussi grand que lui. Cependant, il était loin de faire sa taille en largeur. Mais il avait quelque chose de dangereux...dans sa manière d'être...dans son regard ambré, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Il avait les cheveux coupé court légèrement grisonnant et était rasé de près. S'il était vêtu d'un costume, il aurait pu passé pour un gentleman, un requin de la finance à qui personne ne pouvait faire confiance._

_« Harry, je te présente Rémus, le chéri de ton compagnon de cellule » fit Dean, puisque Sirius était trop occupé à dévorer le cou de Rémus. _

_« Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Harry. » dit Rémus en essayant de se défaire de Sirius mais il était acharné à goûter à sa peau blanche. Il adorait par-dessus marqué cette peau de ses suçons, lui donnant une rougeur délectable._

_Soudain, un homme monta sur l'estrade et s'avança. Il était entouré de deux gardes qui mettaient leur arme en avant, comme pour menacer quiconque voudrait toucher au directeur. Car, cet homme était sans conteste le directeur. Mais ce n'est pas lui que regardait Harry. Son regard était attiré par un des deux protecteurs. Il lui semblait familier sans pour autant arriver à mettre un nom sur cet homme. Ses cheveux roux étaient légèrement bouclé et encadrait un visage anguleux ponctué de tâche de rousseur. Il était grand et bâti comme un videur de boîte de nuit._

_« Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver parmi nous, je me présente. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement. »_

_« Et c'est repartit pour un tour » soupira Sirius avant de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes par son amant. Mais Harry ne s'intéressait pas à lui...loin de là. Il continuait à regarder le gardien et celui-ci le regardait...Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse être possible. Mais son visage montrait tellement de hargne et de colère qu'il en était effrayant. Vraiment effrayant. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu son regard peser sur lui._

_« Hey, gamin, tu connais le gardien ? » demanda Sirius en dardant un regard méfiant sur le gardien. Il n'appréciait pas du tout son regard. On lui avait demandé de surveiller le gamin, de s'en faire un compagnon, voire un ami. S'il devait en plus faire attention à un gardien, il allait demander une augmentation._

_« Non...pas que je sache tout du moins. » répondit Harry en se détournant de cet homme. Il était trop loin pour lui faire quoique ce soit. Il n'était donc pas une menace pour l'instant. Mais s'il le devenait...bah, Harry n'avait pas établi sa réputation sur du vent._

_Cependant, en détournant le regard, celui-ci fut attiré par des traits familiers. Il venait de retrouver son compagnon de trajet, Fenrir. Celui-ci était assis dans le fond de la pièce et semblait s'ennuyer à mourir à écouter le discours du directeur. Il était plus occupé à parler avec l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait attiré l'attention d'Harry mais le gardien qu'il y avait juste derrière lui, appuyé contre le mur et proche de la sortie. Ainsi donc, le clan ne l'avait pas laissé tomber comme il l'avait pensé lors de son jugement. Le garde lui fit un signe de la tête, preuve qu'il savait qu'il était là._

_Théodore Nott...Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'Harry ne l'avait plus vu. Théo était le fils aîné d'Ethan et son compagnon d'entraînement. C'est contre lui qu'Harry fit ses dents en combat rapproché, avec ou sans arme blanche. Cela avait créé des liens entre eux...des liens presque fraternels. Aussi était-il bien content que ce soit lui qui soit à ce poste et non son frère...ou tout autre personne. Mais un gardien ? Il allait lui être difficile de lui parler seul à seul, surtout s'il voulait survivre à cet endroit. Un prisonnier qui parle avec un gardien en faisant attention que personne n'entende est une balance...et on n'aime guère les balances dans ce genre d'endroit._

**La première nuit en prison fut un calvaire. Je n'étais que peu habitué à vivre avec autant de monde. Je ne savais même pas ce que vivre en société voulait dire. Mon père, avide de pouvoir et surprotecteur avec son pion, m'avait couvé à un tel point que je me faisait l'effet d'un nouveau né dans un monde insolite. Un nouveau-né, certes mais un nouveau-né dangereux...bien que je préférais rester discret. En prison, si on attirait trop l'attention, on risquait de se faire poignarder dans le dos, histoire de montrer qu'on est plus fort que le cadavre pourrissant à ses pieds. C'était un monde où la loi du plus fort était maître. Et pour être le plus fort, il ne suffisait pas d'être 'habile' de ses mains.**

**Pour être le plus fort, il fallait se montrer sans pitié ou miséricordieux selon les circonstances. Il fallait que prison ou gardien vous mangent dans la main...voire même le directeur si vous étiez assez puissant. Il fallait aussi pouvoir s'entourer de personnes fortes et puissantes tout en tenant leur laisse de façon à ne pas se faire trahir. Il y avait peu de personne dans l'enceinte de la prison qui était capable de ce tour de force, et ce n'était pas moi...loin de là.**

_Jamais Sirius n'avait passé une aussi mauvaise nuit. Il aurait pu mettre cela sur le fait de la nervosité. Il n'avait jamais eu de compagnon de cellule, ainsi, il n'avait pas eu à développer un instinct de survie. Personne ne connaissait la nature réelle d'un homme. Aussi, tout le monde pouvait se révéler un monstre sanguinaire...et surtout les prisonniers. Mais ce n'était pas cela._

_Oh, bien sûr, il était certain qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à ce nouvel élément. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Harry n'avait pas cessé de se tourner et se retourner, encore et encore. Puis il avait fini par s'endormir...pour se réveiller 1 heure après en sursaut et en criant, cris qu'il avait, heureusement, pris soin d'étouffer. Sirius ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce gamin, mais cela ne devait pas être tout rose, tout rose. Aussi, il était heureux de voir le jour arrivé._

_« Salut, gamin. » dit Sirius d'une voix digne d'un ours polaire. Harry lui répondit par un grognement avant se pelotonner dans les couvertures. Sirius n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, en même temps, le gamin en était la cause._

_Il soupira et fit ses ablutions matinales. Il serait content quand le petit déjeuner serait terminé et qu'il allait pouvoir dormir contre le corps chaud de son amant...dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin._

_« Debout là-dedans ! » cria un gardien en tapant sur les barreaux avec sa matraque. Celui-ci passait dans toutes les cellules pour réveiller tout le monde et ainsi ne pas prendre de retard sur leur planning...même si après le repas, les hommes étaient libre de leur temps._

_« Tiens, tu es déjà debout Black, c'est étonnant de ta part. » dit le gardien avec un sourire amusé. Sirius lui répondit en lui tirant la langue. L'homme éclata de rire avant de retourner à son poste. Sirius avait réussi à obtenir que le garde ne vienne à sa cellule en dernier lieu, histoire de pouvoir dormir un peu plus longtemps. _

_« Hey, Harry. Tu as intérêt à te lever rapidement sinon tu peux dire adieu au petit-déjeuner. » grogna Sirius en tapant dans la masse...qui lui répondit en grognant. Une tête émergea des couvertures et le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer...ou qu'il ne réalisait pas qu'il était en prison et que ce n'était pas un rêve en fin de compte._

_« Et merde ! » dit le gamin, en se levant. Sirius haussa un sourcil en découvrant que le gamin avait dormit, difficilement, dans une tenue la plus stricte. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un homme dormir nu en prison. Autant mettre une pancarte 'libre service' sur lui._

_« Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller en vitesse, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde te voit dans cette tenue. La prochaine fois, met au moins un short ! » dit Sirius en sortant de sa cellule, et en se calant contre le mur à côté de leur cellule...histoire de dissuader toute personne s'intéressant au petit d'un peu trop près. Son boulot de nounou commençait en force !_

_« Sirius. » dit un homme en s'approchant de lui et en regardant dans sa cellule. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant la tenue et l'état de fatigue du gamin._

_L'homme ressemblait à un noble anglais qui s'était fourvoyé dans de sinistres affaires. Il avait de longs cheveux blond d'une teinte lunaire qu'il avait attaché d'un façon sommaire avec un bout de corde noir. Une barbe de quelques jours commençait à faire son apparition, renforçant cet aspect d'un noble déchu. Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant dans son physique. Sa beauté ne serait rien sans ses yeux. Une teinte qui oscillait entre le gris et le bleu, lui conférait une froideur effrayante et dangereuse._

_« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de déjeuner. » demanda Sirius en continuant son rôle de gardien. _

_« Bah...je voulais rencontrer ton copain de chambré. Tu lui as fait un cadeau de bienvenue ? » dit l'homme en donnant un coup de menton en la direction d'Harry._

_« Non ! Ce crétin s'est endormit dans la plus simple tenue...Comme s'il n'était pas dans un endroit où les hommes se transforment en animaux affamé de viande fraîche. » grogna Sirius. Il avait presque envie de retourner dans sa cellule pour lui foutre une baffe._

_« Pauvre Sirius...gêné par un peu de peau dénudé. Tu veux que je le confie à quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

_« Non. C'est le fils de Lily ! »soupira Sirius._

_« Bonjour. » dit Harry en s'avançant vers eux. Il avait enfin terminé de s'apprêter. Il regarda l'homme blond qui lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Sirius...comme s'il se fiait à lui pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qui lui fait penser qu'il allait devoir lui donner un cours sur la vie en prison...histoire qu'il ne commet plus ce genre d'erreur._

_« Harry, je te présente Draco Malfoy. Il se loge au deuxième étage. » dit-il_

_« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Sirius lui présentait une telle personne. Rémus, il pouvait comprendre...c'était son amant mais cet homme n'avait aucune attache avec lui ou Rémus..._

_« Moi de même. Bon, je pense qu'on devrais aller manger maintenant. On se retrouve après ? » dit Draco en serrant la main d'Harry d'une poigne ferme et déterminé. Sa main était assez agréable en réalité. Elle était douce, bien loin de sa main calleuse. Il ne devait pas faire de travail manuel._

_« Ouais, j'ai besoin d'un câlin de mon chéri » grogna Sirius avant de se dirige vers le réfectoire avec Harry, Dean et Seamus qui les avaient rejoint entre temps._

_« Pourquoi on va au deuxième étage ? » demanda le jeune homme en regardant les plus jeunes._

_« Ne nous demande pas, on n'a jamais été invité, nous ! » dit Seamus en faisant la gueule. _

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce gamin qui venait à peine d'arriver avait le droit de monter dans la cellule du maître des lieux alors qu'il côtoyait Sirius depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que cet arriviste. Dean se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas cet envie de se démarquer par rapport aux autres. Il comptait bien passer ses années d'enfermement sans faire parler de lui et assez tranquillement._

_« Sirius y va tout le temps. Rémus est le chouchou du maître des lieux. Tu as du lui taper dans l'oeil pour qu'il demande à ce que tu vienne avec. De plus, il ne parle jamais avec une personne sans importance pour lui. Je me demande ce qu'il veux exactement ? » dit Dean avant de rejoindre leur table. Pour une fois, il y avait plus de monde. Il y avait Rémus, bien entendu mais aussi Draco Malfoy et un autre homme._

_Celui-ci avait une attitude assez étrange. Il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, complétement sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison pour cela, selon Harry...mais bon, il n'était pas là depuis assez longtemps pour tout savoir. Il avait une peau olivâtre qui mériterait un peu de soleil pour être doré à merveille. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sinistre et était barré d'une cicatrice qui n'avait pas du être correctement soigné. Cela allait de paires avec son doigt manquant à la main gauche. Vraiment flippant._

_« Harry, je te présente Blaise. Mon compagnon de cellule et un très bon ami. » dit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Harry rougit en constatant qu'il le fixait un peu trop et que c'était pour cela que Draco arborait ce type de sourire...Et que Blaise était en train de le fusiller du regard._

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est venu ici. On n'a rien à faire ici ! » grogna Blaise d'une voix froide et désagréable...comme s'il avait trop fumé dans sa vie._

_« J'avais envie. Je pense que c'est agréable de changer de temps en temps. N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Draco sans départir de sa bonne humeur. Sans savoir pourquoi Harry sentit son rougissement s'accentuer. Il préféra donc baisser la tête et se consacrer à son repas...c'était préférable._

**Draco Malfoy. Un nom qui aurait pourtant dû faire une étincelle dans mon esprit. Cela me fait rire maintenant que j'y repense. Le clan, par la présence d'Ethan Nott, nous avait dispensé des cours sur la hiérarchie de notre famille. Par cela, on avait appris à différencier nos alliés de nos ennemis. Je me souviens de ces heures interminables à retenir des noms encore et encore...qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus barbant que de devoir retenir des noms encore et encore ?**

**Pourtant, j'ai passé deux ans en prison sans savoir qu'il était le fils d'un homme dangereux pour notre clan. Je me suis laissé attiré dans un piège comme une souris blanche...mais je ne peux le regretter maintenant. Draco est...une sorte d'ange gardien. Il m'a sortit d'un carcan dont je n'avais pas encore conscience à l'époque. C'était à cause du clan que je me retrouvais dans cette prison pourtant, je ne cessais de croire en eux. Je me souviens encore de la joie que j'ai éprouvé en voyant Théodore. Je pensais que le clan ne me laissera pas m'éterniser dans cet endroit très longtemps, comme j'avais tord.**

_« Quand est-il de notre trésor ? » demanda un homme de grande stature. Il ressemblait beaucoup au jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui. La même teinte lunaire pour les cheveux, le même regard ensorcelant. S'il n'y avait eu quelques rides aux coins de ses yeux, on aurait pu le prendre pour des frères jumeaux._

_« Bonjour à vous aussi, père. » dit mollement Draco. Il avait fini par avoir l'habitude de cet attitude aussi froide à son égard. C'est à se demander pourquoi il avait eu un enfant...quel question, parce que le patron le lui avait demandé. Pitoyable._

_« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Draco. » dit l'homme en le regardant de haut...Comme toujours. Cet année en prison ne l'avait pas changé, c'est rien de le dire._

_« Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Histoire que je me débarrasse de toi. Oh, tu demanderas à Tom d'envoyer une autre personne pour avoir des informations...ou je pense que je m'arrangerais pour ne pas avoir à répondre à tes visites. » rétorqua Draco en se renfonçant dans son siège. Il sourit en voyant l'air offusqué de son père. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir de pouvoir lui damné le pion de cette manière._

_« Je vois. Je lui ferais la commission. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux avoir des nouvelles sur la mission que l'on t'a confié ? » dit l'homme, se reprenant son calme. Ce n'était même pas amusant. Mais bon, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aurait plus à voir sa tête pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Tom essaye de nouveau de les rabibocher. Quel bêtise !_

_« Elle se déroule comme convenu. Sirius prends soin de lui et je m'approche de lui petit à petit. Mais je me demande si c'est réellement l'homme que l'on recherche. Cela fait trois jours qu'il est ici et ce n'est qu'un gamin sans expérience. Je ne comprends rien. » dit Draco en se levant. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps en présence de son père. En tout cas, pas plus que nécessaire. Cette situation avait commencé à la mort de sa mère et cela n'avait pas été en s'arrangeait._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Tom sait ce qu'il fait. Contente toi de faire ce que Tom te demande de faire et tout se passera bien. » rétorqua Lucius en se levant à son tour et en se dirigeant vers la porte. La discussion était close...pour plus d'information, veuillez attendre la prochaine visite. _

_Draco retourna dans sa cellule et s'abattit sur son lit. Il était dans une humeur de chien...comme toujours après une visite de son père. Tout le monde en avait pris l'habitude et l'évitait pendant une journée ou deux...sinon, la personne risquait bien de se retrouver à l'infirmerie avec un bras ou deux de casser...si ce n'est plus. Il n'y avait que les nouveaux pour faire cette erreur et encore, on avait tout fait de les prévenir._

_« Bonjour. Je peux entrer ? » demanda quelqu'un à sa cellule._

_Draco se redressa dans un grognement sourd, bien décidé à foutre son poing dans la gueule du petit merdeux qui était venu le déranger. Il fallait bien qu'il se soulage de la tension et nervosité qui était apparut grâce à son père...il n'avait pas d'autres punching ball sous la main. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit la raison de la visite de son père qui soit à sa porte. Il était rare que des prisonniers du premier monte au deuxième, d'autant plus pour venir le voir. Il avait réussi à instaurer une sorte de respect, mêlé à de la peur autour de lui si bien que personne n'oserait le déranger._

_C'est pourquoi il était étrange qu'Harry soit ici, surtout...qu'ils n'étaient pas proche. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que le petit brun était ici et il n'était venu que deux fois dans sa cellule...on ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient pu créer des liens en quoi que ce soit. Selon Sirius, il était plus proche de Seamus et Dean, deux imbéciles du premier, que de quiconque. Pourquoi alors n'était-il pas aller les voir, s'il voulait un peu de compagnie.._

_« Ouais. C'est pourquoi ? » demanda Draco en le regardant attentivement. Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa posture. Il était courbé en deux, la démarche hésitante et un bras enroulé autour de son torse. Son visage portait des marques sombres mais aucune trace de coups...pourtant, il donnait l'impression de s'être fait rosé...Chose qui était impossible puisqu'il avait tout fait pour montrer que le gamin lui appartenait et donc était intouchable. Qui avait pu lui désobéir de cette manière ?_

_« Je...je te dérange, peut être. » dit le gamin en venant s'asseoir à ses pieds. Il se roula aussitôt en boule, essayant de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà._

_« Pas plus que cela. Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu es venu me voir. Après tout, tu as Sirius ou les deux autres. Ce n'est pas comme si on était proche tout les deux. » dit Draco en se retenant de demander qui était l'agresseur. Il avait tout à parier que, s'il agissait de cette manière, le brun se fermerait comme une huitre et qu'il allait pouvoir courir pour obtenir quelque chose._

_« Sirius est occupé avec Rémus...et, si tu parles de Seamus et de Dean...ils sont sur le toit à faire je ne sais quoi. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller là-haut. » répondit le gamin en tournant son visage vers Draco. Celui-ci se prit de plein fouet ses deux yeux verts...Ils lui semblaient encore plus beau, brillant ainsi de larmes contenus._

_« Tu as envie de quoi, alors ? » demanda Draco, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait pris une voix plus profonde et enroué, une voix qu'il prenait avec ses conquêtes...les amenant à faire ce qu'il désirait le plus...ouvrir les cuisses sans plus de protestations._

_« Dormir...avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. »_

_Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait éclaté de rire et pourquoi sauté sur l'occasion pour se satisfaire. Mais le gamin était beaucoup trop innocent pour réellement saisir le double sens de cette phrase. C'est à se demander s'il n'était pas puceau et chaste, tellement il lui semblait innocent. Décidément, il se demandait de plus en plus si Tom ne s'était pas trompé de personne. Il ne pouvait pas être la rose blanche._

_Rose blanche...Tueur en série, nettoyeur, tueur à gage. On l'avait qualifié de tous les noms possibles et inimaginable. Fléau pour les uns, dieu pour les autres, personne ne savait qui il était en réalité. Son nom, il le devait à une rose blanche qu'il laissait sur les lieux de son crime, teinté de sang...le plus souvent de celui de sa victime. Ce n'était pas un sniper, il préférait tué sa victime avec une arme blanche, un coup de couteau vive et précis qui laissait sa victime sur le sol, répandant son sang autour d'elle et donnant cette couleur si particulière à la rose blanche, laissé sur les lieux. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler et dans le monde de la pègre, son nom était devenu synonyme de pouvoir. Il n'est dont pas étonnant que Tom cherche à mettre la main dessus le plus rapidement possible, maintenant qu'on disait qu'il était en prison par la faute de son clan. La rose blanche devenait un mercenaire qui irait au plus offrant...ou au premier arrivé et Tom serait le premier arrivé._

_Draco et Sirius avaient été dépêché dans cette prison trois mois avant cette annonce. Ils étaient ici pour recruter des barons de la drogue comme Sword...chose qu'ils avaient réussi assez facilement. Puis Tom, apprenant que la rose blanche était sur le marché et à porter de leur main, leur avait demander de rester en prison et de gagner assez de pouvoir pour gagner le respect de la rose et pour la protéger au nécessaire...Sur ce dernier terme, Draco n'en avait pas très bien saisit l'utilité...jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit. Ce gamin était une rose sur du fumier, un diamant dans de la merde...il n'aurait jamais du arrivé dans cette prison. Beaucoup trop innocent. Il était inconcevable qu'il puisse être un tueur aussi prolifique que la Rose Blanche. Impossible._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passé ? » demanda Draco tout en prenant la main d'Harry pour l'obliger à s'allonger à côté de lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de prendre soin de quelqu'un de cette manière. Tss, il avait plutôt intérêt à se reprendre avant qu'on ne le voit de cette manière et qu'il ne perde tous pouvoirs dans ses lieux. Il connaissait deux ou trois personnes qui seraient plus que ravi de cette déchéance et qui en profiterait pour le coincer dans les douches._

_« Rien, j'ai seulement envie d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. Mais je te dérange peut être... »dit Harry en se relevant._

_« T'inquiète ! Dors. » grogna Draco en le poussant dans le lit. Il se redressa et s'appuya contre l'un des piliers du lit...autant pour sa sieste, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lire._

**Je ne savais pas ce qu'il trouvait d'intéressant dans ma présence mais, peu importe le moment où j'allais le voir, il ne m'a jamais fait de reproche ou chasser. Pourtant quand je le voyais réagir avec les autres, je ne pouvais que me sentir fier et heureux d'avoir son attention de cette manière. Il traitait tout le monde comme de la merde, si ce n'est Sirius, Blaise, Rémus et moi...**

**Mais autant j'étais en quelque sorte protégé par son aura, autant j'étais seul face aux autres. Cette protection faisait des jaloux...et comme j'étais pour eux le plus faible, il était facile de m'attaquer...si seulement j'avais pu me défendre. Après tout, je n'étais pas sans défense. On m'avait appris à tuer à mains nus...mais je n'en avais pas l'autorisation.**

_« Potter, une visite ! » cria un gardien dans le couloir du premier étage. Harry qui revenait de la cellule de Draco s'approcha, tout en se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir alors qu'il venait arriver en prison. Il lui semblait qu'il fallait une semaine pour avoir le droit aux visites._

_« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-il au gardien, bien qu'il ait une idée de l'identité de la personne._

_« Je t'en pose, moi, des questions. » répondit le gardien avant de le frapper au niveau des cuisses pour lui signifier d'avancer sans plus de protestations s'il ne voulait pas prendre d'autres coups._

_Il ne fut pas surpris quand il découvrit la personne qui l'attendait...Cependant s'il l'avait su plus tôt, il aurait refusait de venir dans cette pièce. James se tenait au centre de la pièce, assis comme s'il était le seigneur de ses lieux. Il avait même l'audace de le toiser du regard...comme s'il se moquait de lui. Dieu qu'Harry aurait voulu se jeter à son cou pour l'étrangler et le réduire au silence une bonne fois pour toute. Cet homme avait cessé d'être son père ou même son géniteur quand il refusait Cédric dans sa vie._

_« Harry, te voilà enfin. » dit James en se levant, comme s'il lui faisait la bonté de le recevoir. Il était tellement imbu de sa personne, tellement hypocrite._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry en le fusillant du regard. Il refusait totalement de faire le moindre pas envers cet homme._

_« Tu pourrais m'accueillir avec un peu plus de gratitude. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! » répondit James en répondant au regard noir de son fils. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son fils. Il avait enfin réussi à le remettre sur le droit chemin...il pourrait donc lui en être reconnaissant. En agissant de cette manière, il lui avait permis d'avoir la voie libre pour devenir l'homme le plus puissant de la ville et même du pays. Qui refuserait une telle chose ? Son fils de toute évidence._

_« Je répète ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry sans changer de ton. Malheureusement pour James, leur entretien était filmé, si bien qu'il ne pouvait corriger son fils comme il l'aurait voulu. Sa main le démangeait à un tel point que cela en était irritant._

_« Je suis en tant que porte-parole du clan. Puisque tu as eu l'idiotie de rester sur les lieux, tu dois en payer les conséquences. »_

_« Les conséquences ? Je vois. Est-ce toute la bonté du clan envers ses loyaux ? »_

_« Tu aurais du te compter d'obéir sans protester et rien de tout ceci ne serait arriver. Aussi je te demanderais de suivre mes paroles sans plus d'écart, ou il me sera difficile de continuer à te protéger. » dit James d'un ton péremptoire. Harry n'eut qu'un reniflement de mépris envers lui. Ce gamin se prenait, décidément pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Ce petit séjour en prison ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien à son humble avis._

_« Gellert a demander à ce que tu ne fasses rien qui puisse indiqué ton identité au sein du clan. Tu n'es ici qu'Harry Potter, fils d'un illustre inconnu qui a cédé sous la pression de son amant et a fini par le tuer dans un moment de folie. Est-ce que c'est compris ? Ton passé n'existe plus, jusqu'à ce que Gellert et moi-même en décide autrement. » dit James._

_« Je vois. Ainsi soit-il ! » dit Harry en se tournant vers la porte_

_« Une dernière chose, Harry. Tu sais que Théodore Nott se trouve dans cette prison, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« Oui, en tant que Gardien. » répondit Harry sans se retourner pour faire face à son père. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, quitter cette pièce et surtout son père. Son ignoble père qui était la raison même de sa présence en ces lieux. Mais il était certain que James avait arrangé la vérité de telle sorte que rien ne pouvait l'entériner auprès de son patron...comme c'était pratique. Arrangé ainsi la vérité alors qu'il était coincé en prison et donc rendu muet par la sorte._

_« Bien, il est ici pour te protéger...mais pas uniquement. Si jamais tu venais à trahir le clan...il le saurait assez tôt et par là, le clan. Je ne pense pas que j'aimerais voir mourir mon fils sous mes yeux. » dit James d'un ton faussement plaintif. Comme si Harry allait le croire !_

_« Bien, je n'ai que trop traîner maintenant. » dit Harry en quittant la pièce. _

_Bien qu'il ait détesté cette rencontre, il venait de comprendre jusqu'où allait la bienveillance du clan. Pour un peu qu'on puisse modifier la vérité, Gellert pouvait croire aveuglément sans preuve quelconque. Quel homme, dirigeant un empire tel que celui de Grindewald, pouvait croire un sous-fifre sur parole ? Cela lui paraissait inconcevable...mais peut être avait-il vu trop de fois la réelle nature des hommes pour croire sur parole. Il ne saurait le dire mais il n'allait certainement pas donner sa loyauté à une personne qui met trop facilement des ornières sur ses yeux. Ainsi soit-il. Son aveuglement avait que trop durer. Cette fois, il se débrouillerait sans personne. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir attendre. Il n'avait pas assez de force et de pouvoir pour arriver à quoique ce soit en ce moment...mais il connaissait des personnes qui avait ce pouvoir...reste à voir s'il arrivait à ses fins grâce à leur aide._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'avoir abandonné le clan que les trois mois qui ont suivit la visite de mon père. Visite qu'il répéta, par-dessus tout. J'étais condamné à 6 ou 8 ans de prison, ma mémoire me jour des tours sur ce point là. Cependant, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas m'éterniser ici. Certes la bouffe n'était pas dégueu...mais le souvenir de Cédric ne me lâchait pas. Il méritait que je le venge, que je tue ses véritables assassins et j'allais m'y appliquer comme jamais auparavant...surtout sur Alec...**

**Mais je n'avais pas assez de contact pour me permettre de m'évader aussi rapidement que je le souhaitais. Le clan avait réussi...Non, mon père avait fait en telle sorte que je n'ai personne...si ce n'est lui et le clan. Or, je refusais de redevenir leur petit chien obéissant. Il ne me restait qu'une optique...Draco Malfoy. Il avait du pouvoir au sein de la prison...beaucoup de pouvoir, il aurait voulu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. J'ai donc décidé de me rapprocher de lui pour l'utiliser à mes fins. Mais cela ne se fit pas en un claquement de dent, il me fallut du temps pour être certain d'obtenir ce que je veux sans recevoir un couteau dans le dos, Draco n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on peut manipuler à sa guise. Je crois d'ailleurs que si sa famille ne le lui avait pas demandé, je ne serais plus en état d'écrire ces quelques lignes.**

_« Harry. » dit Théo, le regardant avec amusement sursauter violemment. Il regarda que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages et s'approcha du petit brun pour l'enserrer dans ses bras. Etreinte que son cadet lui rendit assez mollement. Théo mit cela sur le fait qu'il se trouvait dans ses lieux._

_« Théodore. Si tu pouvais éviter de me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, je t'en serais reconnaissance. » répondit Harry à voix basse. Une rencontre avec un gardien seul qui le couvait des yeux n'était pas une bonne chose en prison. Soit tu étais un indic' et tu pouvais dire adieu à ta carcasse, soit tu étais une pute qui ouvrait les cuisses pour avoir quelques petits avantages et là, tu pouvais dire adieu au douche et à la solitude parce que tout le monde voudrait te passer dessus. _

_« Je suis désolé, j'aurais du venir avant. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda le gardien en se reculant et en se remettant dans la peau de son personnage. Harry s'approcha et fit mine de regarder les bouquins qu'il y avait derrière lui. _

_Heureusement pour eux, ce coin de la bibliothèque n'était que très rarement fréquenté. Les détenus préféraient les ordinateurs aux livres de poésie. Or c'était une lecture qu'Harry appréciait de temps en temps, c'est pourquoi Théo avait demandé d'être assigné à la bibliothèque pendant deux semaines, afin de pouvoir croiser le brun et lui parler un instant sans risquer de le faire tuer. Le patron avait été plus que clair. S'il meurt, il était certain de le suivre dans la tombe assez rapidement, voire très rapidement. _

_«Je suis en prison, d'après toi, comment je me sens ? » dit Harry d'un ton aigre._

_« Je sais...C'est une décision de James, même mon père n'a rien pu faire pour en dissuader Gellert. Selon ton père, la prison pourrait te permettre de grandir et donc de devenir un homme capable de diriger le clan. »_

_« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » s'exclama Harry, oubliant la prudence, l'espace d'un instant. Théo le foudroya du regard. Il ne tenait pas à mourir aussi vite._

_« Je pensais que tu étais au courant. Gellert a fait de toi son héritier. James parade dans les couloirs comme s'il en était le propriétaire. Tu devrais le voir, c'est hilarant. » dit Théo avec un sourire empli de nostalgie._

_« Si tu le dis. Excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie à cette nouvelle...mais bon, je pense que tu peux comprendre. »_

_« Oui...on m'a aussi parlé de Cédric. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse être une taupe. Il jouait un double jeu. On m'a dit qu'il donnait des informations au clan Jedusort et qu'il cherchait à te convaincre de te retourner contre le clan pour soutenir Jedusort. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit mort...Tu l'a vraiment réduit en charpie. J'ai découvert une facette de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. Il faut mieux pas te mettre en colère, toi. » dit Théo avec un petit rire...il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qui venait de faire à celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième petit frère._

_Harry et lui avaient fait leur apprentissage ensemble, ce qui les avait lié aussi surement qu'un lien de sang. Parfois, il se sentait même plus proche du petit brun que de son propre frère. Il faut dire que celui-ci avait bien changé depuis l'enfance. Il était devenu plus sombre, plus tyrannique et égocentrique. Il était rongé par la jalousie et l'avidité...Cela finirait par lui jouer un sale tour et cela le désolait beaucoup même s'il ne savait pas comment le sortir de cette voie._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Théo ? » dit Harry, fatigué. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, retourner dans sa cellule et s'enterrer sous les couvertures pendant un moment._

_« Euh...rien de spécial. Juste prendre de tes nouvelles et dire que je ne suis pas loin si jamais tu as un soucis. » dit Théo en le regardant avec surprise. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cet attitude froide et distante de sa part. La prison devait vraiment lui peser sur les épaules. Il devrait peut être en parler avec James._

_Harry partit rapidement de la pièce et comptait regagner sa cellule mais on en avait décider autrement pour lui. Un homme...le même homme qui se tenait à côté du directeur lors de la présentation le prit par le bras sans se soucier des autres détenus. Mais vu son regard...personne ne semblait croire qu'il puisse être une balance._

_« Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire, si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche. » dit-il_

_Il avait enfin une occasion et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser filer. Il attendait cela depuis trois mois...depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il serait admis dans cette prison en réalité. Quel sensation délectable...il allait enfin avoir sa vengeance. Il emmena Harry dans une petite pièce qui servait pour entreposer des affaires de nettoyage. Un placard quoi ! Cependant, il avait pris soin de l'aménager pour son plaisir. Petit à petit, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, il avait enlevé tout ce qui lui serait inutile pour en faire une salle parfaite pour sa vengeance. Il poussa Harry dans la salle avant d'y entrer et de fermer la porte à clé. Il alluma la lumière et fit avec une joie malsaine le visage du brun blanchir. Il faut dire que les chaînes au mur étaient de toute beauté._

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda Harry en se tournant rapidement vers le gardien qui le regarda avec délectation. Sa peur était plus que visible, exactement ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir._

_« Une seule chose...souffrir. » dit le gardien avant de lui assener un coup de matraque dans le ventre avec une telle violence qu'il envoya le gamin contre le mur, sonné. Il eut ainsi tout le temps de l'attacher au mur, ainsi qu'il voulait. Il semblait tellement pitoyable dans ces conditions...tellement ridicule ! Il était loin l'homme impitoyable qui avait détruit sa famille. Il lui asséna deux gifles pour le plaisir...et aussi pour le réveiller. S'il ne criait pas un peu, ce n'était pas amusant. Il voulait voir la douleur et la souffrance transpirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Il allait le briser en petit morceau._

_«Bien venu parmi nous. Comment trouve-tu la décoration ? » demanda le gardien en tournant sur lui-même._

_« Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela. Délivrez-moi immédiatement ! » tonna Harry._

_« Pauvre petit innocent. Tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoique ce soit ! Mais bon, je pense que je peux au moins te donner mon nom et la raison de ta présence en ses lieux. »_

_« Libérez-moi ! » cria Harry en se débattant vivement. _

_« Je me présente. Je suis Ronald Weasley...le fils d'Arthur Weasley. Je pense que ce nom ne t'ai pas inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le gardien d'un ton badin. Il prenait un réel plaisir à jouer avec ce gamin. Cependant, c'était tellement facile que cela en devenait ennuyant. Il se tourna et prit une petite chose qu'il avait hâte d'essayer. Mais vu qu'il portait encore ses vêtements...cela ne devrait pas lui laisser les marques il aurai voulu voir apparaître sur son corps. Bah, ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Il avait le temps pour jouer avec lui...pour le briser._

_Il fit claquer le fouet une fois sur le sol, juste pour en éprouver la force qu'il aurait besoin pour tenir la distance. S'il avait correctement calculer, il aurait un peu moins de deux heures pour jouer avec lui._

_« Et alors ? Ne suis-je pas en prison pour meurtre. Tu n'as donc pas besoin de faire tout cela. » cria Harry en se débattant vivement. Il n'allait certainement pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'on s'apprêtait à le battre._

_« Oh, la mort de mon père n'est pas la raison de ta présence ici. C'est quelque chose qu'on a appris à accepter très tôt. » dit Ron en faisant claquer les lanières une dernière fois dans le vide avant de l'abattre sur Harry qui cria, plus de surprise que de douleur. Mais le deuxième coups et le troisième n'avaient rien de surprenant et brûlaient vivement, malgré les vêtements. _

_Cependant, contrairement à la première fois, il ne criait plus...chose qui agaçait particulièrement Ron. Il voulait le faire criait, le faire supplier...le voir pleurer. Il grogna et accentua ses coups, mais pourtant, il refusait toujours de crier...Sa chemise se déchira sous la force des coups et du sang perla sur sa peau blanche, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. C'était loin d'être suffisant. Pourquoi ne criait-il pas ? N'avait-il pas mal ? Tout cela aurait pourtant pu s'arrêter assez rapidement s'il suppliait pour sa peau..._

_« Je vois...je prendrais grand plaisir à te briser. » dit Ron en cachant son désappointement face à l'attitude de sa proie. Puisque la brûlure du fouet ne suffisait pas à le faire hurler, il devait trouver autre chose._

_« Pourquoi tu fais une telle chose ? »dit Harry, d'une voix étranglé par la douleur._

_« Pour mon plaisir, en premier lieu...et pour ma famille. Tu n'as pas seulement tuer mon père. Tu as détruit le trésor de la famille...Et cela, je ne peux te le pardonner...donc, je me ferais un plaisir de te briser. »_

_Ron se tourna et fouina dans le coffre où il rangeait ses instruments de torture. Il avait besoin d'une substance bien particulière. Il n'avait plus le temps de jouer avec lui. On allait bientôt leur demander de rejoindre leur cellule._

_« Ah voilà. » dit Ron en sortant une bouteille noir. Il s'approcha d'Harry qui le regarda avec défi, à croire qu'il ne venait pas de se faire blesser jusqu'au sol pendant près d'une heure et demi. Dieu qu'il pouvait l'énerver._

_« Ceci est une substance qui a été recréer spécialement pour toi. Vois-tu, je tiens à ce que mon jouet dure le plus longtemps possible...histoire que je puisse m'amuser le plus longtemps possible. » dit-il en versant un peu de la lotion sur les plaies du brun qui ne put se retenir de crier. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui arracher la peau, morceau par morceau._

_« Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« Connard ! » murmura Harry entre ses dents._

_« Si tu veux. Change de chemise et retourne dans ta cellule si tu ne veux pas essayer le mitard...Finalement, cela ne me dérangerait pas plus que cela. J'aurais plus de temps pour jouer avec toi ! » dit Ron en détachant Harry du mur. Celui-ci tomba en une masse sans parvenir à tenir sur ses jambes. Elles étaient aussi molles que du coton._

_« Espèce de connard. Je vais tout raconter et tu perdras tout. Je rigolerais bien quand tu finiras dans les lieux que tu surveillait avant. » dit Harry en se redressant péniblement._

_« Mais je t'en prie. Pose toi seulement une question. Si je nie, qui on croirait ? Un détenu, ici pour avoir fait tuer et torturer son amant ou un gardien, plusieurs fois féliciter pour son travail ? Je me le demande. » dit Ronald avec un sourire en coin. Il prit Harry par le bras et le jeta dehors de la pièce sans même lui donner la chemise de rechange. Il sortit à son tour et prit Harry par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'à sa cellule. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs détenus et se firent même arrêté par un gardien._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il en fusillant Harry du regard comme s'il s'agissait de sa faute. Il comprit alors que Weasley avait raison...personne ne le croirait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se laisserait faire si jamais il devait y avoir une prochaine fois._

_« Il s'est faire battre par d'autres détenus, je suppose. Je l'ai retrouvé dans un placard à balais, inconscient. »_

_« Il ne devrait pas aller à l'infirmerie ? »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas aussi grave que cela en à l'air. Il ne risque pas d'en mourir. » dit Ronald en continuer à avancer. Arrivé au niveau de sa cellule, il poussa violemment Harry dans sa cellule et se retourna sans un regard pour lui._

_« Encore un fauteur de trouble ! Putain, ce n'est pourtant pas la pleine lune en ce moment. » dit l'autre gardien en suivant Weasley._

_« Je ne sais pas. Mais bon...peut importe. »_

**Jamais auparavant je n'ai voulu tuer quelqu'un à ce point. Cependant, je ne pouvais me le permettre...Ce serait une preuve flagrante de ma trahison envers le clan et il était évident qu'alors, Théo n'allait pas se contenter de rester dans un coin à me regarder fixement...Et je tenais à ma vie. Plus encore que maintenant. Mais si ma vie ne se résumait qu'à une seule chose, un seul objectif...faire la peau à mon père et à son acolyte !**

_« Prisonnier X113, je vous demanderais de me suivre. » dit à nouveau Ronald Weasley. Il lui avait laissé trois jours de répit avant de venir rejouer avec lui._

_Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le suivre sans se débattre un petit peu...Hum, il allait devoir mieux l'éduquer. Il ne pouvait se permettre cette petite rébellion. Elle attirait un peu trop l'attention. Mais bon, il avait quand même prévu le coups._

_« Prisonnier X113, veuillez me suivre ! » répéta-t-il en prenant le bras d'Harry qui, plus par automatisme, se dégageait violemment de sa prise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois._

_« Vous refusez de me suivre ? » demanda le gardien en faisant un signe discret à d'autres gardiens qui se rapprochèrent d'eux._

_« Oui. » se contenta de répondre Harry avant de tourner les talons et de tomber nez à nez avec deux autres gardiens qui n'avaient pas l'air des plus amicaux. Il se mit en position sur ses jambes, près à en découdre si nécessaire. _

_« Tu ferais mieux d'obéir sans protester, si tu ne veux pas te prendre un coups de bâton. » dit l'un d'entre eux en sortant sa matraque. Harry grimaça en se souvenant du coups qu'il avait reçu à la tête, mais il se souvenait trop bien de ce qui avait suivit par après et les coups de matraque n'avaient rien à voir. Il préférait les coups de matraques !_

_« Je ne le suivrais pas ! » cria Harry en redressant les poings et en se jetant sur les gardiens. Il préférait encore le mitard qu'être seul avec Ronald une nouvelle fois. Les gardiens furent surprise sur le coup et Harry eut le temps de prendre une matraque pour se défendre._

_« Oh, le con ! » dit l'un des gardiens avant de partir à l'écart, histoire de ramener du renfort...Un détenu avec sa réputation se devait être considérer comme dangereux...surtout s'il était armé._

_Ron, quand à lui, était en train de se mordre les doigts. Lui qui voulait simplement se défouler avec son jouet, il était dans la merde ! Si jamais on venait à lui demander pourquoi il voulait parler avec ce détenu, il avait intérêt avoir une très bonne excuse...une très très bonne excuse. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il allait avoir tout le temps nécessaire pour l'éduquer afin que cette situation ne se renouvelle pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à échanger avec Lucas pour s'occuper du mitard._

_« Dégage Weasley, j'ai un truc qui va nous le calmer avant qu'on ne le colle au mitard pour deux semaines...Histoire de lui apprendre où est sa place. » dit un gardien en tenant un fusil d'un genre un petit particulier. _

_« Oh, tu sors le grand jeu. » dit Weasley en se décalant...une lueur d'envie dans le regard._

_« Il faut ce qu'il faut. Marc, dégage ! » cria le gardien juste avant de tirer. Harry eut seulement de se tourner et de se prendre deux patch sur le corps. Ces patchs étaient relier au fusil et le jeune homme se prit une certain dose d'électricité...assez pour assommer un cheval. Weasley regarda le corps du jeune homme qui se tordait sur le sol de douleur avec une certain délectation. C'était la première fois qu'ils utilisaient ce fusil, encore tout récent...et il ne regrettait pas le spectacle que cela offrait. Harry était allongé sur le dos, agité de soubresauts. Un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche et ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites._

_« Norton, arrête, tu vas finir par le tuer. » cria l'un des gardiens sous les cris des détenus qui s'étaient massé autour de la scène. Des gardiens étaient venu en renfort pour éviter que tout le monde s'énerve un peu trop. Et le fait de voir ce gamin s'agiter ainsi sur le sol était en train de les rendre nerveux et donc plus à même de créer une mutinerie qui se réglerait par des morts. Norton lâcha la gâchette et le brun s'affaissa sur le sol, inconscient. Deux gardiens s'approchèrent de lui et le soulevèrent avec une facilité déconcertante._

_« Le spectacle est terminé ! » cria Norton en retirant la cartouche du flingue. C'était un bon jouet mais un peu encombrant dans les fils._

_« Il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda Draco en descendant les escaliers. On venait de l'avertir que les gardiens venaient d'essayer un fusil électrique sur l'un des détenus. Il avait eu à peine le temps de reconnaître Harry avant qu'on ne l'emmène vers les cellules d'isolement. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Malefoy ! » dit Norton avant de tourner les talons et d'aller ranger son joujou. Tout était terminé, donc on reprenait son poste comme si de rien n'était._

_« Je vois ! » se contenta de dire Draco tout en sachant très bien qu'il aurait toutes les informations...pas plus tard que maintenant._

_Il se dirigea vers Blaise qui se tenait un petit peu à l'écart, tout en s'assurant un magnifique point de vue. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il lui avait demandé de surveiller Harry, ce qui était loin de lui plaire...très loin ! Mais bon, Draco était le patron..._

_« Rapport ! » se contenta de dire le blond en s'asseyant à côté de lui._

_« Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ne débarque et lui demande de le suivre...là, le gamin a pété un câble. Il a refusé de le suivre et s'est même dressé contre deux gardiens, réussissant à prendre une matraque pour se défendre. »_

_« Il s'est montré agressif ? » s'étonna Draco. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le brun était arrivé dans ses lieux et il s'était montré d'une discrétion...surprenante au regard de la raison de sa présence ici. Tous les meurtres qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, par leur originalité ou monstruosité, étaient su dans les 48 heures de l'arrivée de la personne._

_« Ouaip...même si, je pense, c'était plus due à de la peur. Mais bon, j'ai du me tromper...vu ses états des faits. » dit Blaise en soupirant._

_« Je vois. Quel est le gardien roux qui est la cause de cela ? » demanda Draco_

_« Ronald Weasley. Pourquoi ? » demanda son homme de main...sans jamais recevoir de réponse._

_Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait un mail à écrire. Il ne pouvait protéger efficacement le brun s'il ne connaissait rien de sa vie...Il connaissait Ronald et il n'était pas du genre à déranger un détenu sans aucune raison. Et son interpellation n'avait aucune raison. Au vu de son pouvoir au sein de la prison, il était toujours avertit quand la police cherchait des indic' ou si le directeur voulait 'jouer' avec un détenu. Cela n'arrivait plus depuis que Draco était arrivé ici...mais il ne pouvait l'ignorer._

_Ensuite, quand il eut terminé de l'envoyer, il décida de faire ses propres recherches. Bien qu'Harry soit au mitard et donc hors de sa portée, il tenait à coeur son rôle...Il faut dire que Tom lui avait promit beaucoup s'il parvenait à amener Harry dans leur clan. Il ne chercha pas le nom d'Harry sur internet...il avait déjà essayé et n'avait rien trouvé...sur lui ou même sur son père. Il nota donc le nom du gardien et tomba rapidement sur un article de presse qui n'était pas pour lui plaire._

« Cela fait maintenant un an qu'Arthur Weasley, premier Inspecteur de notre estime police est décédé dans d'atroces circonstances.

Cet homme qui était promit à un avenir de commissaire et même plus s'il avait vécu, avait été retrouvé dans sa maison le samedi 10 octobre. Sa fille se trouvait à ses côtés lors de la découverte. Il s'était avéré qu'elle fut présente lors de l'assassinat de son père. Sous le choc, elle fut atteinte d'amnésie sélective, si bien que les enquêteurs ne purent identifier le coupable. Cependant, ils retrouvèrent, jeté négligemment sur le corps, une rose blanche. Nous vous rappelons que la Rose blanche est un tueur en série des plus prolifique qui oeuvre pour le compte d'un clan mafieux des plus difficile à arrêter de cette génération. Après de plus ample recherches, il s'est avéré que le disque dur de l'inspecteur avait été nettoyé. Les informaticiens ne purent récupérer les données effacées.

Aujourd'hui, si nous revenons sur ce crime, c'est pour vous parlez de sa fille.

Ginny était une jeune fille que tout le monde décrivait comme enjouée et pétillante. Ses maîtres d'école la disait studieuse et d'une grande aide dans la vie de l'école. Nous avons fait notre petite enquête afin de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, un an après. »

_Draco regarda l'adresse de cet article et remarqua qu'il provenait d'un journal qui flirtait avec les articles scandaleux. Cependant, leur article restait assez fiable sur leur source. Si bien qu'il décida de poursuivre la lecture. Il connaissait assez bien Ronald pour savoir que sa petite soeur était son joyau. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était dans cette prison, il avait donc apprit à connaître les gardiens, histoire d'avoir un moyen de pression._

« Nous avons eu du mal à retrouver la trace de la famille Weasley. Après la mort d'Arthur Weasley, sa femme ne put supporter l'idée de vivre dans la maison où était mort son époux et est donc partit, quittant de ce fait la ville.

Quand nous avons retrouvé leur trace, nous nous attendions pas à cela. Ginny Weasley fut la personne qui vient nous ouvrir. La jeune fille autrefois magnifique avait bien changé. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupé court et teinté en noir, ses yeux étaient noirci et elle arborait plusieurs boucles d'oreilles. Cependant ce ne fut pas le plus surprenant. Alors qu'on la décrivait comme une fille bien sous tous les égards, elle était venu nous ouvrir en portant une nuisette transparente sans aucun sous-vêtements. Et nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'autres surprises. Quand nous lui avons expliqué qui nous étions, elle a accepté de nous recevoir chez elle.

Notre première question fut sur la présence de sa mère mais elle nous apprit qu'elle avait été interné pour dépression nerveuse. La jeune fille s'élevait donc seule, avec la visite occasionnel de l'un de ses six frères. Quand elle nous expliqua cela, nous eûmes surtout l'impression qu'elle était devenue une source de répugnance pour sa famille qui avait préféré la laisser à l'écart. Mais ce ne fut pas l'unique surprise de cette visite.

Quand nous arrivions dans le salon, une jeune demoiselle, en petite tenue, était allongé sur le divan. A notre vue, elle se redressa vivement et se recouvrit d'une couverture qui traînait là. L'endroit était...répugnant, c'est le seul mot qui nous vient à l'esprit. Il y avait des mégots de cigarette qui traînaient de-ci, de-là avec des morceaux de nourriture, de la poussière...et un film blanc sur la table basse, dont nous refusâmes d'examiner.

« Je vous présente ma petite amie. » se contenta de dire Ginny avant de se laisser tomber sur le divan, toujours dans le plus simple appareil.

« Vous saviez qu'avant je considérais les homosexuels comme la pire espèce qui puisse exister ? Cet homme, ce meurtrier a fait bien plus que de tuer mon père. » ajouta la jeune femme avant de rire d'une façon presque grotesque. Bien loin de la jeune femme qu'elle était auparavant.

Nous lui avons demandé pourquoi un tel revirement ? Elle se contenta de répondre que cet homme avait réussi à la dégoûter du contact des hommes...et comme elle appréciait trop le désir que pouvait amener le sexe, elle se tourna vers les filles. Ce fut la dernière question que nous lui posâmes, peu envieux de rester dans une telle maison. Nous avons ce pourquoi nous étions venu.

Le meurtre d'Arthur Weasley n'avait pas seulement détruit la vie de cet homme. En prenant en otage la plus jeune du clan Weasley, la 'rose blanche' a complétement détruit sa vie. Ce que nous avons vu dans cette maison est une jeune fille qui sombre sans que personne ne vienne à son secours. Après quelques recherches, il est apparut que sa famille la plus proche (certains de ses frères sont sur d'autres continents) était ouvertement homophobe et n'appréciait que très peu le revirement de leur petite soeur. »

_Voilà ! Il tenait la raison de la colère qu'il avait pu apercevoir sur le visage de Ronald. Cependant, il ne l'aurait jamais cru que le gardien soit homophobe. Après tout, il faisait partit de ces gardiens qui se contentait de regarder quand un couple baise sans aucune vergogne. Certains n'avaient aucun sens de l'intimité...C'est déplorable. Une telle exhibition était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. C'est pourquoi il avait réussi à imposer qu'il y ait un drap par cellule afin de servir de paravent. Le directeur avait eu du mal à accepter mais bon...il avait toujours des informations pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait._

**Le mitard...une cellule d'isolement exactement. Un enfer dans un autre enfer. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer réellement...Jamais j'aurais fait une telle chose. Je l'aurais laissé se venger sur moi, un instant, avant de le tuer de manière discrète. J'en était capable...plus que capable. Mais le fait d'être seul m'a tourné la tête et m'a fait perdre tout mes repères.**

**La cellule était assez étroite. Il y avait une simple couche et un seau pour les ablutions, uniquement cela. Ah, j'oubliais ! Une cruche était posé à la tête du matelas posé sur le sol. Pas le grand luxe, il faut l'avouer mais bon..je pensais au moins avoir la paix pendant deux semaines.**

_« Debout, vermine ! » dit une voix...rapidement suivit d'un coups de pied plus que désagréable dans les côtes. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et nota avec effrois que son pire cauchemars était devant lui._

_Ronald lui sourit avant de s'accroupir et de saisir ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête en arrière. _

_« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tranquille » dit le gardien avant de taper assez violemment la tête de son jouet contre le mur. Une sensation délectable de pouvoir monta en lui...surtout en voyant son sang couler le long du visage du détenu._

_« Tu sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver ? J'ai même dû payer pour pouvoir transférer avec un autre gardien. Je vais donc...profiter de ces deux semaines pour jouer en profondeur avec toi ! » dit-il en sortant une petite valise qui fit frisonner Harry, un peu malgré lui._

**Deux putain de semaines. Je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis sortit...plus ou moins indemne, mais j'avais au moins toute ma santé mentale...et une rage qui ne pouvait s'éteindre qu'une seule façon...sa mort.**

_Sirius le regarda avec surprise. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était mis en isolement et bien qu'il refusera de l'admettre, il s'était inquiété pour le gamin. Si bien qu'il se trouvait à côté de la porte qui menait aux cellules d'isolement. Et il n'était pas le seul. Draco se trouvait un peu plus loin, proche de l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage en train de jouer avec Blaise et Rémus aux cartes. Dean et Seamus étaient en train de jouer au échecs mais leur regard se tournaient beaucoup trop souvent vers ces portes pour que ce soit innocent._

_Cependant, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à CA ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Le gardien qui l'accompagnait était plus en train de le porter qu'autre chose. _

_« Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit le gardien en s'arrêtant, provoquant un gémissement de la part d'Harry._

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé? » demanda-t-il en regardant Harry sans oser le toucher. Merde, il était sensé être en isolement...pas dans une salle de torture._

_« Selon le gardien, il a refusé de se nourrir pendant les deux semaines et à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce pour lui donner de l'eau et de la nourriture, il se jetait sur lui pour essayer de s'échapper. C'est un malade. » expliqua le gardien en se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Le gamin était dans un sale état, ils ne pouvaient pas le remettre dans sa cellule dans cet état. Il n'était même pas en état de marcher seul._

_« Je vois... » dit Sirius d'un air sombre. Il regarda une dernière fois le gamin, avant de tourner les talons. Il n'y avait plus besoin qu'il reste ici. Il rejoignit Rémus qui avait suspendu sa partie. Seamus et Dean se rajoutèrent à leur groupe sous le regard noir de Draco qui n'appréciait pas trop les deux hommes...des électrons libres._

_« Alors ? »_

_« Harry aurait fait la gréve de la faim et agressé le gardien pendant son isolement. Ce serait la raison de son état...cependant, il...il portait des marques de brûlures. » rapporta Sirius._

_« Le gardien a peut être réutilisé le fusil électrique. » intervient Seamus, voulant absolument entrer dans ce groupe. Il se tue rapidement sous le regard plus qu'effrayant de Blaise et de Draco. Il grinça des dents un instant, boudant et jaloux de l'importance que pouvait avoir Harry dans ce groupe. Sa jalousie était tellement importante à ce moment-là qu'il aurait pu trouver Harry pour terminer le travail du gardien. Dean mit une main sur son genou, sachant très bien les sentiments qui le dévoraient._

_« Je ne pense pas. Le fusil a des patchs assez larges...les brûlures que j'ai vu ressemblaient plus à celle qu'on obtient avec une cigarette. » intervient Sirius. _

_« Je vois. » dit Draco en se levant, il avait des informations à chercher et une visite à rendre._

_« Blaise, j'aimerais que tu me trouves le nom du gardien. » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte menant à l'infirmerie. Personne ne songea à l'arrêter._

_« Pourquoi ce gamin a une telle importance ? Il est doué pour ouvrir les cuisses ou quoi ? » demanda Seamus sans se rendre compte de l'effet que provoqua sa question. Une main brutale s'abattit sur son épaule, lui arracha un cri de surprise mêlé à de la douleur. Il se tourna et blêmit en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Blaise._

_Lui aussi avait son petit succès. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était arrivé dans ces lieux, et personne n'oserait lui chercher des problèmes. Son histoire y était pour beaucoup. Il était arrivé au premier étage pour un homicide involontaire. Son meurtre, il l'avait fait à main nu. Il avait battu l'homme, son père, d'une telle façon qu'il n'y avait pas un seul os intact et que certains partis de son corps était manquant...comme son nez, sa langue (l'homme s'était noyé dans son propre sang) et...et son organe génital. Au départ, personne n'osait croire que cet homme, encore jeune, était réellement le coupable...jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à un gardien qui avait cherché de le frapper avec sa matraque. Le temps qu'on les sépare, le gardien était mort, sa tête complétement retourné dans son dos, le cou brisé._

_« Tu ferais mieux de garder ta langue dans ta bouche si tu ne veux pas que je te l'arrache. » dit l'homme métis avant de le lâcher et de monter à l'étage. Draco n'avait pas besoin de soutien pour le moment._

_« Tu ne sais jamais quand t'arrêter. » soupira Dean en prenant Seamus par le bras, celui-ci était pétrifié par la remarque de Blaise. Il en retira une certaine colère aussi._

_« Tu devrais te méfier de Seamus, Sirius. » dit Rémus en regardant les deux hommes retourner à leur partie d'échec. Il n'avait pas manquer de remarquer la colère s'inscrire sur le visage de l'irlandais. _

_« Mm, on regardera cela plus tard...là tout de suite, je pensais regarder autre chose... » murmura l'homme en glissant sa main le long du torse de son amant qui l'arrêta bien avant qu'elle n'atteigne son objectif._

_« Tu es insatiable. » se contenta de dire Rémus avant de le suivre dans sa cellule._

_0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0_

_Draco, quand à lui, n'eut aucun mal à arriver à l'infirmerie. Avoir du pouvoir, cela a du bon... Beaucoup de bon, il y prenait goût. L'infirmerie était mis au premier étage pour des soucis de rapidité. La pièce n'était pas grande mais suffisante pour accueillir trois lits et un bureau pour le médecin et ses papiers et médicaments de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient pas accessible pour les prisonniers...certains étaient des toxicos._

_« Draco ? Un soucis ? » demanda le médecin en s'avançant vers lui. Le gardien qui avait conduit Harry ici, le regarda sans grande surprise. Tout le monde était au courant que le gamin avec un lien particulier avec le roi de cette prison. Il devait être doué à le satisfaire._

_« Je suis venu voir ton résident, Neville. » répondit Draco avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Docteur Longdubat ! Tu es sans espoir. » soupira Neville, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Ils se dirigèrent vers le patient qui était à la limite de s'endormir. Son regard s'éclaira quand il remarqua la présence de Draco...cependant la présence du gardien derrière lui, empêchait toute conversation sur ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cette cellule d'isolement. Draco s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. _

_« Qu'est ce qu'il a exactement ? » demanda le blond sans faire attention aux grognements du gardien derrière lui. _

_« Un manque d'eau et de nourriture plus que flagrant, quelques côtes fracturés, tout comme son bras droit. Mais le plus intriguant sont les marques de lacération sur son dos et les brûlures sur le torse. Je ne suis pas assez doué pour pouvoir dire si cela est antérieur ou non à son séjour en ces lieux. Tu sais peut être quelque chose. » demanda Neville en se tournant vers Draco qui tira légèrement sur le drap afin de voir les brûlures. Lui s'y connaissait assez pour pouvoir dater les marques de brûlure._

_« Ce sont des brûlures de cigarette...Je...Un gardien n'aurait pas pu faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Draci avec une ironie perceptible. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer mais pour le moment, il était pieds et poings liés. Il pouvait possédé tout le pouvoir du monde, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il pouvait accuser quelqu'un sans preuve...Cependant, si Harry lui glissait un mot ou deux, il connaissait une ou deux personnes qui pourraient régler le problème de manière très efficace._

_« Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour tenir le directeur par les couilles...mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Arrête de te prendre pour le patron ici. » répondit le gardien en le frappant à la tête...avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de quitter l'infirmerie._

_« Mais bien sûr ! » murmura Draco avec un sourire en coin. Il ne le tenait peut être pas par les couilles, mais il se pissait dessus dès qu'il le regardait un peu férocement._

_« Tu devrais faire attention à lui. Il pourrait se montrer plus dangereux que tu le penses. » dit Neville en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il faut dire que les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Neville avait été recueilli par le clan après la mort de ses parents qui étaient de grands amis à Tom. Si bien qu'il avait vécu avec Draco comme deux frères. Mais si Draco n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix en ce qui concerne son avenir, ce ne fut pas le cas de Neville qui fut plus que choyé par Tom. Sans que cela ne provoque une quelconque jalousie._

_« Bah, s'il me cherche un peu trop, je le remettrais à sa place. Comment tu te sens, Harry ? » demanda Draco en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts._

_« C'est étonnant qu'il soit encore éveillé. » murmura Neville en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Ronald...Weasley. » chuchota le brun...avant de sombrer totalement._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ? » demanda Draco tout en notant le nom qui confirmait son hypothèse._

_« Je lui ai donné une dose de somnifères qui aurait même fait dormir Tom...si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

_Il voyait totalement ! Après tout, il avait suivit son entraînement et ce n'était pas rien. Même un militaire ne devait pas subir un tel entraînement ! Il avait débuté à 6 ans, parce que Lucius voulait absolument se débarrasser de lui dans son entourage...afin de pouvoir tromper sa mère plus facilement. Heureusement pour lui, ce ne fut qu'à l'âge de 10 ans que Tom le jugea apte à entrer dans une partie du programme que peu de personne pouvaient accomplir jusqu'au bout._

_Il devait prendre plusieurs drogues, entendons nous par là substance ayant un quelconque effet sur le corps, afin d'en habituer l'organisme et qu'il puisse les combattre aussi facilement qu'en claquant des doigts. L'une des drogues que Tom tenait absolument à ce qu'elle n'ait plus aucun effet sur Draco étaient les somnifères. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de cachet qu'il avait du prendre pour obtenir le résultat souhaité...c'est à dire, un sommeil léger afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre par des ennemis._

_Quand il avait demandé d'où provenait cet entraînement...il avait été quelque peu surpris par sa réponse. Tom avait subit le type d'entraînement au même âge. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant, loin de là. Cet enseignement n'était apprit que pour une seule unique raison ! Former le parfait assassin. Le gamin qu'il était à l'époque n'avait pas comprit l'intérêt...ou plutôt il avait comprit l'horreur qu'on puisse faire subir aux autres pour atteindre un objectif. On avait manipuler un enfant, tout juste sortit des jupons de sa mère, pour en faire un assassin parfait...Heureusement pour lui, Tom avait saisit l'horreur de sa situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et fondé son propre clan tous étaient libre de choisir son avenir. Quand Draco avait décidé de n'être qu'un 'homme d'affaire' sans plus, Tom avait accepté sans protester...contrairement à son père qui pensait, à tord, qu'un assassin serait plus glorieux pour le renom de leur nom..._

_« Ainsi Tom avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit un tel...gosse ! » murmura Draco en regardant l'homme qui dormait. Il lui semblait tellement minuscule et sans défense...pourtant, il savait qu'au moindre geste suspect, le brun se réveillerait et le frapperait de tel façon que le blond mourrait certainement dans les secondes qui allaient suivre._

_« Je ne comprends pas. » dit sincèrement Neville. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en réalité. Depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études de médecin et commencer à travailler pour le gouvernement, il n'avait presque plus aucun contact avec le clan...afin qu'on ne puisse l'incriminer de quoique ce soit. _

_« Tu n'es pas au courant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Tom n'a pas jugé bon de t'en parler, après tout ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de dangereux. Est-ce que tu connais 'la rose blanche' ? »_

_« Euh, oui, oui ! Je me souviens maintenant. C'était dans les journaux il y a de cela quelques mois, il me semble. Je...c'est un tueur à gage, c'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Neville tout en se demandant pourquoi il parlait de cet ombre._

_« C'est LE tueur à gage de sa génération. Il officiait pour le clan Grindewald...Notre plus grand ennemi, tu n'es pas sans le savoir. Mais selon Tom, le clan l'aurait trahit et cela l'aurait amené dans cette prison. Tu imagine ce que Tom m'a demandé... »_

_« Je vois. Nous allons avoir un nouveau pensionnaire. Mais...ce gamin ? »_

_« Oui ! Ce gamin. »_

_« Oh...bordel. Ce Gellert est un grand malade ! » jura Neville en se levant. Il éprouvait une rage immense pour ce genre d'individu. Une rage qui lui donnait presque envie de tuer. C'est par la faute d'homme ainsi qu'il avait perdu ses parents. On avait voulu faire de lui un parfait petit soldat, pour le bien d'une famille riche et puissante, mais ses parents avaient refusé, si bien qu'on avait régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute._

_« C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends jurer. » ria doucement Draco avant de se lever. Maintenant que Neville était au courant, sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. Il pouvait faire confiance à son 'frère' pour défendre ses patients comme une mère lionne ses petits._

**Oh, évidemment, ce petit passage au sein de l'infirmerie n'est pas passé inaperçu. Je pense bien que mon état à du faire tout le tour de la prison...et même chez les gardiens. Sinon comment expliquer la réaction de Théodore quand l'infirmier me relâche de son antre. Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi...terrifiant. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de se montrer discret avec les autres.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » cria Théodore en sautant sur le brun pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Harry essaya de se défaire de sa prise sans y parvenir...Est-ce que Théo se rendait-il compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ?_

_« Rien, si vous pouvez me lâcher... » dit le brun en marchant sur le pied du gardien qui le lâcha sous la douleur._

_« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de faire une telle chose ? » grogna le gardien en sautant sur place tout en tenant son pied. Il paraissait tellement ridicule...et déplacé en ces lieux qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire...tout comme les autres détenus qui regardaient depuis le début._

_« Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de boire...Cela ne vous aide pas à paraître intelligent. » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. _

_Aussitôt les rires s'estompèrent pour se transformer en murmures. Il pouvait dire adieu à la discrétion. Bien que personne ne se doutait de son identité en dehors de ses murs, il avait acquis une certaine...réputation. Après tout, quel détenu oserait encore tenir tête et défier un gardien après avoir passé deux semaines au mitard et...avoir du passer par l'infirmerie à cause de cela. C'était une tête brûlée et donc quelqu'un de dangereux. Déjà que personne n'osait s'attaquer à lui grâce à la présence de Draco auprès de lui...mais maintenant qu'on sait de quoi cette petite tête était capable...il faudrait être fou pour oser quoique ce soit contre lui._

_« Espèce de petit con ! » grogna Théo avant de le prendre par la peau du cou et de le tirer vers un endroit un peu plus tranquille. Le coups de pied d'Harry avait eu au moins l'avantage de lui remettre les idées au clair et de lui faire réaliser où il se trouvait._

_« Un problème ? » demanda Ronald qui était de garde au même étage. Harry blêmit violemment et se rapprocha sensiblement de Théodore qui s'en inquiéta légèrement. Ce n'était pas courant de voir la peur s'inscrire ainsi sur le visage d'Harry._

_« Non, aucun...je dois le mener au parloir. On le demande. » dit Théo en traînant Harry vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il attendit d'être hors de portée d'écoute avant de se retourner vers le brun et de lui assener un coups sur la tête...de la même manière qu'il le faisait quand ils étaient gamin._

_« Au parloir ? Si c'est James, je préfère retourner dans ma cellule. » grogna Harry en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Dieu qu'il détestait cette sale habitude de son 'grand frère'. _

_« Non. Gellert ! » se contenta de dire Théo en ouvrant la porte pour laisser place à Harry qui entra et se dirigea aussitôt vers la pièce en face de lui. La seule dont la lumière était allumé. _

_Gellert se tenait assis et le regardait avec attention. Théodore l'avait avertit de ce qui s'était passé lors de son isolement...bien que cela reste en des termes assez vagues en réalité. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait ici...mais pas seulement. Pas seulement. Albus...qui était à ses côtés, lui avait parlé de ses soupçons. Et il connaissait assez son homme pour savoir qu'il fallait mieux l'écouter...s'il ne voulait pas terminer sur le canapé pour une durée indéterminé._

_« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il, d'ailleurs en allant prendre le petit brun dans ses bras. Harry répondit à l'étreinte avec la sensation d'être de retour à la maison. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimait Albus. Il était bien la seule personne qui lui montré un peu d'amour désintéressé._

_« Je vais bien. » dit-il _

_Gellert eut un sourire en coin en les voyant interagir ensemble. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Albus aussi heureux avec une autre personne que lui. Il savait à quel point son amant regrettait le fait de n'avoir jamais eu des enfants. Il savait aussi à quel point l'homme pouvait l'aimer et s'était donc jurer de protéger les personnes qu'Albus déciderait de prendre sous son aile. Il avait faillit avec Lily, il réussirait avec son fils._

_« Bonjour Harry. Comment tu te sens ? » demanda l'homme d'affaire. Harry se détacha d'Albus et alla se placer devant Gellert et le toisa du regard. L'homme d'affaire fronça les sourcils mais préféra se taire._

_« Pourquoi êtes vous là ? » demanda Harry en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux. Autant, il était clair qu'Albus était là pour prendre de ses nouvelles, autant Gellert ne venait jamais sans une idée derrière la tête._

_« Pour prendre de tes nouvelles. » répondit Gellert avec un sourire en coin. L'air suspicieux du jeune homme lui fit plaisir. Finalement ce petit séjour avait du bon, si on oublie qu'une personne l'avait tabassé à un tel point qu'il avait terminé à l'infirmerie._

_« Mais bien sûr. Dites-moi la vérité. Sinon, je pense que je vais retourner dans ma cellule. » dit le jeune homme en tournant les talons avec une facilité qui énerva particulièrement Gellert. Bien que le jeune homme se faisait moins naïf, il se faisait de plus en plus impertinent. Il prenait un peu trop d'indépendance par rapport au clan._

_« Je vois. Je suis ici pour une seule raison. Théo m'a dit que tu avais été mis dans la même cellule que Sirius Black ? »_

_« Et en quoi cela peut intéressé le clan ? » demanda Harry, surpris par la tournure de la conversation. En quoi un détenu sans grande histoire (Sirius était en prison pour cause de cambriolage de haut vol.)_

_« Je veux que tu limites tout contact avec cet homme, est-ce que c'est bien clair. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda aussitôt Harry. _

_Pour le moment, il se savait trop faible pour quitter le clan sans soutien, mais il n'allait certainement pas accepter tous les ordres qu'on lui donnait sans une bonne raison. Il l'avait fait avant et c'est à cause de cela qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Une fois mais pas deux._

_« Il appartient au clan de Jedusort. Tu n'as pas oublié que ce clan était notre ennemi le plus virulent. »_

_« Je vois. Je limiterais mes contact avec lui. » dit Harry, en lui cachant le fait qu'il côtoyait Draco Malfoy, dont l'importance dans le clan devait être nettement supérieur que celle de Sirius, vu que l'homme se référait au blond assez régulièrement._

* * *

><p><em><em>Je suis désolé pour le retard monstre que j'ai cumulé. En fait, je ne suis même pas certain qu'il y ait encore des personnes qui me lisent encore...mais bon, j'aime terminé ce que j'ai commencé donc je la terminerais. Du moins, je vais essayer.

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent encore^^


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Dans ce chapitre, je pense qu'il est temps d'aborder une partie de mon histoire qui me permit d'arriver où je suis maintenant. Cependant, comme je ne sais entre quels mains ce livre terminera, je ne pense pas raconter tout en profondeur. Cela risquerait de vous choquer, je pense.**

**Mais avant que je ne commence, je me dois de vous expliquer un peu plus le fonctionnement de la prison, surtout au niveau des gardiens. Il y a une trentaine de gardien qui se séparent en trois parties, dirons nous. La première partie est la plus petite et se dispersent dans différentes parties, le mitard, l'infirmerie ou encore le réfectoire. La deuxième partie ne s'occupent que du premier étage et de la bibliothèque. Le dernier groupe ne s'occupent que du dernier étage et de la cour.**

**Normalement, il est rare qu'un gardien change de groupe, sans une très bonne raison. Mais comme vous l'avez vu dans le premier chapitre, Ronald Weasley possède un charisme qui lui a permis de changer de rôle beaucoup trop facilement à mon goût...**

_« Comme on se retrouve ! » dit une voix derrière Harry, le surprenant alors qu'il regardait après un livre._

_Mais ce n'était pas aussi surprenant que cela. Il faut dire que Ron regardait après lui depuis la fin du repas du soir. Cela faisait trois semaines depuis le mitard où il s'était défoulé...un peu trop, en vérité. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé autant de temps avant de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Enfin, si on oublie le fait qu'il avait du prendre quelques vacances pour s'occuper de sa soeur qui avait fait une overdose...Il avait du la mettre en institution... Aussi, maintenant qu'il était revenu, Harry était un défouloirs qui était le bienvenu._

_Il se délecta de la peur dans le regard émeraude de son jouet. Il se rapprocha et posa sa main sur la joue blanche et moite du gamin. _

_« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda le rouquin en se rapprochant un peu plus. _

_Pour un peu, on aurait pu les prendre pour un couple et il en jouait un peu. Il faut dire que l'état d'Harry à la sortie de son isolement avait attiré l'attention des plus hauts. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'expliquer sur son changement de groupe. Il devait faire profil bas pour le moment. Et vue les rumeurs qui courrait sur le petit brun au sein de la prison, sa présence aussi proche du détenu ne serait pas ressentit comme étrange._

_« Ne faites pas ça ! » murmura le brun en fermant les yeux. Sa voix était tremblante et manquait sérieusement de fermeté. Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin. Ses deux petites semaines avaient porté ses fruits. Sa main glissa dans son cou et serra de manière à lui couper la respiration et qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son._

_« Tu oublie ta place, jouet! N'oublie jamais que tu es mien. Maintenant suis-moi, sans protester si tu ne veux pas terminer à l'infirmerie une nouvelle fois. » dit Ron en ayant la satisfaction de le sentir trembler sous sa main._

_Il le lâche et sortit de la bibliothèque sans même un regard en arrière. Il avait confiance en la peur qu'il avait pu voir dans le regard de son jouet. Jamais il n'aurait cru aimé à un tel point cette lueur. Cette sensation de pouvoir absolu était parfaitement enivrante. A un tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas son entourage proche...pourtant composé de personne qu'il aurait du prendre avec un sérieux proche de la paranoïa._

_Draco était en train de discuter avec Sirius des dernières recrues potentiel, sous le couvert d'un jeu d'échec, quand il vu quelque chose qui l'interpella...Depuis le retour d'Harry de l'infirmerie, il avait accru encore plus son gardiennage, mettant un point d'honneur à ce qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus jamais. Alors quand il vu le sourire sur le visage de Ron Weasley qui traversait le hall du premier étage, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas...surtout quand il s'aperçut qu'Harry le suivait, avec un regard complétement terrorisé._

_« Sirius...je crois qu'il y a un soucis. » dit-il tout en faisant signe à un homme qui se trouvait non loin en train de taper le carte. Lui et son partenaire de jeu se levèrent tout en discutant et suivirent de loin les deux hommes._

_« Pourquoi le directeur n'a pas mis ce gardien dans une autre équipe ? » demanda Sirius en les regardant disparaître dans les couloirs menant au placard pour le ménage. Draco l'avait mis au courant sur l'histoire qu'il y avait entre le gamin et le gardien. Et il trouvait cela assez grotesque...si on oublie les blessures que le gamin a reçu. Un tel acharnement à cause d'une enfant qui aurait certainement terminé frustrée par la vie avant de se détruire était quelque peu pitoyable._

_« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai demandé à Severus de faire une enquête à ce sujet. Ce gardien a beaucoup trop de pouvoir à mon goût. »_

_« Et surtout, il a touché à ton précieux gamin. Quand est-ce que tu vas le travailler au corps pour l'amener à Tom ? » demanda Sirius en avançant une pièce sur l'échiquier, se délectant de la gêne palpable du blond devant lui._

_Il savait bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche avec le petit brun. Draco était beaucoup trop intéressé par lui. Après tout, tout ce que Tom lui avait demandé, était de garder un oeil sur le brun et de faire intervenir Sirius dans sa protection au sein de la prison. D'ailleurs, il était prévu que le grand patron lui rende une petite visite._

_« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! » grogna Draco en continuant la partie de manière un peu plus brutal._

_« N'oublie pas qu'une évasion est prévue dans trois mois. » murmura Sirius._

_« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir avec ? Après tout, Rémus ne sera plus ici. Il est d'ailleurs prévu qu'il vienne avec nous au Japon le temps que cette histoire se calme un peu. » dit Draco en se calmant._

_« Il ne me reste qu'un mois avant de pouvoir sortir. Tom aura besoin de moi pendant que toi, tu te la coulera douce auprès de notre ami Japonais. Tu lui remettra mon bonjour en même temps. » dit Sirius en mettant le blond échec et mat...cela sert de jouer régulièrement contre un pro._

_« Bien entendu. Je me demande ce que les deux brutes ont pu voir. » dit le blond en se levant._

**Je ne pense pas que j'ai eu aussi peur dans mon existence. Pourtant, je n'ai pas vécu que des moments agréables. Après tout, mon métier n'était pas des plus...sécurisant, dirons-nous. La peur était un élément du quotidien...mais alors, comment expliquer cette sensation qui me paralysait totalement, lui permettant de m'attacher contre le mur avec autant de facilité ?**

**Je ne le sais toujours pas...Et personne n'a jamais pu me répondre, parce que je n'ai jamais dit qu'après mon isolation, je l'ai laissé faire, comme une poupée de chiffon.**

**C'est quelque chose qui me hante encore. Je ne compte plus les cauchemars et les réveils en sursaut que cet homme et cette peur m'a laissé en arrière-goût. Mon amant fut toujours d'une patience d'ange avec moi, mais je n'ai jamais pu lui dire ce que j'avais subi entre les mains de cet homme. Dans mes cauchemars, je peux encore entendre le claquement du fouet qu'il prenait plaisir à faire claquer sur le sol avant que la lanière ne rencontre ma peau me laissant des marques qui ne disparaîtrons jamais.**

**Dans mes cauchemars, je me retrouve dans cette pièce sombre et étroite...sa salle des tortures comme il l'appelait avec tendresse. Je peux même y sentir l'odeur de la chair brûlée...ma propre chair. Et chaque fois que j'y repense, mes cicatrices me brûlent comme s'il était en train de me les faire...Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'atteint le plus. Ce qui m'atteint le plus...c'est qu'il y a personne pour me sortir de cette pièce. Il n'y a personne pour l'interrompre. Personne pour me sauver.**

_« Monsieur. » dit un homme qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace. _

_Le genre de personne qu'il ne fait pas bon de rencontrer le soir dans une ruelle sombre...surtout si on est une femme. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il semblait si réticent d'avoir un lien avec Malfoy. Le blond connaissait assez bien sa réputation pour savoir qu'on le disait gay et intéressé par le gamin. Si seulement il connaissait la vérité !_

_« Au rapport. » se contenta de dire le blond tout en continuant d'écrire sur son calepin. Tom lui avait demandé de mettre par écrire ce qu'il voyait dans la prison et ce qui pourrait l'intéresser._

_« Nous avons suivi le gamin jusqu'à un placard dans le troisième couloir. Vous savez celui qui mène aux cuisines. » dit l'homme d'un ton bourru et quelque peu vexé par le dédain dont le blond montrait en sa présence. Si celui-ci ne lui avait pas promis de lui fournir un boulot en or pour Jedusort, il serait déjà en train de lui refaire sa belle petite gueule._

_« Et ? » demanda Draco en levant sa tête. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il leur avait demandé de suivre le brun...il était temps qu'on vienne lui faire un rapport...bande de bras cassé ! Même Sirius lui avait déjà rapporté que le brun était rentré dans sa cellule et avait passé son temps allongé sur le ventre, le teint pâle et la mâchoire serrée._

_« Ben...c'est tout. » dit l'homme en haussant les épaules. Draco ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix avant de lui répondre. Il n'était pas certain que la présence de cet homme soit très utile au clan. Il était tellement intelligent qu'il en était éblouissant..._

_« Je vois. Merci beaucoup. » dit le blond avant de retourner à ses écrits. Il passa plusieurs pages avant de se remettre à écrire. L'homme le regarda encore un instant de ses yeux bovins avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de sa cellule, bousculant Blaise._

_« Et bien...C'est un foudre de guerre, ce mec là. » dit l'homme en s'affalant sur son lit._

_« Il faut bien de la chair à canon. »_

_Le blond se leva et sortit de la cellule, tout en prenant soin de mettre son cahier dans un petit coffre qu'il fermait à clé toujours. Il n'avait aucune confiance dans son entourage...ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, vu la flore locale._

_Il se dirigea au deuxième étage et passa brièvement au niveau de la cellule de Sirius pour constater qu'Harry était toujours allongé sur le dos et semblait dormir avec difficulté. Cela faisait trois jours, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ce placard ? Il allait le découvrir pas plus tard que maintenant. Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui avant de se diriger vers le couloir où s'était dirigé Harry. Il fut rapidement au niveau du seul placard que contenait ce couloir. Il était même étonnant d'avoir une porte ici. L'endroit n'était pas des plus fréquentés. Il y avait peu de monde qui voulait approcher de la salle de repos des gardiens. Qui voudrait se retrouver avec une pléiade de flingue sur sa personne ? A moins d'être suicidaire, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Aussi, fit-il très attention à n'émettre aucun bruit quand il ouvrit la porte...à l'aide d'une épingle qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Weasley avait oublié d'être idiot et avait fermé la porte à clé. Cependant, il aurait du choisir une pièce à commande magnétique. La prison en était fournit pour autant._

_« Oh merde ! » dit-il en voyant la pièce._

_L'endroit était sombre, une simple ampoule nu se balançait doucement au niveau du plafond...mais ce n'était pas le plus sordide dans ce qu'il pouvait voir. C'était surtout l'odeur...Une odeur insupportable que peu de personne connaissait...L'odeur âcre de la peur et celle métallique du sang. Et le peu de lumière était suffisante pour qu'il puisse voir les tâches de sang séché sur le sol et le mur. Au vue du matériel qui était accroché au mur, ce n'était pas si étrange que cela. Un martinet trempé dans un bol d'eau...enfin, si ce liquide rougeâtre était bien de l'eau. Une bouffé de rage lui monta à la gorge alors qu'il avança dans la pièce pour fouiller un peu plus. Les tâches de sang étaient concentré à un seul endroit...là où pendaient deux menottes teintés de ce qui ressemblait à de la rouille...pour un non initié. Draco avait déjà vu assez de salle de torture pour y reconnaître des tâches de sang. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il n'avait rien vu jusqu'à maintenant. Sirius était quasiment tout le temps sur le dos d'Harry et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Personne n'avait remarqué de marques sur les poignets ou le moindre signe de douleur avant que cela n'aille trop loin et qu'il soit obligé de faire un passage à l'infirmerie._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda quelqu'un le faisait sursauter. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte se fermer derrière lui, l'emprisonnant avec la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité._

_« Ronald Weasley...Dis moi, c'est une jolie décoration qu'il y a ici. » dit Draco tout en reculant tout doucement. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que ce soit le maître des lieux mais qu'il tenait sa main au niveau de son arme. Ce n'était certes pas une arme à feu mais une matraque faisait tout de même de sacrés dégâts._

_« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas sur qui mes petits instruments ont fait leur œuvres._

_« Harry Potter...l'assassin de ton père. Sais-tu à quel point cette vengeance est pathétique ? » dit Draco tout en se rassurant de sortit la froideur d'une lame sous sa main._

_« De quel droit tu me juges ? Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Laisse-moi la vivre comme je l'entend ! Ah, mais j'oubliais, mon petit jouet est ta petite pute, à ce que l'on raconte. Tu n'aimes peut être pas qu'elle soit trop amoché pour remplir son travail. » dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Draco dut se retenir de se jeter sur le gardien pour le remettre à sa place...c'est à dire sous sa botte._

_« Ce n'est pas ma 'petite pute' mais il est vrai que je n'apprécie pas que tu y touches...et j'en connais un autre à qui cela ne va pas plaire...loin de là. » grogna le blond en brandissant son arme improvisé. Hum...il aurait peut être pu trouvé mieux qu'un léger poignard._

_« Je vois...des menaces, comme c'est innovant. » dit Weasley avant de foncer sur lui et de se faire poignarder de manière volontaire au niveau du ventre. Une blessure douloureuse, qui saigne énormément mais qui ne le tuera pas._

_Il agrippa le poignet de Draco et le tira hors de la pièce...qui se ferma en claquement sec avant de se mettre à hurler. Aussitôt, 5 gardes arrivèrent et entourèrent Draco sans que celui-ci ne réalise sa situation...quand on le fit lâcher le poignard d'un coup de matraque, il comprit qu'il avait merdé de manière monumental. Le rouquin l'avait manipulé de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se protéger. Sa rage fut telle qu'il ne put se retenir et donna un violent coups de poing dans son ventre...aggravant sa blessure, ainsi il en aurait pour son argent ! Et même la douleur des coups qu'il se reçut en punition ne suffirent pas à calmer sa colère. Elle ne se calmerait qu'une fois que cet homme serait mort à ses pieds._

_« Je crois qu'un mois en isolement t'apprendra à rester à ta place, petit blond. » dit l'un des gardiens avant d'assener un violent coups au niveau de sa tempe, le mettant K.O pour un bon moment._

**Je compris qui était Draco Malefoy peu de temps après avoir fait sa connaissance. Je ne savais par contre pas quel était son importance au sein du clan Jedusort, ni même 'ma' propre importance au sein de ce clan. Oh, n'allez pas croire que j'étais assez aveugle pour ne pas voir la surveillance sous laquelle j'ai été mis. Les hommes qui me suivaient été parfois de véritables lourdaux...Des brutes dénué de cervelle...Cependant, je dois bien avouer que je pensais, au départ qu'il s'agissait d'homme de Gellert...jusqu'à ce que j'entends un bout de la conversation entre Draco et Neville, l'infirmier de la prison.**

_« Bonjour, monsieur Potter. » dit un homme qui avait tout de l'homme charismatique et très dangereux. Il avait des cheveux ondulés qui s'arrêtaient sous sa mâchoire carré, atténuant la dureté de ses traits. Mais cela ne le rendait pas plus doux pour autant. Il aurait voulu pour cela, diminuer la lueur carnassière qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux ou la puissance qui se dégageait de sa personne. Ses larges mains ou encore ses épaules carrés, tout en lui criait le prédateur à qui il ne fallait pas se frotter._

_Harry le regardait sans dire un mot. L'homme qui se tenait droit devant lui ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais cela ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi il était là._

_« Bonjour monsieur Jedusort. » dit-il d'un ton froid et atone. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour le grand patron d'un clan ennemi vienne lui rendre visite. _

_Tom Jedusort regarda le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. James l'avait bien éduqué. Il y avait peu de personne qui l'aurait défié ainsi du regard de cette manière. C'était une qualité qui était rare et qu'il appréciait chez les personnes...qu'il estimait._

_« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir. » dit Tom. Il n'était pas ici pour se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant un long moment. Il était quelqu'un d'assez occupé._

_« Vous supposez bien. » dit Harry en levant un sourcil, pour l'inciter à parler. Tom leva les yeux vers la caméra et attendit un instant...la lumière s'éteignit assez rapidement. _

_« Savez-vous que votre nom est légendaire dans notre milieu ? A un tel point que vous valez votre pesant d'or, si je puis dire. Vous êtres quelqu'un de performant et de discret. »_

_« Merci pour ces compliments. » se contenta de répondre Harry. On lui avait appris à ne jamais rien dévoiler sur sa personne avant d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas maintenant. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir cet homme ?_

_« Voilà pourquoi cela m'a surprit d'apprendre que vous étiez jugé pour le meurtre de votre compagnon. »_

_« Comment pouviez vous savoir que j'étais ce que je suis quand vous avez pris connaissance de cet affaire ? » l'interrompit Harry, curieux et quelque peu agacé d'être surveillé de cette manière. Il était surveillé par trop de monde à son avis._

_« Je connais l'histoire de ta famille...si bien que je garde toujours un œil sur les Potter. » répondit Tom de manière désinvolte...comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. _

_« Je vois...et ? » demanda Harry en retenant avec difficulté les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres._

_« Et je pense que je pourrais t'aider quelque peu. Vois-tu, j'ai quelques hommes au sein de cette prison. »_

_« J'ai déjà pu m'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs votre informateur principal se trouve maintenant en isolement. » répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin...ce qui amusa plus que cela énerva Tom Jedusort. Il était déjà au courant du fait que Draco Malfoy se trouvait au mitard. Mais la manière dont l'avait annoncé Harry était attendrissante, d'une certaine façon. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de se faire attraper et de se retrouver dans ces lieux...ainsi, par cette phrase, il voulait montrer que ses hommes étaient encore moins bien lotit que lui...alors qu'il savait très bien pourquoi Draco s'est retrouvé dans une telle situation._

_« Je vois. Il est vrai que mes hommes manquent de discrétion. Mais ce ne sont que du menu fretin...Oh faites comment va votre dos ? » demanda Tom en arborant le même sourire que le jeune homme...sauf que le sien avait disparut pour un teint blafard et une lueur de peur dans le regard. Tom eut un élan de pitié pour ce gamin mais les affaires sont les affaires. Tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas accepter son offre, il n'allait certainement pas faire le moindre geste pour l'aider._

_« Je vois que vous êtes au courant de ma situation. Ce n'est guère étonnant, vu que vous me faites suivre. Passons. Si nous revenions à notre affaire. Pourquoi ai-je droit à votre présence en ces lieux ? » demanda Harry. Au vu le ton employé, il savait pourquoi Tom se trouvait en sa présence. Il ne restait plus qu'à y mettre le prix, comme dans toute transaction. Et la négociation...tout comme les mensonges. Mais cela, le jeune homme n'était pas obligé de le savoir._

_« Je suis ici pour te proposer un marché. Pourquoi rester au sein d'un clan qui t'a conduit en ses lieux ? »_

_« Oh, mais ce n'est pas dans mon attention. Comme vous l'avez fait remarqué, mes talents sont tels que je n'aurais aucun mal à me passer d'un quelconque soutient. Alors pourquoi devrais-je accepter votre marché ? » demanda Harry, surprenant quelque peu Tom._

_D'après les rapports qu'il avait reçu, il s'attendait à ce que le gamin soit assez manipulable...et là...il dégageait une certain assurance, voire même une certaine arrogance, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cependant cela allait rendre les négociations un peu plus âpre mais beaucoup plus intéressant selon lui._

_« Peut être...mais tiendrez-vous jusqu'à la fin de votre détention ? 8 ans c'est long. Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé en seulement 8 mois. » répondit Tom avec un sourire en coin. Il appréciait l'arrogance de ce gamin mais ce n'est pas pourtant qu'il allait se laisser faire sans rien dire._

_« Oh...ne vous faites pas d'inquiétude pour moi, je suis assez grand pour prendre soi de moi. »_

_« Pourquoi refusez-vous mon aide ? »_

_« Parce que vous ne me l'avais pas proposé. Tout ce que je sais et que je devine...ne m'intéresse guère. »_

_« Oh, et que devinez-vous ? » demanda Tom en se penchant en avant. Ce gamin avait l'étoffe d'un chef, Gellert l'avait bien éduqué. Cependant, il lui manquait une donnée importante pour faire un excellent chef de famille. Il lui manquait le plus important...l'indépendance. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ne s'était pas détaché du clan. Il lui faisait pensait à lui...avant qu'il arrive à se détacher de son chef de clan. Il l'avait tué, tout simplement._

_« Vous êtes ici pour obtenir la 'rose blanche', un nom que tout le monde connait et redoute, n'est ce pas ? Quel plus pour votre clan ! Mais moi, je n'y gagne rien, si ce n'est devenir le chien de quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Il est vrai que je cherche à acquérir plus de pouvoir. Mon clan est fort, assez en tout cas pour arriver à faire de l'ombre au plus grand clan...qui est le tien, bien évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas mon but. Je veux le surpasser. »_

_« Quoi de plus logique. Notre monde n'est régit que par le pouvoir et les petits poissons qui se trouvaient au milieu se vont déchirer sans aucune pitié. » murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tom haussa un sourcil, en voilà une drôle de remarque. La mort de son amant l'avait donc plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais de quel manière ? Est-ce que cela l'avait détruit de manière irrévocable ou en était-il sortit nourrit d'un désir de vengeance qu'il pourrait utiliser à sa guise ?_

_« On peux voir les choses de cette manière. Il ne tient qu'à toi de devenir un requin assez puissant pour qu'on te craigne. C'est la seule façon pour qu'on te laisse tranquille. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que tu le comprenne. » rétorqua Tom de manière brutale...ce qui n'était pas bon les affaires. Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Le marché était caduc si le gamin n'était plus d'aucune utilité._

_« Tu ne pense pas que je le sais déjà ? Parce que c'était de la famille, j'ai merdé mais ce sera bien la dernière fois que je me laisserais faire de cette façon. Je suis mon propre maître et ils vont très vite le comprendre. A leur dépends. »_

_« En voilà, une attitude positif, cela fait plaisir à voir. Laisse-moi t'aider. » dit Tom avec un sourire qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel personne ayant un instinct de survie, même avec tout l'or du monde. Un sourire qui n'indiquait rien de bon pour le brun._

_« Et je me retrouve avec un nouveau collier, non merci. » grogna Harry en levant. Pour lui la discussion était close._

_« Je vois. Et si je proposais mon aide sans demander de fidélité ? »_

_« Ce serait négocier à perdre et c'est loin d'être votre genre. » répondit Harry en se retournant pour lui faire face. Tom eut un sourire, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas la réputation d'être facile en affaire, loin de là._

_« C'est exact...mais tu oublies une chose, je compte toujours profiter de tes services. Disons que je te laisse la possibilité de refuser, si tu le souhaite. »_

_« Je vois...Je dois dire que l'offre est intéressante. Laissez-moi y réfléchir. Je vous donnerais ma réponse...aussitôt que votre homme sera sortit de l'isolement. »_

_« Oh cela peut très bien se faire avant. » dit Tom que cette attente déplaisait assez. Cela retardait ses plans. Il avait prévu de faire sortir ses hommes dans deux semaines et il aurait souhaité qu'Harry se joigne à eux._

**A l'époque que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse me faire une telle proposition et surtout pas que je l'accepterais. Peu importe ce que je me dise encore et encore, le clan était la seule chose que je connaissais, mon père avait fait tout cela. Quelque part, si cela s'était passé plus facilement en prison, je n'aurais jamais cherché à m'échapper de l'emprise que ma famille pouvait avoir sur moi. Je suppose que vous devez trouver que je me répète souvent...je trouve aussi. Cette histoire ne sera probablement jamais publié et finalement, c'était mieux ainsi. Au fait, j'aimerais précisé une chose...bien que je semble m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je n'ai aucun regret. J'aime ma vie actuelle...si ce serait à refaire, je le referait encore et encore.**

_Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Fenrir pour comprendre qu'il avait une occasion en or de se faire le petit brun. N'allez pas croire qu'il l'avait oublié, loin de là. Il n'avait jamais été bien loin de sa chère petite proie et avait été plus qu'amusé de la voir souffrir de ses rencontres avec le gardien...bien que la jalousie l'ait quelque peu tenaillé. Il aimait être le seul a avoir le pouvoir sur ses victimes. C'était tellement glorifiant et excitant._

_Et au vue de ce qui s'était passé, ce petit brun était une proie de premier choix, surtout maintenant qu'il avait appris à souffrir. Il allait bien s'amuser avec lui...maintenant que son protecteur était indisponible, il était temps de faire son apparition. Et quoi de mieux que les douches pour cela._

_L'horaire des douches n'étaient pas aussi stricte que le logement, dirons-nous. Tout le monde pouvait y aller quand il le souhaitait, du moment que cela se faisait pendant les heures de liberté. Il se mit alors avec deux hommes qu'il tenait à la baguette proche des douches et attendit. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, il connaissait assez bien sa proie pour connaître ses horaires de préférences. Il allait le plus tôt possible afin d'être seul. C'est qu'il ne devait pas aimer montrer les cicatrices que portait son corps. Tout son dos étaient zébré de coup de fouet. Et ses fesses...il avait envie de mordre dedans, malgré les quelques trous de cigarette._

_« Bonjour petite chose. » dit-il tout en faisant signe à ses hommes qui se mirent devant la porte, afin qu'on ne le dérange pas. Un seul homme entra dans les douches avec lui._

_Cet homme était son compagnon de cellule...et une personne ayant les mêmes goûts que lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait une telle personne mais auparavant elle n'avait jamais cette petite étincelle qui l'a fait vibrer autant que lorsqu'il fit sa connaissance. Oh n'allez pas penser que c'était sexuel, loin de là. Fenrir eut plus l'impression d'avoir retrouver une pièce manquante, un morceau de son âme. Et pour ce qu'il en savait c'était la même chose pour lui._

_Rodolphus Lestrange. Un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu en vérité même si il n'avait jamais pu mettre un visage dessus. L'homme avait commencé peu après lui et s'était fait attrapé peu avant lui. Cependant la presse avait énormément parlé de lui...beaucoup plus que de Fenrir. Il faut dire que sa manière de se débarrasser d'éléments embarrassant était digne d'un film d'horreur à grand budget. Autant Fenrir préférait les laisser dans un endroit assez discret où il pouvait revenir sur les lieux pour se remémorer à quel point ses petits corps furent doux sous le sien, autant Rod préférait les balancer en pleine rue avant de s'enfuir, se délectant de la panique s'inscrivant rapidement sur le regard des passants._

_Mais bon, revenons à notre histoire. Quelque chose de vivant est tellement plus délicieux qu'un cadavre pourrissant. Surtout que la proie qui s'offrait à eux était magnifique. Son corps était laiteux marqué de ligne rosâtres en travers de son dos et des brûlures sur son torse dont une assez proche de son téton droit...une marque qu'ils allaient prendre plaisir à agacer encore et encore...Rien qu'à l'idée de voir ce corps menu se tortiller de douleur mêlée à une pointe de désir, leur corps tremblait d'un plaisir contenu. Ils s'approchèrent de leur proie semblable à des loups...Harry recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincer contre le mur, le corps frissonnant contre le carrelage. Il était dans la merde._

_« Dis-moi, tu nous a dégotté une délicieuse petite créature » murmura Rodolphus._

_« Je savais qu'elle te plairait. Notre attente va enfin payer. » dit Fenrir en enlevant sa chemise...elle n'allait lui être d'aucune utilité dans les heures à venir. _

_Son ami l'imita aussitôt...pour la tortiller pour en faire un fouet de fortune, l'eau aidant. Il l'a fit claquer une fois pour en tester la force avant de la faire claquer sur le corps d'Harry qui sursauta plus qu'il ne souffrit. Il en avait déjà vu d'autres...Le cuir était beaucoup plus dur sur la peau. Cependant, il se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque. Il suffisait de voir leur yeux pour savoir qu'ils avaient soif de sang et de violence._

_« Hum, pas très efficace ton accessoire. » constata Fenrir en faisant la moue._

_« Je fais ce que je peux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de matériel à disposition. Cependant, je pense qu'on peux trouver une autre utilité à cette chemise...tu ne pense pas ? » dit son compagnon en se rapprochant encore plus du jeune homme...qui le fusilla du regard, à son plus grand amusement._

_« Allons ne fais pas cette tête...vu ton inaction, ce qui est en train de se passer a l'air de te plaire. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un coup d'une telle violence. Fenrir lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait été éduqué de la plus merveilleuse des façons...aussi, ne s'était-il pas attendu à recevoir un quelconque coup._

_« Je suis désolé mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire. » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Les deux hommes avaient certainement du faire garder l'entrée de la douche. Donc il avait autant de liberté qu'il le désirait. Après tout, il n'était pas un assassin professionnel pour rien._

_« Sale petit...Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. » cria Rodolphus avant d'essayer de se jeter le jeune homme qui répondit avec toute la hargne qu'il possédait...et il en possédait beaucoup. Il allait se venger de tout ce que lui avait fait Ronald sur les deux hommes._

_Il oublia sa nudité et sauta sur Rodolphus pour lui asséner un coups du talon de sa main au niveau de sa trachée. L'homme recula en trébuchant sur le sol humide, la respiration coupée. Harry grimaça en constatant qu'il était encore en vie...Son coups avait manqué de force...il serait bien qu'il aille s'entraîner un peu plus. Fenrir, quand à lui, regarda son compagnon de cellule étalé sur le sol...Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'auteur de ces faits soit ce gamin...Peut être que les rumeurs murmuré dans les couloirs n'étaient pas totalement fausse mais qui aurait pu réellement croire une telle chose ? Un être si fragile, un tueur sans aucune pitié ? Impossible...jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le gamin avait agit avec la rapidité d'un serpent._

_« Quel merde. Je vais t'apprendre à garder ta place, putain ! » cria Fenrir avant de lancer sa chemise au visage d'Harry qui en fut aveuglé un instant...juste assez pour qu'il ait le temps de lui balancer la tête contre le mur, histoire de l'assommer et de l'attacher à la canalisation. Ainsi, il allait pouvoir lui faire payer son impudence._

_« Ca va, Rod ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en allant auprès de son ami qui semblait vouloir recraché ses entrailles._

_« Ouais...quel petit con ! » murmura l'homme en se redressant péniblement. Il avait la voix enroué et la respiration faible. Il s'approcha du gamin et prit un malin plaisir à lui shooter dans le ventre avant d'aller la douche à fond, le regardant se noyer avec une certaine délectation. Il laissa la douche pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de diminuer le débit._

_« Il ne faut pas jouer avec moi, gamin. Tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement. » chuchota l'homme avant de l'embrasser doucement. _

_Cependant, malgré le fait que le brun manquait sérieusement d'air, cela ne l'empêchait pas de réagir et lui arraché la langue d'un coup de dent vicieux. L'homme s'écarta en un cris étouffé par le sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Harry sourit et cracha le bout de langue qu'il avait encore en bouche. Fenrir semblait hésiter entre le fait de rosser le brun et éclater de rire. Après tout, c'était une réaction prévisible de sa part...il suffit de voir à quel point il s'était débattu un peu plus tôt. Il s'approcha du gamin et lui releva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune terreur, seul une lueur de bravade illuminait ses yeux verts...peut être s'était-il trompé sur son compte. Il n'était pas aussi abattu qu'il l'aurait cru. Pourtant, cette lueur était loin de le refroidir. C'était même tout le contraire. Jamais il n'avait autant été excité que maintenant..._

_« Tu va bien ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son compagne de cellule qui était toujours en train de se rouler de douleur en se tenant la bouche. Il n'aurait jamais su qu'une langue pouvait saigner autant... Enfin bon, il avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'en inquiéter._

_« Tu sais, gamin...Tu as peut être réussi à te débarrasser de Rod, mais je suis toujours là. » dit-il avec un petit rire dans la voix en se retournant vers le gamin qui continuer à le défier du regard._

_Fenrir enleva son pantalon sans plus de préambule et se coucha sur le gamin qui ressemblait plus à un cheval qui cherchait à le mettre à terre...comme toutes les créatures qu'il avait eu entre les cuisses. Il enfonça son poing dans le ventre d'Harry qui s'arrêta aussitôt de remuer. Il put se mettre tranquille entre ses cuisses de façon à avoir le contrôle de la situation...les pleins pouvoirs. Cela lui donna le coup de fouet qui lui fallait pour se mettre au garde à vue. D'un coup de rein puissant, il viola cet antre et en éprouva une profonde satisfaction...surtout en voyant ce regard vert se voilé doucement d'horreur et de douleur._

_« Tu es enfin à moi ! » murmura-t-il avant de le mordre au niveau de la nuque, se plaisant à faire couler son sang avant de le lécher. Parfois il se faisait l'effet d'un loup...sauvage et dominateur...Dieu que c'était délectable._

**Oh n'allez pas croire que ma décision fut facile et accepter sans aucune protestation. Après tout, j'étais un atout non négligeable par l'un ou l'autre clan. Gellert eut vent de cette visite et je reçus, moins de deux jours après, une lettre par Théodore qui m'évitait comme la peste. Visiblement je n'étais plus en odeur de sainteté au sein du clan. Cette lettre n'était qu'une suite de mot sans valeur à mes yeux. Les actes du clan étaient loin d'être probant...très loin d'être probant. Après tout, je me suis quand même retrouvé deux fois à l'infirmerie et personne de mon clan est passé me rendre visite...contrairement au clan Jedusort qui m'entourait de façon presque étouffante, je dirais. **

_Le plafond de l'infirmerie était très intéressant...surtout quand on lui demandait de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans les douches. Il y était resté plus de cinq heures avant que quelqu'un ne le retrouve et la honte était la seule sensation qu'il avait ressentit et qu'il ressentait encore. Mais pour lui, cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes que tout cela lui était arrivé. Les deux hommes l'avaient laissé à demi-mort sur le sol glacial de la douche. Quand il avait reprit ses esprits, il n'avait pas été capable de se lever, de se laver et d'oublier toute cette histoire. Il n'avait été capable de se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce et d'attendre que son corps arrête de trembler et que ses jambes soient un peu plus solide que du coton pour rentrer dans sa cellule._

_« Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez qu'on transfère la ou les personnes qui vous ont molesté dans une autre prison, il va falloir nous donner des noms et nous raconter ce qui s'est exactement passé. » dit le directeur d'un ton froid et sec._

_Mais pour tout dire, cette histoire l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas inhabituelle, ce genre d'histoire...mais la plupart du temps, les prisonniers ne se retrouvaient jamais à l'infirmerie et donc cette affaire se trouvait inscrit dans son dossier... Cela faisait tâche dans la réputation de sa prison. Et donc, il devait à tout prix donner une conclusion à cette histoire. Pourtant, ce gamin n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ses lieux. Pourtant, il n'était pas traumatisé au point d'avoir perdu la voix puisqu'il discutait avec l'infirmier quand il est entré dans la pièce._

_« Monsieur Potter...Soit, mais comprenez bien que si vous cherchez à vous venger par vos propres moyens, je n'aurais aucun scrupules à me séparer de vous et à demander une rallonge de votre peine. » déclara le directeur au point de vingt minutes de silence. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'attendre le bon vouloir du prisonnier. Sa partie de golf le réclamait._

_« Tu aurais peut être du lui en parler. » dit Neville en s'asseyant aux pieds du brun qui lui sourit doucement._

_« Je sais...mais... »_

_« Je comprends. Ce n'est jamais facile de revenir sur ce genre d'histoire. »dit l'infirmier d'une voix hantée. Harry se redressa légèrement, un air de surprise sur le visage. Mais en même temps, cela n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il ne connaissait que très peu du jeune homme. Il savait seulement qu'il était le fils adoptif de Tom Jedusort, puisque le brun le lui en avait parlé un peu avant l'entrée du directeur._

_Leur conversation avait été plus qu'intéressante en ce qui concerne Harry. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme puisse accueillir un inconnu et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Neville lui avait appris qu'il ne faisait pas partit du clan à proprement parlé. C'était sa famille mais il ne participait à aucune de leur affaires. Il ne l'avait pas voulu et Tom l'avait laissé tranquille. Il avait voulu faire des études d'infirmier et il avait accepté. Quand il avait voulu travailler pour le système, il avait fait la grimace avant d'accepter aussi._

_« Tu veux que j'en fasse part à Draco ? Il pourra faire en sorte qu'ils ne viennent plus d'ennuyer sans pour autant qu'on te mette au mitard. »demanda Neville en revenant de ses pensées._

_« Il sort quand ? » _

_« Dans deux semaines, si les bruits de couloirs sont correctes. » répondit l'infirmier qui soupira en voyant le blêmir violemment._

_« T'inquiète, je compte te garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. » murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Il ne connaissait peut être rien des affaires de la famille, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne magouillait pas un peu de temps en temps...surtout quand c'était pour la bonne cause..._

_« Merci. » se contenta de dire Harry avant de se renfoncer dans son lit, comme si le sommeil allait pouvoir effacer ce qui venait de se passer._

_Harry en doutait grandement...La brutalité était un fait nouveau dans ce genre d'histoire mais le sexe était une chose qu'on lui avait appris à accepter assez tôt dans sa vie. Et il n'avait jamais rien oublié...loin de là. Même ses instants avec Cédric, qui avait été un souffle d'air pur pour le jeune homme qu'il était, n'avaient jamais pu effacé cette sensation de honte qui lui collait à la peau...dire qu'il pensait pouvoir oublier tout cela ici. A croire que son passé était inscrit sur son front._

_« Mais...tu ne m'empêchera pas d'en parler à Tom. » murmura l'infirmier en quittant le gamin. _

_Il ne comprenait pas le silence de son patient. Mais c'était surtout son indifférence à ce qui s'était passé dans les douches qui étaient le plus choquant. Bien sûr, il était resté un instant en état de choc, jusqu'à ce que qu'il ait eu assez de force pour se nettoyer...Et puis c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. On était loin de sa propre expérience. _

_Cela s'était passé peu de temps après son adoption par le clan. Il était jeune encore...une douzaine d'année à tout casser mais cela n'avait pas empêché son kidnappeur de profiter de son corps...il avait cru en mourir sous la douleur et la honte. Pendant plus d'un mois, il était resté replis sur lui-même après cette histoire. Et encore...Tom avait du le convaincre de suivre une thérapie pour l'aider à avancer et à redevenir le garçon qu'il était avant toute cette histoire. Mais malgré la thérapie, cela lui avait laissé une cicatrice...quoiqu'il en dise._

**Je pense que ce passage, quoique très désagréable à faire remonter à la surface, est obligatoire pour comprendre le tournant que ma vie à prit par après. Outre mon amitié naissante avec Neville qui n'a fait que grandir depuis ma rencontre avec lui, j'ai pu voir toute la différence avec mon propre clan.**

**C'est un peu une sorte de concours... Les deux clans étaient au courant de la situation et des noms de mes agresseurs. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre leur réaction. Je n'ai jamais plus été déçu par ce qui était ma famille à l'époque quà cette période.**

_Théo venait dans ces lieux pour la deuxième fois en une semaine. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire, surtout, il ne savait plus quoi penser d'Harry._

_Ils avaient été élevé ensemble pendant plus de 10 ans, avant qu'on lui demande de faire divers missions, mais Théo avait toujours pris un instant pour rendre visite à son petit frère de coeur comme il l'appelait. Alors pourquoi il avait cette sale impression d'avoir un inconnu en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout était en train de lui échapper de cette manière. Où était passé son petit Harry qui adorait se réfugier dans ses bras pour avoir un peu de chaleur humaine que son père ne pouvait lui offrir. Même quand Cédric était arrivé dans sa vie, leur relation n'avait pas changé d'un pouce...Il se rappelait précisément de sa conversation avec l'homme en question. Au départ, il avait été réticent envers cette relation mais Cédric avait réussi à le rassurer en lui disant qui ferait tout pour rendre son petit frère heureux...Et il avait gardé parole...jusqu'à sa mort._

_« Bonjour, tu te sens comment ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour être certain de n'avoir aucun témoin. Le brun lui avait assez répété d'être plus distrait afin de ne pas lui attirer de problème. Théo avait peu apprécié sa distance envers lui...si bien qu'il l'avait battu à froid pendant un moment...jusqu'à son premier passage à l'infirmerie, mais le mal était déjà fait. Harry avait pris son éloignement comme un désintérêt de sa part et de la part du clan. C'est pour cela qu'il côtoyait les membres du clan Jedusort...c'était de sa faute et il en avait pleinement conscience._

_« Je vais bien. » répondit Harry d'un ton sec._

_« Harry...je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute, si tu te retrouve ici. » dit le gardien d'un ton peiné. Depuis son arrivé ici, il ne faisait qu'enchaîné erreur sur erreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour réparer ses erreurs._

_« Mais non. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. » dit le jeune homme en soupirant. Théo lui sourit faiblement. C'était une chose qu'il n'appréciait que trop peu dans son comportement et Cédric n'avait pas réussi à le changer sur ce point-là. Son éducation avait été tel que ce genre de situation avait été rendu banal pour le jeune homme._

_« Je peux régler toute cette affaire si tu veux. Il suffit des noms. » murmura-t-il en regardant en direction du bureau de l'infirmerie. Bien que sa première mission soit la protection d'Harry, il avait été investit dans cette prison pour inverser la tendance. Cette prison était un camp de recrutement pour le clan Jedusort, Gellert aimerait bien que cela soit le cas pour son clan..._

_« Gellert ne te laisserais pas faire. Il m'a bien comprendre par sa charmante lettre. » grogna Harry avec un petit rire désabusé pour compléter le décor. Théo grimaça...Il se souvenait de la discussion qu'il avait eu un peu avant de recevoir cette lettre. Il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec Gellert mais son père lui avait fait comprendre de se taire avant de faire une folie...mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il acceptait la situation sans faire de vagues._

_« Si je me débrouille, je peux peut être m'arranger pour convaincre Gellert de participer à cette action...une preuve de sa bonne volonté à son égard. S'il te plait, Harry, accepte. » _

_« Si tu le dis. »_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Donc...revenons sur le précédent chapitre. J'avais lancé un défi aux deux clans qui se disputaient ma personne...cela aurait pu être flatteur mais en réalité c'était très énervant. J'avais l'impression d'être un vulgaire objet que deux enfants se disputaient. Et je n'avais pas le choix d'accepter d'être considéré ainsi. Si je refusais, il avait fort à parier que je me ferais tuer très rapidement. Soit par Gellert pour que je ne me retourne pas contre lui ou que je ne m'associe pas avec d'autres personnes...Soit par Tom, histoire que Gellert ne me récupère pas.**

**Il ne me restait plus qu'à sortir mon épingle du jeu et donc choisir la personne qui aurait le plus à coeur ma personne.**

_« Salut gamin. » dit Draco en entrant dans l'infirmerie. On l'avait enfin relâché du mitard...il allait devoir en parler avec Tom. Son emprise sur cette prison se détériorait depuis que le nouveau directeur était arrivé. Cependant, il n'avait pas assez d'information pour mettre au point le moindre chantage afin de le manipuler à sa guise._

_« Hey ! On t'a laissé sortir ? Je pensais que tu en avais encore pour une bonne semaine ? » s'étonna Harry en laissant son bouquin sur le côté. L'avantage d'être retenu à l'infirmerie était la bibliothèque mis à sa disposition. Neville était un fanatique de science-fiction, tout comme l'était le petit brun. Aussi il avait passé ces quelques jours à lire...en même temps, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres passe-temps._

_« Ouais. Ils se sont rendu compte que j'étais un gentil garçon...relâcher pour bonne conduite. » dit Draco avec un sourire charmant. _

_Il fut récompenser par le rire cristallin du gamin...ce qui le rassura sur son état d'esprit. Neville avait glissé un mot sur son plateau repas afin de l'avertir de la présence d'Harry dans son domaine. Il avait mis alors tout en oeuvre pour sortir de son isolement et pour régler cette histoire. Mais bon, cela Harry n'avait pas besoin de le savoir._

_« A d'autres ! Ah, cela veut seulement dire que je vais devoir donner ma réponse plus tôt que prévu. » soupira Harry en regardant le plafond. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait accepter l'offre de Tom ou non._

_« Ta réponse ? On t'a fait des avances pendant que j'étais au trou ? » plaisanta le blond, tout en sachant très bien de qui il parlait. Mais bien qu'il savait que Tom avait du lui rendre visite, il ne savait si Harry était au courant de son implication dans toute cette histoire. _

_« Ahah. Très marrant. » se contenta de dire Harry d'un ton lugubre...Draco fronça les sourcils en le regardant se renfermer sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne son erreur. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il était ici et donc que son amant était mort. Pourtant, sa disparition paraissait toujours vive à son esprit. _

_« Excuse-moi. » se contenta-t-il de dire afin d'un épais silence ne s'abat dans la pièce. _

_Au bout d'un moment, il put entendre de légers sanglots de la part du petit brun. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et resta là...sans bouger, offrant une présence muette à sa détresse. Il fut quelque peu surprit quand Harry se retourna pour se blottir contre lui. Au lieu de l'homme qu'il était, Draco eut l'impression d'étreindre un enfant. Un tout petit enfant qui avait fait un cauchemar. On ne lui avait jamais appris à gérer une telle situation, aussi se contenta-t-il de l'entourer de ses bras et de le laisser pleurer autant qu'il voulait...si bien qu'Harry finit par s'endormir sur lui._

_« Et bien...en voilà un drôle de spectacle. » ria Neville en revenant peu après._

_« Tu ne sais de quoi tu parles ! » grogna Draco en détournant le regard. Il n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Neville son frère de coeur._

_Il se souvenait encore de sa première rencontre avec l'infirmier. A l'époque, ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'année. Draco avait déjà prit part au histoire du clan depuis plus d'un an et cela l'avait rendu dur et légèrement amère. Aussi avait-il regarder l'arrivé de ce gamin avec un certain désintérêt mais aussi une pointe d'envie. Lui avait le droit d'être un enfant comme un autre...bien que pour le moment, il ressemblait plus à un animal terrorisé et dépenaillé. Il lui semblait tellement fragile avec ses grands yeux noisettes...Draco préféra se tenir loin de lui._

_« Draco, je te présente Neville. Il est mon fils à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. » dit Tom en poussant le gamin dans sa direction. Le blond le regarda froidement_

_« Oui. » se contenta-t-il de dire, laconiquement. Il regarda une dernière fois le gamin, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à son entrainement. Son père voulait faire de lui le meilleur fantôme de la famille. Et pour cela, il devait travailler...surtout qu'il avait un test important dans peu de temps. Il voulait tellement faire la fierté de son père._

_Cependant, contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Neville se prit d'affection pour lui. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun effort envers lui, voire même franchement désagréable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire coller de cette manière. Il était plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire...enfin la réputation du nom familial ne le lui avait pas trop laisser le choix, de plus les enfants n'étaient pas quelque chose de légion dans le clan._

_Pourtant, à force, il finit par s'y habituer et même par apprécier cette présence...une sorte de petit frère qui le regardait avec admiration. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de regard. Puis au bout d'un moment, il finit par disparaître...il était d'une nature plus avenante que Draco, si bien qu'il lui était plus facile de se faire des amis en cours. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus peur, il n'avait plus aucune raison de traîner avec lui...et quelque part, cela le blessait profondément._

_« Draco, regarde, regarde ce que j'ai reçu ! » dit Neville en entrant dans sa chambre, en brandissant un sachet de cookies. Quand il lui passa le sachet, Draco eut une réaction qu'il ne comprit absolument pas. Il envoya le sachet contre le mur avec toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir._

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? » demanda l'enfant en se levant pour aller chercher son paquet de biscuit._

_« Rien. Sort de ma chambre maintenant. » grogna le blond en retournant dans son bouquin. _

_Cependant Neville avait prit confiance en lui et il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il sauta sur le blond et entreprit de se battre avec lui. Draco balança son bouquin à travers la pièce et déversa sa rage dans la bataille. Cependant il avait beaucoup plus de force que son petit frère de coeur et sans le vouloir, il le brisa le bras. Il pouvait encore se rappeler du craquement sinistre suivi du hurlement de l'enfant. Ce qui s'était passé après était floue dans sa mémoire. Cela n'avait aucune importance à ces yeux. Il avait blessé la seule personne qui comptait pour lui, la seule personne qui l'aimait un tant soit peu._

_« Je suis désolé. » dit Draco quand il put enfin trouver le courage d'entrer dans la chambre de Neville. L'enfant était allongé dans son lit avec un plâtre qui lui paraissait volumineux...beaucoup trop. Il baissa la tête en pensant qu'il allait lui gueuler dessus et lui demander de ne plus jamais se représenter sur lui, il l'aurait comprit._

_« Tu veux signer mon plâtre ? » demanda Neville en tendant un marqueur au blond qui releva la tête si vite qu'il en fut un instant étourdi._

_« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-il_

_« Pourquoi ? Se battre, c'est ce que vont les frères, non ? »_

_A partir de ce jour-là, leur relation fut aussi forte que du béton. Peu importe les obstacles qui avaient pu se dresser devant, leur amitié...leur fraternité s'était toujours relevé. Alors, il n'était guère étonnant que Neville sache parfaitement ce que son frère de coeur éprouvait pour le jeune homme qui était en train de dormir dans ses bras. _

_« Si tu le dis. Au fait, tu comptes faire quoi pour Fenrir et son complice ? » demanda Neville en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le petit brun. Celui-ci lui avait fait promettre quand il lui avait donné leur nom de les garder pour lui._

_« Oh, eux...Je ne sais pas encore. Je voudrais agir mais je dois attendre le feu vert de Tom...tu le sais pourtant. »_

_« Allons comme si Tom allait te le refuser. » rétorqua Neville qui était quelque peu déçu par l'inactivité de son frère. Il était plus qu'évident que le brun avait pris une place dans leur vie et pas uniquement parce qu'il était le meilleur nettoyeur du moment. Mais Draco préférait se cacher derrière le clan._

_« Neville...tu es tellement...Il n'y a aucun mot pour te décrire, c'est tellement rafraîchissant. Cette histoire va pouvoir nous servir afin d'amener Harry dans notre clan. » répondit Draco avec un petit rire dans la voix qui s'accentua en voyant le rougissement de l'infirmier. Il était tellement innocent que c'était à se demander si Tom l'avait réellement élevé._

_« Si tu le dis...mais maintenant que tu es revenu, je vais devoir relâcher Harry. Les gardiens commencent à se demander pourquoi je le retiens ici. Tu as intérêt à le protéger. Je ne veux pas le revoir ici avant un moment, est-ce que c'est compris ? » dit Neville en le fusillant du regard. Il ne supportait pas la violence gratuite...et en ne faisant rien, Draco se rendait tout aussi coupable que les deux hommes._

_« Je te le promet. » se contenta de dire Draco sans réellement comprendre la colère de Neville._

**Je leur avais laissé trois semaines. Trois semaines à voir les deux hommes évoluer dans les couloirs de la prison sans que rien ne se passe...J'ai du supporter leur sourire narquois et les allusions des amis de ceux-ci. Jamais je n'avais été autant humilié. Si bien que je cessais d'attendre quoique ce soit de leur part. Aucun des deux clans n'étaient fiable...aucun !**

_« Comment se passe notre petite affaire ? » demanda Lucius dès que son fils eut mis un pied dans la salle des visites. _

_« Bonjour père, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Draco avec une certaine nonchalance. Il ne put retenir son sourire en voyant la grimace agacé s'inscrire sur le visage de son père. Il adorait particulièrement se moquer de lui...une tendre guerre dirons-nous._

_« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces sottises, fils ! Donne moi les informations dont j'ai besoin que je puisse partir. Ce lieu est loin de faire partit de mes bons souvenirs. » rétorqua Lucius_

_« Je le sais. Mais n'oubliez pas par la grâce de qui je me retrouve ici. » dit-il avec une certaine ironie. Il commençait à trouver le temps long dans cette prison...et puis cette sensation que tout le monde était en train d'avancer alors que vous vous retrouvez bloquer derrière était quelque chose de difficile à vivre._

_« Encore et toujours la même histoire. Quand comprendras-tu l'intérêt de ta situation actuelle ? » soupira Lucius avec lassitude. Ce gamin n'allait-il donc jamais mûrir et acquérir un peu de plomb dans la tête ? Désespérant._

_« Si vous le dis. En ce qui concerne notre affaire...je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'intervenir. Surtout en ce qui concerne les petits désagréments récents. Je pense qu'il cherche à nous tester...afin de voir qui est le plus à même de lui assurer une certaine protection. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » _

_« Je vois. Cependant, Tom veux sa réponse avant tout autre chose. Donc pour le moment, il s'agit d'un statut quo. On ne change rien à la situation actuelle. »_

_« Comme il voudra...mais je pense qu'il va s'en mordre les dents. La situation est en train d'échapper à notre contrôle. » _

_« Je lui ferais part de ta réflexion, cela va surement beaucoup lui plaire. » ricana Lucius. Tom n'était pas connu pour apprécier les remarques qui allaient à l'encontre de ses décisions. Loin de là. La dernière personne qui avait osé le critiqué était maintenant en train de s'entraîner à la plongée sous-marine de manière intensive...sans oxygène...et avec un bloc de béton au pied. Très efficace._

_« Il m'a demandé, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, d'être honnête dans mes rapports. Je ne fais que lui obéir. »_

_« Soit. Et en ce qui concerne le menu fretin ? » demanda Lucius. Cela ne faisait même pas 10 minutes qu'il était ici ( en comptant le temps d'attente) et il était déjà en train de battre la mesure, tellement cette endroit le stressait et lui donnait envie de fuir à toute jambe. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé dans ces lieux quelques années auparavant._

_Tom Jedusort n'était, à l'époque, qu'un prisonnier lambda. Un arnaqueur de haut vol qui s'était pourtant fait arrêté pour le vol d'un bijou. Une connerie. Cependant, le juge avait voulu lui donné une leçon et l'avait mis au fer dans ces lieux. Lieux dont Lucius était le directeur à l'époque...une couverture bien pratique. Il s'en servait pour le compte d'Alexander Ramounov. Un Russe qui avait rapidement fait main basse sur la plus puissante famille de l'époque, Gellert n'en étant qu'à l'émergence de son propre clan._

_Avec son poste, Lucius avait beaucoup de facilité pour faire entrer de la marchandise et pour s'arranger pour avoir de la main d'oeuvre facile pour son patron. De la main d'oeuvre qu'on oubliait jamais de descendre une fois le travail terminé. Il lui suffisait alors de remplir certains papiers et le prisonnier X mourrait à la suite d'une bagarre...ou d'un suicide...ou de cause naturelle. Les autorités n'étaient alors pas très regardante sur la politique au sein de la prison. Mais L'homme d'affaire qu'il était avait fait une erreur. Il avait envoyé Tom pour faire un boulot pour son boss._

_Celui-ci l'avait exécuté avec un certain brio, de telles sortes que Lucius l'avait envoyé en faire un autre, puis un autre...ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le prisonnier rencontre le grand patron. Celui-ci attirait par le défi qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'avait gardé à ses côtés, malgré les conseils de son second de l'époque. Les deux hommes avaient été retrouvé mort dans leur sommeil peu de temps après avec Tom se balançant à leur côté, une arme blanche dans la main. L'homme s'était alors vengé de Lucius et de son attitude envers lui (le blond ayant eu la main assez leste avant qu'il ne soit recruté par la famille). Il avait raconté aux autorités que le directeur de la prison se servait de sa position pour faire sortir des hommes assez jeune et beau afin de les vendre à des vicelards. Il n'avait fait que se défendre contre deux hommes qui voulaient le violer...Il était déjà très doué pour jouer la comédie. On le relâcha avec les excuses de la justice et Lucius eut le droit de connaître les joies de la prison. Sa propre prison._

_L'enfer sur terre. Aussi avait-il rampé et lécher le sol comme un chien quand Tom était venu le voir pour lui proposer de travailler pour lui...dans le clan de Ramounov. Mais l'homme en gardait toujours une certaine rancune envers l'arnaqueur. Une rancune qui grandissait à chacun de ses passages en ce lieu maudit._

_« J'ai réussi à faire obtenir un peu de main d'oeuvre. Mais ce ne sont pas des lumières, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il n'y a personne de bien intéressant...si ce n'est... »_

_« Ah, notre époque est bien décevante à ce point de vue là, si tu veux mon avis. Tom devrait arrêter de vouloir donner une seconde chance à des détenus...du moins pour ceux qui viennent d'un tel endroit. Ils n'ont rien dans la tête et sont d'une telle maladresse. »_

_« Totalement. Mais si c'est le patron qui veut cela, on ne peut que lui obéir. »_

_« Bon, à la prochaine. »_

_Pendant ce temps, Harry avait décidé de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans le seconde étage de la prison et fut surprit par la décoration. Oh, n'allez pas croire qu'il y avait de la dentelle à tout bout de chance ou même du tissus fleurit mais les prisonniers avaient certain avantage comme le fait d'avoir une table pour eux , ou même une bibliothèque personnel pour certain. Que dire des images qu'il y avait sur le mur, certain avait décoré leur cellule avec beaucoup de style._

_« Oh, mais qui voilà ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses venir ici. Tu es en manque ? Parce que je suis volontaire pour remplacer tes amants. » s'écria l'un des prisonniers, vite suivit par le rire gras de ses amis. _

_Le jeune homme soupira. Il détestait cette réputation de catin qu'on lui avait collé sur le dos. De plus cette histoire dans les douches n'étaient pas resté un secret bien longtemps et tous s'en étaient délecté. Aussi se contenta-t-il de lever son index, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser. Le prisonnier se leva bien décidé à lui donner la correction de sa vie...mais Fenrir arriva juste à tôt pour qu'il se décide à rester à l'écart. Le gamin allait avoir la monnaie de sa pièce bien assez tôt._

_« Harry Potter...Voilà qui est bien étrange. Mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas désagréable pour autant. » dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. _

_Harry se rapprocha de lui et se colla contre sa personne comme l'aurait fait une chatte en chaleur...ce qui était loin de déplaire l'homme, bien qu'il apprécie beaucoup plus quand on lui offrait un peu de résistance._

_« Tu me manquais. On pourrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus intime ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin._

_« Mais bien sûr » s'empressa de dire Fenrir, n'en revenant pas de sa chance. Il entraîna Harry avec lui pour rejoindre Rodolphe qui se prélassait sur son lit._

_« Regarde qui j'ai trouvé dans le couloir. Il semblerait qu'on lui manquait. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Rodolphe se redressa vivement et regarda le jeune homme avec stupéfaction et une pointe d'inquiétude. L'expérience lui avait apprit à se méfier de toutes choses et surtout de ses victimes. _

_« Bonjour. J'espère que je te dérange pas trop. » dit Harry en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Rodolphe qui resta un instant figé avant de se décider. Il entoura les hanches du jeune homme et l'approcha contre son torse._

_« Non, absolument pas. » dit-il alors que Fenrir tirait les rideaux de fortune afin d'être les seuls à profiter de ce petit corps. _

_Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'embrasser avec une certaine voracité. Les mains de Rodolphe passèrent sous les vêtements du gamin alors que Fenrir les rejoignait et commença à le bécoter le cou, le mordillant parfois violemment. Harry se laissait faire, bien que profondément dégoûté par tout cela. Il devait tenir le compte...encore un instant...comme avant...avant Cédric. Il se le devait._

_« Je veux te sucer quand je sentirais Rodolphe en moi. S'il te plait. » murmura Harry en renversant sa tête en arrière. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais l'homme l'entendit parfaitement, tout comme son compagnon de cellule. Ils eurent un sourire en coin. Ils n'avaient pas eu tord au final. Il lui suffisait d'une petite correction pour cette catin se transforme en chaton languissant et quémandant_

_« Tout ce que tu voudras, chaton. Tout ce que tu voudras. » dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Les deux hommes se redressèrent et s'éloigna pour échanger leur place. Mais avant qu'ils ne se lèvent totalement, il est retient._

_« Non pas comme cela. Je veux chevaucher Rod. » dit le jeune homme d'un ton boudeur. Il était si délectable avec sa moue boudeuse et les joues rougit._

_« C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Mais c'est la dernière fois ! » grogna Rodolphe qui n'appréciait vraiment pas cette position. Il n'aimait pas se faire dominer._

_« Merci. » dit Harry en embrassant Rod, du bout des lèvres avant de descendre son pantalon. Suffisamment pour dénuder ses fesses et sentir l'érection de l'homme, battant contre son intimité. Cependant, il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de le pénétrer. _

_Fenrir se leva et baissa son pantalon pour présenter devant le visage d'Harry une érection plus que conséquente. Le plus jeune émit un petit son, il était si facile de les exciter. Une proposition indécente et deux, trois baisers avaient suffit. Ridicule ! Il le prit en bouche et ondula sur le corps de Rodolphe tout en mettant ses mains autour de sa nuque qu'il caressa un instant...avant d'y enfoncer un scalpel qu'il avait prit à l'infirmerie lors d'une visite à Neville. Le plaisir qu'il ressentit en sentant son sang se répandre sous ses doigts. Le corps de l'homme s'agita sous lui de manière brutale, voulant crier sa douleur mais Harry occupait son compagnon en le suçant avec beaucoup de vigueur et maintenait une main sur sa bouché, étouffant le moindre son. Sa mort fut brutale mais rapide...beaucoup trop rapide au goût d'Harry. Il se vengerait plus longtemps sur son compagnon de cellule..._

_Il récupéra le scalpel et l'enfonça lentement sous les testicules de l'homme. Pas assez pour lui causer de réels tords mais assez pour le faire débander. Il redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Fenrir referma son poing et voulut le frapper mais Harry savait que c'était une possibilité et agit plus rapidement que lui. D'un coup sec, il l'émascula, répandant un peu de sang sur son visage et son torse._

_« Tu aurais du te méfier. Ne connais-tu pas mon histoire ? » demanda Harry en se relevant pour se rincer sommairement, alors que l'homme était en train de brailler comme un porc en se tenant l'entrejambe._

_« Espèce de bâtard ! » réussi à marmonner le blessé en le voyant revenir vers lui._

_« Tu pensais qu'un petit passage à tabac allait me rendre docile et soumis...Tu n'aurais pas du. Maintenant tu vas mourir. » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire digne des plus grands psychopathe._

_« A MOI, GARDIEN ! » cria Fenrir, mais c'était déjà trop tard. La lame du Scalpel lui avait déjà tranché la gorge. Pour éviter d'apporter des problèmes à Neville, il prit soin de cacher l'arme dans le matelas avant de se diriger rapidement vers la fenêtre. Au moment ou l'un des gardiens entra dans la pièce, il fit semblant de lancer quelque chose par la fenêtre...avant de se faire plaquer avec une certaine violence contre le mur._

**Ils avaient voulu joué au plus au malin entre eux en se servant de moi comme d'un pion...Il se sont mordu les doigts plus d'une fois, vous pouvez me croire. Si il y a bien une chose que le meurtre de Cédric m'a apprit, c'est qu'il existe qu'une seule vérité, la sienne. Ma confiance n'ira qu'à une seule personne, moi-même.**

_Draco était en train de jouer avec ses hommes au poker quand il entendit un remue-ménage bien étrange venant de son étage. Aussitôt après, l'alerte se mit à sonner, demandant aux prisonniers de regagner leur cellule le plus rapidement possible si on ne veux pas se retrouver en cellule d'isolement. Ne voulant pas y retourner si rapidement, il monta dans sa cellule...mais stoppa au beau milieu du couloir. Les gardiens étaient rassemblés devant la cellule de Fenrir et Rodolphus. Ils maintenaient un prisonnier face contre terre_

_« Malfoy, rentre dans ta cellule, si tu veux pas retourner en isolement aussi rapidement. » dit l'un des gardiens en se rapprochant de lui. Le blond obéit assez docilement, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait savoir ce qu'il en retournait. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il alors que le gardien fermait sa cellule de manière manuelle._

_« Un détenu a assassiné deux autres prisonniers...Ce n'est pas joli à voir. »_

_« Quel détenu ? » demanda Draco avec un très mauvais pressentiment._

_« Leur ancienne victime. Ils ne sont pas attaqué à la bonne personne, si tu veux mon avis. » répondit le gardien. _

_Cela fut confirmer quand on releva le détenu maintenu contre le sol. Le jeune homme plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Draco et eut un sourire particulièrement moqueur à son égard._

_« Je veux lui parler. » dit Draco à haute voix. Le gardien qui tenait Harry regarda celui qui devait être son supérieur avant de l'amener devant sa cellule. Ce n'était pas tellement protocolaire._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » chuchota Draco quand il fut assez proche. L'horreur était perceptible dans sa voix. _

_« Ce que vous n'avez pas fait. » se contenta de répondre Harry avec un sourire en coin._

_« Tu pourras dire à Tom que je refuse son marché. A trop jouer avec leur marionnette, les fils ont fini par se rompre. Bye, Draco. On y va. » dit-il au gardien qui obéit avec un grognement sinistre._

_« Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte. » hurla Draco, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se passer._

_Pour que le rouquin ne soit plus sur le dos d'Harry, Tom s'était arrangé avec le directeur pour qu'il soit assigné aux isolements pour une durée indéterminée. Draco ne l'avait appris qu'après être sortit de la cellule. Moment qui coïncidait avec le retour de Ronald en ces lieux. Par son acte, le brun venait de se livrer tout entier au roux, et ce pour une période indéterminée. Il devait accélérer son plan s'il voulait récupérer le brun._

_Mais surtout il allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec Tom. Il lui avait pourtant dit que son inaction allait lui couter. Bon, bien sûr, il ne pensait pas que le brun irait jusque là. Après tout, il avait été assez passif jusqu'à maintenant. Oh, il en connait un qui allait s'en mordre les doigts...mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir assez excité par ce nouvel aspect du petit brun. Son visage constellé de sang mêlé à son regard vert était tout simplement bandant._

_« Hey. Mac, tu pourrais me passer ton portable ? » demanda le blond en tendant la main à travers les barreaux._

_Pendant ce temps, les gardiens étaient en train de se débarrasser des deux corps. Celui de Rodolphus était encore en assez bon état...voire même en trop bon état, si on oublie qu'il était complétement nu et...qu'il avait gardé sa queue droite. Il en était ridicule. Mais le plus amoché était quand même Fenrir. Draco ne put s'empêcher de serrer les cuisses en voyant l'état de son entrejambe. Il n'y avait plus qu'une plaie encore sanguinolente. Tout ce que l'homme chérissait n'était plus. Cependant le brun avait été trop compatissant...lui trancher la gorge était une punition beaucoup trop faible à son goût. Mais bon, il pouvait supposer qu'il voulait être sur de le voir mourir avant que les gardiens ne lui tombent dessus._

_« Tiens. Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas avoir de problème si on te vois avec cela. » dit le gardien en lui tendant son GSM. Le blond se contenta d'un regard moqueur avant de s'enfoncer dans sa cellule, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Heureusement pour lui, grâce à son statut, il avait droit à avoir une cellule unique._

_« Allo ? » demanda une voix froide et atone._

_« Severus. Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer Tom ? » _

_« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Severus. Le blond fut surpris de noter une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. En même temps, on lui avait donner l'ordre de n'appeler sous aucun prétexte sauf en cas d'absolu nécessité. C'était la première fois qu'il appelait._

_« Tu peux me passer Tom. C'est assez urgent. » répéta Draco. Il voulait éviter de se répéter. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela._

_« Draco. C'est Tom. J'espère que c'est important. » dit une voix d'un ton impérieux. Sa voix claquait. Il était loin d'être heureux...et le serait encore moins quand il lui apprendra la grande nouvelle._

_« C'est important. Fenrir et Rodolphus sont mort. » dit Draco _

_« Comment cela ? J'avais demandé qu'on y touche pas avant que je ne le dise. » cria Tom. Le blond éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et soupira. Tom avait voulu utiliser les deux hommes comme moyen de pression contre le petit brun...Maintenant, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même._

_« Ce ne sont pas l'un de nos hommes. Ni ceux de Grindewald. » _

_« Qui ? » demanda Tom en se calmant directement. L'homme d'affaire n'avait pas oublié d'être bête...et commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait...ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire._

_« Si je vous dit Harry Potter ? » _

_« Je vois...Je suppose qu'on l'a mis en isolement pour le moment. » soupira Tom._

_« Je n'ai pas autant de pouvoir que cela. » rétorqua Draco avec une pointe d'humeur._

_« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ton ton. Sache-le ! » dit Tom avant de raccrocher._

**C'est étrange comme la politique de la prison peut être facilement détourné quand on a un peu de pouvoir...et d'argent. Après le double meurtre que j'ai particulièrement adoré, je pensais être isoler pendant plusieurs mois, chose qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela. Dans l'intervalle d'une seule journée, j'ai eu la visite de Gellert et Tom. **

_La plus courte fut celle de Gellert, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état et je dois dire que cela eut quelque chose de jouissif. Quand il est arrivé dans la pièce, il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait vouloir chanter mes louanges...Il a vite déchanté._

_« Harry, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Gellert...A ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais le tuer. Me demander cela, alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ma situation. Pauvre con._

_« Très bien, j'ai pu me défouler comme je le voulais. » Tiens un affaiblissement de son sourire. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que j'ai outre-passé ses règles...pauvre de lui, tiens._

_« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler...Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait cela ? » demanda Gellert en fronçant les sourcils. Pour un peu, il ressemblait à un père qui se retrouvait face à un gosse récalcitrant. Quelle connerie ! A quand la fessée ?_

_« Allons Gellert. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es. Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Théo ne t'aurais certainement pas cacher une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Ton viol ? Tu veux dire que c'est à cause d'une bêtise que tu as réduit ta couverture à néant ? Tu es ridicule ! » grogna l'homme en perdant totalement son sourire...tout comme moi je perdit le mien. Il venait de faire passer mon viol pour une bêtise de collégien et il voudrait que je saute de joie ? J'avais plus envie de me lever et de le gifler de telle façon qu'il devra manger à la paille pendant un bon moment, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_« Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver, Gellert. Ce que j'ai fait et ce que je suis ne sont désormais plus tes affaires. » me contentais-je de dire. _

_Il se leva avec une telle force que sa chaise tomba sur le sol en un bruit assourdissant. Ses yeux me foudroyaient du regard et j'ai cru un instant qu'il allait se jeter sur moi pour m'étrangler. Il était clair que cela n'a pas du lui faire plaisir de me voir lui échapper à son emprise. Mais je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi léger qu'à cet instant précis._

_« Tu...Tu oses quitter le clan...ta famille ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix haché_

_« C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire...Mais bon, je me demande pourquoi cela t'es aussi étonnant. Après tout, tu avais tout le temps qu'il te fallait pour régler ce problème...Mais, tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi ? » demandais-je en perdant mon sourire._

_« Je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierais devant toi. Surtout maintenant que tu as osé me trahir. » dit l'homme en se levant. _

_Il semblait outré que je puisse dire une telle chose. Je ne put m'empêcher de rire doucement. Un rire cynique. Je n'en revenais pas. Son attitude était désolante mais au final pas si surprenante, après y avoir réfléchit un peu. Peu importe l'attention qu'avait Albus envers ma personne, je ne représentais rien aux yeux de son amant...un objet bien utile, c'est tout. Il m'avait peut être nommé comme son héritier...mais tout à sa bêtise, il se voyait immortel pour que ma personne ne soit pas indispensable. Je pense par ailleurs qu'il préférait un héritier qu'il aurait pu manipuler à sa guise. Je m'étais montré bien trop indépendant à son goût pour cela._

_Il partit sans que je ne dise autre mot. Cela ne fallait pas la peine d'argumenter sa dernière phrase. _

**Ma rencontre avec Tom fut...beaucoup plus intéressant à mon sens. Autant Gellert se contenta de montrer à quel point il avait pu me sous-estimé, autant Tom se montra plus diplomate. Il conversa avec moi comme avec un adversaire de grande valeur, chose que j'apprécie énormément, bien que la raison première de cet attitude fut de m'acquérir en tant que nettoyeur. Mais mon séjour au sein de cette prison m'avait changé. L'éducation que mon père m'avait donné était basé sur ma fidélité envers un homme qui ne se souciait de personne si ce n'est du pouvoir qu'il pouvait en ressortir. Ma relation avec Cédric avait brisé cette fidélité en me montrant qu'il pouvait y exister autre chose dans ma vie...mon séjour en prison avait fait totalement disparaître les liens qui pouvaient encore me retenir à ma 'famille'. Et maintenant que j'avais goûté à l'indépendance, il était hors de question que je me retrouve à nouveau enfermé dans un quelconque carcan.**

_« Monsieur Potter. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de me rencontrer. Vous n'y étiez pas obligé. » dit Tom d'un ton courtois._

_Aussitôt qu'il avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé avec ses deux agresseurs, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir une simple visite...Cela était de plus en plus difficile de se faire obéir en ces lieux. Par les forces des choses, le directeur était devenu cupide...Il allait devoir s'en séparer pour mettre un homme qui lui serait totalement fidèle, contrairement à l'homme actuel. Mais cela viendrait plus tard, quand il aurait à nouveau besoin d'homme facile à manier. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qu'il avait devant les yeux. Draco s'était trompé dans son analyse. Il l'avait décrit comme étant le mouton du clan Grindewald...forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait tord._

_« Monsieur Jedusort. » se contenta de dire le jeune homme_

_Il semblait fatigué mais beaucoup plus mature que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontrer. Il semblait plus libre qu'avant...cela le rendait encore plus attirant et dangereux. Il suffit de voir ce qu'il avait fait à ces deux agresseurs. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir une grimace quand Draco lui avait raconter toute la situation._

_« Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles. » dit-il d'un ton décontracté._

_« Mm, votre espion est des plus efficaces, je dois dire. Cela ne fait même pas deux jours que j'ai réglé mon problème. » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin...qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. L'homme d'affaire n'avait plus un homme naif mais le tueur dont tout le monde parlait. Tom le regarda et se surprit à frisonner...d'envie. Il le voulait dans ses rangs._

_« Je pensais que vous auriez compris que votre situation me tient particulièrement à coeur. » se contenta-t-il de dire._

_« Tellement à coeur que j'ai du régler toute cette histoire tout seul. » grogna Harry. _

_Visiblement, il avait fait une erreur...Draco l'avait pourtant prévenu mais il n'avait pas voulu écouter. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Le jeune homme était enfoncé dans son siège, les bras croisé sur son torse et le regard droit et noir...autant dire qu'il n'était pas très ouvert à la discussion, ce n'était peut être le moment de lui demander de se joindre à son organisation. Mais sa fierté était telle qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'excuser de son inaction._

_« Pourquoi aurais-je du intervenir dans cette histoire ? » dit-il sur un ton de reproche._

_« Oh, je pensais que cela était évident...mais si vous le prenez sur ce ton... »se contenta de dire Harry avant de se lever et d'aller toquer à la porte pour qu'on le ramène à sa cellule. _

_« Dois-je comprendre que tu refuses mon offre ? » demanda Tom alors que le gardien lui remettait ses menottes._

_« C'est bien. Vous vous montrez une lueur d'intelligence. Vaut mieux tard que jamais ! » dit le détenu de manière sarcastique...Tom dut se retenir pour ne pas lui faire ravaler son sourire. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de remarque. Mais avec le gardien présent..._

_« Puis-je savoir la raison de ce refus ? » dit-il du bout des lèvres._

_« Monsieur, il doit retourner dans sa cellule maintenant. » intervient le gardien en tirant Harry vers la porte. Il suffit d'un unique regard de la part de Tom pour qu'il se taise et ferme à nouveau la porte, laissant le détenu dans la pièce...menotté...Tiens, et si il lui faisait regretter sa remarque ? Harry le regarda un instant avant de retourner s'asseoir._

_« Vous ne vous montrez pas sous votre meilleur jour, monsieur Jedusort. Si vous ne savez pas la raison de mon refus, je crois que j'ai eu raison. » dit-il d'un ton péremptoire. Cette fois-ci, Tom ne se retient pas et le gifla avec force...à un tel point que le jeune homme tomba sur le sol._

_« Et je dois dire que vous ne montrez rien qui pourrais me faire changer d'avis. » dit péniblement Harry en se relevant avec quelques difficultés. Tom inspira profondément afin de se calmer avant d'aller l'aider pour le remettre sur son siège. _

_« Je vous prie de m'excuser...je n'ai pas eu une semaine facile. Pouvons nous reprendre notre conversation sur de meilleurs bases ? » demanda Tom avec une mine légèrement dégoûté. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'excuser...cela lui laissait un goût âcre dans la bouche. Mais il se devait d'acquérir ce gamin. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'il avait fait au sein d'une prison pour comprendre tout le potentiel qu'il pouvait développer à l'extérieur._

_« Dites toujours. Je réserve mon jugement en fonction de la suite des évènements. » _

_« Je vois. Maintenant, j'aimerais réellement comprendre les raisons de ce refus aussi expéditif. »_

_« Raison extrêmement simple en définitif. J'attendais de vous, et vous le savez fort bien, que vous régler mon problème. Je pense avoir attendu pour rien. » répondit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui faisant ressentir toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce qu'il considérait comme un abandon._

_« Raison futile à mon avis. MAIS » insista Tom en voyant que le jeune homme allait de nouveau partir sur ses grands chevaux. Son caractère était vraiment une plainte à gérer. « Je peux comprendre votre désarrois concernant toute cette affaire. Que puis-je faire pour vous convaincre de mes regrets et me rachetez à vos yeux ? » demanda Tom tout en se morigénant. Si il avait écouter son homme de main, il n'en serait pas à se vendre au rabais. Qu'on vienne pas lui dire ensuite qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour obtenir le jeune homme._

_« Il y a bien une chose qui pourrait me faire revenir sur mes sentiments...Non, deux choses en définitif. Déjà, je veux un contrat en édit forme que je signerais qu'une fois l'avoir lu attentivement. Ensuite...une fois que j'aurais accepté ce contrat, cela va de soit. Fait moi sortir de ce trou. Je commence à me rouiller. » dit Harry sur un ton qui ressemblait fort à celui de Tom dans ses grands jours. Intéressant, ce gamin._

_« Je vois...Je pense que cela peut se faire. Quels seraient les termes du contrat ? » demanda Tom avec un sourire en coin. Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais ses yeux restaient froid...après tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui demander._

_« De un et c'est le point sur lequel je refuse toutes négociations. Je veux mon libre arbitre. Je veux le droit d'accepter ou non les noms que vous allez me donner. »_

_« Je pense vous avoir déjà dit, je crois, que j'acceptais ce point. Vous voulez le droit de refuser ce que je vous demande de faire...Vous l'avez. Les autres points ? »_

_« Je voulais que ce soit clair. En ce qui concerne les autres points. Je veux un logement en dehors du clan, ainsi qu'une nouvelle identité...je ne tiens pas à remettre les pieds dans cet établissement une fois sortit. »_

_« La nouvelle identité était une évidence. Pour le logement. J'aimerais connaître les raisons de cette demande. »_

_« C'est pourtant simple...Mon indépendance. Je refuse que ma vie soit à nouveau régit par une quelconque personne, même vous. »_

_« L'indépendance. Une chose surfaite, si vous voulez mon avis. » rétorqua Tom. « Cependant, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser une telle demande...mais en contre-parti, je veux connaître l'adresse de ce logement ainsi que de vos déplacements. A moins bien sûr que vous n'acceptiez un homme de main à vos côtés. » ajouta Tom_

_« Cela dépens de l'homme que vous voulez me mettre sur mon dos. » se contenta de dire Harry. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans son regard qui le fit froncer les sourcils...que pouvait bien mijoter ce gamin. Il était vraiment difficile à cerner._

_« Nous verrons cela à votre sortie. » se contenta de dire Tom « Avez-vous autre chose comme requête ? »_

_« Non, ces trois points sont tous ce que je demande...Mais je veux que le contrat mentionne tous ce que vous allez me demander, que je puisse juger de l'intérêt de chaque point. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? » demanda Harry en se redressant. Le gardien était revenu avec de la compagnie, signifiant la fin de leur entretient._

_« Parfaitement. Cela prendra un peu de temps. Je vous reverrais quand j'aurais terminé. »_

_« Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Jedusort. »_

_« Monsieur Potter. »_

_Ron jubilait à nouveau. On avait cherché à l'éloigner de sa proie...mais celle-ci venait de se jeter de lui-même dans ses bras. Il l'avait bien éduqué...sinon pourquoi il reviendrait auprès de lui ? Il allait bien s'amuser. Il entra tel un conquérant dans sa cellule d'isolement. C'était la seule à être occupé...autant dire qu'il était plus que tranquille pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Le directeur, sachant le peu d'entretien que demandait cette région de la population n'avait laissé que deux gardiens en ces lieux. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à convaincre son collègue de le laisser seul une heure ou deux avec le détenu. Après tout personne ne savait pourquoi il avait été relégué en ces lieux. Il n'avait aucun tord marqué sur son dossier._

_La cellule qu'occupé Harry était à peine plus grande qu'un placard et était bien suffisant pour l'utilité qu'il allait en faire. Le jeune homme dormait sur l'étroit matelas qu'on avait posé à même le sol. Il était recroquevillé en chien de fusil et frissonnait légèrement dans son sommeil. La température en ces lieux n'étaient pas très clémente et la fine couverture n'aidait en rien à garder la chaleur corporel...Il semblait si fragile qu'il en était même excitant pour le rouquin. Il adorait le voir dans cet état. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'est être le responsable de cet état._

_« Réveille-toi morveux. » dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le dos du jeune homme qui se redressa assez rapidement. Une lueur d'effroi apparut dans son regard avant de s'effacer pour laisser place à une certaine indifférence...mais cela importait peu. Il savait très bien que le brun avait peur de lui...et cela l'amusait de le voir essayer de résister de manière aussi inefficace._

_« Content de te revoir. Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enfantine qui ne lui allait pas du tout._

_« Jamais. » grogna Harry avant de lui cracher au visage. Ron s'essuya le visage avec un lenteur calculé._

_« Je vois. Tu n'as pas encore assimilé ton éducation. Ce n'est pas grave, on a du temps devant nous » dit Ron en sortant un couteau d'une grand qualité. Harry pâlit en voyant la lame. Celui-ci la connais que trop bien à son goût. _

_Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin et lécha la lame tout en s'avançant vers le brun qui ne bougea pas malgré l'appréhension qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard. Il avait montré à tous les détenus qu'il n'était pas une marionnette sans défense...Ce n'était pas pour faiblir devant un simple garde. Même si ce gardien avait un avantage certain, puisqu'armé. En parlant du loup, il le surplombait d'une manière menaçante...enfin qui se voulait menaçante, s'il n'était pas aussi pitoyable. Harry se redressa autant qu'il pouvait tout en restant loin de la lame. Son attitude étonna le gardien qui eut un mouvement de recul, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Il lui décocha un coups de pied rotatif qui l'envoya contre le mur et l'assomma un instant. _

_Harry se rapprocha de lui pour lui prendre son arme, en ignorant la douleur lancinante qui se manifestait. Ron avait eu le réflexe de se protéger avec ses mains...et donc avec son arme. Il l'avait entaillé assez profondément le con. Cependant avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre le couteau, le gardien se réveilla et lui asséna à nouveau un coup de couteau au niveau de sa gorge. Harry eut juste le temps de tomber sur le sol avant de se faire égorger. Ce type est vraiment un grand malade._

_« Tsss. Tu aurais du savoir que toute opposition est inutile. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer. » dit Ron avec un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier aisément de psychopathe. _

_Avant même qu'Harry ait pu faire un seul geste, il lui asséna un coup de pied au niveau du visage, lui cassant le nez et l'assomma avec efficacité. Ron le regarda de haut avec un sourire carnassier. Finalement, qu'il ait un peu de mordant n'était pas si mal. Cela donnait du piquant à leur relation. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un instant, avant de charger le corps de son prisonnier pour se rendre deux cellules plus loin. Il existait un lieu en prison qui ne servait plus à rien depuis plus de 30 ans maintenant...depuis que les tortures n'étaient plus autorisées. Personne n'y avait plus remis les pieds, si ce n'est lui. Il venait à peine de commencer dans cette prison et pour le bizuter un petit peu, ses collègues l'avaient enfermé dans cette pièce, sans savoir qu'il allait s'en resservir un peu plus tard, c'est à dire, aujourd'hui._

_« Réveille-toi, chéri. » dit Ron avec un petit rire dans la voix, juste avant d'envoyer un courant électrique. Il ne connaissait rien de plus efficace pour réveiller quelqu'un de récalcitrant._

_Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en s'étouffant légèrement avec le sang qui avait recommencé à couler de son nez. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre qu'il était dans une sale situation et qu'il allait devoir faire fort s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant. Ce salopard l'avait attaché par les poignets au plafond, de tel sorte qu'il touchait à peine le sol. De plus, il l'avait déshabillé jusqu'à la taille et lui avait scotché deux fils sur le torse...la raison soudaine de sa douleur, sans toute vraisemblance. Il aurait du le tuer quand il en avait encore le temps._

_« Enfin, je commençais à trouver le temps long. Il est temps qu'on s'amuse un peu, maintenant. »_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

_La nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment quand une lumière éclaira sa fenêtre. Un bruit tonitruant se fit entendre. Draco se leva rapidement et alla à la fenêtre. Une autre lumière se fait à nouveau voir. La plupart des gardes avaient perdu leur attention pour regarder ce feu d'artifice d'une grande splendeur...alors que la plupart des prisonniers étaient surexcités. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait._

_« Blaise. Sort les outils. »murmura Draco en se tournant vers son ami qui s'était réveillé aussitôt avoir entendu le premier bruit._

_Il hocha la tête et retira le matelas pour le déchirer avec sa brosse à dent. Il en retira deux pistolets et un fusil mitrailleur qu'il posa sur le sol. De celui de Draco, il en retira une unique clé. Le blond regarda à l'extérieur, attendant le deuxième signal pour agir. Dans les autres cellules, certains prisonniers faisaient pareil et allait même jusqu'à éliminer leur codétenus qui tentaient de se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il allait manquer une chance de sortir d'ici à cause de la morale d'un gars qui aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule._

_Dehors, on pouvait apercevoir des ombres qui s'approchaient dangereusement de l'enceinte de la prison. Tom avait décidé que ce soir était parfait. Leur jour de la fête national, personne ne s'étonnerait d'un feu d'artifice...pauvre crédule qu'ils sont. Une fois aux pieds du mur est, ils devaient mettre des charges qui exploseraient dans une vingtaine de minutes. Ils avaient une vingtaine de minute pour sortir de là et pour se retrouver dehors. Cela allait être serré mais ils pouvaient le faire. Ils devaient seulement attendre le signal. Son regard se tourna vers la tour de guet et regarda les gardiens qui tournaient en rond...Avant que les deux tombent en même temps comme dans une chorégraphie bien rodé...Une chorégraphie macabre._

_« On y va. » dit Draco en se tournant vers Blaise. _

_Le jeune homme fit un signe de la tête avant faire un signe à la caméra. Aussitôt toutes les portes électriques s'ouvrirent et un grand bruit se fit entendre. Draco soupira...on aurait dit des gosses. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de les faire taire. Il devait retrouver Harry avant que le temps soit écoulé. Tom lui avait demandé de le ramener même contre son grès._

_« Tu me retrouve nos hommes et tu les guides au point de rendez-vous. Essayez d'être discret. Je ne tiens pas à attirer trop de monde avec nous. » dit-il avant de se diriger vers le sous-sol où se trouvaient les cellules d'isolement._

_La prison n'était qu'un gigantesque champs de bataille. Des feus s'étaient déclenché un peu partout et les quelques gardiens qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant de toute cette histoire se retrouvaient au sol...à moitié mort si ce n'était pas encore fait. Les prisonniers les entouraient et les rouaient de coups avec un sourire digne des plus grands sadiques. Une certaine excitation se faisait sentir et le rendait fébrile. Il descendit rapidement et entra dans la partie la plus calme de la prison. Les prisonniers n'étaient pas des gens des plus compatissants et n'allaient certainement pas se casser le cul à délivrer ceux qui n'étaient pas capable de sortir par eux-même. Les cellules d'isolement n'étaient pas relié au système électrique. On ne pouvaient les ouvrir qu'avec des clés. Il devait donc trouver le gardien._

_Mais avant qu'il ne s'enfonce plus dans le couloir, il entendit un bruit qu'il connaissait que trop bien...Le claquement sec d'un fouet...un bruit qui n'avait rien à faire dans ses lieux. Mais il savait très bien qui était de garde dans ces lieux et se mit à redouter le pire pour la personne qu'il devait tirer de ses lieux. Il ôta la sécurité de son arme et entra avec violence dans ce qui approchait de plus à un placard. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder autour de lui avant de tirer sur le rouquin, l'abattant froidement d'une balle dans la tête. Quand il fut certain qu'avoir éliminer tous dangers, il regarda les lieux et ne put s'empêcher de gémir._

_« Harry...est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant du corps qui pendait, accroché au plafond par les poignets. Ceux-ci étaient en sang tout comme son torse. En fait, il n'était qu'une masse sanglante et inconsciente. Draco porta sa main à son cou pour constater avec soulagement qu'il était vivant. Il le décrocha avec une grimace quand Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en s'affalant sur le sol. _

_« Je suis désolé. » murmura Draco avant de charger le brun comme un sac de pomme de terre. Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre des gants avec lui. Il ne lui restait que 5 minutes pour rejoindre le mur. Le brun allait devoir attendre d'être dans un lieu sur pour être soigner._

_Il venait à peine de sortir dans la cours qu'un bruit effroyable se fit entendre et qu'il sentit une secousse sous ses pieds. Une épaisse fumée apparut au lointain. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose...il était en retard. Il se mit à courir, espérant ne pas se perdre dans la fumée. Soudain, une silhouette apparut dans son champs de vision. Il se jeta au sol, louant le fait qu'Harry soit inconscient...Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on signale sa présence par un cri de douleur. Il attendit un instant que l'homme avance avant de lui tirer dessus. Il se releva en regardant aux alentours. Il releva Harry et le rechargea sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir en se fiant à son instinct._

_Heureusement pour lui, il était plus proche du mur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il eut du mal à passer les débris avec le poids du jeune homme mais on l'attendait de leur côté et on le déchargea de sa charge avant de le tirer vers un hélicoptère. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu atterrir. Tom savait vraiment y faire. Sirius et Blaise l'aidèrent à monter alors qu'on plaçait Harry à côté de Remus. Celui-ci avait été touché au flan par un des détenus qui comptait prendre sa place dans l'hélicoptère...mais il n'avait pas compter sur la présence de Blaise et de Sirius qui n'avait pas apprécié ses manières._

_« Tu en as mis du temps. » grogna Sirius. Bien que la blessure n'était pas des plus sérieuses, elle n'en était pas moins inquiétantes comme toutes les blessures à armes._

_« Excuse-moi mais j'avais un poids en plus. J'ai fait au plus vite. » hurla le blond alors que l'hélicoptère décollait. Il respira profondément en mettant son casque. Il en était enfin sortit. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Tom sache ce qu'il faisait._

_Celui-ci avait monté toute cette opération dans le but de recruter certaines personnes ayant une grande importance dans le monde du crime haut vol...tel que Blaise qui était issue d'une branche éloignée de la mafia Italienne avec qui il avait gardé des liens étroits. Il y avait aussi Remus qui était un scientifique particulièrement doué pour les explosifs...et la drogue. Très utile. Les autres personnes n'étaient un leurre qui auraient tôt fait de se faire tuer par les gardiens._

_Car, l'opération avait eu d'autres résultats. Il avait réussi à mettre le directeur et la majorité des gardiens dans sa poche, faisant d'eux ce qu'ils voulaient. Rien de plus pratique pour faire sortir des détenus avant la fin de leur peine. Le directeur allait faire un rapport disant que la situation avait été réglé et seuls les détenus abattus à l'extérieur avaient réussi à s'enfuir, même si ce n'était qu'un unique instant._

_« Vive la liberté. » cria Blaise avec un sourire immense. Sa joie fut rapidement communicatif et tous se mirent à rire doucement._

**Je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis sortit de prison. En fait...tout ce dont je me souviens fut de la douleur. Elle était telle que mon cerveau ne put en supporter d'avantage et je perdit rapidement conscience. Il faut dire que Ronald Weasley était un ange de douceur...surtout quand on lui donnait le matériel adéquat. Fouet, générateur électrique, cigarette, couteau et son préféré...un foulard. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à m'étrangler jusqu'à ce que je vois des étoiles devant moi et que mon cerveau se déconnecte un instant. Etrangement, j'ai appris à aimer ces instants. La douleur disparaissait un instant plus ou moins long.**

**Quand je me suis réveillé, je fut surpris du peu de douleur ressentit. La plupart de mes blessures étaient pansé et j'avais même une perfusion dans le bras. J'aurais pu me croire à l'infirmerie si ce n'était le décor. L'endroit était chaleureux et ne contenait qu'un seul lit, beaucoup plus grand que celui de l'infirmerie. Et surtout beaucoup plus luxueux.**

_« Monsieur Potter, je suis ravie de vous voir enfin réveillé. » dit une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle avait des cheveux de couleurs noirs tellement emmêlé qu'elle aurait pu facilement concourir avec une sorcière, style Halloween. Mais même ainsi, elle recelait une certaine beauté qui lui était familière. Mais il ne serait dire pourquoi._

_« Euh...bonjour. » dit le brun en essayant de se redresser, mais échouant lamentablement quand un éclair de douleur parcouru son corps. Il était encore plus faible qu'avant._

_« Je vais aller chercher Tom. Il attend votre réveil depuis un moment. » dit la femme avant de sortir de sa chambre sans plus autres explications._

_« Ah enfin. » s'écria Tom quand il entra dans sa chambre. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait la femme juste avant. Celle-ci alla regarder la perfusion, diminua le débit avant de relever les constantes et de partir de la pièce._

_« Monsieur Jedusort. Je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois cette libération... » répondit Harry aussitôt que la femme soit sortit de la pièce._

_« C'est exact. J'aurais pu vous laisser là-bas...mais je vous devais des excuses pour mon inaction. Je pense que c'est chose fait. »_

_« Excuse accepté. Et si j'en crois les papiers que vous avez amené avec vous, je vais pouvoir lire les termes de notre contrat. »_

_« Encore exact. Et j'aimerais vous le voir signer aujourd'hui. »_

_Harry prit le document qui se résumait à deux feuilles. La première résumait une série de point dont la plupart était la retranscription exacte des désirs d'Harry...avec les nuances apporté à Tom. Il n'y avait que deux autres points qui concernaient ses liens avec son clan._

'

Par la présente, Monsieur Harry Potter n'aura droit à aucun contact avec l'un des membres du clan Grindewald à moins d'être sous la houlette d'un membre du clan Jedusort.

De plus, il n'effectuera aucun assassinat de l'un de ses membres à moins que cela ait été commandité par le parrain du clan Jedusort. Et ce pour des raisons politiques et sécuritaire.

'

_Il y avait aussi un autre point sur d'éventuel relation mais cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il n'avait aucun envie de remettre le couvert, pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Cédric. Enfin, disons qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'impliquer autant avec quelqu'un. Après tout, la règle parlait de relation à long terme, pas de coups rapide dans les toilettes glauque d'une boite de nuit ou autre. Il n'y avait rien contre lequel, il était contraire. Il ne restait plus qu'à se mettre d'accord sur l'appartement ou le loft et sur le gardien..._

_« Je pense que tout cela est plus que correcte. Cependant, j'aimerais connaître mon logement ainsi que mon 'gardien'...Si cela ne me plaît pas, le contrat sera nul et non avenue. » dit Harry en posant les papiers sur ses genoux._

_« Je vois...malgré mon implication dans votre libération, vous ne m'accordez aucune confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tom avec une pointe de colère._

_« Je pense que mon histoire vous explique la raison de cette méfiance...Non ? » se contenta de dire Harry sur un ton ingénu ce qui fit sourire Tom, sans qu'il le veule réellement._

_« Vos nouveaux appartements sont ceux où vous trouvez actuellement. Je pense que vous pourrez les visiter une fois que vous vous serez remis de vos blessures. En ce qui concerne votre 'gardien', il s'agit d'une personne en qui j'ai toute confiance. Bellatrix Lestranges est une amie de longue date. Elle sera parfaite pour vous aider. » _

_« Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la personne qui se tenait à mon chevet. »_

_« Exact. Alors... »_

_« Auriez-vous un stylo, s'il vous plait. » demanda Harry en tendant la main._

_Il fallut une semaine pour que Bella l'autorise à sortir de son lit. Elle était pire qu'un dragon quand on refusait d'aller dans son sens. Elle l'avait mené à la baguette pendant toute cette semaine. Il se souvenait particulièrement de la première fois où elle l'avait nettoyé. Il s'était débattu comme un diable mais il y avait fallut d'un seul regard noir pour qu'il lève les bras comme elle le demandait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi gêné qu'à ce moment. Cependant elle n'avait qu'une seule remarque...il était beaucoup trop maigre à son goût. Aussi...juste après sa 'douche', elle lui avait fait un plat monstrueusement bon qu'il avait du mangé jusqu'au bout._

_L'appartement était beaucoup plus grand que celui de son père et très différent. Le salon occupait la majorité de l'espace avec la cuisine ouvert dans un coin de la pièce du côté de la grande baie vitré et du balcon. L'ambiance était assez doux et Zen, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Les couleurs étaient à dominance blanc et noir, ce qui aurait pu donner une certaine froideur si on oubliait les touches de turquoise et de brun parsemé de-ci, de-là. Il y avait aussi quatre portes sur les côtés._

_Deux des portes s'ouvraient sur les chambres. Celle d'Harry dont les sols étaient en ébène noir et la tapisserie blanc cassé. Une immense penderie prenait tout un pan du mur...pour le moment, elle était vide mais Bella l'avait déjà prévenu qu'ils iraient faire une séance de shopping aussitôt qu'elle le penserait assez stable pour sortir. Le lit était assez bas et semblait flotté dans le vide. Un tapis blanc assez épais entouré tout le lit. La deuxième chambre était celle de Bella qui était à dominance de rouge. Harry n'était jamais rentré dedans...mais il faut dire qu'il tenait à sa vie._

_Les deux autres portes s'ouvraient sur la salle de bain et une remise pour tout ce qui était appareil ménager. L'appartement était très confortable et facile à vivre...surtout grâce à la présence de Bellatrix. Elle était une femme formidable mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle avait accepté ce travail. Qu'est-ce que qui s'était passé dans sa vie pour qu'elle accepte de rester ici, presque 24h sur 24h pour le surveiller. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'il était quelqu'un d'assez routinier en définitif._

_Mais il y avait bien une raison dans le choix de Tom. Bella avait été une présence stable dans son ascension au sein du clan. Sa famille n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec lui et elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir et l'encourager à aller au-delà de ses contrariétés. Par la suite, une fois qu'il fut à la tête du clan, il lui donna un poste à responsabilité. Elle fut chargé d'une région de son territoire...un lieutenant. Autant dire que son père et son frère refusèrent cet arrangement. Jamais on avait vu une femme à cet place, c'était inconcevable. Pourtant, il avait refusé de la démettre de sa fonction, perdant de ce fait, deux hommes particulièrement influents...jusqu'à leur mort._

_Elle avait fait du bon boulot à ce poste, augmentant le rendement, alors que tout le monde disait cela impossible. Mais cela avait attiré les jaloux et les envieux...si bien qu'elle s'était fait attaqué un soir où elle était seule. Une attaque en traître que Tom avait fait payé au commanditaire au centuple. Cependant, elle en était ressortit brisée du bloc opératoire. Elle en avait développé une phobie...Agoraphobie... Elle était resté au sein du manoir pendant tout ce temps et quand Harry lui avait imposé ses conditions, c'était la meilleur chance pour remettre sa confidente sur les rails. Il avait besoin d'elle en tant que lieutenant, bien que sa remplaçante ne soit pas moins efficace._

_Le clan de Jedusort était formé sur le même plan que celui de Grindewald. C'est à dire que le grand patron gérait les affaires étrangères alors que les affaires internes concernaient ses lieutenants. Tom avait cinq lieutenants, en qui il avait une entière confiance...Il faut dire qu'il prenait ses précautions. Deux de ses hommes étaient maintenu d'une main de fer par un chantage. Ils étaient beaucoup trop ambition pour les laisser sans collier. Les trois autres étaient des amis de longue date et qui avait déjà eu pas mal d'occasion de le trahir s'ils avaient réellement voulu._

_En fouinant un peu, Harry avait découvert avec un brin de stupeur que Draco Malefoy était le chantage de son père...bien que le jeune homme ait pris du galion dans le clan de Jedusort. Lucius était un ancien directeur de prison réputé pour sa conscience professionnel (entend-on par là qu'il n'avait aucun mal à utiliser la force brute). Il avait maltraité de nombreux hommes de Tom, si bien que celui-ci avait du trouver un moyen pour le calmer un peu. Son fils avait été la seule solution à l'époque. Cependant, l'homme d'affaire n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils y prendraient goût. Il maintenait Lucius sous le coups de chantage, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre avec cet homme. _

_Cela était bien différent pour son fils. Il avait 5 ans quand Tom l'avait retiré à la garde de sa 'mère' (il l'avait emmené afin de calmer le gamin) si bien qu'il l'avait éduqué comme son héritier. Cet éducation avait chamboulé les bases du gamin et lui avait transmis son adoration pour son père envers Tom. L'homme d'affaire était tellement présent pour le blond que cela était guère étonnant. Alors qu'on lui avait appris le respect de la loi, Tom lui avait appris la négociation mais surtout la loi du plus fort._

_L'enfant avait été tellement attentif qu'il fut rapidement promu à la place de bras droit. Il avait la lourde tâche de s'occuper de tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'ombre afin que la personnalité publique qu'était devenu Tom soit inattaquable...bien que le blond restait sous ses ordres._

_C'est pourquoi il se trouvait dans l'appartement d'Harry en cette soirée._

**A force de me faire dorloter de cette manière, j'en avais oublié la raison de ma présence dans ses lieux. Quand je fis le blond à mon retour...cela m'ait revenu comme un boomerang. Mais je n'avais pas le choix aussi me contentais-je de m'asseoir et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Tom voulait affirmer ma réputation, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je devais tuer un homme politique de peu d'importance mais qui mettait des bâtons dans les roues de Tom...une histoire sans réelle difficulté mais c'était ma première 'affaire' depuis plus de deux ans.**

_C'était la première fois qu'Harry mettait les pieds au manoir principale et était assez surpris de voir que c'était réellement un manoir...Après tout, celui de Gellert était un immeuble assez conséquent mais plus passe-partout. Mais bon, si Tom préférait le côté brillant de la 'profession' grand bien lui fasse. Lui préférait un peu plus de discrétion._

_Bella conduit la voiture juste devant le manoir pour la laisser à un gamin d'à peine 16 ans. Elle entra sans plus de cérémonie dans la maison, laissant Harry sur le pas de la porte. Il entra peu de temps après mais resta dans le hall, seul. Il avait rendez-vous avec Draco afin de revoir un petit peu ses bases. Un peu d'entraînement ne lui ferait aucun tord. Deux ans de oisiveté n'étaient jamais sans conséquence. Cependant Tom y avait pensé et lui avait donné une première mission sans limite de temps._

_Le hall était circulaire avec un double escalier qui formait une demi-sphère. Au pied de chaque escalier, s'ouvrait une arcade qui menait, l'un à un salon et l'autre à une sorte de salle de jeu où se trouvaient plusieurs hommes. Ceux-ci le regardaient avec une certaine curiosité et surtout de la méfiance. L'espace sous l'escalier semblait donner sur une véranda._

_« Harry. » dit Draco en descendant les escaliers. Le brun se contenta de lui offrir un sourire ravi. Le blond était un point fixe dans ce nouvel environnement. Une jeune femme descendit à sa suite et vient se mettre à ses côtés avec un regard mépris envers le brun._

_Elle avait de longs cheveux en broussailles d'un brun terne et des yeux noisettes où brillait une lueur de malveillance. Elle portait une robe hors de prix qui ne lui rendait absolument pas service...mais bon, ce n'était l'avis qu'Harry._

_« Je te présente Hermione, la compagne de Tom. Elle a demandé à assister à ton entraînement...Si tu le veux bien. » ajouta-t-il rapidement, en espérant qu'Harry refuse sa présence. Il détestait cette intrigante. Tom l'avait présenté peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte en prison, il y a presque 5 ans maintenant. A l'époque, elle était timide et restait à l'écart des autres. Cela avait bien changé et pas pour le mieux si on voulait son avis._

_« Euh...je préfère ne pas avoir de spectateur. Cela est perturbant. » dit Harry du bout des lèvres. Il n'aimait absolument pas la jeune femme et peu importe qu'elle soit la compagne du grand patron ou celle du péquenaud du coin._

_« Je vois. J'en parlerais avec Tom. » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de remonter._

_« C'est ça...Va pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère. » murmura Draco sous le rire discret d'Harry. Le blond eut un sourire en coin, fier de lui._

_« Allez viens. Je vais te montrer NOTRE base d'entraînement. » dit le blond avant de partir en direction de la véranda. _

_Il partit sur la gauche et ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent dehors et se dirigèrent vers le fin du jardin. Alors que le 'camps' d'entraînement de Gellert se trouvait à deux niveaux sous la terre, celui de Tom se trouvait en plein air pour une certaine partie. Le jardin était adjacent à une forêt appartenant au clan. Il était donc facile de s'en servir en toute discrétion. La forêt servait comme terrain de jeu (style paintball), une partie du jardin servait de champs de tir. Il y avait même un mirador pour les snipers (comme Draco). Un dojo avait été construit un peu plus loin et servait à tout style de combat qu'ils soient art martiaux ou armes blanches._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'abord ? » demanda Draco après avoir présenté les lieux au brun qui se rendait compte de la différence entre le clan de Gellert Grindewald et celui de Tom Jedusort. Ce dernier avait, étrangement, beaucoup plus de moins pour ses hommes. Cependant, il lui semblait que le clan Grindewald avait plus de poids dans le crime de haut vol...mais peut être que cette réputation n'était qu'un mensonge, tout simplement._

_« D'après ce que j'ai compris sur cet homme, je dois l'approcher de très prêt. »_

_« C'est exact. Sa mort doit être humiliant...D'après nos données, c'est un travail que tu as déjà fait, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Draco avec un sourire en coin. Harry grimaça légèrement. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait du commettre un crime. Aussi un politicien sans importance dont le meurtre devait passé pour un vol d'une prostituée._

_« C'est un travail que j'ai déjà fait. Le dojo alors. » se contenta-t-il de dire...tout en élaborant déjà un scénario afin de ne pas terminer dans un lit complétement nu._

_Ils entrèrent et Harry prit une arme blanche de petits calibres. Il tenait à coller au plus prêt des conditions de sa mission. Il n'était pas certain de tuer l'homme d'un simple coups de couteau (pas s'il pouvait l'éviter, cela faisait beaucoup plus de saleté) mais il ne connaissait pas la force de son adversaire. Il devait parer à tout._

_Draco enleva sa chemise et ses chaussures puis attendit au centre de la pièce. Harry eut un sourire en coin et enleva ses chaussures à son tour. Le sol était composé de tatamis. On ne marche pas avec des chaussures sur un tatamis. Dès qu'il ait enlevé ses chaussures, il se jeta en avant dans la ferme attention de tuer le blond. Celui-ci eut un peu de mal à s'en défaire mais la lame ne fit que le frôler. Il profita du déséquilibre du brun pour le taper dans le dos et ainsi le mettre au sol. Cependant, Harry savait parfaitement que ce genre de mouvement le rendait fragile et donc avait travaillé de tel sorte à ce que personne ne puisse le tuer dans ce genre de situation. _

_Avant même qu'il ne le touche, Harry s'abaissa et s'aplatit sur le sol. Il se remit sur le dos et se redressa en brandissant son poing vers le sternum de Draco qui fit, par réflexe plus qu'autre chose, un bond en arrière. Il ne put se rattraper et chuta sur le sol. Il ne fallut pas un instant avant que le brun ne vienne sur lui, mettant l'arme sur sa gorge. _

_« D'accord...Tu as gagné. » dit Draco en le regardant avec surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse se terminer aussi vite._

_« Mm. Je suis quelque peu rouillé. » grommela Harry en se relevant. Il tendit une main pour aider à relever Draco qui mit un instant avant de la prendre. S'il était rouillé, c'était à se demander ce que c'était quand il était au meilleur de sa forme._

_« On recommence ? » demanda le brun avec un sourire ingénu._

_Ils passèrent leur après-midi à se battre encore et encore, ignorant les bleus et la fatigue de leur membre. Autant Harry y voyait un but stratégique...vu l'importance de Draco au sein du clan et les caméras dont était équipé le dojo, Tom serait très vite mis au courant de ses capacités, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Pour Draco, c'était un moment de vérifier la réputation qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était le plus fort du clan au combat rapproché...il allait devoir revoir ses capacités. Il avait passé plus de temps au sol, une arme ou un membre corporel contre sa gorge, qu'autre chose. Quand ils sortirent de la salle, il était complétement cassé...sachant qu'Harry avait décidé de remettre cela demain pendant toute la journée, on n'avait pas intérêt à venir le chercher ce soir. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, un bain chaud._

_« Harry Potter. Le maître voudrait te voir. » dit Hermione en leur sautant dessus dès leur entrée dans le manoir. _

_Le brun la regarda d'un air hautain avant de lui faire signe de lui montrer le chemin. Draco le regarda partir avec satisfaction, il aimait voir la jeune femme remise à sa place. Dès que leur départ, il monta d'un pas lourd dans sa chambre et se plongea avec délice dans le bain qu'on lui avait préparé. Il devrait remercier Severus pour cela._

**Tom était un homme dangereux mais il y avait une faiblesse qui pouvait lui coûter cher. Hermione était une femme dont il fallait se méfier. Mais à l'époque, je l'avais sous-estimé et je m'en suis mordu les doigts.**

**La jeune femme était une avocate qui avait réussis à tirer son épingle du jeu. Elle n'aurait jamais fait une grande carrière au sein du barreau...elle n'arrivait pas à se vendre...mais elle était jolie...quand elle le voulait.**

**D'après ce qu'on me raconta, elle était l'avocate commis d'office d'un des hommes de Tom. Sachant que l'homme d'affaire allait venir, comme à son habitude, elle avait tout fait pour se mettre en valeur et visiblement avait réussi.**

_« Salut. Tu comptes te noyer ? » dit Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain._

_Le blond se réveilla en sursaut. La chaleur de l'eau et la fatigue l'avait fait sombrer dans le sommeil. Maintenant l'eau était froide et ses muscles étaient crispés. Il allait encore plus souffrir de courbatures demain. Mais cela n'expliquait certainement pas la présence du brun dans sa salle de bain. Il se leva et prit l'essuie qu'il y avait à côté de lui en prenant son temps. La prison l'avait désinhibé au point de vue de la nudité. Si les autres personnes étaient gêné par sa stature, ils n'avait qu'à détourner le regard._

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il tout en se séchant. _

_« J'ai un petit truc pour toi...et Tom m'a demandé de voir avec toi pour une chambre. Bellatrix a décidé de rester ici deux ou trois jours. Je ne sais pourquoi. » dit Harry avec un sourire en coin, conscient de la cause de la raideur dont souffrait le blond._

_« Je vois. Tu me laisse un instant pour m'habiller ? » dit Draco en sortant de la salle de bain._

_« Euh, avant...tiens. » intervient Harry en lui tendant un pot. Draco l'ouvrit et fronça le nez sous la forte odeur de camphre._

_« C'est ? » demanda le blond en refermant aussitôt le pot._

_« Un décontractant musculaire. J'en ai toujours avec moi quand j'ai un entraînement...un vieux réflexe. » répondit le brun en haussant les épaules._

_« Ok merci. Allez viens. » dit Draco en jetant le pot sur le lit. _

_Il passa rapidement un pantalon large et sortit de sa chambre, suivit par Harry. Il alla directement dans la pièce en face avant de ressortir aussitôt. Il fallut trois essais avant de trouver une chambre inoccupé. _

_La chambre était assez petite selon les standards de Draco mais largement suffisant pour le brun. Elle était simplement composé d'un lit assez large et d'une commode qui prenait près de la moitié du mur. Un siège et une étroite console se trouvait dans l'autre moitié. Une large baie vitrée donnait sur le parc et rendait la chambre très lumineuse. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de salle de bain privatif. _

_« Euh pour la salle de bain...Tu peux venir dans la mienne si tu veux. » dit le blond en constatant cet état des faits Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit si difficile de trouver une chambre. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très éloignée de sa chambre._

_« Ok merci. » dit le jeune homme avant de déposer un sac assez léger et de sortir une tenue pour le soir._

_« Je vais profiter de ta salle de bain maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas. » ajouta-t-il_

_« Tu es le bienvenue. »_

_Cependant Draco n'aurait jamais cru que la présence du petit brun puisse le perturber à ce point. Il était fébrile et passablement excité par cet état des faits. Il pouvait entendre l'eau couler et son imagination était loin de le laisser en paix. Etait-ce possible que Neville ait raison ? Non, impossible, il devait être frustré par toute cet abstinence. La prison n'était pas réellement un lieu idéal pour les rencontres...même les rencontres d'un soir. Aussi se promit-il d'aller faire un tour sur son secteur...il y aurait toujours bien une personne pour lui faire le plus grand bien._

_« Merci beaucoup. Tu es toujours d'accord pour être mon partenaire d'entraînement demain ? » demanda Harry en sortant de la salle de bain. Il portait un T-shirt si grand qu'il dévoilait une épaule ronde et qui masquait son short. Il semblait fragile dans cet ensemble. Si trompeur._

_« Euh, pas de soucis. Par contre, on terminera plus tôt. » dit Draco d'une voix étranglée. Il avait vraiment besoin de se décharger._

_« Okay. » se contenta de dire Harry avant de retourner dans sa chambre._

_Hermione était dans le couloir quand il sortit dans la chambre de Draco. Elle se tenait au milieu de tout et le regardait avec un certain mépris et une lueur d'amusement. Harry s'avança sans faire attention à elle. Il n'avait que faire d'une compagne qui ne savait pas rester à sa place. Elle était loin de la prestance de Dumbledore. Cela finirait par nuire à la réputation de Tom si on voulait son avis. Si un homme ne sait pas tenir sa femme...comment pourrait-il tenir ses hommes ?_

_« Monsieur Potter. Un instant s'il vous plait. » dit-elle, stoppant le brun à son hauteur._

_« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il, avec obséquieuse. Il n'aimait absolument pas cette pimbêche mais elle restait la compagne de Tom._

_« Disons que j'aimerais savoir ce que vous fessiez dans la chambre de Draco. Je n'ai aucune confiance en votre nouvelle loyauté. » dit-elle en se rapprochant d'un pas alangui. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du ridicule de sa situation._

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresse. De plus, je ne suis en aucun cas le nouveau chien de Tom. Tant qu'il respecte les clauses du contrat, je ne ferais contre lui. Cela s'arrête là. » contra Harry avec mordant. Il refusait d'être considérer comme un gentil toutou qui obéissait au doigts et à l'oeil. _

_« Mais bien sûr...vous n'êtes qu'un insecte sous la chaussure de Tom. Il me suffirait d'un seul mot pour me débarrasser de vous...A moins que... » dit-elle en minaudant et en passant un doigt coquin sur le torse d'Harry. Son regard était empli d'un certain désir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait rien qui aurait pu l'attirer._

_« Faites. » se contenta-t-il de dire avant de tourner les talons pour regagner sa chambre sous le regard dépitée de la jeune femme. _

_Cependant, il eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant un homme sinistre pas loin d'eux Il portait une robe de chambre noir qui rendait sa peau encore plus blafarde qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ses cheveux filandreux paraissaient huileux dans la faible luminosité du couloir. Harry lui fit un signe de la tête avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. _

**Hermione était une femme des plus étranges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me voulait dans son lit mais elle était du genre persistant. Pendant mon séjour au sein du manoir, qui fut heureusement très court, elle trouva le moindre instant pour me draguer et essayer de m'amener dans son lit. Et je l'ai plusieurs fois vu sortir des chambres d'autres membres du clan...Toujours les plus hauts gradés...bien évidemment.**

**Une fois ma première mission accomplie, je fis en sorte de ne jamais me rendre au manoir plus d'une journée. **

**Ma première mission se passe comme si des roulettes. Ce fut si facile que je suis resté un long moment sur place...stupéfait que cet homme soit déjà mort. Je m'attendais à une plus grande résistance. J'avais encore en mémoire toute la hargne que j'avais du mettre dans mon premier meurtre. Au bout de dix minutes, je signa mon meurtre avant de retourner dans mon appartement et de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me plonger corps et âme dans l'eau brulante que Bellatrix m'avait préparé. Une vraie perle.**

_Il aurait du savoir que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile. Autant les deux premières missions se passèrent comme sur des roulettes avec un goût douceâtre de nostalgie, autant cette fois-ci, il allait de tout évidence des problèmes. Il n'avait même pas accosté la cible et se tenait dans une ruelle sombre en regardant le restaurant où il aurait du normalement se trouver._

_Trois personnes se trouvaient devant et regardaient autour d'eux, attendant quelqu'un, de toute évidence. Même à cette distance, il en reconnaissait deux et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Qu'est-ce que James Potter et Théodore Nott faisaient dans les parages, ce n'était leur quartier ? Il s'enfonça dans la ruelle et prit son portable pour annuler la mission. On lui avait demandé de n'avoir aucun contact avec son ancien clan._

_« Allo ? » demanda une voix froide et glaçante._

_« Bonjour, ici Harry Potter. J'ai un soucis avec ma cible. » dit-il tout en continuant à regarder le restaurant, histoire de voir les prochains mouvements des trois hommes. Ces présences n'étaient pas pou le rassurer._

_« Je vois. Je vais vous passer Tom. »_

_« C'est pourquoi ? » demanda Tom en prenant le téléphone. Sa voix montrait qu'elle était clairement ennui par cette interruption. Il devait être occupé sur des dossiers...comme depuis deux semaines maintenant. Harry ne savait pas ce qui se déroulait en ce moment mais cela devait être sérieux._

_« Je ne peux effectuer cette mission. Je crois qu'elle a été éventé. »_

_« C'est à dire ? » demanda Tom en grognant. Il détestait quand tout ne se déroulait pas comme il le souhaitait._

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit normal que mon père et ses hommes se trouvent devant le restaurant où je devais rencontrer ma proie. »_

_« Je vois... … Je t'envoie des renforts, tu restes où tu es jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Si il y a le moindre changement, tu rappelles. »_

_Harry raccrocha et alla s'asseoir sur une caisse. Si les renforts venaient du manoir, il allait en avoir pour un moment...Ce qu'il n'espérait pas, il ne faisait pas très chaud et sa tenue ne le protégeait pas autant qu'il le voulait. Il devait être une escorte pour un homme influent et avait donc vêtu un costume assez près du corps. Autant dire qu'il était en train de maudire son père de toute son âme._

_« Te voilà. Tu sais que cela fais un moment que l'on te cherche. » dit une voix en face de lui. Harry se leva rapidement et recula dans la ruelle, mettant de l'espace entre lui et son père. Dire qu'il pensait être discret..._

_« Père. » se contenta de dire Harry._

_« Je n'aurait jamais cru que tu puisses nous faire une chose pareille. Tu me déçois énormément, si tu savais. » dit James en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Quoiqu'il puisse dire cela n'aurait rien changé...autant se taire et chercher une issue à cette situation._

_« Au départ, je pensais que c'était un imitateur, vu que c'était quelque peu brouillon...jusqu'à la deuxième mission...Elle était trop semblable à celle de Nothom pour que ce soit le fait d'un imitateur...surtout que ce meurtre n'a jamais été rendu public. Mais ce n'était pas possible...n'est-ce pas ? Malgré l'évasion, tu te trouvais en prison. »_

_« Tu vois bien que ce n'est plus le cas. » répondit Harry en continuant à reculer. Son père, Théo et l'autre homme occupaient tout l'avant de la ruelle, lui bloquant l'accès à la rue. Il allait devoir trouvait une autre issue._

_« Oh mais quel évidence ! Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu as pu trahir ainsi ta famille ? A croire que ton éducation tout entière est à revoir. »_

_« Si tu ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis tourné vers Tom, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot. » rétorqua Harry avec une certaine hargne._

_Il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre son père se plaindre de lui. Même si c'était loin d'être nouveau et qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec cet homme, il n'en restait pas moins son père. James blêmit fortement et serra la mâchoire. Il n'appréciait visiblement que très peu qu'Harry ose se retourner contre lui. C'était à se demander si son père avait tout son esprit. Quelle personne sainte d'esprit pourrait croire qu'il lui serait fidèle après l'avoir rué de coups, après avoir tuer la seule personne à laquelle il tenait ?_

_« Ne viens pas me dire que tu as trahi le clan pour cette pauvre histoire de correction ? Même mort, cet imbécile continue à me pourrir la vie. J'aurais me couper la main le jour où je l'ai engagé. » grogna James sous le regard surpris de Théodore. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, personne au sein du clan n'était réellement au courant de l'entièreté de la situation._

_« Je pense que tu devrais te faire soigner. Comment peux-tu croire que cet histoire n'aurais aucune conséquence sur mon comportement ? En fait, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si j'ai trahi le clan. Pourquoi je serais resté dans un endroit où j'étais considéré comme un simple objet que l'on peut malmener ? »_

_« Ah...Tu es si ignorant. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi...pour que tu sois le meilleur. » dit James avec emphase. Son regard était légèrement floue, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. _

_« Si tu le dis...mais cela n'a plus aucune importance. Tu a voulu joué avec moi et tu as perdu. C'est aussi simple que cela. » dit Harry en s'arrêtant. _

_Il lui sourit d'un air moqueur. Il ne fit aucun geste quand James le frappa au niveau du visage. Et pour cause. Dès qu'il reçut le coups, un homme inconnu à tous lui sautèrent dessus et maintient James, le nez contre le sol. Deux autres personnes viennent maîtriser Théodore et l'autre homme de main. Un homme blond entra en scène en s'avançant dans la ruelle. Il alla au côté d'Harry pour lui tendre une main pour l'aider à se relever. _

_« Tu es en retard. » se contenta de dire Harry en se releva avec un sourire en coin. Sa joue était rouge et douloureuse mais cela lui importait peu. La joie de voir James maintenu contre le sol valait bien le coup de se prendre un bleu._

_« Excuse-moi, la ruelle n'était pas des plus faciles à trouver. Tu as terminé ton entretient ? » demanda Draco en regardant les trois hommes du clan ennemi. Il fut à peine surpris de constater qu'il y avait parmi eux un ancien gardien de prison. Il était évident qu'on n'aurait pas laisser Harry sans aucune surveillance. _

_« Oui, je vais aller au restaurant...j'aurais peut être l'occasion de rattraper la situation. » soupira le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ruelle..._

_« Si j'étais toi, je n'irais pas là-bas... » intervient Théodore sous le regard noir de James sans qu'il puisse parler, vu la main qu'il avait sous la gorge._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco. De tout évidence, le chef de ce joli petit trio n'appréciait pas cette prise de parole._

_« Je...disons que c'est rien qu'une suggestion. » dit simplement le jeune homme. Il était clair qu'il n'allait plus rien dire, s'il ne voulait pas que la sentence de son clan lui retombe dessus...mais le message était plus que clair._

_« Harry, tu laisses tomber. On rentre au manoir...Certaines questions doivent être poser. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec ceux-là ? » demanda l'un de ses hommes de main en désignant le clan Gellert._

_« On les laisse partir avec une grosse tape sur les doigts pour cette fois-ci...sauf celui-là » répondit Draco en désignant Théodore Nott. Il semblait être le plus faible au niveau mental, donc le plus facile à faire craquer. Tom lui avait demandé de faire une enquête sur la supposée fuite...qui se révélait exacte._

_« Okay. »_

**La fuite venait d'une haute instance du clan Jedusort, si bien que tout le monde furent mis en quarantaine au sein du manoir pour les plus hauts gradés. Ce n'était pas pour me plaire. Jusqu'à ce que Tom trouve la fuite, j'allais devoir rester dans le clan avec Hermione. Et elle était des plus virulentes avec moi.**

**Elle se trouvait toujours sur mes pas, à croire qu'elle m'avait collé un mouchard pour savoir où je me trouvais à chaque instant. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à me suivre à chaque pas...quoique c'était surement une coïncidence. Il s'agissait du même homme que j'avais vu la première fois qu'Hermione avait essayé de m'alpaguer. Severus Snape.**

**Un des lieutenants de Tom, son meilleur ami selon ce qu'on m'avait appris. Il était plutôt discret sur ses activités et seul Tom savait exactement ce que l'homme faisait de son temps. Il était tellement discret qu'il me faisait peur à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans le couloir, généralement chaque fois après que j'ai du refusé de rejoindre le lit de la 'compagne' de Tom. C'est à dire, trois à quatre fois par jour.**

_« Monsieur Potter. J'aimerais vous parler un instant. » dit Severus en entrant dans le dojo. _

_Si on voulait trouver Harry, on pouvait soit aller sur le champs de tir, soit dans le dojo. Le garçon était toujours en train de s'entraîner...cela en était quelque peu pathétique. Mais étrangement, il était souvent en compagnie de Draco Malfoy. Dire qu'il avait du le tirer par les fesses quand il avait du l'entraîner._

_« Euh, oui bien sûr. » répondit Harry en remettant son sabre au blond qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. _

_Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Severus Snape, l'homme fantôme du clan, vienne volontairement chercher quelqu'un ? Severus conduisit Harry dans un petit salon assez cosy et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il était si sérieux et quelque peu effrayant que le jeune homme obéit sans faire d'histoire. Cela devait quelque chose de sérieux s'il devait se fier au visage de cet homme._

_« Je...puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir ? » demanda Harry après un moment de silence pesant. _

_« Oui. » se contenta de répondre Severus avec un sourire en coin. Il s'amusait du mal-être du jeune homme plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il était si transparent que cela venait à se demander s'il était réellement le tueur dont tout le monde parlait._

_« ...mais encore ? »_

_« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous et miss Granger. » dit-il d'un ton froid et cassant. Harry eut la désagréable sensation d'être juger sur un point qui n'était pas de son fait. Vraiment très désagréable._

_« Il n'y a rien...si ce n'est que le fait qu'elle me poursuit de ses assiduités. Si vous êtes chargez de la surveiller, vous devriez raccourcir sa laisse. » grogna Harry en se levant pour sortir de la piège._

_« Retourner vous asseoir monsieur Potter. Nous n'en avons pas terminé. » intervient Severus d'un ton sec. L'espace d'un instant, Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver en compagnie de Minerva...la sympathie en moins._

_« De quoi voulez-vous m'accusez encore ? » demanda Harry d'une voix bourrue mais en retournant quand même s'asseoir._

_« De rien. Le point sur miss Granger était à confirmer. Ce qui est fait. J'aimerais maintenant savoir une petite chose. Pourquoi avoir massacré votre 'compagnon' ? » demanda Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry blêmit fortement avant de détourner le regard. Il était toujours autant mal à l'aise quand on abordait ce passage de sa vie. La mort de Cédric restait un poids sur sa conscience._

_« Je...je ne l'ai pas massacré. » dit-il du bout des lèvres. « Mon père...disons que le fait que je sois gay n'entre pas dans son programme. Sa marionnette ne pouvait être gay. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est assez hypocrite de sa part. Il est sur les ordres d'un homosexuel et sa fidélité n'est plus à remettre en cause. » ajouta Harry en se perdant dans ses pensées._

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » murmura Severus avec un sourire en coin. Il se leva et vient s'asseoir juste à côté du jeune homme qui se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Il avait du mal avec la proximité. D'autant plus que l'homme venait de poser sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressait en lenteur._

_« Qu'est-ce que... » dit-il en cherchant à se dérober à cette caresse._

_« Tom m'avait prévenu de votre...inclinaison. Il m'a demandé de rendre votre...'séjour' plus agréable. Je n'ai rien contre, j'avais seulement besoin de connaître les risques. » expliqua Severus en se penchant un peu plus vers le jeune homme qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait faire pour se sortir de cette situation._

_« Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude mais...je ne veux pas vous obliger à quoique ce soit. » dit Harry en se levant._

_« Oh, cela ne m'oblige à rien...Vous êtes assez...mignon pour que ce ne soit pas désagréable pour moi. Avoir un amant sur place a ses avantages. »_

_« Cependant, je ne pense pas que mon compagnon accepte cette situation aussi facilement que vous. » rétorqua Harry, espérant que l'homme arrête ses avances. Autant il comprenait les avances d'Hermione Granger qui cherchait à acquérir encore plus de pouvoir au sein du clan, autant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait motiver cet homme._

_« Votre compagnon ? Je dois dire que je n'étais pas au courant. Puis-je savoir son identité ? » demanda Severus en reprenant un visage froid. _

_« Non, nous avons décidé de garder tout cela secret pour éviter de nous mettre en danger. Sa position est telle que notre relation pourrait être mal vu. Mais pour calmer vos angoisses, sachez qu'il fait partit de ce clan. » répondit Harry. Il sortit assez rapidement après cette phrase, afin d'éviter une autre question. Il ne vit donc pas le regard calculateur que l'homme posa sur sa silhouette. Dés son départ, il alla vers une petite bibliothèque qu'il ouvrit en tirant sur un livre. _

_« Tu as entendu ? » demanda-t-il en direction de l'homme qui se dessinait dans le passage._

_« Oui. Cela se confirme. » dit l'inconnu._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**Cette période était assez calme dans son ensemble. J'étais emmerdé par Granger mais le reste du temps, on me laissais tranquille. Il faut dire que Tom était sur ses gardes depuis que James avait réussi à trouver ma trace. Je ne sais pas si cet inactivité était totale ou si c'était seulement mon cas, mais une chose était certaine...J'étais plus que tranquille. Et quelque part, je m'embêtais.**

**Autant en prison, je devais être tout le temps sur mes gardes et même éviter certaines personnes, autant ici, personne n'osait s'attaquer à moi, de peur de représailles. Dans ce manoir, je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose...m'entraîner encore et encore. J'allais devenir fou, surtout qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au sein du manoir. Severus ne cherchait plus à avoir le moindre contact avec moi...autre qu'amical (c'est un excellent joueur d'échec) mais j'avais l'impression que le moindre de mes mouvements était surveillé.**

_« Harry, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Tom alors qu'Harry entrait dans son bureau. Le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de voir Severus et Bellatrix à ses côtés. _

_Après l'étrange rencontre avec l'homme, il avait fait quelques recherches sur lui mais aussi sur les liens qu'il avait avec Tom. Severus était beaucoup plus proche de l'homme d'affaire qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Tom était le plus jeune fils de l'ancien chef de clan et était devenu le petit trésor de la famille. En tant que tel, il était toujours sous protection. Severus était un tout jeune membre du clan, un fils d'un des membres. On lui avait demandé de rester avec Tom 24h/24h afin de le garder en sécurité. Autant dire que l'adolescent qu'il était a vu cette tâche comme un clavaire, jusqu'à un soir de décembre._

_Severus avait eu envie de s'amuser un peu et était partit, en compagnie de Tom, en ville afin de jouer un peu...la castagne...cela défoule (les jeux vidéos n'étaient pas encore assez répandu au départ). Mais bien qu'ils aient gagné le combat, ils en étaient revenu avec des bleus et autres blessures. Autant dire que cela n'avait pas plut à tout le monde. Cependant quand on avait voulu engueuler Severus et le remettre à sa place, Tom avait pris sa défense et avait rétorqué que c'était son idée...avant d'ajouter d'une voix piteuse qu'il pensait que son père serait fier de lui. Severus avait alors regardé sa charge d'une manière nouvelle._

_« Je vais bien...quoique j'aimerais retourner chez moi. Bien que ma chambre soit très agréable. » dit Harry en s'asseyant en face de l'homme d'affaire._

_« Je m'en doute. Et je pense que cela peut va pouvoir s'arranger. » dit l'homme d'affaire en le regardant bizarrement._

_« Bien. »_

_« J'ai mené mon enquête afin de savoir comment votre père a pu connaître votre itinéraire. Et je dois d'ailleurs m'en excuser. Il s'est affairé que ma...compagnie a la langue un peu trop pendu en présence de personne qui lui était inconnu. »_

_Harry eut un petit reniflement narquois. Il était guère étonné que la fuite vienne de la jeune femme...mais se demandait si c'était réellement une petite erreur ou si s'était totalement volontaire. Après tout, elle n'avait pas pour habitude qu'un homme se refuse à elle et Harry ne s'en était jamais privé, allant même jusqu'à la mettre plus bas que terre quand elle le cherchait un peu trop. Il était plus que certain que tout cela n'était qu'une simple vengeance...mais qui avait prit des proportions plus que conséquentes._

_« De plus, grâce à cela, nous avons pu mettre la main sur un membre assez important du clan... »_

_« Théo ? » interrompit Harry en se redressant. Il avait occulté le fait que Draco avait emmené son ancien meilleur ami. La rencontre avec son père l'avait quelque peu perturbé._

_« Exact. Il a pu nous fournir de précieuse informations. Il fut très utile. » dit Tom avec un sourire tout sauf réconfortant. Harry se sentit mal en voyant cela...la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné ses amis venait de lui éclater en plein visage._

_« Je vois...est-ce je pourrais le voir...j'aimerais l'emmener à l'appartement. » demanda Harry en serrant les poings. Il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir_

_« Je vois. Cependant, cela va à l'encontre de notre contrat. Je pourrais accepter mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour ? » demanda Tom avec un sourire en coin._

_« Que voulez-vous ? Vous connaissant, vous avez déjà une idée en tête, sinon vous n'auriez pas ramener ce sujet sur la table. » répondit Harry avec un grognement dans la voix. Il venait de se faire avoir...et il détestait cela._

_« Premièrement, je vous donnerai un nouveau chaperon...et j'aimerais que tu le formes. Si je pouvais avoir deux nettoyeurs, je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche. » annonça Tom. Harry soupira, ce n'était pas aussi couteux que ce qu'il pensait._

_« C'est d'accord. Quelle sera cette personne ? » demanda-t-il, redoutant de se retrouver avec Hermione. Pour le moment, c'était la seule personne qui aurait pu avoir le potentiel de séduction pour approcher ses proies et ainsi être le plus discret possible. Cependant, elle était trop gâté pour être réellement efficace._

_« Draco Malfoy. Il est doué au combat et a un excellent sens de la diplomatie. Cependant, il manque quelque peu de...discrétion. Vos méthodes pourrait lui être utile dans le futur » dit Tom avec un sourire en coin. Harry comprit que ce qu'il avait cru n'être qu'un homme comme les autres était en réalité le petit trésor de la famille._

_« C'est d'accord. » dit Harry assez rapidement. Il n'allait certainement pas cracher sur ce type d'élève. Draco avait déjà un potentiel conséquent...Il se débrouillait extrêmement bien dans le corps à corps et avec les armes à feu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à apprendre le maniement du sniper et la discrétion._

_Il allait bien s'amuser à lui apprendre les ficelles de son métier._

**Théodore Nott était un jeune homme d'une grande loyauté...du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Quand Tom m'avait dit qu'il avait balancé des informations sur le clan, je ne l'ai cru qu'à moitié. Après tout, toute personne a ses limites. Avec Gabriel, j'avais vu de quoi l'être humain était capable, en terme de torture...Je ne connaissais pas la résistance de Théo, même si je l'avais côtoyé pendant prés de 12 ans. On aurait peut être du être former à la torture mais ce n'était pas le cas.**

**Mais je m'étais attendu quand même attendu à retrouver un homme brisé, comme je l'avais été sous les mains de son frère...**

_Théodore entra dans l'appartement avec soulagement. Il avait grand besoin d'une douche...chaude de préférence. Il en avait grand besoin. Ses muscles hurlaient le martyre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose puisse être aussi douloureuse en définitif. Pourtant, il n'avait fait que rester sur une chaise pendant près d'une semaine._

_Jamais semaine ne lui parut aussi longue._

_Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas fait traîner la situation...surtout après qu'on lui ai dit qu'il, s'il se tenait correctement, pourrait rejoindre Harry en tant que...membre invité du clan. Bien sur, il n'aurait plus jamais de contact avec sa famille, mais cela n'avait plus guère d'importance à ses yeux. Le départ d'Harry avait changé par mal de chose au sein du clan et pas pour le meilleur._

_« La salle de bain est là. » se contenta de dire Harry avant d'aller dans l'ancienne chambre de Bellatrix. _

_Tom avait bien fait les choses, en moins d'une journée, il s'était arrangé pour que la chambre de Bellatrix soit remeublé de tel sorte à ce qu'il y ait des lits jumeaux. Harry déposa son sac sur l'un d'entre eux avant d'aller dans son ancienne chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Il était hors de question que Draco et Théo dorment ensemble dans la même pièce. Vu le regard noir qu'ils étaient adressé, cela se terminera en un bain sanglant...très peu pour lui. _

_Draco entra peu de temps après et commença à s'installer à côté de lui sans un mot. Visiblement, le blond avait décidé qu'il serait son colocataire, laissant la plus grande chambre à Théodore...C'était bien la preuve qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien le blond. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse faire l'impasse sur un plus grand confort. Cependant, peu de temps après Théo entra dans sa chambre avec le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, dans l'idée de s'installer avec lui...Harry crut que sa dernière heure était arrivé._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda Théo en balançant ses affaires au sol...histoire d'avoir les mains, supposa Harry._

_« Euh... »_

_« Je pense que c'est assez évident. Je m'installe. » répondit le blond avec un dédain plus que visible. Il n'en avait que faire du regard noir du jeune homme et de la tension qui montait petit à petit dans la pièce._

_Est-ce qu'il devait s'interposer ou les laisser se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meurt des suites de ses blessures ? Harry n'en savait trop rien, mais la seconde idée s'imposait de plus en plus dans son esprit._

_Oui, c'était une bonne solution. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Ils devaient trouver un terrain d'entente s'ils voulaient resté assez longtemps pour voir la prochaine génération prendre les reines du monde. Surtout que s'il s'arrangerait correctement, il pourrait prendre sa retraite et s'enterrer à la campagne avec assez d'argent pour se faire oublier totalement._

_« Harry, réveille-toi ? » dit quelqu'un en le secouant légèrement. Harry s'était allongé dans le canapé, essayant d'ignorer le bruit qui venait de la chambre d'ami...il l'avait si bien ignoré qu'il s'était endormi._

_« Vous en avait enfin terminer ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Il fut assez surpris de voir que le blond ne portait aucune marque de coups...il avait pourtant entendu des bruits de coups. _

_« Oui, nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente. Il va prendre la grande chambre. J'ai fait à manger si tu as faim. » se contenta de dire le blond en se levant pour se rendre dans la cuisine, afin de surveiller ses plats. Harry lui se dirigea vers la grande chambre. Si Draco semblait souffrir d'aucun coups, il ne devait pas en être autant pour Théo. _

_« Théo, tu es toujours en vie ? » demanda-t-il, en entrant dans la pièce. Son ami était allongé en travers du lit...et ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à une personne en vie. Sauf qu'un cadavre n'aurait pas relever la tête pour le regarder ?_

_« Je vois que tu es toujours en vie. Il s'est passé quoi quand je suis partit. » demanda-t-il en allant le rejoindre sur son lit. Théo ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, mais attira Harry de façon à ce que sa tête repose contre le ventre de son ami...une position qui le ramenait bien des années en arrière._

_La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette position, il venait d'avoir 11 ans. Et c'était lui qui avait cherché du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui lui accordait un tant soit peu d'attention. Théodore était tout pour lui à cet époque, son grand frère, son meilleur ami...son confident. Il était déjà venu le voir après son premier assassinat, encore couvert du sang de sa victime. L'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque l'avait patiemment consolé avant de le nettoyer et de se coucher avec lui. Jamais il ne lui avait été aussi mal...jusqu'à cet fois-là. _

_Il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de devoir tuer des personnes...le plus souvent, il s'agissait d'homme d'affaires ayant un goût pour les très jeunes garçons. Des personnes qu'il n'avait aucun mal à supprimer tellement ils le répugnait. Mais ce meurtre-là était différent des autres._

_L'homme n'avait pas voulu profiter de lui, loin de là. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait emmené chez lui avant de lui donner un bain, de la nourriture et un lit. Il l'avait pris pour un orphelin et s'était montré d'une grande gentillesse avec lui, sans rien chercher en retour. Devoir le tuer avait été difficile. Si difficile que son visage le hantait encore maintenant..._

_« Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais que mon frère ou ton père puisse en arriver jusque là. » murmura Théo en le ramenant au présent. _

_« Ils t'ont dit ce qui s'était passé ? » demanda Harry avec surprise._

_« Pas à moi, mais j'étais présent quand James a du s'expliquer avec Gellert. Il n'a pas aimé ce qui s'est passé lors de sa première visite en prison. »_

_« Quand je lui ai craché la vérité ? Il semblait pourtant être au courant. »_

_« Bien sûr...cela fait parti de sa politique. Ne jamais montrer ses lacunes. » dit Théo avec un sourire en coin._

_« Ouais...qu'est-ce que James a pu raconter ? « demanda Harry redoutant quelque peu le son de cloche de son père. Il avait l'art et la manière de s'arranger pour que cela aille dans son sens._

_« Il a seulement dit qu'il avait demandé à Gabriel de régler le problème de ta déviance. Tu aurais du voir la tête de Gellert quand il a parlé de déviance. J'ai même cru qu'il allait sortir son flingue pour lui tirer dessus. Mais James s'est vite rattrapé en disant qu'il parlait du fait que tu sortais avec un traître qui t'avais tellement embobiné que tu trahirais ta propre famille s'il te le demandait...Ta 'déviance' était en fait un excès d'amour qui n'avait pas sa place dans notre monde. Il ne parlait pas de cela, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Théo en se tournant vers le jeune homme._

_« Si tu veux savoir, j'ai bien trahit le clan à cause de Cédric. Mais pas parce qu'il me l'a demandé mais parce qu'il est mort devant mes yeux. Je ne peux plus travailler pour mon père... »_

_« Je comprends. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? » dit Théo en frottant sa tête contre son ventre, un peu comme un chat. Harry s'en amusa en lui caressant les cheveux._

_« Je n'en sais rien...un peu plus d'explication serait le bienvenue. » rétorqua Harry en douceur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Théo ait trahit sa famille uniquement pour lui. Ce serait trop gros à son goût. Surtout que le clan ne lui en avait peu demander par rapport à lui._

_« Tu es la seule personne qui me retenait là-bas, tu sais. Je n'ai aucun avenir dans le clan. Après ce que Gabriel t'a fait, Gellert lui a donné une tape sur les doigts avant de le promouvoir...en tant qu'interrogateur. Autant dire que j'ai complètement disparu aux yeux du reste du clan. »_

_« Ils ont...donné du grade à...ce petit con ? J'y crois pas ! » s'écria Harry en se redressant. Théo soupira et obligea à se recoucher. Cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour une telle chose. Le brun ne pouvait rien faire contre Gabriel...mais Tom pouvait agir et en trahissant le clan, il l'avait mis au courant._

_« Aussi, quand j'ai su que je pourrais te revoir cette fois là, j'ai demandé à James pour en être. »_

_« Tu es fou...Tu n'as réellement plus rien, maintenant. »_

_« Je suis peut être condamné à rester enfermer dans cet appartement pendant un long moment...mais au moins je suis libre de choisir les personnes qui feront partit de ma vie. Et tu en fais partit. »_

_« C'est flatteur. » dit Harry en plaisantant._

_« Et...cet abrutit de blond qui écoute aux portes en fait malheureusement aussi partit. » dit Théo assez fort pour être entendu. La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sourd pour laisser voir la silhouette du blond qui le regardait avec dédain._

_« Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Tu n'es personne ici. » grogna le blond. « Le repas est servi. » ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce._

**La cohabitation était haut en couleur, c'était loin de le dire mais cela été tellement vivant...tellement différent de ce qu'avait été ma vie avant que tout cela arrive que j'avais l'impression de me réveiller après un très long sommeil. Même ce que j'ai vécu avec Cédric n'avait pas le même goût dans ma bouche. Je ne renie pas mon histoire avec lui...Loin de là, il m'a apporté une stabilité dont j'avais besoin à l'époque.**

**Mais le plus intéressant était encore l'apprentissage de Draco. Je n'aurais jamais que je m'amuserais à enseigner une chose qui me faisait horreur en définitif. **

_Draco marchait dans la rue d'un air nonchalant. Il avait revêtu un costume fait sur-mesure et avait un attache-et-caisse d'une grande valeur. Il se fondait parfaitement dans le décor ambiant. Il était dans le quartier des affaires. Il ne pouvait donc pas se balader avec un jean et des écouteurs sur les oreilles...comme le faisait Harry, un peu plus loin. Pourtant cela, il ne semblait pas choquer. Il attirait certains regards mais la plupart l'ignorait. Il se demandait encore comment il faisait._

_Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il suivait les entraînements du plus jeune et il merdait encore une fois sur deux. Pour le moment, il n'avait assassiné personne, et ne le ferait pas avant qu'Harry donne son feu vert. Pour une fois que Tom écoute quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même..._

_Pour le moment, il se contentait d'apprendre à se fondre dans le paysage. Il se baladait pendant une heure ou deux...avant qu'un homme ne vienne et ne demander si on l'avait vu...se faire passer pour un flic rendait les gens étrangement bavard. Il ne restait néanmoins qu'on le repérer encore trop souvent à son goût et il avait bon regard Harry, il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour se faire oublier aussi facilement...D'ailleurs, il avait disparut, le laissant complétement perdu dans la rue. Cependant, il se garda bien de le faire remarquer à quiconque. Tant pis s'il ne savait plus où il devait se diriger, il était hors de question qu'il rate à nouveau cet exercice._

_Il se dirigea vers un café où il entra et commanda une salade en louant le fait que ce soit l'heure de midi et donc que la pièce était empli d'homme d'affaire en déjeuner. Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce choisie avec soi._

_Cela avait été la deuxième leçon, savoir observer son environnement sans que son environnement ne t'observe. Cela n'avait pas été des plus compliquer. Il avait déjà appris à observer lors de ses interactions avec les autres clans...en tant que lieutenant, il se devait d'être attentif au moindre mouvement. On ne savait jamais si on avait un ami ou un ennemi devant soi, jusqu'au dernier moment. Il fallait donc être rapide pour éviter de se faire tuer. Mais le décor n'était pas le même et rendait les choses plus délicates. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et de bruit dans la pièce. Il n'était pas facile de remarquer tout le monde._

_« Tu es encore trop voyant, blondinet...mais c'est pas mal. » dit une voix derrière lui que Draco n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. _

_Il se garda bien de se retourner ou de changer de place. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait cela, il avait pu rentrer en courant...plus de 5 Km. Plus jamais. En fait, autant les 5 Km avaient été douloureux pour ses muscles, le plus humiliant avait été la réaction de Tom quand il lui en avait fait la remarque. L'homme l'avait regardé de haut avant de lui sourire de manière ironique en lui disant que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal...un peu de sport. Imbécile !_

_« Tant mieux. » se contenta de dire Draco en ouvrant son journal, histoire de se masquer un peu du reste de la salle. Il ressentit une pointe de fierté en entendant le commentaire du brun, même s'il le masqua._

_« Passons à la deuxième étape de cet exercice. Dis-moi ce que tu vois. » demanda Harry avant de boire son café tranquillement. _

_Draco remercia la serveuse et mangea un morceau avant de répondre. Il décrit le café en faisant référence aux sorties possibles, la vue globale sur la place des affaires. Il parla ensuite des gens qui allaient et venaient dans cet endroit, des quatre serveuses dont une s'interrompait assez régulièrement pour s'occuper de son enfant qui devait avoir 5 ans à tout cassé, du cuisinier gros et gras qui reluquait la femme seule au comptoir qui semblait s'énerver sur son ordinateur._

_« Tu ne regardes pas assez. » se contenta de dire Harry de manière laconique. Draco grommela mais reprit son observation en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur les idées premières qu'il pouvait traverser son esprit. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'Harry voulait qu'il voit._

_« Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je pourrais rajouter est peut être sur le gars appuyé contre le mur du fond. »_

_« Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce qui attire ton regard chez lui ? » demanda Harry, réconfortant Draco dans son idée._

_« Il est mis dans une position qui lui permet de voir tout le café sans que personne ne puisse l'atteindre pas derrière ou dans ses angles morts. Contrairement aux autres personnes, il n'a pas d'ordinateur devant lui, une oreillette ou son portable à la main._

_Il semble attendre quelqu'un...mais je n'en suis pas sur. » acheva Draco en regardant une nouvelle fois l'homme en question. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fais dire qu'il attend quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry. _

_« Il regarde sa montre assez régulièrement et tourne sa tête vers la porte avec la même régularité. »_

_« Exact. Va le voir. » dit Harry en se levant et allant aux toilettes, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Pourquoi il devait aller voir cet homme ? _

_Cependant au bout d'un moment, il se leva et alla s'asseoir devant l'homme avec un naturel qu'il s'était construit au fil des années. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir de la surprise sur son visage, l'homme se contenta de lui sourire d'un air moqueur. Draco s'enfonça dans son siège et le regarda avec circonspection. Il se passait quelque chose mais, qu'il soit maudit s'il savait ce dont il se passait._

_« J'aurais du me douter. C'est comme dans les films, ne jamais laisser savoir d'où on vient, histoire qu'on ne puisse remonter à la source. » dit l'homme avec un sourire un peu gamin._

_« Allons droit au but si vous le voulez bien. » dit Draco avec dédain...il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui était en train de se dérouler mais Harry était visiblement au courant, alors il jouait le jeu._

_« Vraiment caricatural, vous ne pensez pas ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas. »_

_« Ok. Tenez. Il y a tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. » dit l'homme en lui tendant un portefolio. Draco le prit et le feuilleta d'un air négligent. Il constata qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs photos de lieu mais aussi d'une unique personne dans plusieurs situation. Un contrat de tout évidence. Cependant l'homme n'était pas un membre du clan...auquel cas, il l'aurait reconnu et ne serait pas permis une telle chose._

_« Ok. Vous connaissez les conditions, n'est-ce pas ? » se contenta de dire Draco avant de glisser dans son attache-et-caisse._

_« Oui, la première partie a déjà été versé sur votre compte. La seconde lors de la fin de notre affaire. »_

_« Bien. » se contenta de dire Draco avant de se lever et d'entrer dans les toilettes où l'attendait Harry. Celui-ci lui tendit un sac sans un mot et lui indiqua les toilettes._

_Le sac contenait des vêtements du même genre qu'Harry et une perruque de cheveux aussi noirs que des ailes de corbeaux, avec une mèche de couleur bleu électrique. Il eut du mal à la mettre. Quand il sortit de la cabine où il s'était changé, il ressemblait à un jeune punk avec son jean déchiré et ses t-shirts sans aucune force._

_« Je ne vais pas réussir à passer inaperçu dans cette tenue, tu sais. » dit-il en se regardant dans la glace, comme s'il portait quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant._

_« C'est le but. Allons-y chéri. » dit Harry en remettant son sac sur son épaule et en venant se coller contre Draco qui rougit légèrement quand le brun lui prit la main._

_Ils sortirent des toilettes comme s'ils étaient les rois de la pièce. Certaines personnes se tournèrent vers eux et parurent choqué...si Draco s'était demandé pourquoi, il comprit quand il remarqua l'air satisfait d'Harry. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'ils devaient croire qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute, renforçant l'idée première qu'ils étaient un couple d'adolescents en mal de sensation forte._

_« On prends un verre ? J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud. » dit Harry avec un sourire mutin. Draco hocha la tête avec dépit, vu que la demande était surtout un ordre._

_« Ok, mais tu payes. » grommela-t-il en s'installant sur le siège juste à côté de l'homme avec qui il venait de faire 'commerce'_

_« Pas de soucis. Tu veux quoi ? » demanda Harry en hélant la serveuse._

_« Un cappuccino. » dit-il briévement avant de détourner le regard vers l'extérieur. C'était une mauvaise idée de rester ici. Ils attiraient l'attention plus que nécessaire, surtout quand Harry se coula contre le lui, comme l'aurait fait une femme amoureuse. Seulement, il n'était pas une femme._

_« Harry, s'il te plait. Un peu de tenue. » dit-il en repoussant le jeune homme d'un coup de coude._

_« Mais...Tu es vraiment un pauvre con. » s'écria le jeune homme avant de prendre son sac et de se casser du café, sous le regard étonné de Draco. Il avait l'air fin maintenant avec son chocolat chaud et son cappuccino et en plus il allait devoir payer._

_« Pas facile, la vie de couple. » ricana quelqu'un à côté de lui. Il tourna le regard vers l'homme qui lui avait confié le document un peu plus tôt._

_« A qui le dites-vous. » grogna le blond en buvant son café tout en foudroyant la porte du regard. « Tout ce que je demandais, était un peu de retenu de sa part... » ajouta-t-il sans réellement le vouloir. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Harry lui avait fourni la possibilité de partir en courant après lui et non...il restait là à siroter son café tout en discutant avec un homme potentiellement dangereux._

_« Bah, il reviendrait. Vous êtes trop mignon ensemble pour que cela cesse aussi facilement...surtout si j'en juge parce ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. » répondit l'homme avec un ricanement perceptible dans la voix. Autant dire que Draco plongea son regard sur sa tasse tout en rougissant._

_« Je lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas discret. » murmura-t-il en détournant le regard. L'homme éclata de rire._

_« Dray, tu ramènes tes fesses ou je dois aller les chercher ? » cria Harry en entrant dans le café, attirant le regard de tout le monde._

_« Vous voyez. »_

_« Mouais. »_

**Le fait que je gagnais la confiance de Tom, en lui obéissant, me permettait de faire ce que je voulais de mon côté. Je ne comptais pas servir Tom toute ma vie, loin de là. Ainsi l'enseignement de Draco me permettait de faire d'une pierre, deux coups. Quand Draco serait complétement opérationnel et aura un peu de bagage derrière lui, je laisserais tout tomber et partirais assez loin pour que tout le monde m'oublie...mais avant cela, je règlerais mes comptes avec ma...famille.**

_Ils étaient dans la voiture quand tout cela été arrivé. Ils étaient en bas de l'immeuble quand un tremblement de terre suivit d'un bruit de tempête s'abattirent sur eux. Draco braqua de toutes ses forces et perdit le contrôle de la voiture qui alla s'écraser contre une autre voiture leur causant de ridicules blessures par rapport à ce qui s'étaient en train de se dérouler quelques étages au-dessus d'eux._

_L'appartement...Cet endroit dont Harry était si fier de posséder venait de partir dans les flammes sous ses yeux. Dire que depuis trois semaines, cet endroit était réellement à lui. Il l'avait racheté à Tom en gagnant de l'argent par ses propres moyens. La rose blanche s'était vendue comme une vulgaire prostitué pour un peu de liberté. Parfois il se dégoûtait...mais ce n'était pas le cas. Là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une seule envie...tuer...et peut être pleurer._

_« Putain de merde...On file au manoir. » dit Draco en faisant demi-tour aussitôt. Le feu n'avait pris qu'au niveau de l'appartement du blond. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était la cible de cet attaque. Heureusement qu'ils n'y étaient pas._

_« Attends...Théodore ? » demanda Harry en se retournant sur son siège._

_Son ami avait pris une grande place lors de ses deux semaines. Il n'était pas rare que le brun se rue dans les bras du plus vieux pour se confier sur sa journée, surtout quand il avait du tuer quelqu'un. N'allez pas croire qu'il pleurait à chaque fois. Il avait assez de bagage derrière lui pour gérer la culpabilité qu'il en ressortait après chaque meurtre. Mais il aimait la chaleur humaine que dégageait Théo quand il rentrait. Il avait un peu l'impression de retrouver la présence de Cédric...Étrangement, Draco paraissait jaloux de leur complicité. S'il était réaliste, Harry dirait même qu'il était jaloux de leur promiscuité._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tom lui a demandé de donner quelques cours. Ainsi, il libère quelques uns de ses hommes pour faire d'autres choses. » grogna Draco en se crispant en entendant le soupir d'Harry._

_Le blond ne comprenait pas...mais il grinçait des dents à chaque fois que le brun mentionnait Théo. En fait, cela avait pris des proportions presque inquiétantes depuis l'histoire du café qui avait eut lieu il y a moins de deux jours._

_Quand ils étaient arrivé à la maison, il s'était directement enfermé dans sa chambre en virant son compagnon de chambre sans que les deux bruns ne comprenaient son comportement. Il s'était penché sur la gêne qu'il avait ressentit en sentant la main du brun dans la sienne. Et ce qui en était ressortit lui avait fait assez peur, avant qu'il se reprenne et accepte simplement la chose. Le brun l'attirait de plus en plus. Il n'avait aucune honte de se l'avouer._

_Mais il n'avait pas encore décidé d'aller plus loin dans sa relation avec le petit brun...même s'il était de plus en plus jaloux de tous hommes qui lui tournaient autour. Il arrivait même à être jaloux de Tom et de Severus, alors qu'il savait que les deux hommes étaient trop hétéro pour regarder Harry autrement que comme un membre de leur famille. _

_« Monsieur Malfoy, le maître demande de le rejoindre dans son bureau au plus tôt. » dit un homme en prenant les clés de la voiture. Il semblait être sur les gardes et très nerveux. Visiblement la destruction de l'appartement d'Harry était déjà arrivé aux oreilles de Tom._

_« Ok. Harry, tu viens avec moi. » dit l'homme blond en montant les escaliers. Cependant le brun avait une autre idée en tête et partit à l'extérieur pour retrouver Théodore. Il voulait vérifier qu'il était réellement en vie. Draco grogna et songea un instant à le suivre avant de changer d'avis et de monter les escaliers._

_Le bureau de Tom était assez étroit, sensation renforcé par le bureau imposant en bois noir laqué. Il occupait presque qu'un tiers de la pièce. Tom était assis derrière, dos à une grande baie vitrée qui menait au balcon. Il y avait aussi Severus, assis dans un coin avec un bouquin, comme toujours. Il était le comptable de Tom si bien que celui-ci avait du mal à le laisser hors de son champs de vision...quoique Draco se demandait quelque fois, s'il n'y avait pas autre chose. Chose rare, par contre, Hermione se tenait sur le bord du bureau dans une position digne d'une prostitué qui voulait se vendre. Quelle idiote. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle n'était pas désirable...seulement ridicule._

_« J'aimerais savoir où vous étiez. » commença Tom de but en blanc._

_« Il me donnait un cours. » se contenta de répondre laconiquement Draco._

_Il savait que le brun avait reçu le droit de se vendre mais savait que Tom gardait cette acceptation en travers de la gorge. Tout le monde pouvait avoir le nettoyeur le plus réputé de sa profession. Ils n'étaient pas réellement en cours...Harry avait décidé de régler une affaire en emmenant le blond avec lui, histoire qu'il observe son travail de très prêt. Ils étaient entrer dans un bâtiment de haut standing sans que personne n'y trouve quelque chose à y redire. Ils avaient eu tôt fait de monter au septième étage, de crocheter la serrure et de rentrer dans l'appartement de leur cible. _

_Là, Harry avait trouvé amusant de capturer la femme qu'il devait tuer pour demander à Draco de le faire de façon à ce qu'on pense à un suicide. Un bon exercice._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Draco alors que Tom semblait soulager de sa réponse._

_« Petite attention de Gellert. » se contenta de répondre Tom. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le blond avait tout de suite compris que normalement, ils auraient du se trouver dedans. La trahison d'Harry ne serait pas rester impuni, surtout si on rajoutait le fait que Théo avait profité pour suivre le brun._

_« Au fait, où se trouve Harry ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix lascive. _

_« Avec Théodore. » se contenta de répondre le blond avec un avertissement dans la voix. Il avait entendu Harry se plaindre de sa persistance à son propos, le mettant mal à l'aise. Autant dire que sa jalousie était au summum à l'écoute de cette phrase._

_« Ah. Dommage, j'aurais aimé le voir. » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Tom qui la laissa faire._

_« Tu devrais garder tes distances avec le gamin. » dit Severus en relevant son regard du bouquin. La jeune femme lui tira la langue comme unique réponse._

_« Draco, à partir d'aujourd'hui, Harry sera installé dans ta chambre et je ne veux pas que tu le quittes d'une seule semelle. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas la personne qui l'a vendu, il y a quelque mois...et maintenant cela. La taupe a de nouveau montré le bout de son nez. »_

_« C'est si grave que cela s'il ne vise qu'Harry ? » demanda Hermione._

_« C'est mon investissement qui disparaît. » répondit Tom._

_Draco sortit du bureau avec un léger goût amer dans sa bouche. Il allait devoir partager sa chambre avec Harry...Et vu le regard de Tom quand il était sortit, il avait compris ce qui traversait son esprit et s'en réjouissait même, le bâtard._

_Déjà que la vie dans l'appartement n'avait pas été de tout repos à ce niveau-là, Harry n'ayant aucune honte à travers l'appartement à moitié nu après avoir pris sa douche...il allait devoir le voir au réveil, le visage encore bouffi par le sommeil, les yeux mi-clos et son pyjama qui ne se composait d'un T-shirt taille XXXL et qu'un short moulant. On voulait sa mort. (A savoir qu'à l'appartement, il avait finalement hérité de la grande chambre après la première nuit...il était tombé plusieurs fois du lit simple en une seule nuit, trop habitué à dormir dans un lit double.)_

_Il descendit en bas pour retrouver Harry dans le salon où se retrouvaient la plupart des hommes de Tom entre deux missions. Le jeune homme était assis dans un coin de la salle et buvait en compagnie de deux autres personnes, avec Théo. Le blond ressentit à nouveau cette torsion habituelle de la jalousie...qui augmenta sensiblement en voyant l'un des deux inconnues_

_« Harry. » dit-il en s'asseyant à sa table. Le brun l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Ce qui calma aussitôt la jalousie du blond._

_« Qu'est-ce que Tom a dit ? » _

_« On reste ici jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit fait sur toute cette histoire. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre. »_

_« Et moi ? » demanda Théo. Harry l'avait mis au courant sur l'explosion de l'appartement, cadeau de Gellert._

_« Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas pensé à demander. » dit-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout, il avait eu l'essentiel._

_« Merci beaucoup... » grommela Théo._

**La destruction de mon appartement n'est que la première étape. Gellert n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il mena ses affaires de tels façons que je ne pouvais pas faire un mètre hors de l'enceinte du manoir sans être suivi, et même persécuté par ses hommes. Et bien que cela fut pénible et douloureux, je ne regrette pas certaines parties de cette période...Dû moins les conséquences qui en découlèrent.**

_James tournait en rond depuis un bon moment maintenant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait fait sauté l'appartement de son fils, pourtant celui-ci s'évertuait à lui échapper encore et encore. Oh, il n'avait certainement pas cru que son fils vienne à lui, cela aurait été trop facile...mais il s'était quand même attendu à un peu plus de difficulté._

_Alors qu'il pensait qu'Harry allait venir le provoquer et lui faire payer son retour dans sa vie, il s'était contenté d'aller s'enfermer dans le manoir de Tom. Il en était même déçu quelque part. On lui avait toujours parler de son prodige de gamin et il s'en était sentit fier tout en ressentant une pointe d'anticipation. Il voulait se mesurer à son fils, voir qui était le plus fort...et voilà qu'il préférait s'enfermer à l'abri derrière des murs. Cela en était pathétique. Une véritable chiffe molle, selon son avis. Cédric l'avait complétement détruit ! Mais il serait le relever de ses cendres._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Je ne me souviens plus très bien de la période qui a suivi l'explosion de mon appartement. Cette période fut tellement chargé...en émotion ou même en action. Mais la seule chose qui est inscrit dans ma mémoire fut ma relation avec Draco. Sa beauté a toujours attiré mon attention, tout comme sa gentillesse et...sa mauvaise humeur qui m'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Mais, après Cédric, je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse me laisser aller avec quelqu'un d'autres.**

**Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui nous a amené à une telle situation...ni même qui fut le premier à embrasser l'autre. Mais je me souviens de sa chaleur, de son odeur assez particulier...piquante et boisée. J'aime beaucoup.**

_Tom tournait en rond dans son bureau sous le regard amusé de Severus et ceux quelque peu bovin des deux autres lieutenants. Il y avait aussi Bellatrix mais elle se contentait de se faire les ongles, attendant que Tom se calme et leur explique le pourquoi de toute cette agitation. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était dans cet état-là...et qu'il avait déclaré l'état de siège. Tout le monde était confiné dans le manoir ou autres immeubles appartenant au clan. Il n'y avait plus aucune affaire de faite et cela commençait à porter sur les nerfs des hommes qui se demandaient le pourquoi de cette réclusion. C'est pourquoi les lieutenants avaient demander cette réunion. Bellatrix était seulement là par curiosité._

_« Bien. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir lever l'état de siège. » dit Tom en retournant s'asseoir derrière son fauteuil._

_« Ce n'est pas exactement notre requête. Nous aimerions savoir ce qui est à l'origine de cet état d'alerte. » demanda Bellatrix, sous le regard noir de Severus. _

_Celui-ci se demandait pourquoi il était là. Après tout, il était au courant de toute l'histoire et la levée de la situation aurait pu être fait par un simple message. Il s'ennuyait donc de manière magistrale. Dire qu'il aurait pu lire ou encore discuter avec Théodore. Contre toute attente, il trouvait le jeune homme très intéressant. Il avait une culture qui rendait leur conversation passionnante._

_« Nous avons eu un problème de fuite dans notre réseau. Deux de mes hommes, des plus importants par ailleurs, ont faillis y laisser leur vie. Je ne connais pas l'identité de notre fuite. Je devais donc prendre mes précautions. Mais visiblement, nous n'avons eu aucune autre fuite...donc cela ne sert à rien de rester cloîtrer, sinon perdre de l'argent. »_

_« Cela ne vient pas de mon groupe ! » s'écria Lucius avec une pointe de colère. Comme toujours le blond montait rapidement sur ses grands cheveux. Il était tellement fier qu'il refusait recevoir le moindre blâme. Cela était parfois un peu énervant, il devait bien en convenir._

_« Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose. Je ne sais pas qui est la taupe et une enquête va être mise en place. » se contenta de dire Tom, coupant court à la crise du blond qui se rassit avec un soupir._

_« Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus d'un ton détaché._

_« Comme je ne sais pas qui nous a trahit, on va devoir faire attention à nos activités. Certaines missions seront dévoilé qu'au dernier moment. Ce qui veut dire que je vous veux ici, 24h/24h. Je veux être au courant de vos déplacements aussi. Ne prenons aucun risque. »_

_« Pourquoi pas. Je suppose que cela durera le temps que l'on trouve cet espion. Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier le manque d'indépendance. » rétorqua le troisième lieutenant avec un regard un peu fuyant. Amycus Carrow._

_Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était dans la famille mais son nom l'avait aidé à monter rapidement dans la hiérarchie. Peu avant qu'il n'arrive au sein de la famille, sa soeur avait péri dans un 'accident' sur lequel on n'avait pas fait toute la lumière. Alecto avait été une des meilleures parmis ces hommes...C'est peut être pour cela qu'il s'était montré moins sévère avec le jeune homme. Mais bon, depuis qu'il était à ce poste, il ne l'avait jamais déçu et avait même augmenté le rendement dans certains secteurs que Tom lui avait confié._

_« Cela ne dura pas. J'aime ma tranquillité. Ce ne sera pas possible avec autant de monde dans mon manoir, n'est-ce pas ? » rit doucement Tom. Les lieutenants eurent un sourire en coin, sachant très bien que Tom était rarement au manoir, aimant à rencontrer leur alliés. _

_Bellatrix se leva peu de temps après et sortir du bureau. Tom était en train de gérer son business, quelque chose dont elle n'avait plus à se soucier depuis son accident...et quelque part, cela l'énervait. Elle avait toujours été une femme de terrain et tourner en rond dans ce manoir lui minait le moral. Même si elle avait bougonnée quand on lui avait assigné la surveillance de ce gamin sortit de prison, elle en avait éprouvé une bouffée d'air frais. Mais maintenant que Draco le suivait comme une ombre, elle n'avait aucune raison à continuer ce travail...et donc se retrouvait de nouveau dans ce manoir sans avoir un objectif, même le plus minime. Quelque peu énervée par cet état de fait, elle décida d'aller faire du sport. Mais d'abord, se changer. _

_Cependant, une fois dans sa chambre, une étrange enveloppe changea ses plans. Une simple enveloppe sans un mot dessus et déposé sur sa table de nuit, sous sa lampe de chevet. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on avait fait pour la déposer là, puisqu'elle faisait toujours attention de fermer sa porte à clé. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans ce manoir pour qu'elle laisse sa chambre, la porte grande ouverte._

_« _Bella,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je passe par une lettre pour te parler mais je n'ai pas confiance dans les murs de ce manoir. Tu dois être au courant qu'on a cherché nuire à deux de mes hommes. Ces hommes étaient Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. On a fait sauter leur appartement. Ton appartement. J'en suis désolé. Cela n'aurait jamais du arrivé, personne n'était au courant de l'emplacement de cet appartement. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à ton intimité.

J'aimerais que tu trouves la personne qui est à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Cela doit être fait dans le plus grand secret. Je ne tiens pas à attirer l'attention de notre espion. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance pour être efficace. Je te laisse carte blanche, mais je veux un rapport écrit des avancées tous les quinze jours...même s'il n'y a aucun résultat. Je compte sur toi. »

_La jeune femme eut un sourire en coin tout en déchirant le papier en tous petits morceaux, auxquelles elle mit le feu. Elle avait enfin quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle sentit une pointe d'excitation monter en elle. Elle avait hâte de se mettre en route, même les premiers instants n'allaient pas être très agréable au final...visionner des heures et des heures de vidéo de surveillance, il y avait plus amusant quand même._

_La personne qui s'occupait d'une telle chose la regarda bizarrement quand elle demanda les vidéos remontant à pratiquer deux mois. Heureusement qu'elle était connu pour ses excentricités, si bien qu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'excuse pour obtenir les sauvegardes. Cela a du bon d'être considéré comme folle, quelque fois._

_« Tiens, Bella ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'ennuies tellement que tu vas regarder ces vidéos ?Tu veux que j'en touche un mot à Tom. Ce n'est pas humain d'en arriver à une telle situation. » rit doucement Hermione. La jeune femme était en compagnie d'Harry et de Draco. Autant le petit brun ne semblait pas désapprécier la compagnie de la jeune femme, autant Draco boudait comme jamais. Bellatrix avait l'impression de le revoir gamin quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait._

_« Ah ça ? Oh, c'est un boulot que m'a confié Tom, justement. Il m'a demandé de regarder après une anomalie. Cela va m'occuper. » répondit Bellatrix sur un ton plat._

_Elle détestait la jeune femme. Une petite arriviste qui jouait de ses charmes pour tourner la tête à son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Mais parce que c'était la 'petite amie' de son ami, elle gardait sa langue dans sa poche, mais elle n'en pensait pas même. Elle attendait seulement le bon moment pour intervenir et la mettre plus bas que terre. _

_Hermione était arrivée au sein du clan, il y a maintenant trois ans...et quelques jours, elle n'y avait jamais fait véritablement attention. C'était une petite avocate sans renommée qui avait profité d'une faille dans le système pour défendre l'un des plus grands amis de Tom...Celui-ci avait fait très attention à cet affaire, sans pour autant lui fournir un autre avocat. Bellatrix n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais bon, elle n'était pas dans la tête de son ami, et il pouvait être tortueux quand il le voulait. C'est-à-dire assez régulièrement. Une fois sur deux, elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ses actions. Mais bon, passons._

_Heureusement pour elle, la jeune avocate a réussi à gagner son procès, sur un vice de procédure, et, par la suite, à se faire inviter par Tom. Bellatrix, qui l'avait accompagné (pour sa protection), avait tout de suite compris que c'était le but de la jeune femme. Son attitude était tellement flagrante qu'elle en était pitoyable. Dès le deuxième jours, elle avait changé de tenue, s'habillant de manière provocante. Son décolleté s'était fait plus plongeant, ses jambes plus apparentes et galbés. Elle s'était maquillé de manière beaucoup plus visible et elle avait même coiffée ses cheveux. Mais cela ne s'était pas arrêté là. Elle avait d'abord cherché à avoir son attention..._

_Quoi de mieux que de lui rentrer dedans en prétextant une connerie. Genre 'oh, je suis désolée mais je ne vous avais pas vu'...idiote. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait vu. Il y avait au moins un coups d'œil dans la direction de Tom toutes les deux minutes. _

_Au départ, Bellatrix avait pris cette relation pour un simple amusement de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux...pas avec une...idiote comme cette avocate. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'a connaissait (toujours à débarquer à l'improviste au plus mauvais moment), Bella s'était rendu compte que cette femme n'était avide que d'une seule chose...l'argent. Toujours à demander à Tom de lui acheter tel ou tel chose. Une vraie dinde ! Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait réellement compris qui était réellement Hermione Granger. _

_Une femme dangereuse. Très dangereuse._

_« Tu veux de l'aide ? » demanda Draco avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille._

_« Non, cela ira. Après tout, tu as tes cours à suivre. » dit-elle en ricanant. Elle connaissait assez bien le blond pour savoir que sa fierté n'allait pas supporter sa remarque._

_« Pfff, encore vaudrait-il que le professeur soit un tant soit plus présent. » grommela-t-il en jetant un regard à Harry qui rougit doucement._

_Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à le regarder en face. Certes, il avait toujours été attiré par la beauté et le charisme que Draco pouvait démontrer, même en prison...mais jamais encore, son intérêt s'était manifesté par des réactions...plus physique. Etait-ce parce que le blond n'avait aucune honte à se balader devant lui avec une simple serviette autour de la taille ? (Tom avait du les mettre dans la même chambre, son état de siège ayant occupé toutes les autres chambres. Même Severus avait du partager sa chambre avec Neville en vacance.)_

_Il n'en savait rien toujours est-il que son corps s'était manifesté d'une manière tout à fait dérangeant à son point de vue. Lui qui s'était promis que Cédric serait son seul amant, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise...voilà que son propre corps le trahissait. Heureusement pour lui que Draco n'avait rien vu, il en aurait été mortifié...quoique cela ne l'empêchait pas de le fuir comme la peste, chose que le blond trouvait étrange._

_« Bah, Tom va bientôt vous laisser un peu plus de liberté. Vous allez pouvoir retourner sur le terrain. »_

_« Il nous a retrouver un autre appartement ? » demanda Harry avec beaucoup d'empressement, chose qui irrita quelque peu le blond._

_« Euh...non. Mais comme l'état d'urgence a été levé, tu devrais pouvoir récupérer une des chambres. » répondit Bellatrix quelque peu surprise par cet envolé, de la part d'un être aussi discret que le brun. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son coeur s'était arrêté en le trouvant derrière elle._

_« Ah... » se contenta de dire le brun avant de tourner les talons. Draco lui emboîta le pas aussitôt, laissant Hermione seule avec Bellatrix._

_« Ils devraient baiser ensemble, cela irait tout de suite mieux. » dit l'avocate avec un sourire en coin...comme si cet idée l'excitait plus que de raison._

_« Si tu le dis. » se contenta de répondre Bella avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait du travail._

_Draco mit un moment avant de rattraper Harry et de le coincer dans un endroit sans aucune autre personne qu'eux deux. Il commençait à en avoir marre de se voir ainsi snober par la personne envers laquelle il avait quelque désirs. (Oui il s'avouait qu'il désirait le brun...mais rien d'autre ! Il ne faut pas abuser non plus!)_

_La pièce en elle-même n'avait rien d'intéressant et ressemblait plus à une sorte de fourre-tout malentretenu, au vu de la poussière, qu'à une pièce à vivre mais elle était parfaite pour leur discussion...à l'écart de tout. Il jeta Harry dedans et y entra en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte, il ne voulait pas être déranger._

_« On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as traîné dans tout la maison pour venir ici ? » demanda le petit brun, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Tiens, un fauteuil...en plus ou moins bon état. Il allait s'asseoir dessus, avant de grimacer en se rendant compte qu'il était emplis de poussière._

_« Je crois qu'on a besoin de discuter. »_

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi. Je n'ai aucun problème. » Répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas éternuer. Il détestait la poussière. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était assis, elle s'était incrusté sur lui et ne calmait en rien son envie d'éternuer...et de prendre une douche surtout._

_« Moi, j'en ai un. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'ignore. » demanda Draco avec emphase en se rapprochant du brun, qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Genre, je fais style de me dépoussiérer pour ne pas faire attention à la seule autre personne présente dans la pièce. Connard._

_« Je ne t'ignore pas. Est-ce que je n'étais pas en train de discuter avec toi, dans le couloirs un peu avant que tu ne me tire ici ? »_

_« Non. Tu discutais avec Hermione pendant que je te suivais... » ricana Draco, se rendant compte de son attitude pathétique. Lui qu'on avait toujours suivi, cherchant le moindre de ses regards, se retrouvait dans la même position maintenant...et c'était tout sauf agréable._

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » rétorqua Harry, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Draco s'en étonna et le contourna pour le voir en face, mais à nouveau le brun détourna le regard._

_Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il voulait tellement l'attention de cet homme, à un tel point que cela en était douloureux. Et le blond n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait souffrir. Si Harry n'avait pas compris à quel point il le désirait, il allait se montrer beaucoup plus convainquant... Il agrippa les épaules du brun avec une certaine force, ce qui attira son attention. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de le lâcher qu'il écrasait sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce n'était certes pas le baiser qu'il aurait voulu, beaucoup moins tendre que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais il avait enfin l'attention du brun...même si le résultat fut de se prendre une gifle dans le visage. Tout sauf cette indifférence._

_« Pourquoi tu as fais cela ? Pourquoi ? On était si bien avant. » dit-il, les yeux aux bords des larmes. Pas du tout la réaction attendu._

_« Tu m'attire Harry. Je te désire. Je désire ton corps, je désire te connaître d'une autre façon. Tu peux le comprendre non ? »_

_« Non ! je refuse. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Non ! » s'entêta Harry allant même jusqu'à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les mains sur ses oreilles._

_« Est-ce que tu me détestes ? » demanda Draco, surpris par cette réaction. Il aurait presque pu voir du dégoût dans le regard vert du brun...pourtant il était certain qu'il était homosexuel. Son histoire avec Cédric était vérité. Il s'en était assuré. Alors pourquoi une telle réaction ?_

_« Je...non. » soupira Harry._

_« Alors...pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas revivre la même histoire qu'avec Cédric. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. » murmura -t-il._

_« Je ne suis pas Cédric. » répondit doucement le blond en se mettant au niveau de cet personne si forte et si fragile en même temps. Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder._

_« Je ne suis pas Cédric. » répéta-t-il avant de l'embrasser beaucoup plus tendrement, comme pour le convaincre._

_Le baiser était doux et sucré, si semblable aux premiers baisers de Cédric et en même temps si différent qu'Harry était perdu, presque enivré. Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il se sentait libre et vivant. Son esprit était vide, il n'était plus que sensation. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il passa ses mains autour du cou du blond et se rapprocha de son corps, participant au baiser...ce qui était déjà plus que ce que Draco n'aurait espéré. Celui-ci testa sa chance en poussant Harry contre le mur et en glissant ses mains sous ses fesses pour le soulever. Harry entoura ses hanches de ses cuisses, le rapprochant encore un plus de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait brûler vif. C'était beaucoup trop...trop tôt...  
>Il cessa le baiser et poussa assez fortement le blond qui recula, surpris d'une telle réaction...mais en même temps, il s'y attendait un peu. Le brun ne pouvait pas avoir oublié sa peur et ce fantôme avec un unique baiser. Il allait devoir batailler pour en obtenir plus...quelque part, cela n'était pas si désagréable...lui qui avait toujours eu tôt ce qu'il voulait.<em>

_« Laisse-moi partir. » murmura Harry en regardant le sol, quelque peu perdu en réalité. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait crier sa colère...ni même s'il était en colère contre le blond ou contre lui-même. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul._

_« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis Harry. Je ne suis pas Cédric... » répondit le blond avant de faire un pas de côté pour le laisser passer, ne lui laissant que la place de passer...si bien que le brun dut le frôler pour sortir._

_Harry ne perdit pas un instant. Il sortit de la pièce et se rua dans la salle d'entraînement. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas penser à la chaleur qui s'était dégagé de leur étreinte, le laissant avec une sensation de manque maintenant. Il ne voulait pas penser à la sensation de retrouver un sens quand Draco l'avait embrassé, lui rendant une part de lui, une part qu'il pensait morte avec Cédric. Mais elle n'était qu'endormit et maintenant elle lui revenait en pleine gueule...et cela faisait mal.  
>Mal parce qu'il avait envie de s'y replonger...mal parce qu'il avait effacé le souvenir de Cédric pendant un instant...Son visage s'était estompé et il avait du faire un trop grand effort à son goût pour s'en rappeler. Aussi se vengea-t-il sur un sac de sable encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ces poings soient engourdis à un tel point qu'il ne les sentait plus.<em>

_« Hey, gamin. Si tu faisais une pause ? » dit un homme d'entre deux âges. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans la salle. Il en était venu à le considérer comme le maître des lieux, aidant les personnes dans leur entraînement._

_« Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui te perturbe. Tes coups ne sont pas aussi précis que d'habitude. » dit-il alors qu'Harry venait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il accepta la bouteille d'eau que l'homme lui présenta et but une longue gorgé avant de répondre._

_« Je ne sais plus très bien ou j'en suis. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda le brun._

_« Ah...la fameuse question. Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on m'a posé cette question...ou que je me la suit posé par ailleurs. » dit-il avec un petit rire dans la voix. Harry lui répondit d'un demi-sourire, se doutant bien qu'il devait en voir passer des gens dans sa salle de sport...pas toujours très net dans leur tête, s'il se souvenait de ses altercations passées._

_« Allons, gamin. Dis m'en en plus. Avec l'âge, on apprends à être un peu plus sage...si on veut. »_

_« Je sortais avec quelqu'un, avant que je vienne ici. Quelqu'un qui m'a permis d'avoir un regard...neuf sur le monde, si on veut. Il est mort dans les circonstances...horribles, et encore le mot est faible.  
>Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais commettre une telle erreur. »<em>

_« Ah gamin...je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que l'amour soit une erreur, bien que ce soit parfois douloureux d'en vivre une. Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on m'a poignardé dans le dos...Enfin, continue. »_

_« Enfin soit. Je pensais vraiment que je tiendrais ma promesse mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Je veux dire, c'est tellement agréable d'être dans ses bras. Mais en même temps, j'ai ce fantôme dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser...je suis perdu ! »_

_« C'est ce que je vois gamin. Et si tu vivais simplement cette nouvelle histoire en oubliant le reste ? C'est parfois plus facile de lâcher prise tout bêtement. »_

_« Je crois que j'ai du mal. » ricana Harry qui ne voyait pas comment faire. Quelque part, il ne voulait pas oublier._

_Cédric avait été sa seule histoire et sa première surtout. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, il aimait toujours cet homme. Pendant une longue période, il avait été le seul support stable de son existence. On ne peut pas tirer un trait sur cela. Aussi, il lui était difficile de se laisser avec Draco...autant par peur que cela ne recommence que pour la trahison envers Cédric, même si ce dernier était mort depuis prêt d'un an maintenant. En fait, s'il devait être sincère avec lui-même, il avait pratiquement oublié son visage. _

_« Je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait facile, gamin. Rien n'est jamais simple en question d'amour...mais cela est si agréable. » ajouta l'homme avant de se lever et d'aller aider les autres sportifs. Harry le regarda encore un instant avant de se lever et de retourner dans sa chambre. Cela ne servait à rien de rester ici à ressasser. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ces questions et son corps lui réclamait une douche chaude en urgence._

**C'était une période troublée pour tout le monde...sauf peut être pour nous deux. Tom, par peur de récidive, nous gardait à l'intérieur du manoir, livré à nous-même. A l'époque, je ne m'en souciait pas, loin de là. J'étais bien trop occupé par Draco. Je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant...parfois en manque d'affection, il est vrai. Mais j'aimais pouvoir disparaître parfois sans que personne ne sache où j'étais. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'avoir autant de monde autour de moi. **

**Et lui. Il aimait contrôler son monde...moi par la même occasion. Autant dire que nos voix ont souvent au sein du manoir. Je pense même que Tom s'en ait amusé à l'époque.**

_« Tu as des nouvelles pour moi ? » demanda Tom tout en servant un verre de whisky à son amie._

_Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait demandé à Bellatrix de mener sa petite enquête sur la fuite qui avait permis la destruction de son appartement. Celle-ci était assisse avec élégance et buvait avec lenteur, pour le faire mariner, il en était certain, aussi attendit-il avec patience qu'elle commence à parler..._

_« Rien... si ce n'est une série de personne innocentes. J'ai déjà éliminé la plupart des hommes sous les ordres de Lucius. Aucun ne savait où se trouvait l'appartement, ni même que Draco y était logé. Lucius s'en ait assuré. De plus, ils étaient tous en poste à l'extérieur depuis plus d'un mois avant de que tu ne les rappelles. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pu dévoilé quoique ce soit à l'ennemi. »_

_« Je vois. Il faut continuer. » se contenta-t-il de dire. « Quels sont les prochains sur ta liste ? »_

_« Severus est hors soupçon. Cet homme est plus fidèle qu'un labrador... »_

_« S'il t'entendais, il te découperait en morceau pour employer cette analogie. »_

_« Ce qu'il ne peut pas entendre, ne peut pas lui faire du mal. » se contenta-t-elle de dire en haussant les épaules. Elle adorait embêter le meilleur ami de Tom...et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur classe ensemble...genre, quoi 12 ans maintenant. « Je dois encore vérifier les gars du secteur ouest et du secteur nord...mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de leur fait. »_

_« Ce qui signifie que tu as une piste. » grogna Tom. S'il avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'est qu'on le fasse mariner plus que nécessaire._

_« Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'ai raison, tu ne vas pas aimé. Je t'en dirais plus quand je serais certaine de moi. »_

_« Bella...tu sais très bien que c'est quelque chose que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup. » gronda l'homme d'affaire alors que la jeune femme sortait du bureau pour reprendre son enquête._

_Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tout leur conversation venait très soigneusement écouté et analysé. Tout cela n'était pas de bonne augure. La personne qui venait de tout écouter se leva et sortit la cassette de l'appareil. Cette petite merveille avait été utile de nombreuses fois et continuerais à l'être si elle s'arrangeait pour faire disparaître les ennuis. Bellatrix devenait un peu trop suspicieuse à son goût._

_L'ombre sortit discrètement de sa chambre après avoir ranger tout son matériel et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle avait à faire. _

_**00*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**_

_Bellatrix sortit du bureau quelque temps après. Tom l'avait gardé un peu plus longtemps pour discuter comme au bon vieux temps. Chose qu'ils n'avaient plus fait depuis que la jeune avocate était entrée dans sa vie. La plus âgée n'avait pas supporté cette gourgandine et ses demandes sans intérêt...si ce n'est les siens. Elle avait mis la vie de Tom en danger sans se soucier des conséquences. C'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Ils avaient battit cet empire de la force de leur main et cette...traînée menace de tout faire s'écrouler, comme un simple château de carte. Quel dommage que Tom n'accepte pas de voir la réalité en face. Non pas que ses sentiments étaient aussi passionné que dans le temps. Non, leur relation n'était plus qu'une question d'habitude et de simplicité pour l'homme d'affaire. C'était plus facile d'avoir une femme à porter de mains pour se vider les couilles plutôt que devoir faire des démarches pour avoir une compagnie intéressante._

_Aussi fit-elle une grimace peu réjouissante quand, en sortant de son bureau, elle tomba sur la jeune femme. Bellatrix sentit ses poils s'hérisser en voyant le sourire moqueur que la jeune avocate portait sur son visage. D'après ce qu'elle savait, Hermione se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle était la compagne du grand patron...alors que Bellatrix aurait voulut être à sa place. Foutaise. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiment amoureux pour Tom...pour Severus...ça c'était une autre affaire. Mais l'homme solitaire préférait la compagnie de la gente masculine. Elle s'était donc fait une raison._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bellatrix . Elle aurait préféré évité cette rencontre mais maintenant que c'était fait. Et puis, normalement Hermione ne traînait jamais dans cette partie du manoir...Cette petit écervelée ne s'était jamais intéressé aux affaires de Tom (d'après ses souvenirs.)_

_« Oh, mais je te retourne la question. J'habite ici...ce qui n'est pas ton cas, il me semble. Alors quelle est l'origine de ta présence. Tom a de nouveau besoin de toi ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton qui laissait percevoir son incrédulité à un tel événement. Comme si elle n'était plus qu'un déchet qu'on rangeait dans un coin pour des raisons sentimentaux...Bellatric sentit sa fierté grognait tout au fait d'elle et une envie insidieuse de lui cracher toute la vérité en face. Mais elle était quelqu'un de professionnelle avant tout. Tom lui avait demander de garder le secret, elle garderait le secret. _

_« Tu n'a aucune autorité sur moi. Retourne donc à tes petites affaires, espèce de... »_

_« Si j'étais toi, je ne terminerais pas ma phrase. Je n'ai peut être pas de pouvoir sur ta petite personne...mais j'en ai sur certaines personnes... » ria Hermione tout en contournant son adversaire qui serra des dents en la regardant partir. _

_La jeune avocat se permit un léger ricanement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait s'amuser ainsi à ses dépends. Sentir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les gens...c'était tellement délectable._

_Elle soupira, rêveuse. Bientôt son pouvoir sera total. Elle n'aura de compte à rendre à personne, même plus à Tom. Cet homme lui portait sur les nerfs de plus en plus, et ce malgré les sentiments qu'elle peut encore lui porter. Mais quelque chose avait changé par rapport au début. Elle avait perdu l'importance qu'elle avait alors à ses yeux. Avant, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la contenter. Il avait même été jusqu'à tuer son patron pour ses attouchements incessants et son refus de lui donner de l'avancement. Ce n'était plus un problème maintenant. L'argent de Tom lui avait permis d'ouvrir son propre cabinet, bien que sa réputation n'était pas aussi 'propre' qu'elle l'aurait souhaité._

_Peut être était-elle devenu trop gourmande, peut être. Mais c'est dans la nature d'une femme d'en vouloir toujours plus de la part de ceux qu'elle aime. N'est-ce pas ? Sa mère avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait de son père et quand il n'avait pu lui donner ce qu'elle voulait...Elle s'était contenté d'aller voir ailleurs. Hermione avait été à la bonne école. Elle aussi serait comblée, peu importe la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre pour y parvenir. Peu importe !_

_« Hermione ? Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda Tom lorsqu'elle rentra dans son bureau sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aurait été sévèrement puni pour un tel acte._

_« Je suis venue te prévenir que j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire cet après-midi...et puis, j'irais peut être faire un peu de shopping. J'ai envie d'une nouvelle tenue. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, un peu comme celui qu'une adolescente pouvait montrer à son père pour le faire craquer et avoir sa carte bleue._

_« D'accord. Tu prends mon chauffeur avec toi, ainsi qu'un de mes hommes de main. Avec le climat actuel, il est hors de question que tu sois sans protection. Tout le monde connait notre liaison. Quelqu'un aurait tôt fait d'en profiter pour essayer de me faire du mal par ton intermédiaire. »_

_« Si tu veux. » se contenta de dire Hermione, tout en réfléchissant à la personne qu'elle prendrait avec elle. Il était hors de question que ce soit quelqu'un sur lequel elle n'avait aucune...influence. Ses affaires étaient ce qu'elles étaient, les siennes. Il ne serait pas approprié que Tom mette son nez dedans._

_« Je te laisse choisir la personne. » dit-il avant de retourner à ses papiers. La jeune femme eut un sursaut de colère en voyant le désintéressement envers sa personne...mais se reprit assez vite. Bientôt, il comprendra qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on peut oublier sans en subir les conséquences._

_Car elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait pertinemment que Tom n'avait plus guère de sentiment pour elle. Il ne l'a gardé auprès de lui que par habitude, cédant à ses caprices par facilité plus qu'autre chose. Même le sexe avait quelque chose d'ennuyeux entre eux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle n'hésitait plus à trouver son plaisir ailleurs, parmi les hommes de Tom._

_« Merci, mon trésor. Je te montrerais ce soir ce que j'ai acheté. » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu coquin. Tom se contenta d'hocher la tête sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui dépasserait sa pensée. Cela ira mieux...très bientôt._

_**0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_« Vous êtes en retard. » dit un homme alors qu'une personne venait s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils étaient dans un petit café dont la réputation n'était pas au beau fixe si on se fiait au peu de monde que la salle contenait._

_« Si vous voulez, je peux repartir. »_

_« Ne jouez pas avec moi. Pas si vous voulez rester en vie. »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui est demandeur dans toute cette histoire, N'est-ce pas ? Si vous me tuez...comment aurez vous ce que vous cherchez ? »_

_« Tss. Allons droit au but. Votre personne m'indispose assez comme cela. »_

_« Soit. Voici. » dit la personne en lui tendant une enveloppe assez fine._

_« Et rien d'autre ? » demanda l'homme en s'empressant de s'emparer de l'enveloppe pour la mettre dans sa veste._

_« Non, si ce n'est qu'une enquête est mené pour savoir d'où vient la fuite. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'avoir échoué, vous ne vous êtes pas montrer des plus discret. »_

_« Et en quoi cela peut m'intéresser. Ce n'est pas mon problème. »_

_« Oh mais si. Si je disparais, tout disparaît. Vous comprenez ? Il est peut être utile de...brouiller les pistes. A moins que vous voulez que notre collaboration ne cesse trop tôt. »_

_« Je verrais ce que je peux faire. » se contenta de dire l'homme avant de se lever et de partir...laissant le soin à son invité de payer l'immonde café qu'il avait bu pour tromper son ennui._

_Vivement que toute cette histoire soit terminé. Il allait se faire une joie de faire taire cette immondice. Peut être même ferait-il durer le plaisir...ne serait-ce pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire suffisant que cet espion affichait toujours en sa présence._

_On ne se moque pas d'un Potter sans en payer les conséquences. Jamais._

**Pour tout dire, il fallut un instant avant que l'on commence à se disputer réellement. Il n'est pas facile d'oublier son premier amour, jamais. Il me fallut bien deux semaines pour que je laisse partir le fantôme de Cédric et cette sensation de culpabilité qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que j'embrassais Draco. Il fallut encore plus longtemps pour que je cesse de comparer chaque instant de notre relation avec celle que j'ai vécu avec Cédric. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en ait vraiment rendu compte...mais malgré son impatience et son désir de monopoliser tout mon attention, il ne m'en a jamais fait le reproche. Je dois bien le reconnaître.**

**C'est peut être pour cela que je l'ai laissé entrer dans mon coeur, que j'ai cédé à son amour et à sa passion. Cela semble si niais quand je le note sur papier...que cela en ai quelque peu ridicule. Je ne peux d'ailleurs m'empêcher de ricaner à cette pensée. Il est beau le jeune homme qui s'était promis de venger son amant avant de se faire oublier...seul. On ne devrait jamais laisser un homme aussi têtu qu'un Malfoy s'approcher trop près. Ils chamboulent tout sans nous donner le mode d'emploi pour l'arrêter...**

_« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses. Ce n'est pourtant pas la mort ce que je te demande. » s'écria Draco tout en suivant à vive allure Harry. Celui-ci avait la tête penchée sur ses souliers et semblait vouloir fuir le plus loin possible du blond. Scène qui avait fini par devenir habituel pour les quelques personnes qui habitaient encore au manoir._

_Cela faisait une semaine que Tom avait décidé de lâcher du leste à ses hommes...une semaine que Draco essayait de faire comprendre à son petit brun qu'une relation entre eux n'avait rien d'aussi monstrueux qu'il pouvait le penser. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il y avait un fantôme auprès d'eux...mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il allait laisser tomber. Il était convaincu qu'il serait le faire oublier à Harry si celui-ci lui laisser une petite place auprès de lui. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il était moche ou manchot en ce qui concerne les choses de l'amour (sous-entendre Sexe!)_

_« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre quand je dis non ? »_

_« Parce que je ne comprends pas ton refus. Tu as répondu à mon baiser. Cela veut bien dire quelque chose...non ? » demanda Draco quelque peu incertain. Il était quelqu'un à l'assurance débordante. Mais à force de s'entendre dire non...Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire._

_« Je...J'ai préféré oublier. C'était une erreur. » dit rapidement Harry en accélérant le pas. Draco eut un léger sourire et se remit à son niveau._

_« Harry. Je connais ton histoire...je veux seulement une chance de te montrer que je vaux la peine d'être connu. »_

_Brusquement, Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna vers lui, faisant sursauter Draco. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose...sans savoir quoi, aussi la ferma-t-il en attendant qu'Harry lui dise le pourquoi d'une telle réaction. Il s'était attendu à tout mais certainement pas à un baiser. Aussi délicat qu'un effleurement, si bien qu'il n'était pas certain de ce qui venait de se passer. Surtout que le jeune homme avait profité de sa surprise pour se barrer aussi vite._

_« Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? » murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à sa poursuite._

_Il ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver. En réalité, il avait perdu tout idée de le retrouver et était retourné dans sa chambre...où il avait retrouvé le brun, simplement assis sur son lit...à l'attendre. Il semblait nerveux et craintive ? Il ressemblait à un adolescent à se tordre les mains et se mordre les lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?_

_« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en allant se mettre à genoux en face du jeune homme._

_« Pourquoi les choses sont si compliqué ? J'ai l'impression que tout se bouscule dans ma tête. »_

_« Si tu le disais à voix haute, peut être que je pourrais t'aider à y voir plus clair. » dit Draco en mettant ses mains sur les genoux du jeune homme qui baissa la tête, refusant de regarder le blond._

_Ses joues étaient rouge, ce qui montrait son trouble...chose qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Ainsi donc il ne le laissait pas indifférent...Cela flatté son égo et le rassurait. S'il y avait du désir, il était certain qu'il y avait de l'amour qui pouvait se développer. Cela prendrait peut être du temps mais il était plutôt du genre acharné._

_Ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses du brun qui se laissa faire. Draco se glissa entre ses cuisses et obligea le jeune homme à faire relever la tête, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se redressa lentement poussant Harry qui se laissa faire. Il finit allonger sur le lit, Draco le surplombant et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de fuir au loin. Il était bien tout simplement._

_« Tu es si beau. » murmura Draco en lui caressant le visage. Il fut surprit de le voir rougir à ses simples mots. C'était vraiment adorable. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur le nez du brun avant se décaler sur le côté. Il allait prendre son temps avec le brun...et peut être même s'amuser à le frustrer._

_**0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_« Je veux que tu me le retrouve et plus vite que cela. » cria Gellert en tapant du poing sur la table. _

_Il détestait cette situation. Avec la perte d'Harry, sa relation avec Albus en a pris un sérieux coup. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le moment de le faire chier. D'autant plus qu'il était au courant que tout cela n'était du qu'à un seul homme...le propre père du jeune homme._

_Alec avait fini par avouer suite à la perte de Théo, son seul ami et frangin. Il n'était pas au courant du plan de James, en ce qui concerne l'appartement d'Harry. Il savait pourtant que son frangin était dedans...Il le savait tout autant que lui. Le jeune homme était maintenant le protégé de James qui le formait à prendre la suite de la famille Potter, maintenant que son fils était considéré comme un traître._

_« On sait où il est...mais il reste hors d'atteinte. » se contenta de dire James avec un ton qui frisait l'insolence. La plupart des lieutenants présent dans la pièce ne comprenait pas son comportement. Alors qu'il aurait du se montrer discret, il donnait l'impression d'être le maître en ces lieux. Ils se demandaient tous comment il avait fait pour ne pas se faire descendre pour avoir priver le clan d'un tel élèment...et avoir amoché sérieusement la relation entre Albus et Gellert._

_« Il est où ? » demanda Gellert._

_« Dans le manoir de Tom. »_

_« Je vois. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la connerie que tu as faite ? Grâce à toi, le meilleur des assassin qui a été formé se retrouve entre les mains de notre plus grand ennemi. » cria Gellert une nouvelle fois. _

_Le fait de savoir que Tom avait dans ses mains une telle merveille le rendait malade. Ce gamin avait toujours était une épine dans le pied. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devient plus grave. Il était le seul clan à faire régner la loi sur la ville. Même le clan de Jedusort devait composer avec lui. Mais depuis quelque temps, il prenait de plus en plus de liberté...jusqu'à ce qu'à l'explosion de l'appartement supposé d'Harry Potter. Le seul problème maintenant était qu'il était cloîtré dans le manoir de Tom, donc hors de leur porté. Et il n'était pas sortit depuis. Tom se méfiait._

_« J'ai peut être une solution... » murmura quelqu'un. Tout le monde se tourna vers le coin et fut surpris de constater qu'Alec avait assisté à la réunion...alors qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. Il n'était qu'un homme de main...de second zone en plus, vu qu'il a été rétrogradé après le meurtre de Cédric Diggory qui était un supérieur._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda son père en s'approchant de lui pour lui foutre une raclée. Il lui avait assez déshonoré comme cela. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il en fut empêché par James qui le regarda avec un sourire moqueur._

_« C'est moi qui lui ait demander de venir ici. Cela fait partit de mon enseignement. » se contenta de dire James d'un ton nonchalant._

_« Ce n'est pas à toi de dire s'il peut venir ici ou pas. » grogna Gellert. Cependant, il se contenta de faire un signe de la main envers la direction du gamin, lui faisant signe de parler._

_« Théo est entre leur main...cependant, il a une certaine liberté. »_

_« Ton fils aîné serait-il un traître. » demanda James en se tournant vers le père d'Alec qui ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle chose... Un traître était rarement accepté au sein du clan. Le fait qu'il soit le père du traître n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour lui._

_« NON ! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un traître. » cria Alec en s'accrochant au bras de James. Il refusait de penser une telle chose. Théodore était son frère, son héro. Il était impossible qu'il puisse faire une telle chose._

_« Laisse. Qu'il soit un traître ou non ne change rien à toute cette histoire. S'il y a une possibilité, aussi maigre soit-il, de récupérer Harry, il faut la saisir ! » se contenta de dire Gellert, bien qu'il n'en pense pas moins. D'abord Harry et puis on s'occupera du cas Théodore Nott. _

_C'était un bon gamin. S'il avait vraiment trahi le clan, il devait connaître ce qui avait été dit...certaines choses pouvait être très délicate à gérer._

_« Donc, on retrouve Théo et on s'en sert pour faire sortir Harry ? » demanda James, tout en se demandant comment il allait réaliser une telle chose. Des derniers rapports que Théo leur avait fournit, ils n'étaient plus aussi proche que dans le temps. Est-ce qu'il se déplacerait pour le jeune homme ? Ce n'était pas certain._

_« Exactement. Une chose. Ne le tue pas. Pas avant que je ne lui ait parlé. » dit Gellert, avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, signifiant la fin de la réunion. _

_Cependant, il ne s'éloigna guère. Il eut fit à peine deux pas qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec son amant...ou peut être ex-amant ? Cela faisait quelque jours maintenant que son compagnon faisait chambre à part. Une simple histoire de bouderie, mais cela commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs, réellement._

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi, Albus ? » soupira-t-il tout en continuant son chemin. Sa vie privée n'avait pas à être débattu dans un couloir._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui fera une fois qu'il sera à nouveau entre tes mains ? » demanda Albus tout en le suivant._

_« Je ne sais pas encore. Tout dépendra de ce qu'il me dira. C'est aussi simple que cela. »_

_« Ce n'est jamais simple dans notre monde, Gell'. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. » _

_« Je le sais...mais je ne peux pas laisser une arme entre les mains de mon ennemi. Ce serait contre-productif. »_

_« Pour toi tout n'est qu'une question de rentabilité...Ce n'est qu'un gamin. » s'écria Albus. Heureusement, il avait pensé à fermer la porte de la chambre en y rentrant...vieille habitude. Le reste du clan n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils se disputaient au sujet d'Harry. Il y avait assez de tension comme cela._

_« Il a cessé d'être un gamin le jour où il a commencé à travailler pour moi. » _

_Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se faire gifler de la sorte. Incrédule, il toucha sa joue brûlante avant de se retourner vers son amant..._

_« Tu viens de me gifler ? » demanda-t-il, refusant de croire qu'Albus avait osé lever la main sur lui. _

_« Oui. Et je le referais ! Jamais encore avant, tu n'avais traité Harry de cette manière. Tu sais pourtant à quel point il compte pour moi ! »_

_« Il comptait. Tu dois l'oublier. Ce qu'il a fait au clan lui a dessiné une croix dans le dos. »_

_« Et par rapport à ce que le clan lui a fait ? Je trouve que tu oublie bien vite ce qui ne t'arrange pas... »_

_« Albus, ne commence pas. Tu devrais éviter de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires. Tu le sais pourtant. » murmura Gellert en saisissant Albus à la gorge. _

_Le vieil homme déglutit péniblement. C'était bien la première fois que son amant le menaçait d'une telle façon...En fait, depuis qu'Harry avait été condamné sans qu'il n'y fasse quoique ce soit pour le sortir de là, leur relation avait changé...s'était dégradé...jusqu'à ce qu'il en arrive à le menacer...lui. Il avait pourtant été son plus fidèle suivant, même quand il n'était qu'un gamin qui rêvait de grandeur. Il l'avait soutenu, aidé financièrement quand il avait été dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou...et maintenant il osait le menacer ? Disons que cela lui restait en travers de la gorge._

_« Très bien. Si tu le prends de cette manière. » se contenta de dire Albus en se tournant vers la porte. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Gellert avec un ton de menace._

_« Rien. Je vais prendre quelque jours de vacances...histoire de me vider la tête. » murmura Albus en enlevant la main de Gellert._

_« Où ? »_

_« Dans le domaine familial. J'y resterait le temps que toute cette histoire soit terminé. »_

_« Soit ! » se contenta de dire Gellert en sortant de la pièce. Il était préférable que ce soit ainsi plutôt qu'autre chose. Bien qu'Albus ait osé le défier, il l'aimait et ne voulait pas lui faire du mal...du moins pour l'instant. Parce que s'il prenait la sale habitude de le contre-dire, il n'est pas certain qu'il serait être aussi calme qu'aujourd'hui. Peut être qu'un peu de temps loin d'ici et de toute cette tension serait profitable pour leur couple._

**Oh n'allez pas croire que j'avais oublié mon envie de tuer ceux qui étaient responsable de mon histoire...mais...sa présence auprès de moi était...tellement agréable que j'en venais à mettre ce projet sur le côté. Je ne sais pas. Il me rendait un côté enfantin...une part d'innocence que je ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas pressant, comme l'avait pu l'être Cédric, et cela était comme une bouffée d'air pur. Le sexe avait toujours fait partit de ma vie...pas toujours de manière agréable mais c'était ainsi. Même avec Tom, j'ai du me plier à ce cérémonial, sauf que ce n'était qu'une façon comme une autre de faire mon travail.**

**Ce fut différent avec Draco, bien différent. Il m'embrassait et me caressait avec une tendresse comme si j'étais une statue de porcelaine, si fragile qu'une simple étreinte pourrait me briser. C'était tellement agréable...et quelque part, très frustrant. Je le voulais tellement que mon corps tremblait si violemment que mes genoux menaçaient de céder sous moi à chaque fois que je me retrouvait contre son torse, respirant à plein poumons son odeur...**

**Vous voyez, alors que je voulais vous expliquer l'avancée de ma vengeance, je me retrouve à digresser sur mon amant et compagnon... Cela en devient ridicule. J'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous. Cela faisait un long moment que je n'avais plus posté, je sais. Je m'en excuse. La vie est telle qu'il y arrive un moment où on ne peut pas être aussi présent qu'on le voudrait.

Cependant, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire, même si peut être que vous vous êtes lassé d'attendre...auquel cas, tant pis pour moi.  
>Aujourd'hui, je vous poste trois chapitres. Sachez qu'il y en a trois autres en attente. Il devrait y en avoir encore un ou deux après...la fin approche tout doucement^^.<p>

Bonne lecture.

p.s: ne faites pas attention à la formulation des chapitres...une mauvaise manoeuvre de ma part :p

Chapitre 13

**Je disais donc ma vengeance... Bien que tout le clan de Gellert soit dans le coups, je ne voulais que trois personnes...Mon père, cela me paraît évident à deviner. Alec, là encore pas de surprise et enfin Gellert lui-même. Ce meurtre était le plus compliqué à concevoir. Après tout, il était quand même à la tête du clan, ce qui n'était pas rien. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de quitter le quartier général, il le faisait avec une dizaine de gars tellement collé à lui qu'un sniper devenait inutile, tout comme n'importe quel arme à feu...et inutile d'essayer de le faire avec une arme blanche, à moins de vouloir mourir, sans même être certain qu'il soit mort.**

**Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce fut extrêmement facile de le voir mourir...surtout que sa mort ne fut pas de mon fait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse arriver de cette manière. Ils m'avaient semblé tellement solide et amoureux...Qu'est-ce qui avait pu poussé Albus à tuer son amant ? **

**On ne le sera jamais...il est mort en même temps, ou plus ou moins...**

_Théodore regardait autour de lui avec l'air émerveillé d'un gamin. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était entre les mains de Tom Jedusort qu'il pouvait enfin sortir sans chaperon dans les rues. Alors plus que le paysage de tours grises et de voitures klaxonnant, il profitait surtout de sa liberté retrouvée. Severus lui avait demandé d'aller chercher une commande qu'il fait dans une petite librairie. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'on lui permet de sortir pour une chose aussi futile,mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre._

_« Bonjour, Théo...cela faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? » dit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à son frère._

_Surpris il fit un pas en avant pour le serrer contre lui...avant de s'arrêter. Il venait de se rappeler ce qu'Harry lui avait dit à son sujet. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour son frère, il ne pouvait pas oublier toute la colère que son petit frère avait pu montrer envers Harry quand il était plus jeune. Aussi, bien que ce soit difficile à croire, peut être qu'Harry avait raison sur la mort de Cédric et sur la participation d'Alec dedans._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué par le fait que le jeune homme soit justement sur son chemin alors qu'il avait disparut de la circulation depuis plus de trois mois maintenant. Ce n'était pas normal...et légèrement inquiétant._

_« Toi ! » se contenta de dire Alec avec un sourire en coin, avant qu'une douleur éclate à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se sentit partir vers l'avant sans que ses membres ne répondent...Il s'était fait avoir._

_« Désolé frangin, mais il le fallait. » entendit-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

_« Mets le dans la voiture. Quand à toi. Tu vas te rendre au manoir de Tom et demander une entrevue avec lui. Il faut que tu lui remettes ce message en main propre. »_

_« Mais..._

_« Pas de mais qui tienne. Tu fais ce que je te demande si tu ne veux pas finir ta vie entre quatre plages. » grogna Alec en refermant le coffre sur son frère._

_« Bien monsieur. » se contenta de dire l'homme de main avant de partir. Alec le regarda faire avec un sourire en coin...Pauvre idiot, il allait quand même finir sa vie entre quatre planches. Ce n'est pas comme si Tom allait laisser un petit messager sans valeur rester en vie avec une telle nouvelle._

_**0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_Il n'avait pas tord en disant que son homme n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un geste dans le manoir qu'il se fit abattre sur le champs. Les hommes de Tom étaient quelque peu nerveux...surtout envers les hommes de Grindewald...ce n'était guère étonnant, vu qu'ils avaient fait sauter l'appartement d'un de leur membre._

_« On peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Tom en arrivant dans le hall après avoir entendu le coups de feu. Il était accompagné de ses lieutenants ainsi que Draco et Harry qui se trouvaient dans la pièce juste à côté._

_« Un homme de Grindewald a tenté de s'introduire ici. Il disait avoir un message pour vous, monsieur...mais a refusé de nous le remettre en main propre. Il a sortit son arme... » répondit l'homme qui avait tiré, cherchant à se déculpabiliser de son acte._

_« Et quel était ce message ? » demanda Tom, ne se souciant guère d'un simple homme de main...surtout si c'était un ennemi. Un homme se pencha et fouilla ses poches avant de trouver une lettre qu'il tendit à Tom._

_« Je vois...Emmenez cette homme et déposez le devant l'immeuble du clan Grindewald. Ils seront ainsi que nous avons bien reçu le message. Je veux mes lieutenants dans mon bureau immédiatement. Draco amène Harry avec toi. »_

_La lettre était très succincte. Une simple phrase..._

Rendez nous Harry ou on liquidera Théodore Nott.

_Cette phrase n'avait rien de logique aux yeux de Tom et de ses hommes. Théodore n'avait aucune valeur aux yeux du clan...un poids qu'ils s'obligeaient à garder afin d'entrer dans les bonnes grâce d'Harry, pour lequel l'homme comptait énormément. Pour preuve, le jeune homme avait du s'asseoir, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à tenir sous son poids._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Severus._

_« Rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. Ce n'est pas un des nôtres. » rétorqua un des lieutenants._

_Tom ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire. L'homme n'avait pas tord. Théodore n'était pas un membre de leur clan, de ce fait, ils n'avaient aucune obligation envers lui. Mais d'un autre côté...Au fil du temps, Severus s'était attaché à ce gamin, beaucoup plus qu'envers aucune autre personne. Et vu, le regard que l'homme lui adressait...il y avait un peu plus derrière cette amitié. _

_« Bien. Je vais réfléchir à cette situation. Que tout le monde sorte...sauf Severus, Draco et Harry. J'ai un mot à vous dire. » dit-il en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur la question, s'il ne voulait pas d'une opération suicidaire derrière son dos. Il le voyait bien dans le regard d'Harry qu'il n'allait pas laisser Théodore entre les mains de son ennemi...quitte à se donner pour le sauver._

_« Que représente Théodore pour toi ? » demanda Tom en se tournant vers Severus._

_« Je...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit l'homme en détournant le regard._

_« Ma question est pourtant simple. Je veux que tu me donnes la raison pour laquelle tu tiens à sauver une personne sans attache avec notre clan. Je te connais. Je sais comment tu fonctionne...ET tu ne chercherais pas mettre en danger le clan pour une personne aussi inutile que ce Théodore Nott. Tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que cela. Alors...Réponds à ma question ! Que représente Théodore pour toi ? »_

_« Tu me fais chier. Cela réponds à ta question ? » grogna Severus en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa 'relation' avec Théodore. C'était tellement étrange et incongru qu'il ne voulait pas mettre de mot sur cela._

_« Oui...on va le sortir de là. Rien que pour tes beaux yeux. »_

_« Ta gueule, Tom. »_

**La mort de Gellert fut rapidement suivit par celle d'Alec. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit aussi rapide. Finalement cela m'a même laisser un arrière-goût dans la bouche. Cela était trop facile et manquait sérieusement de challenge. Que voulez-vous, à force de tuer des gens, on en vient à aimer cela. Pas le fait de planter un couteau dans le corps de quelqu'un ou encore de presser la détente d'un flingue...non. Ce que j'aimais était l'approche de la cible, attirer son attention voire même avoir sa confiance avant de le trahir de la basse façon qu'il puisse exister.**

**Cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi pour ces deux meurtres. Je n'ai même pas pu voir leur regard alors que leur vie était en train de s'éteindre. Vraiment décevant. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi avec mon père. Non avec lui, j'ai pris mon pied...Ce fut particulièrement délicieux.**

_« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. C'est très bien, gamin. » dit James en regardant l'homme allongé par terre, devant lui._

_Alec renifla avant de détourner le regard. Il savait que c'était inévitable, mais cela restait quand même son frère. Aussi aurait-il préféré ne pas à avoir à assister à tout cela. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivé à la maison du clan, Théo fut emmené par ses accompagnant dans le salon où James les attendaient. Il fut attaché au plafond de tel façon à ce que ses pieds touchent à peine le sol. Un véritable sac de sable...Un punching ball sur lequel James et ses hommes se défoulèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux heures avant que son frère ne se mette à cracher du sang...ce n'est jamais quelque chose d'agréable à voir, surtout quand on idéalise son frère comme Alec pouvait le faire._

_« Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Je veux que tu reste ici pour le surveiller...même s'il ne devrait pas bouger outre mesure. Je vais laisser aussi quatre hommes autour de la maison. » _

_« D'accord. » se contenta de dire Alec. Il attendit un instant, pour être certain que James soit à l'extérieur, afin de se diriger vers son frère. Celui-ci avait perdu connaissance depuis un moment maintenant, si bien qu'il ressemblait à une marionnette quand Alec le souleva pour le mettre dans le divan miteux, seul meuble dans la pièce._

_« Je suis désolé pour toi...mais...pourquoi tu as fait une telle chose ? » demanda-t-il, tout en prenant une bouteille d'eau et son T-shirt pour nettoyer le visage de son frère. Celui-ci gémit quand il passa sur une plaie ouverte. La bague que portait encore James lui avait éclaté la pommette et ouvert la joue._

_Théo avait les yeux fermés, le corps perclus de douleur et un goût métallique dans la bouche. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais son cerveau était loin d'être au repos forcé comme son corps. Il savait qu'il était dans une situation difficile et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Gellert ne décide que son temps soit terminé sur cette terre. Cet homme pouvait être sans pitié pour les personnes le trahissant d'une quelconque façon...Son attachement pour Severus serait considéré comme une trahison...et ce, même s'il était tenu à l'écart des affaires du clan Jedusort. En bref, il était dans la merde et devait trouver une solution au plus vite pour se sortir de là avant que cela tourne vraiment au vinaigre._

_« Je ne te comprends pas. Tu avais tout. Père t'estimait tellement qu'il voulait faire de toi son successeur au poste de lieutenant. Le premier lieutenant, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Et toi...tu as tout gâché pour suivre un abrutit... » chuchota à nouveau Alec._

_Théodore faillit ouvrir les yeux et lui foutre une baffe. Son petit frère semblait croire que le prestige et le pouvoir étaient tout ce qu'un homme avait besoin pour vivre. Sa jalousie envers Harry et sa relation avec Albus l'a totalement pervertit. Il ne reconnaissait plus son petit frère, celui qu'il avait fait sauté sur ses genoux, juste pour entendre son rire. Aussi décida-t-il de le considérer comme totalement perdu et de le prendre comme un ennemi qu'il devait combattre s'il voulait s'en sortir._

_« Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y mettrait autant de force. Le passage à tabac était inévitable...malheureusement. Tu as quand même trahit le clan. »_

_« Je n'ai pas trahit le clan. » murmura péniblement Théodore. Il ouvrit les yeux...enfin le seul oeil encore valide pour regarder son petit frère. Celui-ci sembla un instant surpris de le voir conscient mais se repris assez rapidement et lui sourit d'un air hésitant._

_« Tu loges chez Jedusort...Ce n'est quand même pas anodin. » répondit Alec à fois basse._

_« Je loge là-bas parce que je dois bien dormir quelque part...Je veux rester aux côtés d'Harry Potter. » répondit Théo en attendant la grimace immanquable sur le visage de son frère...ce qui ne manqua pas._

_« Pourquoi ? Il a trahit le clan en s'opposant à son père et en allant même jusqu'à travailler pour Jedusort. Pourquoi rester avec un tel traître ? » s'écria Alec en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber le bol dans un bruit sourd. Celui-ci se brisa en éclat sur le sol. Alec, énervé, ne s'en soucia pas et se mit à faire les cents pas. Par contre, Théodore l'avait bien remarqué et s'empressa de se pencher pour prendre un éclat assez gros pour lui servir d'arme en cas de besoin. Cependant, il avait oublié que son corps n'était pas réellement apte à suivre ses ordres...il se retrouva face contre terre, en plein sur les éclats, dont certains enfoncé dans sa peau._

_« Théo...mais qu'est-ce que tu fous. Tu n'es pas en état pour te mettre debout. » s'écria Alec, sincèrement inquiet pour son frère. Il le prit par les épaules et le retourna avant de l'asseoir contre le fauteuil._

_« Voilà, comme si tu n'étais pas assez blessé. Non mais je te jure. Si tu étais resté avec nous, tout ceci ne se serait jamais produit. Tout cela c'est de la faute d'Harry. Il est en train de détruire ta vie, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »_

_« Non, Alec. Ce n'est pas Harry qui détruit ma vie, comme tu dis...mais toi. Uniquement toi ! Si tu avais ignoré les ordres de James Potter et si tu en avais avertit Gellert des intentions réelle de ton mentor, on n'en serait pas là. »_

_« Qu'est-ce...Je vois, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa gueule, le petit con. »_

_« Et oui, je sais tout de vos combines...Tu me dégoute ! » rétorqua Théo d'une voix aigre, avant de donner un coups de poing dans le visage de son frère, qui surpris par sa vivacité de mouvement, s'écroula sur le sol, sonné. Théo alla l'enjamber et pressa l'éclat contre sa carotide. Un seul mouvement de sa part et Alec perdait la vie aussi facilement qu'un claquement de toi._

_« Désolé frangin, mais je ne comptes pas m'éterniser ici...et tu vas m'aider. »_

_« Hors de question... »_

_« Si tu le dis. »_

_**00*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**_

_Cela faisait deux jours que Tom avait mis des hommes sur l'affaire de Théodore...supervisé par Severus. Puisque le jeune homme comptait tellement pour son ami qu'il s'en occupe. Tom avait d'autre problème sur les bras. Il y avait toujours ce problème d'espion qui traînait dans ses pattes. Bellatrix n'avait toujours trouver aucune piste, même si le nombre de suspect diminuait de plus en plus._

_Ajouté à cela qu'un homme apparenté à la famille Gellert l'avait contacté pour avoir un rendez-vous avec Harry Potter, tout en précisant bien que la conversation aurait lieu, si elle devait avoir lieu, dans l'endroit de son choix et en présence de témoins si nécessaire. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Albus Dumbledore allait se livrer à lui de cette manière. Cela sentait le coups fourré à plein...si cela avait été Gellert, mais cet homme n'était pas connu dans leur milieu, si ce n'est pour être l'amant de Gellert. Celui-ci avait pris grand soin de le maintenir à l'écart de leur monde...ce que Tom n'avait pas fait avec Hermione. Mais celle-ci était trop curieuse pour rester à l'écart._

_« Tommy ? Tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle en passant la tête dans le bureau de son amant. Ils avaient prévu d'aller au restaurant, afin que tout le monde sache que le clan Jedusort n'était pas mort. Tom était en train de relire la lettre qu'Albus lui avait envoyé quelques jours auparavant._

_« J'arrive... » murmura-t-il avec un soupir dans la voix._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que quelque chose te dérange. » dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son accoudoir et se pencha pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la lettre._

_« Ce n'est rien. Allez, on y va...Notre invité n'acceptera pas le moindre retard. »_

**La mort de Gellert provoqua un chamboulement dans le clan Grindewald qui fut plutôt appréciable. Elle permit en autre de mettre la main sur la taupe qui mettait la vie de Tom en danger...avec la mienne en même temps. En fait, ma vie ne servait que de monnaie d'échange. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas la cible principale, cela change.**

**Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que James en profite pour prendre les règnes du pouvoir...Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Au départ, il pensait le faire à travers moi. Albus m'avait adopté comme 'petit-fils de coeur', j'aurais donc repris la place de Gellert quand celui-ci aurait pris sa retraite...et comme James m'aurait lavé le cerveau au point de devenir son petit toutou...rien de plus facile. Manque de pot, je n'avais pas dans l'idée de devenir sa marionnette.**

_« Approche... » dit Draco en tendant les bras vers Harry._

_« je suis bien là. » répondit le jeune homme en continuant à lire son prochain ordre de mission. Tom avait enfin décidé de le laisser sortir. Heureusement parce qu'il était en train de devenir fou avec Draco qui le collait encore et encore...A croire que s'il ne le voyait pas pendant 5 minutes, il en crevait. C'était à la fois très mignon et particulièrement agaçant._

_« Allez ! J'ai envie d'un câlin. » minauda Draco avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. _

_Il était tellement ridicule qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire...et finit par lui obéir. Et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela. Il était assis sur Draco, ses bras autour de sa taille et sa poitrine contre son dos, diffusant sa chaleur de manière fort agréable. Ajouter à cela que le blond picorait son cou de baiser...zone très sensible chez lui. Il se laissa aller dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'une main froide vienne titiller son téton droit._

_« Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un câlin. » dit-il péniblement Harry. Il cherchait à se défaire de la prise de Draco mais en vue de la protubérance qu'il pouvait sortir contre le bas de son dos, c'était loin d'être gagné._

_« Disons que c'est un câlin amélioré. » ria doucement Draco en commençant à onduler des hanches pour soulager la tension qui régnait au niveau de son bas-ventre._

_« Pas ici. Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque. N'importe qui peut y rentrer ! » grogna Harry en essayant de se lever, mais les bras de Draco le ceinturait avec force pour le maintenir contre lui._

_« Et alors, il n'y a jamais personne qui viens ici, à cet heure de la journée. » chuchota Draco avant de glisser une main taquine dans le pantalon du petit brun qui inspira violemment._

_« Draco... » dit-il d'un ton plaintif, sans chercher plus à se débattre._

_« Laisse-toi aller...tu en as tout aussi envie que moi. »_

_« Imbécile ! » se contenta de répondre Harry avant de se retourner pour se retrouver quelque peu maladroitement à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant._

_Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus de profondeur qu'auparavant, montrant son acceptation envers son amant...celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que le prit Harry quand Draco glissa ses mains dans son pantalon pour empoigner ses fesses avec une pointe de brutalité, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, en vue de la bosse qui déformait son pantalon maintenant. Les gestes se firent plus empressé et fiévreux. Ils se frottèrent pour essayer de soulager la tension tout en se dévorant littéralement de baiser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leur chemise ne tombe sur le sol, permettant à leur peau de se toucher...enfin. Draco décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur en détachant la ceinture de son amant et en ouvrant son pantalon pour jouer avec la santé mentale d'Harry. Celui-ci renversa sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper un lent gémissement qui n'avait jamais cessé de rendre fou Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de sa chance. Une fois qu'Harry s'était enfin laissé entre ses bras, il s'était montré passionné et passionnant dans leur étreinte._

_Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que ce gémissement avait attiré l'attention d'une personne qui utilisait la bibliothèque pour réfléchir à ses opérations... Silencieusement, il se déplaça vers l'origine du bruit et fut stupéfait par la beauté presque animal qui se dégageait du couple. C'était à un tel point qu'il ne réussit pas à faire demi-tour pour laisser le couple tranquille. Il resta sur place, figé, excité même. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi intense entre deux hommes...aussi sensuel et emplis de tendresse. Il avait toujours cru que cela était brutal et douloureux, après tout cet endroit n'était pas fait pour cela. Pourtant, malgré la douleur visible sur son visage, lors de la pénétration, Harry semblait apprécier les attentions du blond à son égard. Il était si beau, le visage emplis d'un désir si intense qu'il semblait rayonné. Le plus surprenant était encore ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu un vert aussi brillant qu'en cet instant...quand Harry remarqua sa présence. Ils rougirent tous les deux et le plus jeune se figea contre le corps de son amant, afin de se cacher le plus possible._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Draco, se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_« Je...Quelqu'un est là. » murmura Harry contre son torse. Il était tellement horrifié que quelqu'un l'ait vu dans cette position qu'il refusait de bouger...ce qui obligea son amant à se contorsionner pour voir qui avait pu les suspendre._

_« Tiens...Severus. Je pensais que tu étais à l'extérieur. » dit-il d'un air nonchalant._

_« Et non, comme tu vois, je suis toujours là. » dit Severus en butant sur les quelques mots. Son esprit n'était pas encore à cent pour cent opérationnelle après ce qu'il venait de voir._

_« Et je vois cela... » répondit Draco d'un air narquois. L'homme s'empourpra en se rendant compte qu'il ne parlait pas de sa mission de sauvetage._

_« Euh...oui, je vais y aller. Je vais avoir besoin de vous d'ici une demi-heure...donc...euh... » balbutia Severus avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce._

_Harry attendit qu'il soit totalement partit pour se dégager de Draco, à la grande déception de ce dernier. Il reprit ses affaires et se rhabilla aussi vite qu'un courant d'air. D'ailleurs le blond ressentit un grand froid quand le brun se tourna vers lui une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce. Il avait devoir courir s'il voulait retourner dans les bras ( et le corps) de son cher amant...Maudit soit Severus !_

_**0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_« Bien, j'espère que vous avez tous compris ce que vous devez faire. » dit Severus en terminant ses explications. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide qu'à ce jour pour expliquer ce qui devait se passer...à la grande inquiétude de Tom qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état.  
>Il avait pourtant essayé de le cuisiner sans que rien n'en sorte. Son ami avait été muet qu'une tombe. Mais il avait une petite idée maintenant qu'il était en compagnie de tous ses hommes. Dès qu'Harry était entré dans la pièce, les deux hommes avaient rougit violemment et depuis, ne s'étaient jamais regardé. Ajouté à cela un Draco avec un sourire moqueur et un bras autour des épaules de son amant (bras que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de rejeter avec colère.)...Il y avait quelque chose entre les trois qui avait mis Severus dans cet état. Il allait voir si cela était permanent et risquait de le rendre inefficace, avant de demander une réunion pour remettre les choses en état. Quel bande de gamin.<em>

_« Harry, attend un instant, s'il te plait. J'aimerais te parler...seul à seul » termina-t-il en regardant Draco qui se renfrogna avant de sortir. _

_Le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir en le regardant avec une certaine surprise. Généralement, Tom demandait à Draco de rester avec lui. Après tout, il était toujours en apprentissage...bien qu'il progressait à vitesse grand V. Il pourrait bientôt travailler sans la moindre surveillance (et lui n'aurait plus qu'à prendre sa retraite). _

_« J'aimerais te poser une petite question. Quelles sont tes liens avec Albus Dumbledore. » demanda Tom Jedusort en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_« Je...je ne comprends pas ? Vous savez que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec le clan Grindewald...n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Harry quelque circonspect par cette entrée en matière...et légèrement effrayé. Tom Jedusort n'était pas connu pour être un tendre...encore pire que James Potter dans ses grands jours._

_« Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te demande cela. Réponds à ma question s'il te plait. »_

_« Il a été la seule personne qui soit un tant soi peu honnête avec moi pendant mon enfance. » se contenta de dire Harry. Revenir sur cet homme était quelque peu difficile pour lui. Après tout, le vieux homme lui avait tourné le dos au moment où il avait le plus besoin._

_« Je vois. Il a demandé à te voir. Il a même proposé que cette réunion ait lieu ici, en ma présence. » dit-il en mentant sur l'identité du témoin. Même si Harry travaillait pour lui, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il agissait plus comme un mercenaire que comme l'un de ses hommes. S'il le voulait vraiment, Harry pouvait prendre ses affaires et se barrer...même s'il devrait alors se battre seul contre le clan Grindewald...et le sien, parce qu'il ne laisserait pas un assassin de cet envergure dans la nature, c'était un coups à se faire poignarder dans le dos par des personnes sachent y mettre le prix._

_« Je vois...Est-ce qu'il a dit pourquoi il voulait me voir ? » demanda Harry quelque peu sur la réserve vis à vis de cette proposition._

_« Il veut avoir des renseignements par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avec Cédric... » _

_« Je vois... »_

_**0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que leur conversation n'avait rien de secret, comme ils l'auraient cru. Peu de temps avant la réunion, une personne s'était glissé dans le bureau de Tom, alors que celui-ci était sortit en inspection, pour y mettre une petite caméra dans la bibliothèque ainsi qu'un micro sous le bureau._

_elle s'était ensuite retranché dans sa chambre avec son matériel. Aussi, elle n'avait perdu aucune miette de la réunion qui portait sur le sauvetage de Théodore Nott. Son 'ami' serait très intéressé par cela...mais encore plus par la conversation qui avait suivi. Qui sait ce qui en ressortirait après leur petite rencontre...peut être qu'elle allait enfin avoir ce qu'elle voulait...disons qu'elle commençait à trouver le temps long._

**Le fait que James prenne le pouvoir accéléra les choses d'une manière presque exponentielle. Il était persuadé que son poste lui ouvrirait toutes les portes et lui permettrait de me mettre la main dessus. Il était tellement borné... cela en était quelque peu agaçant. Aussi ai-je du prendre mes dispositions pour régler ce problème. Après tout, tout ce que je voulais, c'était une petite vie tranquille à l'écart de tout cet connerie.**

_Gellert ne savait pas croire ce qu'on venait de lui rapporter. Son amant ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareil...pas après plus de 20 ans de vie commune. Et puis, son informateur n'était pas des plus viable. Après tout, il lui avait déjà menti auparavant...les conduisant dans la situation actuelle. Alors il refusait d'y croire...même si le doute persistait. D'après lui, sa source était on ne peut plus viable. Il s'agirait d'un membre du clan Jedusort particulièrement bien placé. Pouvait-il vraiment ignorer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre...et prendre le risque de se voir trahit à un moment ou un autre ? _

_Il décida de faire confiance à son instinct et décrocha son téléphone. Si ce qu'Albus lui avait dit était vrai, il devait se trouver dans le domaine que lui avait légué son père à sa mort. Il s'agissait d'une maison à l'écart de la ville, totalement à l'abri de la guerre entre clan qui se déroulait ici pour le moment. En fait, il n'y avait même pas le téléphone jusqu'à ce que Gellert ne le fasse installer. Ce domaine était devenu une sorte de refuge pour le couple pendant les périodes délicates et pénibles._

_« Allo ? » dit Albus en décrochant le téléphone. Il était quelque peu surpris de voir que son amant lui téléphonait. Depuis qu'il était partit (voilà maintenant quelques jours), Gellert n'avait jamais cherché à le joindre...ce qui l'avait blessé quelque peu._

_« Euh...salut. Tu te sens comment ? » demanda Gellert, ne sachant pas comment amener la conversation. Maintenant qu'il ré-entendait la voix de son amant, il se rendait compte du fossé qui était en train de se creuser entre eux._

_« Je vais bien. Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu viens me rejoindre ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix. Un ton qui fit plaisir à Gellert._

_« Je ne serais venir pour le moment. Ecoute...ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te demander une telle chose mais j'ai besoin d'être certain de quelque chose. Tu ne me mentirais jamais n'est ce pas ? » demanda Gellert_

_« Bien sûr, tu peux avoir confiance en moi...qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur, Gell. »_

_« Je..on est venu me dire que tu cherchais à rencontrer Harry par tous les moyens, allant même jusqu'à te donner en pâture à Tom... »_

_« Ah...c'est exact. J'ai demandé à monsieur Jedusort pour rencontrer Harry. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à certaines de mes questions...questions auxquelles tu n'as pas voulu répondre. » répondit Albus avec sincérité. L'homme d'affaire aurait préféré qu'il lui mente... _

_« Je vois. Je suis désolé. Je t'ai négligé, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Gellert en ravalant sa colère. Il devait se calmer avant de commettre un impair. Après tout, Albus était son amant avant tout. Il se devait de régler ce problème en face à face...lui et Albus, uniquement eux deux._

_« Je...c'est étrange et agréable comme revirement de situation. » rit Albus._

_« Et si tu venais me rejoindre ce soir pour un repas en tête à tête. Rien que toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps. » dit Gellert_

_« Oh, ce ne serait pas plus agréable de le faire au domaine ? On serait que tous les deux, coupé de ton travail totalement...et puis on aurait...toute la maison rien que pour nous. » chuchota Albus d'une voix que Gellert n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps. Elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, par ailleurs. Aussi décida-t-il d'en profiter une dernière fois..._

_« Pourquoi pas. J'arriverais d'ici une heure ou deux... juste le temps pour moi de terminer quelques affaires. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je t'attendrais...et je cuisinerais. » _

_« A tout à l'heure, mon aimé. »_

_Gellert raccrocha pour décrocher juste après et composer le numéro de James Potter. Il devait être au alentour de la _maison._ Il s'agissait d'une petite propriété à l'écart de la ville où le clan réglait leur...soucis. La plupart des interrogatoires et des transactions (les moins dangereux) se passaient là-bas. Cela leur permettait d'un certain anonymat en ce qui concerne leur maison mère et donc de diminuer les risques d'attaque envers eux. Ce n'est pas comme Jedusort qui affichait avec un certain panache, il faut bien l'avouer._

_« Allo ? » répondit James assez rapidement_

_« C'est Gellert. Donne moi plus d'information sur ce que t'a dit ta fameuse source. »_

_« Ah...Tom n'a rien dis de particulier lors de cette réunion, mais on peut émettre des hypothèses sur le contenu de la réunion. »_

_« Je vois. Merci. » se contenta de dire Gellert avant de raccrocher. Ce n'était vraiment une réponse, du moins une réponse qu'il voulait._

_**0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_Albus avait tout préparé. Le repas était prêt, cuisant doucement dans le four. La table était mise, une nappe blanche brodée de fil d'or, le service en cristal de sa famille, deux bougies qui ne restaient plus qu'à allumer quand Gellert serait présent...et une cerise sur le gâteau, une splendide rose rouge, d'un rouge presque noir...les préférés de son amant. Auparavant, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'homme d'affaire ne lui offre une telle rose. Mais c'était avant que le clan prenne une telle importance._

_Il espérait que cette soirée serait celle qui redonnerait vie à leur couple. Il aimait sincèrement Gellert, vraiment...mais au fil du temps, il avait fini par passer en second plan, après ses affaires. _

_Il avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Il n'avait jamais été pour la violence et la manipulation. On l'avait éduqué dans le respect de l'homme et des règles de vie de ce pays. Cependant, il aimait Gell à un tel point qu'il avait préféré ignorer ce qu'il faisait pour ne vivre qu'avec l'homme...Tout en versant des sommes parfois astronomique, dans son dos, à des associations luttant contre la traite des hommes ou cherchant des remèdes au cancer (sida)._

_« Albus, tu es où ? » cria Gellert en entrant dans la maison. Celle-ci était plongé dans le noir, si on exceptait le feu de cheminée et les quelques bougies qui brûlaient doucement de-ci, de-là. _

_« Je suis en haut, dans la salle de bain. » répondit son amant._

_Il monta à l'étage et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Son amant était dans son bain fumant, une douce odeur de cèdre flottant dans l'air. Il le trouva beau, malgré l'âge qui commençait à se marquer sur son corps._

_« Tu es magnifique. »_

_« Charmeur ! Est-ce que tu peux me passer mon peignoir s'il te plait ? »_

_« Tiens. »_

_« Merci. Tu es là plus tôt que je ne le pensais...C'est bien. »dit Albus en lui donnant un baiser assez tendre avant d'enfiler le peignoir et de se diriger dans leur chambre._

_« Je voulais te parler avant qu'on aille manger. »_

_« Qu'on parle de quoi ? Si c'est de ma rencontre avec Harry, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre de renoncer à ce projet. Je veux parler avec lui. » grogna doucement Albus en cherchant sa tenue pour le repas. Il aurait préféré que son amant laisse ses affaires (et donc cette rencontre) hors de cette maison. Cela avait été toujours la règle auparavant._

_« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que cela pourrait entraîner...surtout que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin à ce point de voir ce gamin ! »_

_« Parce qu'il est dans cette situation à cause de nous. Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on a tué son amant de la pire manière qu'il puisse exister sur terre ? Je peux comprendre qu'il ait tourner le dos à sa famille...Alors, j'aimerais le rencontrer pour m'excuser pour cela. J'en ai besoin, tu comprends ? »_

_« Tu veux seulement t'excuser ou il y a autre chose ? » demanda Gellert en se rapprochant de son amant._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » répondit Albus en se retournant. Il fut surprit et horrifié de voir que son amant braquait une arme devant lui. « On peut savoir ce qui te prends ? » _

_« Tu m'a menti une fois, Albus...en prenant contact avec Tom sans m'en parler avant. Je ne sais plus si je peux te faire confiance. Est-ce que tu vas aussi me trahir, comme l'a fait Harry ? »_

_« Non, et tu le sais...alors baisse cet arme s'il te plait. »_

_« Je ne le sais plus. Cela fait un moment maintenant que je ne le sais plus. C'est un sentiment effroyable, Albus, vraiment. Il me vrille les intestins à chaque fois que je te vois. Je pensais que je pourrais ignorer cela un peu plus longtemps mais ce n'est plus possible. Je suis désolé, mon amour. » murmura Gellert en se rapprochant si près que le canon du fusil touchait maintenant la peau nu de son amant. _

_« Je le suis aussi. » répondit son amant avant de retourner l'arme de son homme par une prise de self défense qu'enseignait Minerva aux membres du clan. _

_C'était des cours que peu de personne prenait, mais Albus avait alors de l'énergie à revendre...Il avait gardé le secret à Gellert, voulant faire impression devant son amant. Cela ne s'était jamais produit, puisqu'ils avaient préféré rester à l'écart des histoires de son amant, les autres clans n'avaient jamais tenté de lui faire le moindre mal. Aussi Gellert fut surprit de se retrouver de l'autre côté du fusil..._

_« Tu vas tirer ? » demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Bien qu'Albus venait de le surprendre, il le savait incapable de lui tirer dessus...après tout, il l'aimait._

_« Je suis désolé. » se contenta de dire Albus avant de presser la détente._

_Sa victime le regarda avec effroi avant de baisser le regard sur sa poitrine où une tâche rouge s'étalait lentement sur sa chemise blanche, comme une rose qui s'ouvre...une rose mortelle. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Albus ne ressentait rien. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Cette tâche ressemblait à cette rose qui les attendait sur la table...d'ailleurs le repas allait refroidir. _

_Albus lança le fusil sur le lit et termina de s'habiller, sans faire plus attention à cela à Gellert qui venait de glisser sur le sol, le souffle court et le regard qui suivait le trajet de son amant sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Son compagnon depuis plus de 20 ans venait d lui tirer dessus et agissait comme si rien venait de se passer..._

_Albus termina sa préparation par une touche d'eau de toilette et en maintenant sa montre et sa bague, cadeau de son amant. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte. Il avait un repas à terminer. Cependant, il fut retenu par la prise faible de son amant. Il baissa les yeux et lui sourit doucement._

_« Je t'attends en bas, mon amour. Je t'ai préparé ton plat favori. » chuchota le vieil homme avec douceur avant de se défaire de sa prise et de continuer son chemin._

_Il alla dans la cuisine et remit le feu sous son plat avant de sortir une bouteille de vin qu'il ouvrit et apporta à table. Il se servit un verre de vin rouge et le dégusta avec lenteur, appréciant son goût capiteux sur sa langue. Il n'avait rien de meilleur qu'un bon vin rouge en guise d'apéritif..._

_**0***0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*_

_« C'est avec une réelle peine qu'on vous annonce la mort d'un membre important de notre société._

_Albus Dumbledore est décédé hier soir dans la soirée. Une enquête a été ouverte pour connaître les raisons exacte de sa mort._

_Albus Dumbledore était né de la famille Dumbledore, fondatrice de la plupart des associations de cette ville. Fils unique, il a hérité de toute la fortune et des entreprises de la famille, qu'il a sut géré d'une main de maître, tout en continuant à donner de sa personne, et de sa fortune, auprès des différents associations de sa famille et autre._

_Au niveau familial, on lui connait une relation avec l'homme d'affaire Gellert Grindewald. Cette relation fut réprouvé par la haute société, et pour son caractère homosexuel que pour les liens supposé avec la mafia qu'avait cet homme. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs été retrouvé, tué d'une balle en pleine poitrine, dans la chambre principale d'un petit domaine appartenant à la famille Dumbledore._

_Les pompiers ont été appelé par l'alarme incendie de la propriété. Ils ont découvert le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore, assis à une table monté pour deux personnes, un verre de vin renversé au sol. Un plat complétement carbonisé continuait à courir dans la cuisine, ce qui aurait vraisemblablement déclenché l'alarme. Par soucis de conscience, ils ont fouillé l'ensemble de la maison et ont retrouvé Gellert Grindewald, étendu sur le sol de la chambre principale, mort. L'arme du crime a été trouvé sur le lit. L'enquête est toujours en cours. »_

_Harry était dans le bureau de Tom pour la deuxième fois en trois jours...Il se faisait l'impression d'être un gamin convoqué dans le bureau de son directeur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce soit pour lire cette dépêche...et encore moins pour apprendre la mort de la tête du clan Grindewald et de son compagnon. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient mort. Ils lui avaient toujours apparu comme immortel, invincible._

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui. C'est une occasion en or pour déclencher le plan de sauvetage. Le clan Grindewald est en pleine panique pour le moment, la sécurité sera réduite au minimum. J'ai déjà prévenu Severus. Ils t'attendent. »_

_« Ok...Je...j'y vais alors. » répondit Harry, toujours sous le choc de cette nouvelle._

_Ce n'était pas tant la mort de Gellert qui était dur à encaisser mais plutôt celle d'Albus. Après tout, l'homme avait fait des démarches pour essayer de le recontacter. Harry avait alors espérer que ce soit pour retrouver la même relation qu'il avait auparavant...Il ne le saura jamais._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

**Par la suite, avec la prise de pouvoir de James, la confrontation entre les deux clans se transforma d'une guerre froide à une guerre ouverte. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'un affrontement qui se terminait bien souvent en bain de sang. Cependant, sans qu'on comprenne encore pourquoi, c'était souvent nos hommes qui finissaient étendus sur le sol, mort. **

**Quelqu'un nous trahissait et cela rendait Tom très, très nerveux. Autant dire que l'atmosphère du clan n'était pas propice à notre relation. La plupart du temps, Draco était envoyé sur le terrain pour aider sur les plus grosses affaires...en tant que sniper. Qu'en à moi...j'étais toujours cloîtrer.**

**On m'avait mis dans une maison de campagne, appartenant à Lucius Malfoy, avec Severus et Théodore. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, j'étais devenu le trésor du clan. J'étais donc protégé, enfermé dans un coffre-fort...une période que j'ai détesté et haïe de toutes mes forces.**

_Théodore se laissa une vingtaine de minute sans rien faire, se contentant de reprendre possession de son corps. Son frère, vexé par le fait qu'il refusait de revenir à la maison, s'occupait de lui en silence. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué le morceau de verre qu'il tenait à la main. Tant mieux. Il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment et il retournerait à sa place. _

_Alec soupira et s'assit, donc contre le fauteuil. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et la posa sur la jambe de son frère. Il eut un sourire emplit de nostalgie en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu cette même position. C'était avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en tant que gardien dans cette prison, avant qu'il se mette à suivre les ordres de James et ne tue Cédric sous les yeux de son amant...C'était il y a environ deux ans...C'était si loin maintenant. Quelque part, il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son grand frère._

_« Alec, je suis désolé. » chuchota Théo d'une voix peinée._

_« Moi aussi. » répondit Alec se méprenant sur la raison de ses excuses. Aussi sursauta-t-il en sentant quelque chose d'effilé contre sa gorge. Son frère était en train de le menacer avec un morceau de verre ?_

_« Retire doucement ton flingue et pose-le à côté de toi. » dit Théodore avec une voix froide. Une voix que son frère ne lui avait entendu qu'une seule autre fois...peu avant qu'il ne tue l'autre personne (qui avait essayé de les doubler sur une affaire.), aussi décida-t-il d'obéir, tout en cherchant un moyen de renverser la pression._

_« Merci et encore désolé. » dit Théodore avant de lui asséner un rapide coups à l'arrière de la nuque, ce qui l'assomma sur le coup._

_Il prit le flingue posé sur le sol et se leva avec difficulté. Il n'avait rien de casser mais les coups avaient rendu ses articulations raides et douloureuses. Il se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la pièce et mit son oreille contre la porte. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que James n'avait pas laissé son frère le surveiller tout seul. Il n'entendit aucun bruit mais préféra attendre encore dix minutes avant de sortir de la pièce._

_Heureusement pour eux, il connaissait assez bien la maison pour savoir comme sortir de là, le plus rapidement possible. Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir de là sans tomber sur le moindre homme de main de James. Parce qu'il était certain que ceux-ci ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Ils n'auraient aucun soucis à le tuer sans le moindre avertissement. Mais bon, pour le moment, il ne voyait personne...ce qui était quelque peu étrange, vu qu'il aurait du y avoir au moins un garde devant la porte._

_« Alpha demande béta, alpha demande béta...grouille ! La situation devient plus que pénible, on va pas tenir si cela continue. » grésilla une radio juste derrière une porte._

_« Hey ! Démerde-toi. Vous avez assez de membre pour vous en sortir ! Si je quitte mon poste, je risque de me faire tuer par le patron ! » grogna un homme assez jeune, s'il en juge par la tonalité aigu de sa voix._

_« Arrête de déconner, on va se faire tuer ! Ils sont en surnombre. » recommença la radio avec empressement. Visiblement la situation était en train de dégénérer à l'extérieur. _

_Théodore eut une bouffée de joie en entendant cela. Il n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient venu le chercher. Cela ne pouvait être qu'eux...Mais il n'allait certainement pas attendre gentiment qu'ils arrivent. Il n'était pas une princesse en détresse. Lui aussi avait eu un entraînement pour pouvoir vivre dans ce monde. _

_Il prit une grande inspiration avant de taper un grand coups dans la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en allant claquer contre le mur et dévoila un gamin d'environ une vingtaine d'année. Cependant Théodore ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter sur son âge et tira avant que la porte ne revienne se fermer. Il se colla immédiatement contre le mur et attendit une réplique quelconque. Mais elle ne vient jamais._

_Doucement, il se rapprocha de la porte et la poussa beaucoup plus doucement qu'avant. L'homme de main était étendue sur le sol, une tâche de sang qui s'étendait lentement. Il l'avait bien eu mais il n'était pas encore mort...mortellement blessé par contre. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le gamin d'essayer d'attraper son arme pour lui régler son compte. Minerva était toujours aussi doué pour les embrigader. Il se souvenait encore de ses phrases. Tant que vous n'êtes pas mort, vous êtes capable de tenir une arme._

_« Désolé gamin, mais je ne compte pas mourir ici. » répondit Théodore en shootant dans le flingue._

_Il s'agenouilla ensuite à ses côtés et le regarda un instant. Le gamin respira avec beaucoup de difficulté...des bulles de sang commençaient à faire son apparition au niveau des commissures des lèvres. Il avait du touché les poumons. Le pauvre, ce n'était pas une mort facile...se noyer dans son propre sang...Théodore soupira et prit le temps de le voir mourir. Ce n'était pas cruauté, loin de là. C'était juste une question de respect. Un homme ne devrait jamais mourir seul...il avait fini par le comprendre au fil de ses expériences. Une fois que le gamin eut rendu son dernier souffle, il lui ferma les yeux avant de se relever et de prendre la radio. Il tenait à être au courant du moindre des mouvements, que ce soit des alliés ou des ennemis._

_« Béta, tu pourrais répondre ! » grogna une voix brouillée légèrement paniqué. Est-ce qu'il avait entendu le coups de fils dedans ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas...histoire de garder un élément de surprise._

_« Désolé, j'ai fait tombé ma radio...je t'entends mal. » dit Théo, au bout d'un instant de réflexion. Il n'aurait pas pu garder le silence sans que cela puisse paraître bizarre et donner l'alerte...il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son excuse tienne la route._

_« 'Tain, tu pourrais faire attention avec le matériel...Elle doit être cassé, tu as une drôle de voix. » râla son interlocuteur. _

_« Ouais, désolé...quelle est la situation devant la maison ? » demanda Théodore, essayant d'en savoir plus sur la position des différents hommes de main de James. S'il pouvait en éviter deux, trois, ce sera déjà ça de gagner._

_« Il n'y a plus de situation devant la maison connard ! Ils sont venu en nombre, les salopards...Les trois quarts de nos hommes sont mort devant la maison, mais bon...ce n'est pas comme je t'avais demandé de l'aide, hein ! » répondit l'homme en s'énervant de plus en plus. _

_Mais il ne fit pas attention à l'apprêté de ses paroles...Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est que les hommes de Tom avait réussi à faire une incursion dans la maison. Il lui suffisait de retrouver un des hommes de Tom pour être sortit d'affaire._

_« Vous êtes où ? Je vais essayer de vous rejoindre. » dit Théodore._

_« Nous nous rassemblons dans la chambre du gamin...on pourra le prendre comme otage pour s'en sortir de là vivant. »_

_« Mais James... » dit Théodore, quelque peu inquiet par cette nouvelle...et aussi parce que l'homme qu'il venait de tuer était un pro-James et il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui il était réellement._

_« Rien à foutre de James. Je tiens à ma vie, moi. Si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu es contre nous... » répondit l'homme avant de couper la communication._

_Enfin, la radio n'avait plus grande importance...Théodore savait maintenant que les hommes du clan Grindewald n'auraient aucun scrupule à le tuer à vue si jamais il se montrait menaçant...quoiqu'ils perdraient alors leur otage...mais un homme acculé peut se montrer plus dangereux qu'un ours en colère._

_Alors qu'il courrait dans les couloirs pour essayer de sortir de cette baraque, il entendit des bruits de pas et une sorte de grésillement s'amplifiait dans la radio. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe...Les hommes de James arrivaient dans sa direction et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne prenait un autre chemin. Rapidement, il éteignit la radio avant de se glisser dans la première pièce qu'il vit. Une cuisine ? Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant._

_Il déposa la radio sur une table et s'approcha des fenêtres. S'il avait raison, elles ne devaient pas être fermé. Après tout, les prisonniers ne sortaient jamais de la pièce où se trouvait encore Alec...enfin, s'il était toujours dans les vapes. Il avait raison...Elles n'étaient pas fermées. Enfin une porte de sortie._

_« Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi. » dit une voix derrière lui. Théodore se tourna et soupira. Il aurait préféré qu'il reste dans la pièce, sans faire d'histoire._

_« Alec, laisse moi sortir d'ici sans faire d'histoire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu es des problèmes. » répondit Théo en produisant son arme devant lui tout en reculant vers la fenêtre qu'il avait ouvert un peu avant._

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre de recevoir de ta part. Tu n'es qu'un prisonnier ici. Si je veux, je peux te tuer qu'en un claquement de doigts. Aussi facilement que cela. » _

_« Peut être, mais je vous tuerais avant que vous ne pressiez la détente. » dit un homme derrière Alec. Théodore fut soulagé de voir le visage familier de Severus, accompagné d'Harry. Enfin la rescousse._

_« Quelle blague...Vous êtes pitoyable. Au fait, Harry, heureux de te voir à nouveau en ces lieux...Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de revenir sur les lieux où Cédric est mort ? » répondit Alec avec un sourire moqueur qu'il adressa à Harry, le rendait plus blême qu'auparavant._

_« Tu es chiant, Alec. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fermes pas ta gueule de temps en temps. » soupira Théodore en baissant son arme. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre maintenant._

_« Il n'a pas tord. De plus, tu es tout seul. Mes hommes s'occupent de mettre ceux de James hors d'activité. Donc, tu la fermes et tu pose ton arme bien gentil. » répondit Severus, alors qu'Harry sortait deux lames blanches, ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe pour Alec...Théodore secoua la tête. Pourquoi son frère devait toujours agir aussi bêtement._

_« Tout cela c'est de ta faute. » cria Alec au bout d'un moment. Il était cerné...sans solution de secours. Même son frère était contre lui. Mais il n'étais pas dit qu'il se laisserait faire sans se battre. Rapidement il pointa son arme sur Harry et...une détonation retentit dans l'air._

_Il avait tiré ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus...Tout comme il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il était étalé sur le sol. Théodore était au-dessus de lui et lui parlait...assez rapidement s'il en jugeait par le mouvement de ses lèvres. Alec aurait bien voulu lui dire de se taire, que cela ne servait à rien. Il n'entendait pas ce que son frère pouvait lui dire. Il n'entendait plus rien, en fait. Au final, c'était apaisant comme sensation. Il avait froid mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il était bien, presque libre._

_« Alec, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » dit Théodore en secouant légèrement son frère. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire étrange sur son visage. Une main vient se poser sur son épaule._

_« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... » dit Severus avec une lueur étrange dans son regard._

_Cependant, il ne le regardait pas...non, il regardait le torse d'Alec où s'étalait une tâche rougeâtre. Il n'avait pas voulu tirer à ce niveau-là. Tout ce n'était qu'une sorte de réflexe. Quand le gamin avait braqué son arme sur Harry dans la ferme intention de tirer, il avait agit sans réfléchir. Sa balle l'avait atteint au niveau de la poitrine. Vu les bulles de sang qui se formaient au niveau de ses lèvres, il devait avoir touché un poumons. Il aurait du tirer plus bas, afin de le garder en vie. Cela aurait été intéressant de le cuisiner un peu, histoire de savoir ce qui se passait dans le clan, maintenant que Gellert était mort._

_«C'était ainsi que cela devait se terminer, je crois. » répondit Théodore en caressant la joue de son frère. Elle était froide. Son souffle était hésitant et si faible...Il était en train de mourir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même si c'était son frère, il ne ressentait rien. Juste une pointe de tristesse en réalisant le gâchis qu'il avait été._

_« Oeil pour oeil » murmura Harry avec une certaine satisfaction. Cependant, cela lui laissa un arrière-goût amère dans la bouche._

_« Rentrons. » déclara Severus après un moment. _

**Cependant, j'avais quand même droit à des bouffée d'air pur...en la présence de Draco. Il ne venais pas souvent, mais je pense que cela me permit de m'ouvrir petit à petit à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un autre homme dans ma vie, un homme sur lequel je pourrais compter, avec lequel, je pourrais me reposer. Quand il était là, je ne pensais plus au fait que James avait été jusqu'à engagé des mercenaires pour se défaire de ma personne. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose...lui.**

**Bon d'accord, la plupart du temps, on se sautait dessus dès qu'il franchissait le seuil de cette maison...Ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, avait le don d'agacer Lucius. Cela ne dois pas être évident de reconnaître que son enfant pouvaient avoir une vie sexuelle. Une fois que nos corps étaient apaisé, on parlait...de tout, de rien. Cela pouvait aller de la situation à l'extérieur à notre avenir au sein du clan Jedusort après que tout cette histoire soit réglée. Je lui ai même parlé de mon envie de me retirer de ce monde, une fois que ce serait fini.**

**J'aurais alors une maison à la campagne...pas trop loin de la ville, mais pas trop près non plus. Un peu dans le genre de la propriété de Lucius, sans qu'elle soit aussi imposante non plus.**

**Alors que j'aurais cru qu'il allait se foutre de ma gueule, il m'a surpris d'une façon assez agréable, je dois dire. A sa visite suivante, il me rapporta des fascicules vantant le mérite de tel ou tel terrain, maison...ect. Une attention adorable, je dois dire.**

_« On peux savoir qui a décidé que ce serait toi ? Gellert n'a laissé aucun testament, aucune note disant que tu reprendrais la main, une fois mort. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour suivre tes ordres ! » s'écria Franck, le père de Théodore et d'Alec._

_Il avait perdu ses deux fils à cause de cet homme. Il était hors de question qu'il le suive. James le regarda un instant avant de soupirer. Une détonation retentit dans le bureau, faisant sursauter le reste des hommes présent dans le bureau. Le corps de Franck s'affala sur le sol, une tache rouge s'étalant sur sa poitrine._

_« Quelqu'un d'autre pour protester avec mon ascension à la tête de cet organisation ? » demanda James après avoir rangé son arme. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de réclamation...les hommes de Gellert ne sont pas des suicidaires._

_« Moi, j'ai une question. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer avec le clan Jedusort et Harry Potter ? » demanda un jeune homme. Il venait d'accéder au poste de lieutenant grâce à James._

_« C'est simple. Ils doivent mourir ! Notre clan est le plus fort et doit le rester. Cela fait trop longtemps que cet homme sans aucune valeur morale piétine nos plates-bandes. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme ! » déclara James avec emphase._

_Les hommes présent dans la pièce eurent un sourire de connivence. Voilà qui avait de quoi leur plaire. Gellert était un peu trop tendre avec le clan Jedusort...ce qui n'était pas toujours pour plaire à ses hommes. Mais sa voix faisait loi...jusqu'à présent._

_« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, il est temps de se mettre au travail. Je veux que tous nos hommes se regroupent au sein de notre entrepôt pour 14h. Il va y avoir du changement dans la hiérarchie. »_

_Tous les hommes présent hochèrent la tête et partirent sans s'occuper du corps de Franck qui refroidissait sur le sol._

_« Je suis désolé mon ami...tu n'aurais jamais du te mettre en travers de ma route. » déclara James avant de sortir à son tour. Deux sous-fifres viendraient faire le ménage un peu plus tard. _

_Quand il sortit de la pièce, un homme se cacha dans un renforcement, priant pour qu'on ne le découvre pas. Il n'aurait pas du se trouver dans ce couloir...et surtout pas à écouter aux portes. On était tué pour moins que cela en ces lieux. N'avait-il pas eu la preuve, récemment, avec le meurtre du lieutenant Franck ? De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait appris quelque chose d'intéressant...Il devrait peut être demander une augmentation en vue des risques qu'il encourait...peut être..._

_Dean avait toujours été quelqu'un de discret dans la société. Il faisait bien son travail sans faire d'histoire, si bien que la plupart du temps, on l'oubliait dans l'heure qui suivait. Aussi avait-il été surpris par la visite d'un certain Eric. Normalement, il aurait du l'ignoré voir même le dénigrer ou le tuer. Mais ce policier avait été beaucoup plus malin que lui...beaucoup plus. Il ne l'avait pas emmené au poste de police, mais dans une maison (dire qu'il pensait pouvoir tirer son coups, ce soir-là). Là-bas, il avait été encerclé par trois policiers et amené dans le salon. Dire qu'il pensait qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. _

_Seamus, son petit frère, était tranquillement assis dans le salon, tranquillement, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il n'aurait jamais du se trouver ici. Il était, aprés tout, la raison de son entrée dans le clan Grindewald. Ainsi il pouvait avoir beaucoup d'argent rapidement et facilement. Chaque mois, il envoyait de l'argent à une grande institution pour aider son frère dans sa maladie. Une maladie longue et douloureuse, mais surtout très onéreuse._

_« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il alors, tout en allant rejoindre son frère qui l'enlaça avec chaleur._

_« Nous aurions besoin de toi...et j'ai pensé que ton frère pourrait t'aider à faire le bon choix dans toute cette affaire. »_

_« Et puis-je savoir en quoi consiste cette affaire ? » demanda à nouveau Dean, se doutant fortement de la raison de sa présence. Mais il n'était qu'un insignifiant sous-fifre._

_« Nous aimerions avoir quelqu'un au sein du clan Grindewald. Depuis l'évasion de cet Harry Potter...le monde souterrain est de plus en plus agité. Il est temps qu'on y met un terme, une fois pour toute. »_

_« Je ne vois pas en cas, je pourrais vous être utile. Je ne suis qu'un simple livreur. » répondit-il en paraissant le plus innocent possible. Seamus s'était assoupi sur ses genoux...son teint était blafard et sa peau était moite. Il n'aurait jamais du sortir de son hôpital. Maudit policier._

_« Un simple livreur qui peut payer un hôpital privé à son petit frère...Tes services doivent falloir cher, dis-moi... ARRÊTE DE NOUS MENTIR ! Nous savons ton implication dans le clan Grindewald. Alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver derrière les barreaux et abandonner ton frère, tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous mentir une nouvelle fois. » s'écria Eric._

_« Nous voulons que tu sois nos oreilles au sein du clan Grindewald. » dit plus calmement l'un des trois autres policiers._

_« Je ne suis personne dans le clan, tout ce que je pourrais dire ne serait qu'inutilité dans votre...enquête. »_

_« Peut être mais tu es quelqu'un de discret. Un rat, tel que toi, sera certainement se glisser dans des lieux beaucoup plus important, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé embrigader dans toute cette histoire. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe, cette nuit-là. Mais bon, ils avaient au moins promis de le dédommager financièrement. Ce qui le soulageait quelque peu du poids que représentait les soins de son petit frère. _

_« On peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda James après l'avoir dépassé. Visiblement, il n'était pas aussi discret qu'il l'aurait cru._

_« Peu importe. » ajouta-t-il alors que Dean cherchait une excuse potable pour s'en sortir vivant. « Tu tombes bien finalement. Je veux que tu me nettoies mon bureau de la crasse. » continua James. L'homme n'attendit pas sa réponse pour continuer sa route. Le plus jeune le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer...Est-ce qu'on venait de lui donner un accès au bureau principale et donc à des informations vitales ? Il devait avoir une bonne étoile caché quelque part._

**Mais malgré le fait que Lucius et Draco m'apportaient assez souvent des réponses, je dois dire que quelque fois...j'aurais voulu être dans le feu de l'action. Me battre au même titre que le plus banal des hommes de Tom, juste pour éviter de cogiter et puis...sentir l'adrénaline m'envahir, faire bouillir mon sang, mon coeur battant à vive allure.**

**Maintenant que je reviens sur cette période troublée, je dois bien m'avouer que cette sensation de manque revient parfois...mais je ne veux pas redevenir un tueur. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. La mort de James m'a salit au plus profond de mon âme. J'ai souvent des cauchemars où je revois son regard se vider de toute vie...où je l'entends me supplier de ne pas le tuer, alors qu'il ne m'a jamais supplié...non, il m'a craché dessus. Peut être qu'il restait mon père, malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait...Malgré la mort de Cédric...Malgré mon passage en prison et ce que j'y ai subi...malgré le fait de vouloir ma mort et de m'avoir obligé à trahir ma famille...**

**L'esprit est quelque chose de bien étrange, n'est-ce pas ?**

_La chambre était emplis de respirations haletantes et de cris qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Au centre de la pièce, dans le lit qui ne comportait plus qu'un simple matelas et quelques coussins, deux corps s'ébattaient, se montraient leur amour mutuel dans un ballet connu par le monde entier._

_Pourtant pour Draco, c'était unique...un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à leur couple. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le laissait aller jusqu'au bout, qu'Harry se laissait totalement aller dans ses bras, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se sentirait aussi fébrile qu'un adolescent boutonneux qui connait le goût de la peau en sueur pour la première fois. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il descendait autre les cuisses de son amant. Harry replia une jambe, dévoilant ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et Draco sentit comme un éclair le traverser pour venir exploser au niveau de son bas-ventre...Il n'aurait jamais cru sentir une telle chose en voyant son amant se dévoiler de la sorte. Ce n'était la première fois qu'il étrennait quelqu'un dans ce lit, pourtant il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un débutant._

_« Tu es magnifique... » murmura-t-il avant de plonger sur sa proie et de le goûter. C'était une caresse intime qu'il n'avait effectué sur personne avant Harry. Mais Harry n'était pas un amant quelconque...C'était L'amant._

_« Oh...ooh, Dray... S'il te plait, je...plus... » grogna Harry tout en portant sa main au niveau de son sexe que son amant avait délaissé pour se consacrer à son intimité._

_Le brun n'aurait jamais cru qu'il connaîtrait une telle caresse. C'était tellement...intime...tellement...tout. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu. Son esprit était vide, il n'était plus que sensation. Il allait finir par en mourir, il en était certain. C'était beaucoup trop._

_Draco ajouta un doigt et puis deux sans qu'Harry ne ressente la moindre douleur. Il ne ressentit qu'une décharge violente qui se répercuta dans son érection, le rendant presque douloureux. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Draco devait se dépêcher..._

_« S'il te plait...Draco...Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Viens...je te veux en moi. » dit Harry en terminant dans les aigus alors que le blond lui faisait sentir un troisième doigt. _

_Ses hanches bougeaient furieusement pour en avoir plus, quémandant encore mieux que pouvaient le faire ses suppliques. Jamais cela n'avait paru aussi érotique aux yeux de Draco. Lui non plus ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais il se devait se serrer les dents, il était hors de question qu'il manque le moment le plus important de leur relation. Il devait montrer à Harry qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire une place dans son corps et dans son coeur. Peut être qu'il se mettait une pression inutile mais il tenait tellement au brun qu'il voulait retrouver le même sentiment dans les yeux de son amant._

_Il se redressa et vient l'embrasser délicatement, histoire de calmer la situation. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Harry reprenait son souffle avec difficulté et il n'était pas mieux. _

_« Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage. _

_Harry lui répondit par un baiser délicat. Draco ressentit un pincement au coeur mais se tût...C'était encore trop tôt mais bon... Il profita de ce baiser pour s'introduire lentement en Harry. Les traits de celui-ci se transformèrent en une grimace de douleur...c'était regrettable mais inévitable. Draco glissa une main entre leurs corps pour venir prendre l'érection de son amant, afin de lui redonner un peu de vigueur mais surtout de le distraire de son introduction. Sentant l'anneau se relâcher autour de lui, il y alla d'un seul coups, arrachant un cri de la part d'Harry._

_« Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il tout en continuant de caressant le bas-ventre de son compagnon._

_« Oui...attends un peu...c'est... » dit péniblement Harry en se tortillant légèrement. Il était gêné au niveau de son intimité mais la main de Draco lui donnait envie d'en recevoir plus, si bien qu'il ne savait plus vraiment dans quel position il devait se mettre pour se sentir à l'aise. Draco siffla entre ses dents et bougea légèrement. Cependant cela suffit pour frapper dans une boule de nerf qui perturba toute la perception d'Harry. Il inspira avec surprise et son corps se cambra comme sous l'effet d'un courant éléctrique._

_« Là... » murmura-t-il avec une voix chouinante. _

_Draco recommença, ravit de cette réaction. Les chairs d'Harry se détendirent progressivement, permettant à Draco de faire des mouvements de plus grandes ampleurs et surtout de revenir taquiner ce point avec beaucoup plus de force, arrachant des gémissements langoureux et même des cris de plaisir pur. Ce fut la meilleure musique qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre. Il se sentait surtout fier d'être à l'origine de ses sons._

_Harry secouait la tête dans tous les sens, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux sans qu'il n'eut l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il était totalement perdu dans les sensations que les caresses de Draco lui faisait ressentir. Est-ce que c'était la même chose avec Cédric ? Il ne le savait plus...et cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Finalement, le blond avait fini par se faire une place dans son coeur. Même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à dire 'je t'aime', il tenait à son compagnon..._

_« Oh, je t'aime...si tu savais comme je t'aime... » murmura Draco alors que son rythme prenait un côté incontrolable._

_La chaleur de ce corps qui se tortillait sous lui, les gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce et le simple fait qu'il faisait l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait allaient le rendre complétement fou. Il était si proche de la délivrance...Si proche...Mais il devait tenir, il refusait de venir avant le brun. Une fierté mal placée, dirons-nous. Il glissa une main entre eux et se saisit de l'érection d'Harry qui sursauta et s'agita d'autant plus que ses cris augmentaient en volume. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas venir aussi vite. Maudit soit ce corps si tentant et si jouissif..._

_« Dray...je...je vais...AAaaaahhh » s'écria Harry en se cambrant de plus belle alors qu'il se délivrait dans la main de Draco qui, sentant cette chaleur humide dans la main et les chairs se resserrer sur son sexe, vient lui aussi. _

_Il y eut comme un éclair blanc le traversant de part en part. L'espace d'un instant, il perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Il ne voyait plus, il n'entendait plus, il ne ressentait plus. Il n'y avait plus que son coeur qui venait de cesser de battre l'espace d'un infime instant...mais suffisant pour le faire planer comme l'aurait fait la plus forte des drogues. Il s'affala sur Harry, brûlant et haletant. Il n'avait plus aucune force, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon...pourtant, en jetant un regard sur sa table de nuit, cela n'avait pas duré plus de 15 minutes...mais ce fut tellement intense... Après un moment, il se mit sur le côté et regarda son amant. Celui-ci ressemblait à un enfant, à un être tellement innocent qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il était la même personne qu'il avait étreint un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme s'était évanoui...endormit presque immédiatement après sa jouissance, donnant une certaine chaleur dans la poitrine de Draco._

_Il se leva et alla chercher un linge humide dans la salle de bain. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait soin de son amant. D'habitude, il réveillait son amant et lui demandait de partir, sans faire attention à son état de faiblesse apparent. Mais là...il se contenta de le nettoyer pour ensuite se coucher à ses côtés, tout en se recouvrant d'une couverture. Il s'en dormit presque aussitôt._

_**0**0*0*0*0*0_

_« Ils sont enfin terminé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les murs soient aussi fin. » soupira Théodore en se laissant aller dans son fauteuil._

_Il avait reprit ses habitudes de rejoindre Severus dans la bibliothèque pour simplement lire...ou même discuter un peu. Mais jamais il n'aurait qu'il entendrait Harry, celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, s'envoyer en l'air. Et surtout il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse l'exciter. Il ne comprenait pas comment faisait Severus pour rester aussi rigide. Pendant toute cette période, il avait continué à lire sans paraître entendre quoique ce soit...alors qu'en ce qui le concerne, il avait croisé les jambes pour se cacher quelque peu. Cet homme n'était pas humain._

_« Je dois dire que ce fut plus longtemps que d'habitude, il est vrai...mais on finit par ne plus les entendre. » répondit Severus d'une voix atone...dire qu'il pouvait se montrer très enflammé lors de leur conversation._

_« Je...je ne pensais qu'Harry était autant porté sur la chose... » murmura Théodore en portant son regard vers le mur jouxtant la chambre._

_« Lui, peut être pas...mais Draco n'est pas du genre à cracher sur la chose. Mais je dois dire qu'il s'est surpasser pour le faire crier aussi fort. » ajouta Severus sans cacher son sourire moqueur en avisant les rougeurs qui s'inscrivaient sur le visage de son puiné. Par certains côté, il était tellement innocent que cela en était charmant._

_« Je vois... » se contenta de dire Théo avant de cacher sa tête dans son livre, les genoux calés contre la poitrine._

_Vraiment charmant...pensa Severus en le regardant à la dérobée._

_**0**0*0*0*0*0_

_« C'est immonde » pensa une ombre calée dans la bibliothèque. _

_Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir entendre des choses intéressantes, elle avait du entendre cet atrocité. Cela ne faisait que la réconforter dans sa décision. Plusieurs fois, elle avait douté de sa décision mais ce clan partait de travers. Son chef de clan n'avait plus la hargne qu'il avait auparavant. Il semblait se contenter de ce qu'il possédait sans chercher plus. En fait, il était de plus en plus semblable à un homme d'affaire, flirtant avec la légalité qu'un homme du monde souterrain. Dire qu'il voulait devenir le roi de ce monde quand elle était arrivé dans ce clan. Mais une fois que l'ombre aurait fait son oeuvre, ce clan allait retrouver toute sa grandeur...Elle se l'était promise._

_« Tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Severus alors qu'elle sortait des rayons._

_« Je travaillais. » répondit l'ombre en le regardant de haut...pui avec un éclat de dédain quand son regard se porta sur Théodore._

_C'était une autre chose qu'elle avait du mal à accepter. Depuis quand laissait-on un homme d'un clan différent en liberté sans qu'il ne jure fidélité au maître ? Et puis, ils avaient été quand même jusque sur le territoire de leur ennemi pour le récupérer, perdant deux hommes et ramenant trois blessés. Totalement inutile si on voulait son avis._

_« Je ne savais que tu avais repris tes activités. » répondit Severus sur un ton suspicieux. Dieu que cet homme pouvait l'énerver...Il avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur Tom pour pouvoir l'ignorer._

_« Tu ne sais donc pas tout...C'est intéressant. » se contenta de dire l'ombre avant de sortir de la pièce, sans plus se soucier de lui. Elle avait autre chose à faire..._

_Elle sortit du manoir et alla au centre-ville. Elle avait un rendez-vous qui allait lui apporter beaucoup de nouvelles. Maintenant que James Potter était à la tête du clan, (celui-ci s'était promis de tuer quiconque se mettant en travers de sa route), il y allait avoir pas mal de changement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir si il ne lui planterait pas un couteau dans le dos. C'était un jeu dangereux, vrai...mais cela en faisait le charme. Et puis, l'ombre n'aurait jamais jouer sans prendre toutes ses précautions. Elle avait rédiger une lettre qu'elle avait donné à une amie qui n'avait rien à voir avec le monde souterrain et qui ne devait être ouverte qu'après sa mort. Elle contenait des informations sur le clan Potter anciennement Grindewald qui pourrait le détruire totalement. De plus, elle avait fait la même chose envers le clan Jedusort. Peu importe la personne qui allait lui planter le couteau, sa mort détruirait tout sur son passage._

_« Bonjour, puis-je m'asseoir ? » demanda un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Cependant, dans son regard, celui-ci le connaissait. Aussitôt, elle se mit sur ses gardes. Sa main droite glissa sous la table pour venir saisir son arme alors qu'il s'asseyait sans attendre sa réponse._

_« J'attends quelqu'un. » se contenta de dire l'ombre, en décalant légèrement pour avoir une vision complète sur le café._

_« Je sais. Vous attendez James Potter...vos rendez-vous nous sont connu, mais il nous fallut un certain moment pour en comprendre la teneur. »_

_« Je vois...mais cela ne me dit toujours pas la raison de votre présence. » répondit l'ombre en se détendant légèrement. Il n'était pas du clan Jedusort, vu qu'elle connaissait quasiment tout le monde et il était clair maintenant qu'il n'était pas du clan Potter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir ce que lui voulait cet homme avant de remettre sa main sur la table._

_« Disons que vos aptitudes nous intéressent... »_

_« Vous voulez que je joue à l'agent triple, en clair. » l'interrompit l'ombre avec un sourire en coin. Voilà qui augmentait l'intérêt du jeu..._

_« Oui. Nous avons besoin d'avoir un pied dans le clan Jedusort. Vous êtes notre meilleur choix. Bien sûr, le dédommagement sera plus qu'intéressant. »_

_« Venez au shopping center mardi prochain. Nous en rediscuterons. » se contenta de dire l'ombre, clôturant la conversation. Si elle voulait jouer avec ce nouveau jouet, ils avaient intérêt à rester en vie...n'est-ce pas ?_

_« Ne soyez pas en retard...cela pourrait nous déplaire. Et vous ne voulez pas nous déplaire. » se contenta de dire l'homme avant de se lever et de partir. L'ombre aurait pu se moquer de lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette sensation désagréable...cette menace, pourtant si vague, avait réussi à lui arracher un frisson d'effroi. Elle se demandait encore qui était cet homme quand James arriva, tout sourire._

**Ma rencontre avec James eut lieu pratiquement deux mois après la mort de Gellert et de celle d'Alec. Elle n'aurait jamais du se faire s'il n'y avait pas eu l'enlèvement de Draco et de Tom. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit possible. Tom était quelqu'un de surprotégé, ne sortant jamais sans plus de trois ou quatre gardiens, dont Severus qui était un homme des plus observateur et prudent et surtout Draco que j'avais entrainé, il ne faut pas l'oublier. **

**Autant dire que Severus vient aussitôt me chercher dès qu'il fut assez stable pour venir à moi. Il ne faisait plus confiance à quiconque...si ce n'est les autres personnes qui s'étaient trouvé avec eux dans le traquenard et qui s'étaient battu bec et ongle pour sauver Tom.**

**L'annonce que Draco était entre les mains de mon père, le responsable de la mort de mon premier amant, me tomba dans l'estomac comme une pierre. L'espace d'un moment, j'ai voulu me rouler en boule sous les couvertures et de répéter encore et encore que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne la réalité. Une bonne claque réussi à me remettre les idées en place...Il faudra que je pense à le remercier la prochaine fois que je le ferais, tiens.**

_Jamais encore l'entrepôt avait été aussi plein. Dean se demandait même pourquoi la police n'était pas en train de faire une descente ici...en une seule fois, ils arriveraient à mettre la main sur l'entièreté d'un clan. Il se sentait fébrile d'être ici, à un tournant de l'histoire du clan Grindewald. C'était un peu idiot, en sachant qu'il était un traître au clan. Mais peut être que son état était du au fait qu'il le trahissait justement. Il serra presque douloureusement le dictaphone qu'il avait dans sa poche. Peut être que cette réunion n'avait aucune importance mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la moindre information._

_Déjà qu'il allait se faire taper sur les doigts s'ils en venaient à apprendre qu'il était rentré dans le bureau du grand patron sans même leur apporter la moindre miette d'une affaire tendancieuse...si ce n'est un cadavre qui aurait déjà du être mort selon leur critères. Maudit soit la rapidité du deuxième sous-fifre qui était venu l'aider..._

_« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, notre éminent seigneur est mort, il y maintenant une semaine, ainsi que son précieux amant. Je vous ai réuni pour observer une minute de silence... »_

_Pour avoir écouter aux portes, Dean le trouva un peu culotté pour demander une telle chose alors qu'il était plus qu'heureux de profiter de la mort de monsieur Grindewald pour prendre les règnes du pouvoir..._

_« Bien. Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande ce qui vont devenir maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne à la tête du clan...certains sont même partit sans même un regard derrière eux. Sachez qu'ils ont perdu une famille. Même avec la mort de Gellert, ce clan ne va pas disparaître ! Moi, James Potter, deuxième lieutenant de Gellert, vais reprendre la tête et faire de ce clan un incontournable dans le monde dans lequel nous évoluons. » dit James avec de plus en plus d'emphase. _

_Il y avait quelque chose de déjanté dans son regard. Dean était assez proche pour voir cette lueur de folie et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer...surtout qu'il y avait des murmures de protestations qui commençaient à se faire entendre. Pourvu qu'il ne décide pas de tous les tuer sur un coups de tête. On peux s'attendre à tous d'un homme qui n'a rien à perdre..._

_« Pourquoi on devrait te suivre. N'est-ce pas ton fils qui est à l'origine de la mort de Gellert. On dit que c'est la rose blanche le meurtrier du couple... » s'écria quelqu'un au milieu de la foule. Dean pu voir un tic agiter le visage de James avant qu'il ne réponds sur un ton très calme...beaucoup trop calme selon lui._

_« Tu es plus renseigné que la police, dis-moi. Il n'y a rien, selon leur rapport, qui laisse à penser qu'il puisse s'agir de l'oeuvre de la rose blanche. Mais si tu as des preuves, n'hésite pas à venir me les montrer. »_

_« Je deviens votre chef, ainsi que c'était prévu avec Gellert. Si vous osez contester son autorité, n'ayez aucune crainte que je serais me montrer sans pitié avec vous. Franck Nott en a déjà fait les frais pour avoir osé tenter de prendre ce qui m'appartient de droit. Puis, en ce qui concerne la rose blanche...il est de mon honneur d'y mettre un terme le plus tôt possible. » ajouta-t-il avec un grognement quasi animal sur la fin._

_« Pour le moment, nous allons reformer le clan. Je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux lieutenants. Ceux-ci décideront des hommes ayant le droit de travailler sur leur ordre. J'aurais moi-même des hommes ne répondront qu'à moi. Ceux-ci seront appelé plus tard. Voici mes lieutenants. » dit James en s'écartant pour laisser passer 6 hommes. Deux étaient déjà des lieutenants sous le règne de Gellert et le reste était pour la plupart des inconnus totales. Il y avait un homme, il lui semblait, qui était en quelque sorte son garde du corps, vu qu'il était partout où James était, mais c'était bien le seul que Dean arrivait à reconnaître. _

_« Chaque lieutenant aura une mission bien déterminé pour l'instant. J'attends de vous que vous les suiviez. Ces ordres nous permettront de mettre un terme à la menace que représente le clan Jedusort. Il est temps de mettre un terme à l'existence de ce clan qui est un affront pour les nôtres. » intervient James après que chaque homme se soit présenté._

_**0**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_Bellatrix l'embrassa avec passion. Personne ne savait pour leur relation et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le présenter à quiconque. Déjà parce que leur relation n'aurait pas du exister. Bien que Tom était plutôt cool avec les relations de chacun, il y avait certains relations qui n'avait pas lieu d'être...comme la sienne._

_L'homme était plutôt grand, il avait aussi des cheveux noirs coupé très court. Elle adorait passer sa main dedans, on aurait dit un petit hérisson...Elle l'embêtait d'ailleurs en l'appelant comme cela. Mais elle adorait voir ses yeux marron teinté de vert s'illuminer d'amusement. Il faisait semblant de bouder mais elle voyait bien que cela lui plaisait en fin de compte. Son petit hérisson._

_Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais à chaque fois, ils ressortaient de cette pièce avec une chaleur dans leur poitrine qui leur permettait de tenir dans cette situation._

_Quel idée aussi de sortir avec un homme appartenant à un clan ennemis !_

_« Nous avons eu une réunion aujourd'hui. » dit Rodulphus_

_« ah...et c'est mauvais signe ? » demanda Bellatrix en lui caressant le torse, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois après qu'ils aient fait l'amour._

_« Mm, non. Si ce n'est que j'ai été promu lieutenant...et qu'il compte détruire le clan de ton ami. » répondit son amant._

_« Merde...Tu sais que cela va compliquer les choses... » murmura Bellatrix en soupirant. Ce James l'énervait de plus en plus. D'abord parce qu'il s'acharnait sur un gamin qui savait se montrer adorable. Et maintenant cela..._

_« Non. James a fait une bêtise. Il n'aurait jamais du tuer Franck. Je déteste les opportunistes qui s'imposent de tel façon. »_

_« J'ai peur de comprendre... » murmura Bellatrix avec une certaine joie dans la voix._

_« Disons que j'ai choisi. C'est aussi simple que cela. » chuchota Rodulphus avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce qui était très utile pour détourner son attention. _

_Un jour, elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, de changer de clan. Il n'avait pu le faire. Gellert l'avait sortit de la rue et cela, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Il lui devait une dette de vie...ce n'est pas rien pour un homme d'honneur. Bellatrix avait fini par comprendre son point de vue et n'avait plus jamais redemander à ce qu'il trahisse sa dette. Aussi leur relation s'établit sur une confiance absolu. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que l'autre ne trahisse pas leur secret. C'était une relation à haut risque mais elle était tellement plus satisfaisante qu'aucune autre. Jamais l'idée d'une séparation ne fut envisagée, même quand Harry Potter fut recueillit par le clan Jedusort et que James commença à perdre la tête au sujet de son fils._

_« Tu es sur de toi ? » demanda Bellatrix, sachant pertinemment à quel point cette décision devait être difficile pour son homme de tourner le dos à ce clan qui fut pendant bien longtemps sa famille._

_« Gellert est mort...je n'ai plus de dette. » soupira l'homme avant de reprendre son activité. Ce n'était qu'une simple décision, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Ils avaient plus intéressant à faire qu'à discuter d'une choses aussi insignifiante._

_« Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ! » murmura Bellatrix en venait s'asseoir sur son bassin, dévoilant sa glorieuse nudité à son amant. Il ne se lassait pas de la voir ainsi. Sa magnifique guerrière._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

_L'ombre regardait les vitrines tout en marchant tranquillement dans les allées. Elle attendait simplement que l'homme qui était venu l'accoster dans le café. Mais bon, cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle tournait en rond sans apercevoir le moindre signe...autant dire qu'elle commençait à se faire chier...et pas qu'un peu. Si dans 15 minutes, personne n'était venu lui faire la conversation, elle laisserait tomber...D'autant plus qu'elle avait remarqué deux ou trois petites choses qui l'intéressaient grandement. Pour le moment, un sundae serait le bienvenue. Il faisait toujours à mourir de chaud dans ces centres commerciaux._

_« Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? » demanda le serviteur avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus fictif._

_« Je prendrais un suprême vanille et un viennois. » dit l'ombre avec son plus beau sourire. L'homme rougit légèrement. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait s'amuser avec ces jeunôts. Ils étaient si facile à manipuler._

_« Bien madame. » dit l'homme en retournant dans le café aussi vite que possible._

_Elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise de tout évidence. Si amusant. En attendant sa commande, elle promena son regard autour d'elle, cherchant le moindre signe qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observait...mais rien. Soit, elle n'arrivait pas à les trouver, ce qui les rendaient extrêmement dangereux. Soit il n'y avait personne et c'était de mauvaise augure pour elle. Sa tension était en train de monter de plus en plus. Il suffisait de voir à quel point elle tapotait ses doigts sur la table. Elle n'était pas assuré. Finalement, ce petit jeu n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Jouer les agents double d'accord, mais les agents triples...non trop dangereux. Elle devait partir._

_« Voilà, pour vous. » dit le serveur avant de retourner vers ses autres clients. Avec sa commande, il y avait bien sûr le ticket de caisse, mais aussi un autre petit bout de papier, ne contenant qu'un simple numéro de téléphone._

_Elle pris seulement le temps de déguster son suprême avant de sortir son téléphone et de composer le numéro. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu. _

_« Allo ? » dit l'ombre en entendant le déclic à l'autre bout de la ligne._

_« Vous avez pris votre temps. » dit son interlocuteur d'un ton de reproche._

_« Vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir, si ma présence vous est à ce point indispensable. » dit-elle avec nonchalance._

_« Ne jouez pas avec nous, mademoiselle. Ce n'est pas parce que vous nous voyez pas que nous ne sommes pas là. » répondit la voix. Une voix masculine de toute évidence. L'ombre regarda autour d'elle mais il y avait tellement de personne qu'il lui était impossible de savoir qui était cette personne._

_« Bien, cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous voulez de moi. » dit-elle, plutôt agacée qu'on joue avec elle. Normalement, c'était l'inverse._

_« Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous n'êtes. Vous savez ce qu'on veut. Des informations. »_

_« Pourquoi et surtout pour qui. Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présenté. Je ne travaille pas avec des fantômes. Question de dignité, dirons-nous. »_

_« Nous sommes la police, tout simplement. Nous voulons mettre ces deux chefs de clans sous les verrous et vous avez des informations qui pourraient nous permettre de le faire. » dit l'homme avec une certaine excitation dans la voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un policier essayait de prendre contact avec elle...ou même essayait de mettre un terme aux activités de Tom. Cela n'avait jamais rien donné de bon._

_« Vous êtes certain de ce que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas une petite chose. Le dernier qui a osé toucher au clan s'est retrouvé avec un bain de sang sur les bras. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, il s'est suicidé après le meurtre de trois de ses collègues et de leur famille. »_

_« Nous le savons. Voulez-vous jouer ou devons-nous nous adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Je ne serais dire si vous êtes intelligent ou complétement dénué d'instinct de survie. Je fais partit du clan...même si je joue double jeu. Je pourrais très bien vous vendre à mon chef...qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher ? » demanda l'ombre en se délectant de son café. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main et elle adorait ça._

_« Mais je vous en prie. Cependant, il se pourrait que des photos vous montrant en compagnie de James Potter atterrisse sur le bureau de Tom Jedusort. »_

_« Mais faites donc. » répondit elle en espérant avoir caché la pointe de peur dans sa voix. Elle devait continuer à bluffer si elle voulait avoir ce qu'elle désirait le plus._

_« Bien...je pense que nous nous sommes trompé sur votre compte. »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-elle avec une réelle curiosité._

_« Nous vous pensions romantique mais vous êtes simplement vénale...Ce qui arrange nos affaires respectives, je pense. »_

_« Je le pense aussi. C'est le moment d'entrer en marchandages, n'est-ce pas. »_

_« Tout à fait. Je vous laisse annoncer la couleur. » répondit l'homme avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix._

_« Au fait, comment va votre fils ? » ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole. _

_Ce qui la statufia un instant. Personne ne savait qu'elle avait un fils. Personne. Elle avait prit soin d'accoucher chez elle, sous la surveillance de sa mère, qui était sage-femme quand elle était plus jeune. Bien qu'elle l'ait nommé, son fils n'avait pas d'existence réellement, puisqu'elle n'avait fait aucune démarche au niveau de la mairie pour faire enregistrer son prénom. Cela le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pris le pouvoir complet du clan Jedusort. Elle allait devoir faire un tour chez sa mère...histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux. Et puis sont gamin commençait à lui manquer._

_« Je vois que vous avez fait quelques recherches. Voilà ce que je veux. Une maison tout équipée dans le sud de la France, une rente de 100 000 tous les mois, le temps que dura notre collaboration. Si vous avez trouvé l'existence de mon fils, vous saurez parfaitement où les verser n'est-ce pas ? En ce qui concerne nos échanges...je mettrais mes informations dans une boite au lettre au nom de Wilkins. Si vous désirez quelque chose de précis, il vous suffira d'y mettre une note. » dit-elle, non sans avoir rabaisser ses désidérata. La mention de son fils avait changé la donne, elle le savait tout autant que son interlocuteur._

_« Je ne vois rien qui ne pourrait se faire. Nous vous ferons parvenir les papiers de votre demeure secondaire dans la semaine au niveau de cette boite au lettre. Comme preuve de notre bonne foi. » dit l'homme avant de raccrocher aussitôt._

_Elle se leva aussitôt après avoir déposer l'argent pour sa commande puis jeta le numéro de téléphone dans une poubelle quelconque avant d'enfin profiter de son après-midi libre, tout en se rappelant qu'elle devait téléphoner à sa mère pour la prévenir de son arrivé._

**Mouais. Plus je me relis et plus je me tâte sur la publication. J'ai commencé ce projet, non pour moi, mais pour mes enfants, qu'ils comprennent leur histoire. Mais les faits se mélangent dans ma tête. Certains passages sont beaucoup trop romancé pour être exactes dans l'histoire. Je ne peux qu'imaginer certains faits...à partir de conversation avec mes proches ou de journaux publiés à l'époque. Non ce n'est vraiment pas une histoire qui sera publier à tout public. **

**Alors pourquoi le continuer. Je ne sais pas...surement pour faire plaisir à mon entourages et surtout mes enfants qui me targuent pour voir lire ces feuilles. Rien que cet impatience me suffit à continuer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à raconter. Ce sont des faits de mon histoire qui me sont encore douloureux... mais je suis convaincu qu'ils ont le droit de connaître la vérité...Surtout Mickael...surtout lui.**

_Il y avait une partie de la ville qui faisait la joie de tous les fêtards qui la peuplaient. S'ils voulaient passer la nuit à boire, dépenser leur argent et faire l'amour, ce quartier était fait pour eux. Certains, parmi les plus prudes et coincés, se demandaient pourquoi le gouvernement laissait une telle abomination exister...c'était pourtant simple. L'argent._

_Ce quartier générait des sommes considérables et une partie, infime en définitif, était reversé à l'état. Pour qu'ils ferment les yeux. Car, ce quartier était la vitrine d'exposition des différents clans qui agissait sur la ville, dans l'ombre. Tout ce qu'il demandait, était qu'il n'y ait aucune bagarre ouverte dans cet environnement. Les innocents n'avaient pas à être entraîner dans leur histoire. Aussi beaucoup de personne ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer._

_Chaque lundi matin, une petite équipe de 5 personnes, dont un lieutenant de Tom, descendait dans le quartier pour visiter leur boutiques (maison close, casino, bar à vin ou bar tout court), récolter l'argent blanchit et les doléances possibles. Ce rituel était connu de tous mais bénéficiait d'une sorte d'amnistie de la part des autres clans (les simples voleurs n'étaient pas assez fou pour venir se frotter à eux...ils tenaient à leur vie!). Après tout, ils faisaient pareil envers eux..._

_Pourtant, alors qu'ils visitaient le dernier bar à vin, qui faisait aussi restaurant (l'un des endroits les plus respectable du quartier), un homme entra dans le lieu...qui était fermé. La suite n'était connu par personne. Le bâtiment avait explosé, réduisant le moindre témoin à l'état de bouillie. Tom y avait perdu un ami et surtout beaucoup d'argent...vraiment beaucoup d'argent._

_Dans les bons jours, le quartiers pouvaient générer plus de 500 000 euro, sans compter l'argent qu'il faisait blanchir dans ses magasins._

_Dire qu'il était en colère quand il accueillit Bellatrix dans son bureau était un euphémisme._

_« Explique-moi quel est le problème. Cela fait 4 mois...4mois que je t'ai demandé de trouver la taupe. Alors explique-moi comment cela a pu se produire. » s'écria Tom. Si l'ombre était à l'écoute, elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin de son matériel pour l'entendre._

_L'homme d'affaire était en train de faire les cent pas tout en serrant, desserrant les poings. Il avait l'air de vouloir cogner sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais été violent à l'égard d'une femme et surtout envers elle...mais il était dans un tel état de rage..._

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le fait de la taupe, tu sais. » dit-elle aussi calmement que possible, espérant que son calme soit communicatif._

_« Et pourquoi ? » demanda l'homme d'affaire, d'un ton plus calme mais avec un dédain qui avait le don de lui faire bouillir le sang._

_« Parce que tout le monde sait que notre équipe termine sont tour par ce restaurant. Il suffisait à l'homme d'attendre qu'ils soient rentré pour venir faire son oeuvre. » répondit la jeune femme comme si c'était évident. Et cela l'était. Si Tom n'était pas aussi en colère, il l'aurait su lui aussi._

_« Cela ne me dit pas qui est à l'origine de cette catastrophe. D'après ce qu'on a pu me rapporter, nous avons perdu près de 387 089 euro en un quart de seconde ! »_

_« James Potter. » déclara la jeune femme sans ambage. _

_« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » demanda Tom, sachant parfaitement que la police n'avait aucune preuve, aucun début de piste pour expliquer l'explosion._

_« J'ai mes sources. Tu sais que la passation de pouvoir s'est fait relativement facilement...mais disons que cela n'a pas plut à tout le monde. Ma source est venu me voir avec une proposition que je n'ai pas refusé. » dit-elle en baissant la voix._

_« Qui est-ce ? » _

_« Je vais garder cela pour moi. Tant que nous n'avons pas trouver la taupe. »_

_« Un début de piste à ce sujet ? » demanda-t-il, abandonnant l'idée de savoir l'origine de la source. Elle n'avait pas tord de le garder pour elle, pour l'instant. S'ils pouvaient avoir une oreille dans le clan de James, c'était une arme qu'ils se devaient de protéger au maximum._

_« J'ai peut être une idée mais...il faudrait que tu me permet de fouiller dans ton bureau. Certains informations ne sont jamais sortit de ce bureau...ne serait-ce que mon adresse...donc, je pense que... » dit-elle d'un air incertain. Tom était connu pour son attachement presque maladif à son intimité. Même sa compagne était exclue d'un certain côté de sa vie._

_« Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire. Mais je veux d'abord débarrasser mes papiers. Bien que tu seras là, je n'ai aucune envie que d'autres personnes mettent leur nez dedans. Ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas se reproduire ailleurs. » réclama Tom d'un air impérieux._

_« Autant que je te prévienne...James a promis à son clan de tout faire pour te détruire. » dit Bellatrix tout en prenant congé. Elle avait reçu ses ordres._

_0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0_

_Harry se demandait pourquoi il était convoqué dans le bureau de Tom. Mais quelque part cela l'arrangeait. Il commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement à tourner en rond dans le manoir. La formation de Draco était terminé, en tout cas pour sa part. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à acquérir l'expérience qui lui manquait encore pour être à son niveau. Cependant, Tom préférait garder Draco à ses côtés. Il l'avait transformé en garde du corps. C'était gâcher son talent selon Harry mais bon, il n'était pas le patron dans toute cette histoire. Et puis, ainsi, le blond était assez présent au manoir pour que leur relation évolue rapidement, ce qui finalement n'était pas pour lui déplaire._

_Il avait écouté ce que le vieil homme lui avait dit et avait laissé partir le fantôme de Cédric. Certes, il était toujours dans sa mémoire mais beaucoup moins envahissant qu'avant...ou peut être que la peur qu'une telle situation se reproduise avait fini par s'estomper face à la douceur de Draco. L'homme avait réussi à le mettre en confiance, allant jusqu'à amener de grands pâtissiers pour son anniversaire...lui qui ne pouvait toujours pas sortir de ce manoir. Rien que pour cela, il en venait à prier après une mission...même un meurtre, peu importe, du moment qu'il puisse sortir._

_« Bonjour, Harry. Vient avec moi, on va marcher un peu. » dit Tom, le surprenant quelque peu. C'était plutôt inhabituel que Tom discute avec lui en dehors de son bureau. En fait, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il ne l'avait jamais vu en dehors de ce bureau._

_Ils se rendirent dans les jardins qu'Harry avait fini par connaître par coeur. Il avait même acquis un endroit rien qu'à lui...A force de l'y voir en compagnie de Théodore ou de Draco, les hommes qui vivaient souvent dans le clan avaient pris pour acquis que c'était sa place et désertaient les lieux assez rapidement...Il faut dire que Draco n'avait aucun inhibition. A croire que cela l'excitait beaucoup plus de faire cela à l'extérieur que dans un lit..._

_« Bien, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre ici. »murmura Tom, surprenant Harry. Celui-ci pensait que cette histoire de taupe était terminé. En fait, en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas étonnant. Personne ne lui parlait de ce qui se passait au sein du clan. Tout le monde, même Draco, le maintenait dans le secret, le considérant comme un membre extérieur au clan._

_« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Harry, espérant quelque part entrer dans le clan. Quelque part, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur lorsqu'il avait négocié sa venue dans le clan Jedusort._

_« Tu vas déménager. D'après mes sources, James a pris la tête du clan, après la mort de Gellert. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'attaque au clan. »_

_« Je...ne pourrais pas aider ? Après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute que cette situation est arrivée. » dit Harry, quelque peu agacé de se retrouver, à nouveau, mis à l'écart._

_« Je n'y tiens pas. Tu es mon arme secret ! Ne le prends pas pour toi. James aurait attaqué mon clan, quand bien même tu ne serais pas avec nous. » rétorqua Tom assez sèchement._

_« Je vois...A quoi je sers ? » demanda Harry en regardant l'homme droit dans les yeux. Il commençait à en avoir marre de n'être qu'une ombre dans le manoir. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il avait négocié avec Tom le droit de pouvoir affronter James..._

_« Je sais ce que tu penses. Je ne cherche pas à t'enfermer dans une sorte de coffre-fort en attendant que la tempête se calme. Tu interviendras quand le moment sera venu. Mais pour cela tu dois rester à l'abri. » répondit calmement Tom d'un ton paternel._

_« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas. » se contenta de dire Harry, plutôt énervé que Tom se conduise ainsi avec lui. Parfois, il avait l'impression de revoir son père...C'était loin d'être un compliment...bien loin._

_« C'est pour ton bien. » répondit Tom avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer à l'intérieur, coupant court à la conversation. Le jeune homme le regarda entrer dans le manoir avec une envie de meurtre dans le regard. Est-ce qu'il ne servait que de potiche quelque part ? Après tout, Tom se servait de son nom comme d'une sorte de menace pour les autres clans, sans qu'il ait fait la moindre chose pour lui. C'est vu ce qu'une réputation peut faire...et il fallait croire que son passage en prison n'avait fait qu'accroitre le pouvoir de son nom._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda une jeune femme dans son dos. Harry se retourna calmement, sachant parfaitement qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il faudrait qu'elle diminue la dose au niveau du parfum...il empeste._

_« Hermione ? Toi, dans les jardins. C'est bien étonnant. » se contenta-t-il de dire avec un léger sourire. Il ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela mais elle restait la compagne de Tom, et celui-ci pouvait se montrer très protecteur quand il lui en prenait l'envie._

_« Je viens du dojo. Marcus a bien voulu me donner des cours de Kendo. J'avais besoin d'un sport pour me vider la tête. » répondit la jeune femme en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Harry fut septique. Elle était trop belle pour venir du dojo...il n'y avait pas de douche là-bas._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu du jardin. C'est étrange de te voir ici. » redemanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Harry ne savait jamais si elle le draguait ouvertement, tout en sachant qu'il était avec Draco, ou si ce côté mutin était naturelle chez la jeune femme._

_« Je discutais avec Tom de choses et d'autres. » dit-il, se contentant d'un demi-mensonge. D'après le peu qu'il savait, la jeune femme était maintenu à l'écart des affaires du clan, un peu comme lui, en fin de compte._

_« Allons bon...D'habitude, Tom préfère discuter des affaires du clan dans son bureau. Tu lui fais faire de drôle choses... » dit-elle avec un regard assez étrange, comme si elle l'accusait de choses beaucoup plus graves qu'une simple discussion dans le jardin. _

_« Enfin, bon. Prendre l'air de temps en temps ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Il devient maussade en restant trop longtemps dans le manoir. » rit-elle d'un air enfantin, effaçant l'impression de malaise de la part d'Harry. Rien que son rire confirmait son avis...Ce n'était qu'une idiote !_

**Mickael. Le premier enfant qui fut confié à ma garde. Celui qui est le plus cher à mon coeur, quelque part. En fait, je le considère à la fois comme mon fils mais aussi comme mon petit frère, ce qui est. Sa venue dans ma vie fut comme un éclair de lucidité. Je savais ce que je devais faire de mon temps. Quelque part, je retrouvais une part de mon enfance volée auprès de tous ceux que j'accueillis après lui. **

**Il était si vivant...si énergique qu'il en était presque épuisant. Oh, le départ ne fut pas aussi rose que ces mots semblent le montrer mais je l'aime, ce gamin.**

_Bellatrix était assis sur le dossier du canapé présent dans la pièce. Autour d'elle des hommes s'activaient...ce qui était assez intéressant à voir. La plupart des hommes avaient retiré leur chemise. La pièce était assez petite et fut vite surchauffé, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient bouger les meubles présent dedans. Ceux-ci n'était pas des meubles en kit et pesait donc leur poids. L'un des hommes releva la tête et la regarda, d'un regard noir. Elle se contenta de répondre par un sourire en coin et un regard empli d'une satisfaction lubrique._

_« Cela ne te dirais pas de venir nous aider plutôt que regarder ? » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, les trois autres se relevèrent et le chahutèrent en lui disant d'arrêter de faire le beau devant la dame et de reprendre le boulot. Le plus jeune essaya de se défendre, sans grand succès...il ne faisait que s'enfoncer plus qu'autre chose._

_« Je trouve la vue beaucoup plus intéressante. » se contenta de dire Bellatrix avec un regard encore plus appuyé qu'auparavant. C'était encore plus amusant maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il en était mal à l'aise._

_« Si tu le dis...et encore tu ne m'a pas vu sous mon beau jour. » répondit-il avec un mouvement aguicheur, sous les huées de ses collègues. _

_Elle adorait cet équipe d'idiot. Elle ne connaissait personne qui étaient aussi compétents que ces quatre-là pour trouver le moindre petit micro. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux avait trouvé quelque chose. Tout dans son comportement lui faisait penser à un chien de chasse. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu voir une queue et des oreilles s'agiter tellement il semblait fébrile. S'en était mignon._

_« J'ai trouvé quelque chose. » dit-il, avec une certaine excitation dans la voix._

_Bellatrix descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha du groupe. Dans un livre, un espace à peine perceptible était découpé dans la reliure. C'était un espace suffisant pour y glisser une petite caméra...une minuscule caméra. Bellatrix n'aurait jamais cru que cette miniature était possible._

_« Voilà. C'est plus qu'intéressant. » dit le plus vieux des quatre. Il prit la caméra et l'inspecta soigneusement._

_« Un modèle . C'est du matériel de haut rang. Très cher et peu maniable. Il faut des années d'expérience pour se servir au mieux de ce genre de matériel. La personne qui s'en sert a déjà du faire ce genre de chose. » expliqua-t-il en manipulant l'appareil._

_« Il y a un transmetteur ici. Il n'est pas très puissant. Je dirais qu'il doit émettre sur 50m au maximum...peut être moins en fonction des murs. »_

_« Il y a moins de savoir où se trouve le récepteur ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant le petit boitier noir dans tout les sens, comme si il allait lui révéler tous ses secrets._

_« Pas vraiment, à part fouiller le périmètre d'écoute. Comme il n'y a pas de sous-sol, cela nous laisse les pièces au-dessus et celles à côtés. Mais on ne peux rien te promettre. » dit le plus vieux en récupérant le boitier qu'il étudia à son tour. Oui, le rayon d'émission ne devait pas être très grand pour ce genre de boitier._

_« On fera cela plus tard. Nettoyons déjà cet endroit. » répondit-elle, devant d'abord avoir l'autorisation de Tom...surtout que la pièce juste au-dessus de celle-ci était sa chambre...pas une perspective réjouissante._

_Cependant, ils furent interrompu par l'entrée d'une personne qui n'avait rien à faire là. Hermione ne devait pas s'attendre à les voir dans cette pièce, vu qu'elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte...avant de reprendre une attitude plus digne...de femme outragée._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » dit-elle d'un ton outrée._

_« Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. C'est le bureau de Tom. » répondit Bellatrix en la regardant de travers._

_« J'y travaille aussi. Alors, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que tu fais à fouiner dans mes papiers. » répondit-elle en levant la tête comme pour pouvoir la regarder de haut...mais elle n'était que ridicule. _

_« J'ai l'autorisation de Tom, alors tu n'as rien à dire. Je te demanderais de quitter la pièce. Tu reviendra plus tard. » dit-elle en se mettant devant elle. Il faut dire que la plus jeune avait un drôle de regard sur les quatre hommes qui s'occupaient dans la pièce, considérant que cet histoire n'était pas de leur ressort._

_« Soit, mais j'aimerais récupérer mon dossier. A moins que tu veux que Tom perde encore l'un de ses hommes ? » dit-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Sale gamine, vraiment._

_« Mais je t'en prie. Je ferais part de ta venue à Tom. » se contenta de dire Bellatrix, ne pouvant pas réellement s'opposer à la jeune femme, si elle ne voulait pas subir les frais avec Tom._

_Quand elle était venu s'installer au manoir, peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Tom, Bellatrix l'avait tout de suite pris en grippe. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi à l'époque. La gamine était encore bien timide et surtout intimidé par ces hommes qui possédaient très certainement du sang sur leur mains. Son caractère avait bien changé depuis. Peut être avait-elle sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux chez elle, dans ses paroles sans jamais avoir pu le prouver. Elle s'était pris la tête plusieurs fois avec Tom sans qu'il ne l'écoute réellement. Il l'avait aimé avec sincérité au début...avant que la passion ne s'essouffle tout doucement par l'habitude. Et leur discussions n'avaient pas été des plus tendres. Les murs se souvenaient encore de leur cris, fortes têtes qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Puis, Bellatrix avait finit par s'y faire, tout en continuant à se méfier de la jeune femme. Elle préférait cette tension malsaine à la perte de son meilleur ami. Quoiqu'elle attendait toujours la moindre occasion pour la pourrir auprès de son ami. Beaucoup pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Tom...non, elle n'arrivait seulement à supporter cette petite arriviste._

_« J'en suis certaine. Merci pour tant de compréhension. » se contenta de répondre Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Un putain de sourire qui avait le don de mettre Bellatrix sur les nerfs et la jeune avocate le savait et s'en amusait même._

_Elle sortit du bureau avec un dossier assez banal dans l'ensemble...s'il ne contenait pas des informations capitale pour ses deux hommes. Sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans le bureau, elle sortit du domaine et prit sa voiture. Une petite cacahuète comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler avec une certaine tendresse...Après tout, c'était son gamin qui avait choisi ce modèle. Il l'a trouvé marrante avec ses grands phares comme des yeux. Elle démarra sur les chapeaux de roues pour se diriger dans un dépôt poste. Là-bas elle fut des photocopies qu'elle déposa dans deux boites aux lettres différentes avant de reprendre le volant et de quitter la ville. _

_Hermione avait décidé de prendre des vacances, avec la permission de Tom, trop content de se débarrasser d'elle. Elle allait rejoindre sa mère qui vivait au milieu des champs. Là-bas, elle rencontrerait son seul véritable amour._

_Il avait débarquer dans sans réellement prévenir et fut regretter plus souvent qu'à son tour...mais quand elle le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, après des heures de souffrance, son coeur se gonfla d'une chaleur et d'une force qui ne l'avait plus jamais quitté depuis. Son tout petit bébé..._

_Elle s'était promis qu'elle allait tout faire pour qu'il devienne quelqu'un d'important et donc de riche. Le père de son petit trésor ne le reconnaissant jamais, elle décida de se débrouiller d'une autre manière, s'asseyant sur certains de ses principes._

_Avant de rencontrer cet homme et de faire la plus belle des conneries en lui cédant trop rapidement, elle était emplis d'un sens de la justice qui la rendait rigide pour la plupart des personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Elle était en dernière année quand elle l'avait rencontrer...avant Tom. Et elle ne se voyait qu'en tant que procureur général ou juge...Mais après la naissance de son bébé, elle devient ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de voir dans son métier...une avocate spécialisé pour les coupables. Tout ceux qu'elle aurait voulu voir derrière les barreaux se retrouvaient libre grâce à elle. Les premières fois, elle en avait vomi de dégoût. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait du se faire une raison...Ils payaient beaucoup plus que la partie civile ou l'état._

_Puis vient sa rencontre avec Tom. Elle qui s'était juré de ne pas retomber dans le même piège céda devant la prestance qui entourait cet homme. Oh, elle l'avait fait mariné, se vengeant quelque peu de son ancienne relation. Après tout, les deux hommes appartenaient au même monde, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient des clans ennemis. C'est peut être pour cela que Tom l'avait aimé à ses débuts. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'une femme osait lui résister. Cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus piquantes._

_Elle se remémora alors les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, se découvrant parfois de manière maladroite mais toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse de la part de l'homme. Jamais il ne s'était montré pressant de l'avoir offerte dans son lit, comme avait pu se montrer le précédent. Si bien qu'elle l'avait véritablement aimé à une période...avant qu'il ne se désintéresse d'elle et qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une sorte de potiche. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu supporter. A ses débuts en tant que couple, elle n'aurait jamais eu, ne serait-ce l'audace, d'imaginer le trahir en lui mettant une cible en couleur dans son dos. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Jamais, le clan ennemi le laisserait en vie. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait le rester...enfin si puisqu'elle jouait triple jeu et avait la protection de la police avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de récupérer le plus de pognon possible avant de disparaître avec son bébé. Ce ne serait pas exactement ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour son petit prince comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, mais au moins, ils auraient la belle vie. Une vie plus saine pour son enfant...ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en définitif..._

**Puis vient un moment où il grandit et finit par laisser une sorte de vide derrière lui. Ce n'était plus ce petit poupon qui riait aux éclats à mes grimaces ou qui s'endormait dans mes bras alors que je lui lisais des histoires. Non, il devient un magnifique adolescent avec les problèmes que cela entraînait...quelque chose vient à me manquer...**

**N'allez pas croire que je me suis désintéressé de lui, bien au contraire. Il a une place très particulière dans mon coeur...tout comme Draco qui sut exactement quoi faire pour combler ce vide. **

**Un orphelinat...**

**Je pense que Lucius en a fait une crise d'apoplexie quand il a sut que le manoir qu'il avait donné à Draco pour nous trois devient un orphelinat...mais je ne remercierais jamais assez mon amant pour cela. Moi qui me trouvait désoeuvré et un peu apathique, je dus me foutre un bon nombre de claque pour arriver à survivre dans cette jungle autant administrative que sentimentale. Qui aurait cru que des enfants soient aussi énergique et avide d'attention. **

**La bande a bien du se marrer à me regarder courir derrière mes protégés pour arriver à les faire aller au bain ou au lit...bande de salaud. **

**Ma famille...**


End file.
